To love Maelstrom
by kenstoy
Summary: The last fight of Naruto against Sasuke trying to save him and fulfill his dreams end with a clash that open a gap on the space and Naruto in another dimension trying the save the princess of the galaxy from a loveless marriage. He truly is a magnet for trouble.
1. Chapter 1

On the dawn of an almost isolated planet, two boys fought till exhaustion, a encounter that could be only described as a clash between two gods.

A guy with raven hair looked down with contempt at a blonde figure. His hand covered in lightning chakra, thousands of chirp birds could be heard thanks to the technique while he maintained his doujoutsu activated.

'' Now I can finally, be alone...'' He breathed deeply raising his hand high and going for the kill. '' Goodbye my one and only... FRIEND'' However before the lightning could reach him, the whiskered blonde countered with an uppercut in his jaw on the last moment when raven haired boy ocular's power weakened, sending him towards the wall creating a small crater thanks to the impact.

 **'' Good job. You didn't miss that opportunity.'' A giant fox with nine tails smirked on a place that could be called a mind space.**

Sasuke struggles to come out of the hole and gritting his teeth, he lost his temper punching repeatedly the stones that wear near to him. '' Over and over and over and over and over again! Just give up... AND LET ME KILL YOU!''

'' Haha... I can't do that... no…'' He managed to say, struggling to stand on his feet.

They look each other in the eye for some seconds.

Sasuke covered his hand again with his Chidori but also with the flame control power ready to kill Naruto with this last technique. Looking at each other without saying anything till a leaf touched the water, reading themselves to jump and collide each other's attacks for the last time.

Going from since they were just some little kids till their current age, they saw each other moments before thrusting forwards their hands holding their technique. Flash and cracks underneath could be heard but the two of them didn't mind it. One trying to kill the only one that could oppose his desires and the other trying to save his best friend from his own hate and loneliness.

On the crucial moment, the last time that they thrusted their attacks into each other's hand, they remembered the first battle. The very first time that Naruto tried to save Sasuke from Orochimaru's claw but failing miserably. Looking at each other's faces, Sasuke giving with a cold stare at his friend, his eyes empty and lost on his own darkness. It seemed that he can't escape anymore from his own hate against the currently world and every life that inhabited it. At least that is what he thought till spoke, his words reviving some of the brightness that the raven haired boy eyes once held.

'' Sasuke... it doesn't matter how many times you try to kill me. I won't give up. I will save you because you are a brother to me.'' He stood speechless. Just how innocent can the whiskered blonde be. To forgive the friend that tried to kill him countless of times, to forgive the man who killed his master... to forgive the man that killed his parents and caused him all the pain in his childhood... maybe he was right, only if Naruto was there... only Naruto can carry all hate.

'' Naruto, you are right... you won this...'' but his voice was cut by the enormous explosion destroying everything in a radius of some kilometers.

Break

Sakura and Kakashi run towards the remain members of the once team7. The sun is rising and they can move again to see the outcome of that fight. Jumping to tree to tree before they landed right in front only survivor of the Uchiha's clan.

They froze, that is the only way to describe it. Sasuke losing one arm, unconscious near a pool of only blood.

''Don't tell me that blood... Naruto... WHERE IS NARUTO? SASUKE'' yelled Sakura desperate while Kakashi searched everywhere and went on her knees to cure the boy's wound and making him regain consciousness to have some answers.

'' Ahh shut up, he won, he was right okay?'' tried to rise his upper body with his good arm, once he was woke up again.

Kakashi yelled his patience running thin for the first time in too much time. '' We don't care Sasuke, WHERE IS NARUTO?''

Sasuke looked around but when his eyes found the blood near to him, his eyes widened while his throat became dry, comprehending the situation that was right in front of them but they didn't want to believe.

Kakashi fell on his knees one hand grabbing his head on desperation, hoping that it was just a horrible genjutsu.

Sakura was a mess. Crying hysterically, her hand went over her mouth trying to suppress a sob. '' He died '' Sasuke and Kakashi looked at Sakura refusing to believe on what she was saying. '' He died... I can't believe it... I promised that I wouldn't let him die... that I wouldn't let him die until he became Hokage by any means... I was useless again...'' and they laid there desiring that it was just a horrible nightmare and that the number one unpredictable ninja would come from somewhere with that stupid grin of his.

But he never came…

Break

Everyone was returning to Konoha but the mood was literally the opposite to what it should have been after they won the Fourth Great Ninja War.

Konohamaru stood on one side of the gates of the village, waiting for his boss to congratulate him already knowing even if nobody told him that he played the biggest part to finish the great war. Looking around and not seeing even a glimpse of his gaudy blonde hair, he began to become impatient till he saw a certain pink haired girl and raced towards her.

'' Sakura-neechan!'' He shouted gaining her attention.

When she saw the little boy running with a big grin on his face, she flinched. She already knows what the little boy wanted but how can she explained to him when even she couldn't still differentiate if it was real or not. How can she explain it to him…

'' Sakura-neechan, ohayooo. We won the war! It's incredible. I'm sure that was thanks to Naruto-niichan like last time when he the fought against Pain. But where is him? I didn't see Naruto-niichan anywhere. I bet that he is eating ramen somewhere again.'' Stood there Konohamaru grinning searching for the blonde.

She couldn't even look at him, it was so difficult. It hurts too much to even look at him. She didn't want to hurt the little boy, but she couldn't lie to him ''... He died...''

That was like a hit on the head. He stood there numb, everything was spinning around him. No, not again... why? '' Sakura-neechan, you shouldn't say that kind of jokes... they are not funny.'' He looked at her pleadingly, trying to laugh but his throat became dry.

She tried to suppress the sob looking away, but the tears just wouldn't stop from coming out of his eyes, and that was the confirmation of his nightmare. '' But that is impossible he is strong... he can't die... he is going to be the six Hokage...'' He can't cry, his brain almost didn't want to register the information that the pink haired girl just gave it to him. There he stood with a blank face looking in the distance trying to find him, even if it was just his body. But even that was something that he couldn't found. Then that's should mean that he didn't died right? Because it's impossible, he is going to be the Hokage after all.

Somewhere near the Hokage palace, Iruka-sensei run like his life depends on it.

' _The rumors can't be true.'_ The man with a scar in the middle of his face kept repeating on his mind. No, no, no, no. He promised that he would return and Iruka was waiting for him, to treat him with ramen at Ichiraku celebrating the end of the war. Like any important event they celebrated together. He arrived at the destination and ran towards the door of the Hokage before being stopped by ANBU.

'' I need to see Lady Hokage. Naruto, tell me where is Naruto? Dammit let me go, I need to speak with her! '' He yelled but they didn't move from their spot, letting him pass. He snapped and punched one of the guards trying to reach the door. But he was pushed towards the wall and held it by one's arm that was grabbing his neck trying to don't hurt him until one of them finally spoke with a somber voice.

'' I'm sorry Iruka... it's true... he died... we can't let you come in... Lady Tsunade is devastated... is for your own good...'' He let the man go but his legs gave up and he fell on the floor his back leaning on the wall. It was a wound worse that any kunai or jutsu could do. He couldn't believe that his favorite student, the kid that changed the heart of everyone on the village… his little brother died. He cried so hard, it hurt so much. In the end he regretted not being for him again when he need it like when he was a kid. He was a failure. A thought that tormented him to no end _' If only I was strong I could have been there. He wouldn't have been died. '_

Break

A girl of 13 years old and brown hair ran towards the alley, trying to not be late for school. ' _I'm not going to make it in time. '_ She is so focused on her thoughts that she doesn't notice that 5 older teenagers have been following her.

'' Ey, cuttie wanna play with us? You will like it '' A punk with a pervert expression stop her.

'' No. I have to go, bye.'' She tells them and try to take another road but she is stopped on her tracks when they grabbed her forearm forcefully making her panic once she tried to free herself but couldn't manage it, lacking the strength that she need it for it. Trying to yell to alert someone, a guy covered her mouth so nobody won't come to disturb their fun.

'' Ah, come on. Believe me it will feel good, you will like -'' A punch broke the nose of the punk that was forcing her, before the tongue of the bastard could touch the little girls face. She couldn't believe it, there was a blonde that she was sure she didn't know helping her. She thought that if someone would have come it will be the police, not just a guy that had more or less the same age as her brother. Why is he here? Why?

''Don't worry. I won't them touch you. I promise. Stay behind me okay?'' There he was grinning at her. He was not afraid? That security that he was transmitting, the aura that was surrounding him was so protective and warn. She didn't understand why but all her worries disappeared. She strangely knew that she can believe in him.

'' You bastard that fucking hurt, you ass-'' But there was a killer intent so heavy that made him shut up and almost piss himself.

'' Geez, do you know how wrong is to is to try to rape a little girl?'' A glare so strong. It was full of venom. Looking at them like the scum that they were. They can swear that they saw red eyes with slit pupils. The same eyes of a demon. '' I don't hate many things, but this make me so angry that my blood is boiling. I hate rapist with every fiber of my being. I will not let you sick touch her.'' It was like a knight in shining armor. Like a tale from kid books. A modern prince in shining armor.

'' KILL HIM '' The boss yell to his minions. Snapping out of their stupor they took bats and knifes to take him down but suddenly…

 *** CRACK***

He broke another nose with his elbow and throw the guy on the ground placing his leg behind the knees of the sick bastard. They stare at him with wide eyes. So fast and lethal, maybe he was a pro of fights. Trembling at the sight of the tall blonde, they gathered some courage before going towards him one by one to hit the knight with their bats.

The blond stood bored grabbing the wrist of the delinquent and quickly followed with a hit on his head with a high kick. Then a second later, he avoided a knife of another punk that tried to bring him down from his back. The blonde kneed hard on the gut of the other guy, followed by an upper cut on the jaw.

The girl was look at him with wide eyes, he doesn't seem to struggle against a major number, he was playing with them. He stopped a punch with knuckles with his palm and retained the hand. '' Oi, bastard let go! I'm telling you to LET IT GO! '' He yelled desperate kicking at the unknown blonde on his legs without any result.

'' Okay, if that what you want.'' He let go his hand and punched him on the ribs, making him kneel struggling to breath but suddenly the strange guy heard some call him.

'' Oi! You blondie! You better stop playing the hero part, I had enough of this shit!'' The boss yelled gaining a smug look when he the blond turned around and saw the pistol that was pointing at the young girl. '' Now you will die with a beat from all us, from not minding your own business and learning your lesson or I will shoot the girl, wait no, I want something more, show me your true self.'' He grins widely at his idea. '' If you leave you will live but we will take the girl, think about it. ''

Without a second of hesitation he answered like they were stupid, narrowing his head on disgust '' I never break my promises. I will protect her. '' The girl was astonished. Why would he go so far for her, he doesn't even know her?

Angry, the boss yelled at his minions '' You heard the blonde. He wants to die as a stupid hero. Give him what he wants! '' There he stood receiving punches with knuckles, hits with bats but he didn't make a sound stealing all the pleasure that they were expecting. That made the frustration rise on the punks and hit him even harder with all their strength. In the beginning they were aiming to make him chicken out, now they were truly aiming to kill him. But he didn't move. There he stood, his face covered with blood and with probably more than one bone broken but he didn't hesitate.

They were truly scared of him. His expression didn't even flinch. Looking at them like they were shit under his foot. The girl couldn't take it anymore. '' Please stop! Isn't that enough he is going to die if you continue to hit him like that!'' she cried trying to resonate with the older boys.

The boss frustrated took the gun and pointed at the little girl yelling. '' Shut up, that is none of your business. All of you playing the hero is pissing me off! '' And from all his nervousness and adrenaline, he made a mistake shooting at the girl.

A silence reigned on the alley before the punks began to run. Frightened because they really killed someone. She lay on the floor opening her closed eyes before widened them from the surprise. There he was the blond that protected her from the shoot with a grin on his face. '' Are you okay? '' She managed to nod speechless. '' Thank god. I'm happy you are not hurt.''

The girl found strangely interesting the floor at her side, her face blushing crimson. ' _This is like a fairy tale '_. She couldn't help but think. ' _He truly is like a knight in shining armor.'_ She thought once again before the blonde got up from above her, giving her a hand to help her to stood up.

Smiling widely, he asked at the little girl. '' Hey what is your name?''

She was a mess. Blushing madly and giving him a glance when from time to time. Gathering some courage, she couldn't help it but stutter. '' M-M-M-Mi-kan Mikan Yuuki.''

He looked at her and patted her head caringly.'' Sorry if I scared you. '' He says oblivious from the situation. '' My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet ya!'' Even with all the blood that covered the blonde's face, she couldn't help but think that he was really handsome.

Going out of the alley, they began to walk to the main street. She trying to thank him while she supported him helping him walk. When she finally gained some confidence to speak, all went black for him, and falling on the floor unconscious with the little brown haired girl shouting for help.

Break

The blonde is now currently laying on a wet floor before something poked him trying to wake him up. When he did it, he saw a claw bigger than his whole body touching his chest. He opened his eyes fully and looked up seeing a giant fox with nine tails looking at him with a frustrate expression. When he was to shout surprised, he heard a sigh. Confused he looked at the fox that was laying on the floor next to him and who muttered something under his breath.

 **'' Ahhhh it doesn't matter in whatever dimension you are, or the memories you conserve but you will be you no matter what. It makes me happy somehow.''** He grumbled to himself.

'' Hehehe sorry Kura-'' A sudden pain came from inside his head that made him kneel on the floor shutting him up. '' What was that?'' he asked recovering a little.

Kurama wore a sad smile upon his features, while looking at the whiskered blonde. **'' Well this is just a dream. What do you think it is? ''** He asked feigning ignorance.

'' Huh? But I feel like you are important to me. '' He says confused, struggling to think about the motive of his feeling. This was not a dream, at least not like the others he had on all his life since he can remember.

Trying to change the subject, Kurama spoke. **'' Well you have sleep enough. Now weak up the little princess on needs that you saved is worried sick about you. Wake up brat''** The giant fox saying forcing at the human to wake up.

 **'' Ahhh I hope that he doesn't have more troubles. He is like a magnet for it... heh''**

In the room of a hospital lay the blonde surrounded by people while he laid sleeping on his bed. A man stood near her daughter trying to comfort her seeing her don't leave his side while wearing a guiltily expression on her face. '' Mikan don't worry you have heard the nurse. He was like new when he arrived here. He is just exhausted.''

She knows that, but something really bothered her. '' But how Dad? He was all beat up from all that hits that he received from those guys and he was even shoot, it should be impossible...'' A sound stopped her train of thoughts when her savior began slowly to wake up. She felt relieved once the whiskered blonde smiled at her.

'' Where I am?'' He asked with a grumpy voice trying to stand up.

'' You need to rest.'' She said making him lay again on the bed. '' You are in the hospital. You fell unconscious on the street after you saved me.'' She said frowning. She was so worried. That was all her fault. If she would have chosen to go on the main streets, he wouldn't have been hurt.

'' You are okay?'' he asked with inquietude looking at her making her nod at him on confirmation. '' Then that is all it matters. I'm glad I could help you. '' He says with a toothy grin looking at her. She blushed crimson. How she is supposed to take that? To take that smile?

The men that were on her side looked at him with wide eyes before one of them kneeled his forehead touching the ground.

'' I wanted to thank you for saving my little sister if something would happen to her I don't know what I would do.'' A boy from his age with orange hair same suddenly speaks while he kept doing the dogeza position.

The whiskered waved his hand in front of him with an awkward smile. '' No need for that seriously I couldn't just let something happen to her. Everybody would have done the same.'' He says trying to reassure the brother of the girl.

The father looked at him with a small smile. He was no playing the hero or doing something stupid trying to impress her daughter. He really was doing what he believed it was right. '' I'm Saiga Yuuki, I'm the father of Mikan and Rito. My daughter told me all what happened, and I would be eternally grateful for you. I will compensate you with anything you want. '' He says seriously.

'' I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you all!'' He smiled widely at the three. '' But as I said if she is fine that is enough for me.''

' _He truly is a kind kid '_ Saiga thought impressed by the teenager attitude. Then something came into his mind. '' Well Naruto I tried to contact your parents, but I didn't know how to enter on your phone without the password and you have no telephone to contact on those cases. It's better if you call them and I will talk to for you, so they will know why you lose school and you won't have any problems.'' He says trying to somehow repair the kid.

The whiskered blonde looked down a small smile on the corner of his lips, trying to cover the feeling that was paining him. But his eyes couldn't do the trick. They last their typical brightness for a second, showing a bit of sadness that stuck on the tree of them. Well he is not the best liar. '' I am an orphan. I live alone on a house so don't worry. It's all fine.''

'' I'm so sorry I didn't know that ''Spoke Saiga worried but Naruto reassure him. '' No, no it's okay it's not a bid deal so don't worry. ''

Rito and Mikan frowned sadly on the other side. _' He is such a good person. It isn't fair.'_ Thought Mikan her hand tightening the grip on her skirt.

'' Uzumaki-san.'' Spoke Rito gaining his attention. '' At least could you come for dinner to repay you? I would like to thank you properly.''

 _' It would be rude to at least not accept that'_ Thought the blue eyed blonde seeing the determination on all his faces. '' Please call me Naruto I don't like formalities. That would no problem but when ''

'' Tomorrow.'' Says Mikan quickly. She realizing her slip began to stutter. '' I mean if for tomorrow will be okay Naruto-san?''

'' No problem Mikan-chan.'' She blushed crimson at the affectionate appelative. _' Mikan-chan... he called me... Mikan-chan._ ' Steam came out from her ears and her eyes began to swirl embarrassed.

Naruto seeing her tremble and gaining that vivid color asked grabbing her hand smoothly. '' Are you okay? You are all red. Have the doctors made a check up on you?''

'' No, no t-thanks N-Na-Narut-Naruto-san I'm alright. '' The father on the other side began to cry anime tears grabbing the blonde from the shirt and shaking him with all his might. '' NOOOOOOOO, is all your fault my little Mikan have a crus-''

The knee of the girl hit his lower back stopping him on his tracks and making him fall on the floor while he continued to cry mumbling something under his breath. Mikan looked at him innocently, a small smile trying to cover her crimson blush.'' Sorry for that. My father has random swings of mood. I'm terribly sorry. ''

He titled his head confused but decided to smile at her. '' No problem''.

After speaking some more time with the family. He returned at his house but not before he promised once more at the little girl that tomorrow would see her.

Opening the door of his house, he muttered a little sad. '' Tadaima...not that it matters... I'm always alone...'' Seeing that family so close to each other make him wonder why he was alone. Jealousy forming inside his chest.

Nobody loved him when he was a kid? Their fathers died? They abandoned him? Shaking his head avoiding negative thoughts, he walked towards the kitchen thinking what he would eat, while he looked on the pantry. '' Today, I'm going to eat... mmmm... beef ramen with shrimp. Today I earned it after all.'' He smiled before a black aura surrounded him. He didn't think about this at all. Tomorrow he would have to explain to the new school why he missed class.

Break

In Sainan High School, stood a teacher and a student outside the class. '' Well wait here until I call you okay?'' Says the teacher.

'' No problem.'' Nodded the boy agreeing.

The teacher entered the classroom and asked the students to take their seats. After he revised that everyone was in class, he announced. '' And today we have an exchange student. So be nice with him and help him to adapt to the new school. ''

'' A new student eh?''

'' Maybe is a beautiful girl with a hot body?''

'' Maybe it a foreign guy?'' A girl wished crossing her fingers.

'' No, no, it's a hot chick for sure. '' Retorted a boy, hoping that his wish came true.

'' You can enter now'' Called the teacher ignoring the loudly students. They were too much sometimes.

When the student entered the classroom, he could sense disappointment and delight on the voices of his new classmates. '' No, it's a pretty guy dammit.'' and '' Have you see him, he is soo cool'' or '' Have you seen that whiskers marks they are so cute'' or '' Woah... so handsome'' and '' Blonde? He is a delinquent for sure'' He heard said but decided to ignore the remarks.

'' I'm Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo. Nice to meet ya! hope we'' His speech was interrupted by a shout which words solidified and hit him on the head.

'' NARUTO?'' He looked at the source of the voice to see a female student who she knows too well. Happily seeing the girl, he grinned widely making some of the girls blush.

'' Risa!'' He waved at her. '' We are on the same class. I'm lucky. I wanted- ''

'' Why didn't you tell me?'' Risa interrupting him again, demanding Naruto an explanation, hitting the desk with the palms of her hands.

'' Well I wanted to surprise you. It couldn't have been better. '' Seeing her outburst, he asked confused and a little sad. '' Is there a problem Risa? Are you not happy that I came into your school?''

Coming out of her stupor, she grinned widely and ran towards the whiskered blonde, jumping when she was near and palpating all his body, specially his chest and abs. '' How can I not be happy that my Adonis is in the same class as me? '' The boys glared at him on jealously, all of them with a common thought. _' Lucky bastard '._

'' Oi Risa at least not on public, dattebayo. How many times do I have to tell you? ''

' _Not on public?!'_ Was the general thought. Everyone began to let their imagination run wild from the display of affection.

'' But I haven't touch you for so long. You are even more hard than in the past.'' She whispered huskily into his ear making Naruto gain an atomic blush, trying to free himself from her.

 _' It's like i'm not even here'_ The teacher sweatdropped at their behavior.

'' Oi Risa, stop teasing me Risa.'' He said managing to take her shoulder and push her away carefully, catching a deep breath to kill the redness of his face.

'' I was not teasing you Naruto. I really missed you.'' She said unconsciously making the blonde smile warmly. His smile was one full of happiness.

'' Thanks Risa I missed you a lot too.'' He hugged tightly her not realizing her reaction.

'' I-I-I-I see I'm ha-happy fo-for that.'' She began to stutter but grabbed him strongly once he tried to move.

 _' MOMIOKA STUTTERING?! IT'S IMPOSIBLE '_ Thought everyone impressed.

Coughing to catch the attention from everyone, the teacher said.'' Well I'm glad that you have a friend here Uzumaki-san. You will grow used at the school fast in this case. But we need to begin this lesson. Please take seat near Sairenji-san''

'' Sairenji? OH Haruna-chan ohayo. I'm glad we are on the same class. It has been too long since last time we saw each other. '' Naruto waved at the blue haired girl walking next to her seat.

Haruna looked at him shyly with a little dust on her face. '' H-hi Uzumaki-san it has been too long.''

Naruto nearly face faulted and began to laugh awkwardly'' Haha no need for formalities Haruna-chan we are friends. Aren't we?''

'' H-hai Naruto-san'' She nodded while focusing on her table, her blush gaining more strength.

'' Well that's better. I guess.'' Scratched his whiskers marks before seating on his spot.

Break

The bell rang and advised the beginning of lunch time.

Naruto was putting away his books on the bag while Rito approached him. '' Hello Naruto-san i didn't know that you were coming to this school.'' He smiled happily seeing the blonde on his class.

'' Rito? Hi how is your sister? Is she better? '' Asked the whiskered blonde worried for the little brown haired girl.

'' Hai, she doesn't give a second thought about the incident, so don't worry. Yesterday when we came back home she even began to think what she would prepare for tonight dinner.'' _' And she was searching through her clothes for what to wear and what kind of style of hairstyle to use. It was a like typhon. She even kicked me when I told her to calm down. '_

 _'' WHAT? TO CALM DOWN?'' yells mikan frightening Rito. '' Everything have to be perfect!''_

'' Seriously is not big deal you don't need to compensate me or anything, dattebayo'' sighed Naruto uneasy. He didn't want to disturb the family. He just did what he thought it was right. '' I don't want to cause your family any trouble.''

'' How about you compensate me on bed, letting me to tie you up and use your body for all this time of loneliness and self-satisfaction that you made me go through. My adonis'' A voice whispers from behind, the warm breath hitting his ear.

'' Risa, how are you?'' He asked with a twitching eyebrow. She sure likes to tease him.

'' Mmm? So cold and here I was willingly to share my bento with you. I'm sure you were going to buy something on the shop. Am I wrong? '' He scratched his neck laughing to avoid the question. '' So be grateful to your mistress.'' Risa said with a seductive tone opening her shirt to let him see her bra making him blush madly.

'' Risa, I thought that you liked to tease only girls. '' Approach a group of people from behind interrupting them and making a tick mark appears on Risa's forehead. '' Hi, I'm Mio Sawada'' Smiled politely a girl with glasses and small ponytails on the sides of her head.

'' Hello, I'm Kenichi Saruyama. I'm sure that we can be great friends. _'' ' And with what the girls are saying about his looks I'm sure that he knows tons of cutes girls to introduce me. Hehehe '_ Giggled perversely the boy gaining the appearance of a monkey.

'' But I didn't know that you knew each other Momioka-san '' says Sairenji standing up from her desk curious.'' Are you two childhood friends? ''

'' We are lovers since''

'' Yes, we are friends since I can remember. '' Smiled widely the blue eyed blonde cutting Risa speech unintentionally.

A panel of Friendzone struck on her back making her fall on her knees with an aura of depression. '' Friends... only childhood friends… '' She mutters in low tone.

'' Risa? What are you doing?'' He asked confused at the brown haired girl behavior.

A general train of thought come from Mio, Rito and Saru. _' ... Dense...'_ They thought with a forced smile.

'' Ano Naruto-san how come that you decided to come to this school?'' Asked Rito trying to change conversation seeing Mio pat Risa's back on support while the girl just laid on the floor with the giant panel on her back letting a fountain of blood come from the girl.

'' Well this is one of the few schools that I can afford and is near to my house, so I decided to come here. Well also that I can go to school with my friends, made me chose for this one. I think it's really a great idea. '' Laughed the blonde scratching the back of his head.

'' I'm happy for that Naruto-san, when I will say it to Mikan she won't believe me. '' Chuckle Rito imagining her reaction.

'' Uh? You know Naruto? How come I didn't know you have more friends.'' Teased Saru his Rito.

'' Well he saved-''

'' I just helped Mikan-chan because she fell on the street and hurted her ankle, so I brought her into an hospital. We basically met there. '' Giving Rito a look that didn't go unnoticed to Risa.

 _' Again? That knucklehead is always playing the hero part.'_ She thought worried before breathing on relief seeing that he was not hurt. ' _At least he is not hurt. I don't want to see him hurt ever again. Not like last time. '_ Thought Risa frowning.

Night time.

Naruto is now in front of Rito's house ringing up the bell. Suddenly the door opened and Naruto saw Rito welcoming him with a small smile.

'' Good evening Naruto-san. We were waiting for you. '' He said letting him pass through the door before motioning to follow him. '' Although my father has to finish the last chapter for his manga before tomorrow morning, so he will work all night and my mother is working now outside the city, so it will be only us. ''

'' Woah. Your father is a mangaka? That's so cool. What kind of manga he writes?''

'' He writes a thriller manga and he always struggles to finish his work before the limit dates. '' The orange haired boy said a little embarrassed.

Naruto laughed funnily, imagining perfectly the struggles of his father with his manga. Before he could utter a word, the whiskered blonde saw Mikan from the corner of his eyes. '' Woah Mikan-chan you are so cute with that dress.'' He praised impressed. '' You have changed also your hairstyle. Am I right? '' He says making Mikan flush.

'' T-This is nothing Naruto-san. Just making myself comfortable for tonight. '' She said looking the floor that now seems strangely interesting.

 _' Comfortable she says'_ Sighed mentally Rito. _' Yesterday this house was a warzone'._ He suppressed his laughter remembering the internal struggles of her sister for her appearance for the night. '' Are you hungry Naruto-san? Why don't we began dinner.'' He pointed at the table that was full of food.

'' Woah. You made all of this Rito? You like to cook?'' Naruto asked sitting on the table with them.

'' Hahaha no, no this is all made sister work. She cooks our dinner since we were children. '' He began to eat slowly like her sister repeated for one thousand times during all day long, worried that Naruto-san would be bothered by their actions. Something that the whiskered blonde copied seeing the two siblings eat so elegantly. He was hungry. He just wanted to eat!

'' Woah Mikan-chan this is delicious I didn't even eat anything half tasty than this in all my life, dattebayo. '' He says taking a bite. '' You will be the perfect wife Mikan-chan. I pity your brother that has to protect you from all the boys. Am I right?'' He gave her a foxy grin while he teased her a bit.

'' No, no this is nothing complicate this is just a normal meal.'' She says struggling to find her words.

' _It seems that Mikan have also problems to say anything in front of her crush. I wonder if it is a familiar issue. '_ Rito asked to himself, understanding her sister troubles to even speak in front of the person they liked.

'' My brother told me that you changed school and now you are on his class. Have you thought to join a club?'' She glanced at him shyly. But she need to overcome it. This is a chance of know him better!

'' Well, I can't, I need to work to pay everything, so I don't have too much time. And you Mikan-chan, Rito are you in a club?'' He said noticing the frown on their faces.

'' Naruto-san if you have economic problems you could live here with us. I'm sure that my father and mother won't mind it since they know you. Oh and also Mikan. Right?'' He asked at her little sister receiving an energetically nod.

'' No, no, believe me I don't have economic problems, I just need to work from time to time but thank you for the offer. You are all great people. '' He says scratching his neck sheepishly.

'' And what kind of work you do? '' Asked Mikan. Maybe he worked like a bodyguard or something like that seeing the kind of strength that her savior held.

'' Haha... Just don't tell anybody is kind of embarrassing. I work as a model. I pose for some fashion magazines every now and then and they pay more than enough.'' He says avoiding their impressed stares.

'' Woah a model. I will support your career from now on.'' Nodded Mikan fire burning with determination from her eyes.

'' Thanks Mikan-chan. You are indeed my favorite fan.'' He laughed, patting her head like a child receiving a somewhat annoyed stare.

 _' I'm not a child_ ' she cried anime tears but somehow pleased by his show of affect towards her.

Break

After the dinner finished, Naruto walked till his home, undressing himself before he went to the bathroom to enjoy a relaxing and warm bath.

Introducing his head inside the water, he began to remember the dreams that were chasing him for a long time. ' _Lately I have strange dreams that seems so real and they are always the same that come every now and then. It's like I'm a shinobi fighting crazy guys everywhere. I know that I think about it, yesterday, when I fell unconscious I had that strange dream with that giant orange fox. Aggh! It hurts when I think so much about it._ He complained massaging his head trying to ease the migraine that always came when he thought too much about them.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light in front of him that blinded the whiskered blonde and then he felt a new weight on his lap. His hand was touching something soft. Trying it he gave a gently squeeze, hearing a moan from above him. When he opened his eyes, now that they regained some of his vision, his jaw dropped. _' What is a girl doing in my bath!'_ He yells mentally. _' Don't tell me that she is like those crazy stalkers that a friend on the magazine told me'_ He cried internally, trying to get away from the crazy girl before the way she talked at him, so innocent, surprised him.

'' Escape successful!'' Celebrated the pink haired girl with a cheerful voice. Laying above him, naked, there was a really beautiful girl with green eyes. Wait a moment isn't she like the girl from his dream? Sak-.'' AGG '' He held his head when another sudden migraine came, this one a little more intense.

'' Are you okay?'' She asked caressing his head carefully worried. '' Did I hurt you when I came here? I didn't want to harm you. I'm so sorry!'' She tried to explain at the blonde in front of her, her eyes filled with regret.

'' No, sorry it's just that I have this headache from time to time.'' He smiled trying to reassure her. Walking out of the bath, while covering himself with his hand, blushing, he grabbed a towel that he putted around his hips and he took another for the pink haired girl looking away embarrassed. '' Here take one. Excuse me but who are you and why are you in my bath naked?'' He asked curious without a hint of annoyance on his voice. That really surprised her.

'' I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke and I come from the planet Deviluke!'' She smiled widely and innocently.

'' I see. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet ya!'' He grinned at her on return.

'' Do you believe me?'' That surprised her even more.'' Earthlings don't know that exits others living beings outside the earth.''

'' Well I always could tell when someone is lying or not. I don't know how, something like their intent. You are innocent. I can tell that you have no malice inside you. I can see it. Plus that tail that move behind your back help a lot.'' He laughed funnily trying to don't sound a smartass, making her smile. '' And how did you end up here?''

'' Well I was running from some people and I used Wrap Wrap Pyon-kun to escape but it only transfers living being so my clothes remained on the space ship.'' She rubbed her head sheepishly.

'' Are you hurt?'' He asked worried receiving a shake of her head on negation.'' Well let me give you some of my clothes and don't worry I will protect you and I never go back on my word. '' He gives her a thumb up making her giggle.

When they were going towards his room to give her clothes a shout came from behind, surprising the two teenagers. '' Lala-sama! I'm glad that you are safe Lala-sama!'' Flied a little being with bats wings towards the pink haired chest.

'' I'm glad that you are safe too Peke!'' Smiled happily the girl, hugging him on return.

'' So this is an alien too, Lala? Are you from the same planet as Lala?'' He asked while holding and stretching his wings.

'' No Peke is one of my inventions. He can transform in all kind of clothes just seeing them.'' She explained to him lively.

'' Woah that sure is useful. You are a genius, dattebayo.'' he said blinking, while she beamed at him because of the compliment.

'' Let me show you! Do your thing Peke!'' The robot envelope Lala on a flash of light and transform into her alien clothes. Well, on Earth it would seem like a cosplay.

'' Well what do you think of my clot-'' There was a sound of broken glass that was coming from the living room that made Naruto ran towards the source to see two figures with black coats and sunglasses that were on the middle of the room.

'' Oi assholes you are going to pay for that right?'' He yelled while they paid no mind to what he was saying, looking and scanning the room. A tick mark appeared on his forehead.

'' Where is Lala-sama? You lowly being.'' Naruto gritted his teeth on frustration. They sure have balls. They broke into his house and then they insult him. They have a death wish.

'' I don't know who the hell is Layna but you are gonna leave but not before you pay for the damage on my house or I'm going to seriously hurt you.'' He says feigning ignorance. They burst of laughter like it was the best joke they ever heard before they crackled their knuckles intimidating him, or at least doing an attempt.

'' No Naruto run they are too strong for you.'' Lala called for him entering on the living room. There was no way that an earthling could beat them. They were her personal bodyguard minions, they were too strong for him.

'' Lala I told you that I will protect you.'' He said not turning around focusing on the enemy. Lala on the other side, stared at him with wide eyes. _' I thought that he was just showing off. Why would he help me? He doesn't even know me... Why?'_

'' That is enough earthling. We are authorized to use force if it's necessary. So come here Lala-sama.'' Said one of the two man dressed on a black suit before suddenly felt pain on his right knee. Looking down he saw a foot that was stomping on it with enough strength to broke it. Then Naruto uses the momentum to impulse himself and brought his other leg to contact his knee with the jaw of the thug sending him flying through the broken window unconscious.

'' What the hell?'' Yelled the other surprised. '' That should be impossible for an earthling. '' He said punching the whiskered blonde only to meet his forehead and breaking his hand. When he opened his mouth to cry from the pain a punch broke his jaw followed by another punch into his chest that made him fell unconscious.

Lala stared at him with wide eyes. '' You are so strong!'' She beamed at him. '' It was like punch, fast, swift, kick BOOM. It was incredible!'' She motioned, imitating the blonde with Karate movements.

' Cute' Thought Naruto when he saw her so lively. Coughing to clear his mind, he began to talk gaining the girl's attention.'' I don't know how but it's almost like natural to me. Even if I train a lot too.''

But he stopped when he saw that she held a frown marring her beautiful face. '' But now you are being chased because of me. Why are you willingly to help me that much?'' She said sadly before she felt a hand on top of her head making her look up to see the whiskered blonde with the sweetest of his smiles.

'' I told you I don't break my promises. Now believe in me because no matter what I will save you. That's a promise of a life time''.

'' Naruto...'' She stares at him with wide eyes and a little dust on her cheeks. She doesn't know why but she knows that she can believe in him. He was the one that would save her.

 **I'm searching a beta reader that would help with the grammatical faults because this is not my main language. So until then please don't hate so much.**

 **I read it so many times that my chapters have grammatical faults that I need to at least try to correct it. I know that my English is not the best but I'm working on it. Please don't flame me too much. I'm really trying to give you the story as I have it on my mind. If you don't like it please don't read it but don't insult it. It kinds of takes my way the will to continue with the story.**

 **I will control all the mistakes on the other chapter's too but slowly I want to continue with the new chapters. Thank you for you understanding.**

 **Naruto won't be god-like. He lost his memories but he has like flash and his dreams trying to resurface. I love Momo so i think it will be like in the manga. I will work on the main pairing with Lala but then i will focus on Momo. I think she could help Naruto more with his lacks and his personality. This is a harem but i'm no sure which one i would let out. Lala, momo, nana, risa and mikan are in for sure. Then let me read if you want in also another. Then i would decide.**

 **Yeah i know i made Naruto a model hahaha. In the beginnig i was thinking to make in a pro fighter of MMA that was beginning his career but then i thought that once he will recuperate his chakra control it will lose any meaning. I personally think that Naruto when he is a teenager and not a kid of 13 is one of the most beatiful characters of the whole Naruto Universe. More handsome than Sasuke. But this is just my opinion.**

 **I will make later an omake of Naruto suffering his first photoshop. HAHAAHA**


	2. The beginning

_There are three kids walking with two adults down a path through a forest with their sensei and a man that is drinking alcohol non stop. The blonde kid is glaring daggers to a raven boy with a pinkette behind them. The kids are unaware of the two figures that were following them since they left their village._

 _A sudden sound alert the kids of the danger and when they turn around to fight the enemy, they see their sensei been cut in pieces. Astonished of the events, they don't react in time and then the two killers advance towards their next target._

 _The pinkette escape from her stupor and place herself in front of the adult protecting him with a kunai in her hand but the raven boy acts before they could reach the girl, retaining the chain that they have in their arms with a kunai against the tree._

 _From the lack of attention of the assasins, the boy he take advantage of the chance and kick them both on their faces. When they were both getting up the sensei, that every body thought has been killed knock them out._

 _The blonde boy, that was wacthing all the conmotion, is laying on the floor too afraid to even move a muscle. When the raven boy see him, he laughs at the sight. '' Are you okay, scary cat? ''_

 _The blonde thought ' I was the only one tha have done nothing. How can i be the best ninja ever if i am so afraid to even stand up'. Ashamed of himself and frustated he struck his kunai on his hand surprising everyone. '' I swear for the pain of my hand that i will not be so scared again that I can't fight and I never go back on my word. That's my nindo. My ninja way. '' Says the blode sweating and suffering from the pain._

Break

The rays of the sun enter the room where Naruto is sleeping, waking him up. Slowly he open his eyes cursing the rising of the sun. ' _Mmm again that kind of dream. It seems so real though. Like that I really experienced those things_ '.

He stand up and look and the look strechin. '' Two hours before I go to school, I have a little time to do my training.'' He goes to the bathroom, to wash his face and he looks at the mirror. '' I can't even understand how I recover so fast. It's like they were never there.'' He takes a better look aproaching the mirror. '' Not that I am complaning. I have another photoshop in less than a month and they woul have killed me if they find that i have scars or something, dattebayo.''

He dress up with a orange t-shirt and black shorts to begin his jogging. Well jogging with thirty kilograms on each limb and more than jogging is like running. A sparthan method for sure.

He runs thorugh the isolate streets while he is thinking. ' _Yesterday sure was fun with Mikan and Rito. Even if Mikan-chan was acting a little strange sometimes. Maybe she is a little shy. I could invite them to eat somewhere to repay for the hospitality.'_

A shout interrupt his thoughts. '' NARUTO. ''

He looks around to see a figure that is approaching him. '' Yuu? Why are you awake this early? '' He asks panting a little.

'' I told you to call me aniki. '' He says messing his hair.

'' Never, I won't. You know that Yui would slap me like when we were kids. ''

 _Flashback:_

 _'' Yui-chan what are you doing here? '' asks a 13 years old Naruto when he saw the girl walking with his brother._

 _'' I told you to stop being so friendly. Call me Kotegawa-san. '' She says pointing at him flustered._

 _'' But if I call you like that it would seem like you are a old hag. '' He says grinning._

 _The brother look the interaction interested but without interrupting them. '' We are going to buy some supplies for school that I need and my brother is helping me. '' She gives at him a quick glance. '' And you? ''_

 _'' Well my newest sister is a little depressed and I wanted to buy her a cake to cheer her up. '' He says excited. '' I'm sure that she will open a little with that. '' He says openning his arms._

 _She gives him a warm smile at him. '' That's a great idea. I'm sure she will love it. '' She seems infatuated by him._

 _' Ah!. I get it now. So this is the kid. Yui-chan is head over heels for him. So is true that he is a orphan. He is a good a kid. Okay! '_ He thought aproaching him. He pat the shoulder ofNaruto and says. '' I aprove you. From now on call me aniki. I will support you two. ''

 _Naruto without understanding the meaning he shouts excited and pumps his fist to Yuu. '' Okay Aniki. '' He grins widely._

 _Yui blush crimson and slamp him hard. '' What are you saying? Naruto BAKA¡ '' She yells running._

END FLASHBACK

Yuu remenbering the altercade sweatdrops. '' So when are you going to come home again? It has ben a while and Yui is so lonely. '' He says giving him a hint.

'' Well I changed school here at Sainan high, so I wanted to surprise her. But I couldn't find her. '' Naruto sighs.

'' Well be sure to come home more often. Then I need to go. '' He says waving at him. Grinning evilly he thoughts. ' _Perfect now Yui-chan will be able to have more time to get him. '_

BREAK

He take off his shoes and walks in seeing Lala come down the stairs with her alien outfit.

'' Were you doing sport? ''She asks tittling her head.

'' Yes, i have the habits since I can remember.'' Naruto says smiling at her.

'' Woah, that it has to be the reason that you can do these cools moves. '' She says looking at him beaming making in sweatdrops.

'' Well yeah that's one of the reasons. Ah, Lala I'm going to prepare breakfast and then I'm going to school, so we will see again at afternoonn. Okay? ''

'' School? Can I come too? '' Lala asks at him.

'' Well you need to prepare documents and pass an interview. It's not that simple. '' Naruto says at her making at her pout. He sighs seeing her expression.

'' Look, tonight we can go to eat dinner out. What do you think? '' He asks trying to cheer her up. She beams at him pumping her fist thriumphaly making him laugh. _' It's nice to have someone at home. '_ He smiles looking at her _._

Break

Walking into his classroom, he opens th door to find the head of Rito inside the skirt of Saerenji. They are layingon the floor, Rito on top of Saerenji in front of everyone. Breaking the awarkd silence Saerenji yells with the top of her lungs slapping with him all her strength instinctively and gets up.

Rito's shoulder falls and he sighs depressed. An evil aura surrounded the class and everyone run away from Rito's side to the other end of the class. Rito confused looks a them. A shiver run down his spine when he heard someone cracking his knuckles from behind him. A hand grab his head strongly and make Rito turns slowly to see the source of the killer intent.

He see a piss off Narut with tick marks all over his face and an evil grin. '' Hey little pervert. I thought you were a good person but I see I can fail to judge a person. '' He says nearing his faces with Rito's to a mere inch.

Rito's body loss all color and frightened he tries to speak. '' N-Naruto-san. ''

Nauto adds a little more strength to his grip. '' I give you ten seconds to explain yourself. 10,9,8...''

Rito's brain lost the capacity to reason try to explain the missunderstanding. '' N-Na-Naru-Naruto-san that was just a fortunate accident. ''

More ticks marks appear on Naruto's face and his fangs become longer and sharper. '' Fortunate eh?. Well it seems that you just lost all your luck. I will try to not kill you for your sister's sakes. I don't want her to be sad but I need to teach you a lesson. Clench your teeth.'' Naruto says grabbing the collar of Rito's shirt. Rito could only think ' _I'm going to die. '_

A shout stop Naruto from his '' teaching ''. '' Naruto-san, please stop. That was just an accident. He is clumsy and he found himself in thouse kinds of situations all time. '' Saerenji says. At this everyone sweatdropped and thought that Rito have no more chance of escape from the punishment.

Cracks appears under Naruto's feets and Rito began to pray to every gods knew. '' So all the time. Eh?'' Says Naruto.

Haruna trying to save Naruto from a expelling on his second day at school and Rito's life. She says frantically. '' Believe me Naruto-san. He is just clumsy everyone knows. I wouldn't lie to you. ''

Stopping his aura to come from his body and releasing his shirts, Naruto narrow his gaze to Rito. '' Are you sure Haruna-chan? '' He asks. ''H-hai. She noods. '' Okay if you say so. I'm watching you Yuuki-san.'' Naruto smiles sweetly.

Rito kneels, his forehead touching the ground and yells. '' I'm so sorry Naruto-san, Saerenji-san. It won't happen again. ''

'' We wil see, ttebayo. '' Says Naruto.

Break

It's lunch time and one person enter the classroom calls the blue eyed blonde. '' Uzumaki-san there is a beautiful pink haired girl calling for you downstairs. ''

Naruto's eyes widened. ' _Don't tell me Lala.'_ He thought. '' Thanks. I'm going now. ''

When he left the classroom some people begin to talk about him. '' I knew he was a deliquent. Just look at his blonde hair. ''

'' Yes, I was so scarred. He is just a thug. '' Says a gril.

'' Better stay away from him. He is just scum like the others thugs who only uses violence. '' Risa clench her teeth with frustation. Haruna has a sad frown on he face. ' _They don't know him he was just protecting me like always. '_ She thinks.

'' His parents must be ashamed of him. '' That made Risa snap. When she was going to punnch the boy, Rito spoke. '' That isn't true. '' They look at him surprised. '' What are you talking saying? He was going to hurt you. ''

'' Well that was for the missunderstanding.'' He looks away blushing. '' I know for a fact that he is a good person. He saved my little sister to be hurt and for that he ended up on the hospital. ''

Sarenji sad says. '' Naruto-san is always helping other people. He is not a deliquent. I know him since we were kids. He always end hurt for the sake of others. ''

'' Well we didn't know... is just that we don't know him at all. ''

Risa on the other hand began to walk towards a certain guy and whispers into his ears finding himself blushing. '' If I ever see you bad mouthing Naruto or his family I will cut your balls off. Understood?'' The boy paled and nods. '' Great'' She says smirking.

Meanwhile...

Lala shouts. '' Naruto. '' She try again. '' Naruto! Mou I just found his school to give him a surprise and I can't see him. '' She says finding herself on a middle of a crowd of boys.

'' We will help you to find this Naruto. ''

'' Yeah. Don't worry, I'm sure he is somewhere here. ''

'' Woah, you are so cute. Are you from the drama club?.'' Someone try to hit on her.

'' Lala! What are you doing here? '' Asks Naruto among the crow.

Lala smiles hapilly and point at him. '' I wanted to see you. I couldn't wait till night. It will be so fun. '' ' _Tonight. '_ The crown thought with a depressed aura. Naruto in two days was a common topic among the students especially among the female students. The boys sent daggers with theirs glares at the fortunate blonde.

'' Lala come with me, please. '' He says with a awkward smile after he realized her aliens clothes and her tail swinging happily. He grabs her hand and push themselves against the crowd.

'' Naruto! Where are we going?'' Asks Lala with curiosity.

After they arrived to a isolate place behind the school Naruto spoke. '' Lala. Why are you wearing those clothes?. No screw that. Why are you letting everyone see your tail? '' He gestures dramatically.

'' Mou. Meanie! You don't like it?'' She pouts at him.

'' No. That's not the problem. You are cute with whatever you decide to wear, ttebayo. '' She smile at him pleased. '' But other people will find it strange and we don't know what could happen if anyone learns that you are an alien.'' He sighs. '' Can't Peke make you some earthlings clothes like you say yesterday? ''

'' Of course he can. '' She says proudly. The bells rings announcing the end of the lunch time and the beginning of the lessons.

'' Excuse me Lala but I need to go. I will see you at home. Okay?''

'' Eh? So early? But i have see you like five minutes. Can't we go somewhere? '' She asks pouting.

'' Lala I will be late. Tonight we will eat what you want and then we can go where you want, don't worry.'' Naruto says while he runs.

'' Don't forget it! '' She yells.'' Mmm i wanted to be with him more time. Well tonight we will have tons of fun. '' She runs towards home to plan the nights.

Break

The lessons of day are finished and Naruto cry of hapinness for the end of the mental torture. It's not his fault that the lessons are so boring. It's like time decides to slows for the sole purpose of annoy Naruto. He is no genious but he can pass the exams with decents votes so that is enough for him. Why did he need to sit for hours listenning to teachers explains things that he don't care. He is a man of action. Dammit!

While on his thoughts a voice interrupts him. '' I know that you hate these lessons. Don't you? My big Adonis. '' Risa grabs his ass from behind earning a yelp from Naruto. She whispers on his ears. '' Ahh you are so hard everywhere. Why don't I reward you tonight in a love hotel just like this...

Risa and Naruto imagination's

 _Naruto is sitting at the end of the bed with his hand forcing the head of a blonde girl to suck hard his cock. '' That's it Risa. You are my whore. Right?''_

 _'' Yes Naruto-sama I''m only a hole for your release, please use me as you please.'' She says pleading. Her pupils are heart's shape contemplating his enormous member._

 _''Relax your throat... Mmm I'm cumming! Eat it all!.'' He says punishing it and forcing her to drink it all. '' That is. That is the reason that you are my one and only whore, dattebayo.'' He says grabing her face. '' Now I will give you what you where asking me all these times.''_

 _He grabs Risa and put her on the beds on all fours. He force her head against the bed while he breaks her sexy yellows panties. '' I will break your ass and I will not stop until I let you drooling with a stupid face and unable to live with my cock on your ass all time.''_

 _'' Yes Naruto-sama. My happiness is to be your sex toy. I want it. I want to be your...''_

A smack on her head stop her story. '' Are you stupid?'' He says blushing crimson, steam exits his ears. '' I told you to stop to tease me like that in public, ttebayo.'' He crys dramatically.

Risa is sulking rubbing her head trying to ease the pain. A view from Naruto pant's makes Risa licks her lips. '' Mmm you say that but your big friend don't think the same. '' Eyeing his member that was full hard because Risa's story. Naruto hide his erection but too late because Risa has see it. '' I knew that I was right. You have there something impressive. I will need practise but with enough time with you I'm sure that it can enter all between my legs.''

'' Risa! I told you to stop. '' Unable to cope the embarrassing situation he runs home letting a lustful Risa behind.

'' Why has Naruto-san running like that Momioka-san? '' Asks a confused Haruna.

'' Well I was showing my love for him but maybe I exaggerate this time. '' She pokes her head jokingly.

'' Ah, i see.'' She smiles trying to cover her flinch but Risa see it.

'' Sorry Haruna-chi but Naruto is mine. I know you likes him too but I will win him. ''

Haruna blush and began to stutter. '' That is not true Momioka-san. Naruto-san and I are only good friends. '' She says with swirls eyes.

'' Are you sure?'' Haruna nods. ''Well that is perfect. So I can win him easily.'' Risa smirks.

'' G-good luck.'' Haruna frowns feeling an ache suddenly on her heart. ' _What was that? '_ She thinks.

Break

'' Tch, Risa needs to stop to make fun of me. I was lucky that only Risa saw it if not I would be called a pervert. '' He mutters with redened cheeks. He shooks his head trying to forget the tease. '' I think sometimes she only hang out with me to embarass me. '' He says scratching his chin.

He open the door to his house and he heard someone running towards the door. '' Naruto! You are finally here. Okaeri! '' She smiles happily.

He stood there wacthing her with wide eyes without answer her calls. '' Naruto. Are you okay?'' She asks concerned when she see tears running down his face.

A hand on his shoulder wake him up. '' I'm sorry Lala.'' He laughs weakly. '' It's just that I'm so happy. Thank you Lala. Tadaima. '' He smiles widely to her. He can't stop the tears. It was nothing, he knows but for him it means a lot.

Lala walks to him slowly and wraps her arms around his chest. '' Naruto, you are a great person. '' She says sadly. She is confused for his behaviour but she doesn't like to see him like this so like he had promised to save her from anything, she will be there for him. '' Let's go Naruto to have tons of fun.'' She grabs his hand and open the door to go out. But when he didn't follow her she tilts her head confused and ask him. '' What's wrong Naruto? ''

Naruto says with a deadpan expression. '' Lala your clothes. '' She was still wearing her alien clothes.

'' Ahhhhh. You are right. '' She exclaims surprised. '' I will go change.'' Naruto couldn't help it. He sweatdrops at her antics. She sure is an unique person.

Break

Naruto is walking with a excited Lala towards the centre of the city. '' Lala, tell me, we have time. What do you want to do before we go to eat dinner?'' Naruto asks.

'' Mmm. '' She pokes her chin. '' Welll I'm not sure, I leave it to you.'' She says to him.

'' Well follow me. I will show you. '' He grabs her hand and began to run towards their first stop. She smiles seeing his change of zest. '' Yeah, Naruto let's go.'' She yells happily.

All through the afternoon Lala practically visited all kinds of shops and eating all kinds of sweets that they could find. Then they decided to go to the bowling center to relax and play a little. What Naruto didn't thought that could happen is the situation that he found himself into. '' We are so sorry. '' Naruto yells while running along with a giggling Lala.

'' Oi brats you need to pay for all the mess. I will catch you. '' Yells a bald middle man with overweight.

Once they succeeded to lose that man Lala couldn't take it anymore and begins to laugh. '' Hahahaha That was so funny Naruto. We need to do it again. ''

A tick mark appear on his forehead and he cries dramatically. '' A hole Lala. You made a hole through the wall and broke the machine that pick up the bowls when you throw the ball. I don't even want to think how much we would have to pay for all those things.''

Lala can't control her laughter and says to him looking at his expression. '' That was so funny. ''

A smile appear on Naruto's lips. '' Pff hahaha you are right.'' Says remembering the fury of the owner. When they calm themselves he spoke. '' Lala come on. I will show you the best Ramen stand of the city. You will love it. '' He grins at her.

'' That's right. I'm a little hungry. Let's go. '' She punched her fist to the air.

A man appears through the shrubbery. '' You won't go anywhere Lala-sama. '' Says a man with white hair and an armor. '' I have come for you. Your father is ''

'' I don't care. '' Lala interrupts him. '' I won't go anywhere. Here I can do many things that are so funny. I will not go to another of these stupids marriage arrangement.'' She poke her tongue out.

'' That is something I can't overlook. You will return with me Lala-sama. You have a duty to fulfil.

'' I'm sorry but I can't let you do that.'' Says Naruto standing in fron of Lala in a protective manner. '' I can feel her angst and panic deep inside her. So I won't let you take her anywhere.''

'' I don't care your opinion boy. This is a really delicate situation. Someone like you wouldn't understand. She has no say on these matters. ''

'' Mmm.'' Naruto looks thoughful.

'' You understand now eh.'' Ask the strange guy.

'' Yes, I understand now.'' He looks towards Lala directly on the eyes and asks her. '' What do you want to do? Avoid these forces marriages or go along with it? ''

Lala's eyes widened of surprise. Some tears runs down her face.

'' This is the first time someone aks my opinion on this. Sniff. I want to stay here, please. ''

A hand pat her head and she see him smile which warmed her all inside. '' I will protect you Lala. Don't worry Lala. Belive in me! ''

She looks at him in awe. ' What is this? This feeling of absolute protection that comes from him. It's like a blanket around me? She thoughts.

'' If you don't get out the way, I will need to kill you.'' The armored guy warns.

'' Well, we will see that. '' He smirks. '' Stay behind me Lala but don't go so far I need to fight freely but I can't let anyone take you.'' She nods at him.

With that Naruto appears behind the armored guy ready to punch him on his blind point but he kicks Naruto without even looking at him against the trees. '' That's all?'' He asks.

'' Naruto!'' Shouts Lala.

Naruto is supporting himself against the tree that he was sent flying. He rest his hand on his stomach. That hurt like hell. _' Dammit that should have work. If that didn't, no no no no. I just need to think something else. '_ The blue eye blonde thoughts. A punch near his face stops his trail of thoughts. He managed to avoided it on the last moment and the punch meets the tree destroying it. Naruto kick behind the knee of the strange guy forcing him to kneel down. Then he grabs his coat and send him flying against a streetlight. ' _That guy is hard like concrete,ttebayo_. ' Naruto pants a little watching his enemy on the floor.

'' Naruto.'' Lala says unconsciously. He was holding his ground against Zastin who is the personal guard of his father. One of the top fighters in the Universe.

'' Mmm you were kind of good. I didn't expect that.'' He grabs something from his waist and pull it out. '' I won't look you down, I will take this fight seriously.'' Suddenly a balde of laser appears and Zastin take his stance.

'' Naruto run you can't take win against...'' Her mouth stood agape, tears forming on the corners of her eyes. Naruto tried to avoid the blade to cuts his head off but the blade meets his throat cutting it in a grotesque manner.

Blood is running fast down his torso while Naruto is grabbing his necks trying to supress the flow vainly. Lala can't move from her spot guilty filling her. The best she can do is try to reach his her hand. '' ... Naruto...''

Naruto falls flats on his face in a pool of blood. '' I'm sorry boy that you had to be on the middle of this. I warned you. '' A grave look appears on Zastin face. '' You were a kind boy. At least I could tell that.'' With that Naruto's eyes lose all life and hearing an angsty shout he falls unconscious. ''NARUTO!''

On the blonde boy mind we can see Kurama who looks down to meet the blue eyed boy who is lying on the wet floor. **'' I won't let you die. You more than anyone have the right to be happy. I will help you to fight against anyone to stand on your way. We are partners after all.''** A sad smile appears on his features. **'' These memories that I didn't want you to recuperate... What would they be... your fall or your motivation to move forward like you once did on the past.''**

 _Flashback._

 _Naruto slowly open his eyes, feeling rain on his face. Next to him he see a boy crying incapable of compose himself. A man with a scar across his face try to comfort and ease his pain. Naruto found himself speaking unconsciously to the man with the scar on his face. '' Iru***-sensei, Why did he do it? Why he died to protect us?'' Asks him looking at the photo of an old man that was on the grave._

 _The man looks at him thoughtful. '' That is a difficult question. When someone pass away is the end. His past and future, all the dreams he once had. But for us protect fathers, siblings, friends and lovers that is our reason to exits... and these struggles that we go through for others peoples reinforces those ties making it a circle of friendship, trust and sacrifice that grows larger and stronger as time passes. Those ties are important to us. They are necessary. We have no choice.''_

 _'' I get it. So we do it because we have to. I get it.''_

Break

Meanwhile Lala is on her knees crying hoping that this was just a dream.

'' Lala-sama let's go. '' Says Zastin.

'' Don't touch me. '' Mutters Lala. She sobs looking at Naruto that is laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. '' He didn't have to die. He is the nicest person I have ever meet. You could just let him go.''

'' I don't have time for this. You had played enough. You always try to run from home. '' He grabs Lala from her wrist and force her to stand up. '' These games will end becau-'' A punch sent him flying towards the other end of the park.

'' Don't touch her.'' A shout so feral that scared Lala. When she looked to the source of the shout she saw Naruto standing up in front of her. '' Are you okay Lala?''

She widened her eyes. He is dead. She is sure of that, it's impossible to survive to that damage... but that was not the only thing that surprised her. His features were... rougher, feral... thirsty of blood. Red eyes with slits, his fangs were sharper, his whiskers marks were rougher too and he has claws like hands. Was Naruto an alien too? But there aren't any alien like that, at least some she doesn't know.

Even if she should be scared of his appearance, his sad smile and guilty look saddened her to no end. Why? '' You are alive '' She sobs. '' I'm so glad '' When she see him face against Zastin again she grabs his jacket tightly. '' Please stop. I don't want you to continue to fight. I thought you were dead. I will return with him. I don't want you to die. ''

His hand pat her head stoping her to voice her's fears. '' Yoshi, yoshi. '' He jokes. '' I will not let anyone harm you. I promised right? '' She nods at him. '' I will not die because I have promises to keep. '' He grins at her.

Lala looks at him in awe. Just how far will be Naruto going for her. Her heart was beating so fast... Was this...?

'' Boy. I recommend you to stay aside. I don't know how you are alive but I wouldn't try my luck anymore. '' Warns Zastin.

'' I won't be so scare of anyone that I will run to try to save myself. I never break my promises. That is my way.'' He cross his fingers like a cross and shout. '' Tajuu Kage Bushin no jutsu. '' More than two hundred Narutos appears surrounding Zastin. '' Come on, I will teach you now a lesson.'' They shouted all in unison.

'' Just because you multiply yourself it doesn't mean you will win.'' Says Zastin trying to look impasive. ' _What is this... Is like clonation but without any high tecnology. Earthlings are not capable to do this. It's not only illegal in the galaxy but it should take months to create a single clone. He can do it instantly. What is he? '_ Thinks Zastin.

'' Let's go. '' One by one they attack Zastin but he destroy it without much effort at first but little by little Zastin found himself incapable to keep his rhymth. When he was about destroying it all he heard another shout. '' Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu. ''

'' *Pant* This have no end.'' An irritated Zastin says being surrounded again for a crowd of Naruto's. They keep attacking him continously to break his defences and find an opportunity. It present itself when Zastin restless tired don't see a clone beneath him. The clon kick him on the chin send him flying towards the sky. Another one kick on the stomach to send him flying higher. Another two send him even higher with a kick on his chest. '' U- ZU-MA- KI ''

Zastin cry of pain and when he tried to recompose himself another one came and give him a kick axe on his neck crushing Zastin against the floor making a crater. '' NARUTO RENDAN.''

Lala stood there speechless. She knew Naruto was strong for a earthling but this? Those clones and those moves were another thing. He was beating Zastin. That was incredible.

Naruto is waiting the smoke dissipate, maintaining some distance just to be sure. He heard Zastin speak. '' Wrong move boy, you shouldn't have disolve your clones. NOW I KNOW WHO IS THE REAL ONE?'' He shouts. With blinding speed he break through his heart with his blade. When he relax his stance Naruto's hand grabs with wrist without letting him go. '' Just give up...''

A sound above his head makes him look up seeing the blue eyed blonde with a gigant sfere above his head. Naruto shouts. '' CHOU ODAMA RASENGAN '' Crashing it down against Zastin.

It produces such a tremor that Lala fell on the floor. When the tremor stop, she looked at Naruto seeing in standing above Zastin in a gigant crater. Zastin has his ropes destroyed and he was bleeding out badly. She heard then speak. '' You are just causing more trouble than necessary. Lala-sama just need to marry one suitor of those marriage arragment that's all. Why are you messing every thing.?''

Naruto stood there without speaking for a long moment just looking at Zastin. '' Have you asked if Lala wanted to marry one of them?. She is not an object. She runs because, she is desperate because she doesn't want to marry those guys. She is her own person. Nobody can force her to anything. She is not someone toy to mess with.''

'' Why do you care? You just meet her. If you don't give up on these, you will be caught on the center of this mess. Assasins, mercenarys, princes with entire armys will come for your head. Just give up.'' Says Zastin breathing with difficulty.

'' Say them to come. I will protect her. That is a promise. I will save her from everyone. She is a kind person. She has the right to marry who she wants. I'm here to make it happen.'' Says Naruto grinning. '' Just give up to tell me to give up, ttebayo.''

Suddenly Naruto found himself looking at the sky with a weight on his chest. Lala was sobbing on his chest, her hands tightening his shirt. Naruto pats her head carefully with a small smile. '' Are you okay?'' He asks. A nod again his chest makes him laugh a little.

'' You understand me. '' She says looking at him. Naruto looks at her confused. '' You understand my feelings that I want to live my own life. That I want to decide who I will marry. ''

'' Don't worry I will help you. '' He gives her a toothy grin.

'' I know that. Because you are like this that my heart is beating so fast. ''

'' Eh?'' Says Naruto.

'' I want to marry you Naruto. This warmth that I feel when I'm around you... I want more... I want to marry you. '' She says smiling at her.

'' Eh? EH? EHHHH? '' He shouts. '' What are you saying Lala, I don't love you, I don't even know you, dattebayo. ''

'' That's okay. I will make you fall in love with me. That is a promise and I don't break my promises too.'' She smiles using his mottto.

'' What? It won't work Lala. How can I marry you?''

'' No problem. It will work just believe in me. '' She says using his other motto.

'' Stop to imitate me.'' He yells desperate.

Zastin is laying on the floor looking at them with a smile on his face. ' _I'm glad for you Lala-sama.'_

 **Woah more than 100 followers with just one chapter. I don't know if this is so much but I didn't expect it for sure. I hope you will like it. This chapter was difficult for me. I mean I tried me best but this chapter is like a transition where the story really beging. I request you no flames, please. I readed constructive critics and that is perfect that will help me to grow but if you don't like it don't read it. No need to insult. If you like it or have a contructive critics please let me now.**

 **How I could forgot about Kyoko Kirisaki, Mikado and Mea. They will be part of Naruto's harem of course. This is a large project but I'm looking a way to introduce Mea earlier but not until Momo as a grab on his heart.**

 **Like I said Momo will be the main girl and she will be the first girl that Naruto will fall in love so here comes a problem. I'm struggling to find a reason that Naruto will accept the whole harem thing. I mean I am trying to write his personality like canon. I view him more of a man that fall in love with only one girl and focus on her but I'm trying my best to find a way to avoid that.**

 **Mikan will have an active part on his sexual desires but I can't think also the way of surpass the age barrier without dameaging his whole personality and no it won't be him drunk. I will write lemons also but for that I need more chapters.**

 **I'm struggling also to find Rito partners too. Haruna will be maybe on Naruto harem but I'm not sure so I'm thinking for Rito. Help me if you want with this i appreciate the help.**


	3. An alien on the school

_There is a girl with brown hair that is walking down the street with a lovingly gaze towards a certain boy. Her body is tall and attractive to an extent that on hers 16 years old she is desired by every men. But she doesn't care. Her honey eyes are focusing on a blue eyed blonde that is beside her. This guy of 17 years old is grabbing her hand looking at her with the warmest of his smiles, like the one he had that day he saved her._

 _'' Mikan-chan. '' He calls her. She always grows flustered the way he says it. It's special when he is the one that he says it. Maybe is his eyes that always look at her like she is the most precious and expensive art in the world while he calls her. '' I love you Mikan-chan. ''_

 _'' N-Naruto-san.'' Her eyes widened hearing that._

 _'' Mikan-chan,you don't need to call me Naruto-san. I want you to call me Naruto. ''_

 _Her hand touch his whiskers marks with her thumb. '' I love you too Naruto since you saved me. You were like a knight protecting me. I'm so happy that you return my feelings. ''_

 _'' I will always be there for you Mikan-chan. It doesn't matter who or what I will need to fight. You are the most important person in my life. I love you Mikan-chan.''_

 _'' N- Naruto.'' She closes her eyes slowly approaching him, her lips nearly touching his. Brushing it._

 _* Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip* '' Eh? '' She says._

* Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip* The clock rings in the morning waking Mikan up slowly.

'' Mmm. Naruto. Please stop this stupid noise. '' She grumble on her bed. She use the covers to stop the sound trying to find Naruto and continue the kiss that she so desired. When she realized that Naruto was nowhere to be found, frustated, she stop the alarm.

Looking around her to see where she was with a sleepy expression she found herself on her room. '' So it was just a dream, eh. '' She sighs but then she realized what kind of dream it was. She blush crimson and cover herself again. She rolls on her bed, the covers surrounding her. '' Ahhh! I can't believe it! That is so - Gah'' She falls on the floor flat on her face.

Rubbing her nose still blushing, she try to avoid these kinds of thoughts, unsucessfully. '' Today I need to go to school. That is that was only a dream I can't control a dream. That's all. It's nothing to be ashamed.'' She blush once again. Once she dress up on her pink underwear she looks herself at the mirror. She touch her lips with her fingers. '' It seemed so real. I could swear that I was realy feeling his lips. That stupid clock. '' She glares at the clock but then sweatdrops at her own action.

'' It's only a dream that's all.'' She grabs her little breast and says frowning. '' Could Naruto-san ever acknowledge me? I'm only twelve... and Naruto-san is so kind and on top of that a model. It will be impossible. '' She sighs. '' If only I could grow up fast. No, no, no I just need to do something. AGH! But what? Mmm at least I need to be important to him until I grow up. Then I will strike for his heart. '' She says with determination at her reflection at the mirror.

Break

Naruto is walking towards the school with bags under his eyes. Yesterday was exhausting. Sure the fight was hard but what happened with Lala afterwards, to be exact this morning, was just overwhelming. He sighs. In what mess he found himself now. Not that he cared that he needs to fight aliens. He doesn't know why but he is sure he could hand himself fine. It was not just a guess he has. These powers that he can use. '' What I am? '' He mutters to himself.

 _Flaschback:_

 _Naruto awoke with the rays of the sun that were hitting his face. Grumbling and moving on his bed he smells a new scent that was a little familiar to him. Trying to change position he found it impossible because there was a weight on his arm. Opening his eyes a little, he visualize pink. There was Lala sleeping nude his arm between her breats and his hand near to her sacred place._

 _He blinks one, two, three times shooking his head before he returns to sleep unable to fully understand the situation. Once he understood that is was not his imagination or a dream he stood up with a shout waking up Lala._

 _'' LALA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND NUDE?. '' He yells blushing crimson. His hands are covering his eyes to avoid to see anything else. Even if he has a clear photo on his mind of her body._

 _'' Mmm. Ohayo Naruto.'' She mumble rubbing her eye with one hand. '' What happened? '' She asks confused for the sudden commotion._

 _'' Lala! You can't sleep on my bed without clothes!'' He try to explain her._

 _'' But Peke need to recharge at night so I have to sleep nude.'' She explains to him titling her head._

 _'' I'm sorry Naruto-dono but I need time to-'' Peke is interrupted but another shout of Naruto._

 _'' I don't care! Wait a moment.'' He pauses. '' Why are you even sleeping on my bed Lala? '' He cries dramatically._

 _'' That is obvious. I'm going to be your bride so it's only natural that we need to sleep together. '' She smiles at him closing her eyes cutely._

 _'' Lala, don't you remember what I told you yesterday? '' He asks sighing._

 _'' Yup.'' She says._

 _'' So why are you here again?'' He asks clenching his teeth out of frustation._

 _'' If I will make you fall in love with me, this is only the first step of my conquest for your heart.'' She says happily. '' I have more plans just wait for it. In no time you will fall head over heels for me. I will keep my promise.'' She punch her fist high._

 _' She doesn't listen to others. ' He thinks with a deadpan expression. '' I will take a shower. '' Naruto says._

 _'' I will come too. '' She replies walking to the door of the bathroom. Naruto hearing that runs towards the door and closed before Lala could enter. '' What are you doing? '' Lala asks confused by his actions._

 _'' I will not shower with you Lala, ttebayo. '' He says embarrassed._

 _'' Mou. Naruto, you are mean. '' She pouts at him even if he cannot see it. Remembering something really important that she need it to do it today she grows full of determination. '' It means that I just need to work harder. '' She replies cheerfully._

 _Inside the bathroom Naruto breath in relief. Walking to the shower and taking off his clothes he thinks of the events that happened yesterday.'' What I am? '' He says to himself. Those dreams that he had uncounscious when he fought Zastin were so real. Those moves that he had done came to him naturally, like he had performed it thousands times. That it's simple impossible. But if... an idea came to his mind._

 _That power that he showed out of nowhere. That regeneration after his throat has been cut. Maybe he was an alien too? That would explain some things. He needed to talk to Lala about this._

 _Letting the water soak his hair and wrap his body he closes his eyes, his fists press against the wall. He grows frustated. Something was not right about that explanation. '' Just why I feel so empty? Like I'm missing something really important of myself '' He mutters._

A shout interrupts his trails of thoughts. '' U-Uzumaki-san? '' He heards someone asks incredulously.

Looking around to see the source of the voice, he found a girl that he knew all too well. '' Yui-chan! '' He waves at her happily.

'' Don't address to me so familiary. '' She yells embarrased. '' I told you since kids to calm me Kotegawa-san.''

'' Ah, that's right but if I call you like that you would seem like an old hag. '' He says rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

'' You always say that. '' She says pointing at him making him laugh. '' And why are you wearing the uniform of Sainan High. Don't tell me-'' She trails before being interrupted by Naruto.

'' That's right. I changed to this school. I wanted to surprise you but I didn't see you those days. I'm sure that you were busy controlling the moral behaviour of the school. '' He says jokingly.

'' Of course.'' She says proudly. '' I will help to maintain a high moral on this school. ''

Naruto looks at her with a small warm smile while she talked about the need to regain some important value that people were loosing it or disrespecting them.

'' What? '' She asks stuttering. She grew flustered when he doesn't answer and just look at her. ' _Have I bad breath? Maybe I didn't button the shirt correctly. What is wrong? '_ She screams inside her head.

'' Don't change.'' He says at her.

'' W-What? '' She says infatuated.

'' I really missed you, Yui-chan... and your speechs of how to help humanity to go to the right path. '' He says teasing her with a foxy smile.

Yui found herself like she had been transported to a romantic movie. Those kinds of movies that she always hoped to find herself in. This moment was like those films she loved. '' I missed you -''

'' Don't change. '' Says someone interrupting Yui. They looked to the source to see Risa and Mio behind them. '' I really missed you, Yui-chan. '' Says Mio manly with roses surrounding her teasing Naruto. '' That was so romantic. So you are those kinds of people that shows their love in front of others. Oh young love. '' Says Mio elbowing Naruto on the ribs playfully.

A little pink dust grew on Naruto's cheeks. '' I just was talking with a friend. '' Says Naruto. Yui flinch of what Naruto said but goes unnoticed to him.

'' Oh, so you talk like that with a friend. Suuure. Right Risa? '' Says Mio with sarcasm not believing him. When nobody answer her she asks again. '' Risa? ''

They look at her confused. Her hair is covering her eyes and her right hand trembling. '' Risa, are you okay? '' Asks Naruto approaching her.

'' What are you doing Kotegawa-san trying to steal Naruto from me. He is my adonis. He belongs to me. All of him. '' She grabs his tool with her hand. '' All of his lenght. '' She says massaging it a little.

Mio giggles while Yui blush crimson steam coming from her ears losing the capacity to speak. Naruto froze and became pale at first. This has to be a joke. Everyone was looking at him. The girls were blushing and the guys were glaring at him envious. Then his skin gains a shape of red that he never experienced before when Risa caress his tool in front of everyone. '' RISA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! '' He screams frightening every animal that was in a radius of 50 kilometers.

A few Minutes ago Rito is hiding himself behind some bushes looking at a girl.

'' So you are spying Saerenji, eh? '' Says someone behind his back touching his shoulder.

Rito yells scared looking at the source and saw his friend Saruyama with a diabolic grin on his face. '' I'm not spying her, idiot! I... I was just trying to confess.'' Rito says shyly. Saru writes something on a little notebook confusing Rito. '' What are you doing? '' He asks.

'' Mmm, with this it will be entry 456. Today I will record another of your attempt to confess to Saerenji.'' Saru says licking the pencil before looking at him expectantly to record another of his failure.

Rito clench his teeth out of frustation. '' Today, I will do it. I will confess, just wait. '' He says with determination on his eyes.

'' Mmm, so if you are so sure I will lend you a hand. '' Says Saru seeing Haruna walking near to them. '' Saerenji!'' He shouts to gain her attention and runs, leaving Rito alone.

'' Saru! '' He yells dramatically. '' My heart is not prepared for this. '' He says his hands on his head. '' AGH! Dammit Saru! I... I just need to say it.'' Rito jumps from the bushes his head bowing deeply and his hand extended. '' I liked you since the first time I saw you! Please go out with me! '' He yells nervous and stuttering.

'' Mmm, no. I'm not interested.''

'' RISA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? '' They can heard a shout.

'' Wait, is that the voice of Naruto-kun? '' Says a beautiful pinkette running towards the shout, leaving a dumbfounded Rito behind.

Break

Naruto is opening the door of the classroom with some pink dust on his face. _' Tch, I really can't understand Risa sometimes. Why she has to do those things in front of everyone? When we are alone I could swear that she is even shy. '_ Naruto says to himself confused.

'' Naruto-san. Are you okay? '' He nearly facefault reconigzing the voice of the girl.

'' Haruna-chan, I told you to call me Naruto. '' Naruto scracth his cheek awkwarkdly.

'' N-Naruto...-san '' Stutters Haruna blushing profusely.

'' So close Haruna-chan. '' He pats her head playfully giving her a wide smile. '' Oh, I wanted to ask you. How is Akiho-neechan ? ''

'' My sister is good, she is working so I don't have so much time to see her... she keeps asking about you.''

Another smile come to his face that warmed her inside. His eyes even brightened. '' Yes, it has been long time since I saw her but I will go to see her sometime. ''

She looks to both sides making sure that no one heard her and she tell him. '' She wanted me to tell you that you need to work more. ''

He looks at her and sweatdrops _.' Sure I told her that it should be a secret but doing it this way is making it more suspicious. It makes her cute somehow, ttebayo. '_ He thinks.

'' She keeps saying that you will be the most famous model in the world. We think that you just need to work harder. '' She says conviction showing on her eyes.

'' Akiho-neechan just wants to go to a luxury party and meet all kind of famous people. '' He says with a deadpan expression. '' She even told me that on more than one occasion when I was beginning. ''

Haruna facefault a little remembering it. '' Yeah, maybe nee-chan said that but I'm sure that she is really supporting you. ''

'' Yeah, I believe so. '' He says with a small smile on his face.

'' Well take seats we will begin the lesson now. '' Says the teacher while opening the door. Everyone answer the call of the teacher while he makes sure that everyone has coming to class. Once finish he says.

'' Well everybody, we have a new student here with us today that has changed school, so please like you did with Uzumaki-san help the new student to feel welcomed to the class. ''

'' Now, I'm sure that it has to be hot chick. '' Says Saruyama.

'' Please be a beautiful girl. '' Someone pray.

'' Yes, a super hot nice girl. ''

' _What are they? Horn dogs? '_ Thinks Naruto with a sigh _. ' Man was is the big deal is just a new student, they don't need to pray to anyone, is not like it would change anything. Is like my fate is to be surrounded by perverts. '_

'' Come in and present yourself to the class.'' Calls Sasuga-sensei.

'' Hello! My name is Lala Satalin Deviluke. Nice to meet you all ! I hope that we can be all great friends. '' Says Lala happily.

While the major part of the class was crying of happiness Naruto froze for the second time in the same hour and while his body was froze his mind was funcionating at extreme speed. ' _What the hell is she doing here? ' He cries mentally trying to avoid her gaze._

'' You are so cute. Have you a boyfriend? '' Asks a boy with hope.

'' Mmm no, I don't have one.'' She says patting her chin with one finger while thinking.

'' Yes! '' Shouts the guys victoriously. Naruto allows himself to breath. If words spread about this it would be hell.

'' I have a fiance though. '' She says placing a hand over her heart with a warm smile.

The hopes of everyone were crushed of that statement, now crying of misery.

 _' Shit, How the hell will I get out of here now without she seeing me? '_ Naruto cries anime tears desperate.

'' Ma , ma boys calm yourself. '' He says laughing nerviously. '' Now Deviluke-san, please take seat near Uzumaki-san. Please, Uzumaki-san raise your hand. '' No hands had been raised and the teacher asks again. '' Uzumaki-san, please, your hand. ''

A trembling hand could be seen even though it was slowly showing herself.

'' Naruto-kun! '' Lala beams excitedly. '' I missed you! ''

'' H-hi Lala. '' Naruto waves at her nervously.

'' You know each other? '' Asks Mio curious.

'' Yes, Lala and I are friends- ''

'' He is my fiance. '' Says Lala grabbing his arm onto her cleavage and snuggling affectionately on his shoulder.

'' AHHHH? '' Yells the class surprised. _' N-Naruto-san married... Why it bothers me? '_ Thinks Haruna with a frown.

'' I told you that I won't marry you Lala, dattebayo. '' He exclaims exasperated.

'' You say that now. Don't worry, you will change your mind in no time. '' She says with a big smile.

'' Just learn to listen. Dammit! '' He cries at her.

Break

During the lessons not even a soul was listenning the explanations that the teachers were giving. There was an elephant on class that was claiming all the attention and that was only ' the marriage of Naruto '. The guys envious of Naruto's luck with girls were aiming their negativity at him with glares. That guy on only three days of class claimed the attention of almost all the girls on the school and now he is going to marry this beautiful chick and he was even complaining. _' You ungrateful bastard.'_ Was the general male thought.

There is the beginning of lunch time now. The bells rangs and before Naruto could even blinks he found himself dragged at the corridors at blinding speed towards the roof.

Lala looks towards Naruto to see that he has dissapear. Tilting her head confused, she heard that someone is calling her name. '' Ano... Deviluke-san? '' Says Haruna to gain her attention.

'' Call me Lala. '' She says smiling brightly.

'' L-Lala-san. '' She says making Lala pout cutely. '' How do you meet Naruto-san? ''

'' Naruto-kun saved me from some pursuers that wanted me to accept an arrangment marrige. '' Lala says beaming at her. '' He was like a hero. He was so cool. ''

'' Naruto-san always do that, he always try to help people. No matter what it takes.'' She says with an aura of nostalgia.

 _' Do you really think I will let Haruna-chan be hurt? '_ Yells a nine years old Naruto. _' I will not run and let my friends behind. I will protect her no matter what it takes because she is important to me. '_

'' He really is a hero. '' She mutters to herself.

'' That's why I want to marry him. '' She says with a bright smile.

'' Eh? '' Says Haruna puzzled.

'' Even if he gets hurt badly and he should run to save himself, he doesn't run. He is willingly to go to greater lenghts even for a unknown person.'' She says frowning. '' I know that it may be strange but this feeling that I have on my chest every times he smiles at me. His way to stand of what he says no matter what. His aura that is so warm that it makes me feel all tingly. I really think that this feeling is love. '' She says warmly.

'' But I thought that Naruto-san '' Says Haruna awkwardly before being interrupted.

'' I know. But I won't give up. I learned it from Naruto-kun. I will not give up. I will make him fall in love with me. '' She says with determination.

'' G-Good luck.'' Haruan surprised at her way of thinking. She sure thinks like Naruto.

Break

Opening the door of the roof and immediatly closing it while she walks in grabbing Naruto wirst without answering his calls. '' Risa! Oi Risa. What happened? Why are you not answering? '' He asks at her for the tenth time.

Risa stops on her tracks letting his wrist go, without turning around. '' Risa? '' Asks Naruto again confused from her behaviour.

'' Are you really going to marry her? '' Asks Risa without emotion on her voice.

Naruto confused tilted his head. He sighs closing his eyes and walks towards the railing looking at the school ground. '' I won't marry her. I said it on class. I won't do it. ''

'' Then... Why she was that affecionate? She even say that she was your fiance. '' Says Risa with a frown on her beatiful face.

Naruto laughs heartly at her actions. She sure was sometimes difficult to deal with but Lala was a great person and even if he knows her for not so long, he can say that her way of behave was quite unique. '' Lala is like that. She is very affecionate with everyone. '' He says densely. '' She is a good person so don't take it so bad. Well I haven't take it so good either when she said it because it kinda surprises me when she does it. ''

'' So what it's that fiance thing? '' She says worried.

'' Ahhh. '' He rubs his forehead. '' I just helped her from some thugs that was molesting her. I don't know why she wants to marry me. She doesn't even know me. ''

'' This is your fault. You playing the good guy that saves everyone. This was aim to happen. '' She says frustated.

'' I won't stop trying to help people that is going to be hurt. I just can not watch people suffer, ttebayo. ''

Naruto's way of thoughts haven't changed one bit since she has meet him. Risa smiles fondly seeing her no so secret love interest looking at her with such determination.

'' Huff '' Says Risa puffing up her cheeks with false annoyance.

'' What? '' Asks Naruto confused. '' What is wrong? ''

'' You say that but I'm sure that you are loving this situation. Aren't you? You maybe has even thought of take advantage of the situation and asks her to let you do what you want with her body. '' She says mocking at him dramatically with the back of her hand on her forehead.

Clenching his teeth, he points at her like a child annoyed of her teasing. '' I won't ever do that. I'm not a pervert. I just want to help her. That's all. ''

'' I know that Naruto. '' Risa says once approached him and embracing him on a hug with her head on his chest. '' That's it's just who you are. ''

'' Tsk. '' Naruto says with a little tick mark appearing on his forehead before hugging her too a little forceful.

'' What now? '' She says confused looking at him.

'' I just seriously can't understand you. You are so different when we are alone, so cute, ttebayo. '' She blush at that compliment. Seriously he needs to thinks before speaking. '' But when we are with other's you just love make fun of me. I don't understand why. ''

 _' Should I? I mean, now that this pinkette is so affectionate with Naruto there is little time to claim him before she does. But Naruto says that she doesn't love her. But what if she really wins him. Should I really do it? Now is perfect there is no one and I could show him why. If he just could use his brain to time to time. '_ She thinks the last sentence a bit pissed at his denseness. _' I will do it.'_

She looks at him once more gathering all the courage she could to kiss him. She approach her lips towards his without him even acknowledging it. ' _He is so handsome. '_ His eyes closed enjoying the hug that they were sharing, she could tell it. But then a thought came to her mind. _' What if he rejects me?'_ She runs to the door shouting. '' I remember it that I need to do something. I will see you at class. '' Leaving Naruto looking dumbfounded at the door that she went through without opening it.

'' Geez. What is wrong with her? '' He scratch his neck confused.

Break

*BIIIIIIIIIP* There is the sound of a whistle that indicates the beginning of the race. A certain alien creates a hole on the ground with her start. Leaving a teacher dumbfounded which whistle lays on the floor from the surprise.

She starts running faster than anyone could have ever seen while giggling joyfully. '' This is so funny. '' She says at Peke.

'' Lala-sama, I think you should refrain a little with your physical abilities. Remember what Naruto-dono told you. You shouldn't gather so much attention, people could suspect that you are not an earthling. '' Peke warns Lala worriedly.

'' Ops that's right.'' She says finishing her race without trying to slow down her pace. '' But don't worry Peke. It will be fine. ''

'' Just be more careful Lala-sama. ''

'' Okay, hum. '' Lala replies childishly. She walks towards Haruna that is relaxing on the grass looking at the boys play football. Next to her there are Risa and Mio too.

'' Hello, Lala-san! '' Says Haruna with a small smile.

'' Gyaaaaa! '' Yells excitedly a girl among a group that was not so far of them that were looking the football match.

'' Have you seen him? Is like he doesn't even try. You are the best ! '' Cries another.

'' He is so cool. '' Another exclaims jumping over her spot.

'' Why they are so excited? '' Asks Lala curious.

'' Uzumaki-san has now a group of fangirls it seems. '' Says Mio.

'' At least they are not afraid of Naruto-san anymore after all. '' Says Haruna breathing a little with relief.

'' Why they should be afraid of Naruto-kun? '' Asks Lala frowning.

'' Well he has blonde hair, so some people thinks at first that he is a thug. '' Says Haruna frowning as well. '' But yesterday it happened a little incident. Naruto-san thought that one classmate was bothering me, so he wanted to protect me. But the others thought that he just wanted to fight so they were afraid of him. ''

'' That's stupid! '' Lala exclaims while she stands up indignant. '' Naruto-kun is not a deliquent. He is the nicest person I have ever meet. ''

'' Ooooh. '' Giggles Risa. '' It seems that you really like Naruto. ''

'' I don't like him. '' Says Lala earning confused looks from the three girls. '' I love him. He understands me and supports me, I want to do that for him as well. '' She says without a shadow of doubt.

'' Mmmm, so it seems that the other competitor for Naruto's heart it's quite impressive. '' Mutters Risa to herself. _' But I won't lose. '_ She thinks.

The bells rings and the students went to the change rooms to prepare themselves for the next class. There are not a lot of people left on the change room and Naruto is one of them. Suddenly his phone rings and Naruto takes it to answer the call. He saw the name of Risa on the phone and confused he decides to asks why she was calling him now.

'' Risa? Is there a problem? '' Naruto says while closing his locker.

'' Sorry but I'm not Risa.'' Sounds a male voice.

'' Who the hell are you? '' Asks Naruto tightening his grip on the phone.

'' I'm just someone that want to speak with you. Come to the Physical Education storage unit alone or they die. ''

'' They? You took more people? Don't touch them- Bip Bip Bip. '' The other person close the call and Naruto run towards the storage.'' That bastard. '' He growls.

'' Naruto-kun? Hello Naruto-kun. '' Lala waves at him like always gaining his attention.

'' I'm sorry Lala but I not now. I need to go.'' Runs Naruto nears Lala without looking at her worry clear showing on his face.

'' Eh? What happened? '' Lala asks concerned seeing him run fast towards the school's ground again.

Meanwhile the kidnapper looks at two girls that were tied up and unconscious and their mouth covered by some cloth.

'' Well they are quite delicious, it seems. '' Says licking his lips. '' Maybe I could play with them a little till that idiot come for them. '' His hand touch the thigt of a girl, slowly going up but then.

 *** SLAM***

'' Risa! '' Shouts Naruto worried but then he saw one more girl near to her all tied up like Risa. '' Haruna-chan ! ''

'' It seems that you arrived on time. '' Says the kidnapper standing up and slowly showing himself.

'' You bastard! '' He growls. '' Sasuga? No, you feel diferent. There is something off about you. You are not Sasuga-sensei. Who the hell are you? '' Says Naruto firmly.

'' Eh, you are not so bad for a earthling. This is just a disguise. I mimicked his form to capture these quite cutes girls. '' He says with a mad grin.

'' What the hell you want? Let them go. '' He says tightening his grip at the door.

'' What I want? Is really simple. I want you to give up on this competition for the emperor of the universe. '' Says the disguised man seriously.

'' What are you talking about? I'm not participating on any competition to become an emperor. ''

'' Do you really think that I would fall to such an obvious lie? You somehow deceived Lala to marry her and become the emperor. This tittle belong to no one except me, Ghi Bree. I will become the emperor of the universe. Now will you retire like I say it or... Do I need to hurt the girls? ''

'' You are just worse than scum. '' Naruto says calmly.

That suprised Ghi Bree. He was not angry anymore. Why? Before he could ask why was he so unconcerned, a hit behind his head makes him meets the floor face first. It was a second Naruto that walked in through the window that was behind Ghi Bree and hitted him hard with a kick. He lost the control to change his appearance and he transformed to a humanoid lizard.

'' So this is your true self. '' Says Naruto glaring at Ghi Bree.

'' How it is possible that you won? '' Says Ghi bree dizzy for the kick.

'' You are just weak that's all. You hurted my friends and you wanted to use Lala as a tool for your personal ambitions. You are just scum. ''

'' You are doing the same that I wanted to do. '' He reply.

'' That is where you are wrong. I don't give a fuck to become a stupid emperor. I just want to protect my friends. That's why I will protect Lala because she is precious to me, ttebayo. I will not let any of you sicks touch her. '' He grabs Ghi Bree by the collar of his shirt and punch him hard on the face making him fall unconscious on the floor.

'' N-Naruto-kun. That was so beatiful. '' Says Lala with tears on the corner of her eyes. '' I'm so happy. '' She cries launching herself at Naruto. They fell on the floor Lala on top of Naruto.

'' Haha Lala.'' Laughs Naruto nervously. '' I just protected you like I have promised that's all, dattebayo. ''

'' I knew that you will do it. You are Naruto afterall. '' She says at him with pure conviction on him that makes him blush.

'' Ah, mmm, thanks. '' He says looking away shyly. '' So this is one of your suitors, eh? '' Changing subject.

'' Ah, Ghi Bree. He is the worst! I refused him a thousand of times but he kept asking for my hand on marriage. '' She explains at Naruto.

'' Well don't worry anymore for him. '' He says standing up and patting her head. She nods at him happily. '' But what we can we do with him?'' Naruto says scratching his cheek.

'' Don't worry. '' Exclaims Lala taking out her dedailer from her pocket. '' We will use this. **Slosh Slosh Wrap-kun.** '' A gigant toilet appears and Lala grabs the lizard throwing him inside. '' Don't even think to return to earth, Ghi Bree. '' Lala deactivates her deadailer and says proudly. '' Now he is not on earth anymore. ''

' _I think I don't want to know where did she send him with that toilet_ ' Thinks Naruto feeling a bit sorry for that lizard. '' Lala, I will take Haruna and Risa to the nursery. Could you help me? ''

'' Of course, Naruto-kun. '' She says grabbing Haruna. '' Let's go. ''

Once arrived at the nursery, Naruto knocks the door and calls for the nurse.

'' Hello. Do you need something? '' Says a beautiful woman with green eyes and a very large cleavage that makes Naruto cheeks gain a pink hue. '' What happened? '' She asks blinking.

Naruto schocks his head from his stupor while the nurse smiles lightly at the young boy. '' Risa and Haruna-chan fell unconscious after class and we want to see if they are okay. '' Half lied Naruto.

'' Put them on the beds but they should be fine. Just to be sure. ''

After a few minutes the nurse looks at them and smiles reassuring them. '' They are perfectly fine. Don't worry. ''

Naruto puts his hand on his chest and breath of relief. '' I'm glad. '' He says with a small smile filled with guilt that surprised Mikado and Lala.

'' Naruto-kun is not- '' Lala try to reassure him but Naruto interrupts her.

'' Lala, let's go. We have class, so we need to go. Nurse-san thanks your help. '' Smiles Naruto with a false mask. Naruto walks through the door and Lala runs to talk with him.

Mikado looks at the door closed now with sad eyes before a small smile appear on her face. Her sad eyes always present. '' So you are that kind of man. Eh? Uzumaki Naruto. You are indeed an interesting one. ''

'' Naruto-kun! Wait! '' Runs Lala towards him.

'' Lala, we can't lose ''

'' It's not your fault! '' Says Lala concern present on her face.

'' What are you saying Lala? I don't understand. '' Smiles again trying to avoid her gaze.

'' Please, don't lie to me. Don't try to hide your feelings. If there is anything that is hurting you, you can tell me. I will be always here for you. Just like you have done since the beginning. Just let me help you. '' She says lowering her gaze. Naruto doesn't answer and she sees him looking at the floor too with a sad frown on his face. '' Is not your fault that Risa and Haruna were kidnapped. ''

'' It is my fault Lala... that lizard used them against me. If I just didnt't- ''

'' But you saved them. Like you always do. It's not your fault. It's Ghi Bree fault. '' Lala began to cry and Naruto widens his eyes looking at her. '' It's my fault. That they were kidnapped. In the end I always end up hurting you one way or another. '' Lala embraces herself. '' I will just return to home. I don't want to hurt you anymore. ''

Suddenly she found herself between Naruto's arms, her head on his chest while his hand touches her head. '' I will not let you go unless you go because you want, not because you will sacrifice yourself to save someone. '' Naruto mutters to her ear. '' I'm sorry Lala to I have made you feel like this. But don't worry I will protect everyone and you will do what you really want. I want you to be happy too. '' He says smiling brightly at her.

Lala found himself blushing looking at him in awe again. He truly is special. '' I want to stay here with you. '' She says looking at his eyes before hugging him again.

'' That is better. I like you more when you smile Lala, dattebayo. ''

 _' This feeling again... This warm... is more intense. My heart is beating faster... I really feel different when I am with Naruto-kun. '_ She closes her eyes and leans more on the hug while Naruto chuckles.

 **First of all, I know that it may seems a little extrange the dream of Mikan at the beginning of the chapter. I mean that I know it should have been happened with more interaction with Naruto so it should have been on future chapters but I have done it on purpose. Now Mikan see him like a hero. He is perfect. Cool, kind, handsome everything or in other words she has a major crush. It's true that Mikan is mature for her age but she is still a little girl so I wanted to represent that. She is not a fangirl, she just has that typical stage that we all had when we were kids. On future chapters that crush will evolve to real love. A mature love.**

 **Sorry for the people that suggest this, but no, I won't make Rito to change permanently to Riko just to make him fall in love with Naruto. Just because you make him a girl he won't fell in love with a guy if he is not gay or bisexual. What I will really work hard will be for the reality of the feelings so that won't happen.**

 **I'm dying to introduce Momo and Mea but I need to work on my patience. I think for Momo it will take like seven more chapters or less... AGH the agony.**

 **I have a lot of problems but the biggest one is this. How the hell will I make Naruto fall in love with Momo without breaking Lala's heart? I know that Lala is willingly to share but Naruto won't love Lala. He just cares about her and protect her which will make grow her feelings and more rejection. I want to make Naruto fall in love with Momo and then open his mind for a harem. This won't change. Like I see it, it will be Naruto reject continuosly Lala, love Momo, breaks Lala's heart and some more, then Naruto will love the other's too. I need to work on it.**

 **The list of harem is this for now but I can change my mind. The sure ones are Momo, Lala, Nana, Mikado, Kyoko, Mikan, Mea, Yami, Yui. The other's maybe Haruna, Saki, Run, Rin. I need to work at least on one Rito's lover. I think it will be Saki? Maybe, I don't know.**

 **I readed many reviews that you will like Haruna as a partner of Naruto. I didn't understand if you wanted as the main girl. If you wanted that I'm sorry but it won't happen but it could be as a girl on the harem later on. Personally I like Haruna too so if I find a girl for Rito, Haruna will be on Naruto's harem. An idea is running on my head and maybe I will use an OC for Rito's lover.**

 **This is my space of comunication with all of you outside the fic to just talk about my ideas. If you don't like it make me know. It's not spoiler, at least I don't think so. Just make me know.**


	4. Saving a little girl

A space ship could be seen near the orbit of the famous blue planet on Milky Way. Inside there is Prince that is walking towards a certain room trying to hidden his nervousness from his lackeys. Opening the door he see the famous assasin that he hired with a sole purpose.

'' Who is the target? '' Says a little blonde girl looking at the man who entered the room once he was near to her.

'' AH? '' Shouts an angry prince. '' Who the hell are you? And why are you in my ship? '' He points at her with contempt.

''Lacospo-sama! Careful she is the assasin that you hired! '' Exclaims frightened one of the men that were behind him.

'' What? Are you serious? '' Asks in disbelief the prince. '' As if I would believe that. I don't care who you are kid but you will be punished for your infiltration in my royal ship. '' He points a gun at her and when he shot at her his jaw dropped.

Her hair protected her. No, it was not like that. Her hair transmutate into a medieval shield stopping the laser gun. Then her hair transmutated again into a blade that cutted the titatium table that was in the other end of the room. '' Is this enough demonstration for you? '' Says without emotion on her voice.

Lacospo couldn't help but smirk. He was lucky to hire the best among the best. She was a legend among the Universe and quite impossible to find. '' Of course! I'm sorry but I couldn't believe it. To imagine that the most famous assasin is just a little girl. ''

The blonde girl didn't even answer him letting him know that she didn't care what were his trails of thoughts. '' I want you to kill this man. He kidnapped princess Lala-sama some days ago and he is using her as an sexual object against her will. He is a sexual pervert that likes to torture girls and use her as just meat toilet. What kind of person is able to do that? To cause that much pain to another? I want to save her. She doesn't deserve this fate. '' He says playing his part. He looks towards the floor sadly tightening his fists with the only purpose to deceive the ultimate assasin.

Hair envelope on Lacospo's hand taking the wrinkled photo from his hand. She look at it to see a blonde with strange whiskers marks on his face. Without looking away of the photo she asks. '' Name? ''

'' Naruto Uzumaki. He is the monster that is hurting Lala-sama. He held no respect about others and using them as mere paws for his ambitions. He could even use a child as a shield to save himself. He is torturing Lala-sama and I want you to kill him to save the princess. '' He says without a defect on his performance.

She dissapears on the shadows, not saying another word, leaving behind a prince that, just to be sure, continued his acting. Once he was sure that she was completely gone, he grins maniacally. '' That's it. Naruto Uzumaki, you will die and then I will be able to take Lala-sama for myself. I'm not like that weakling Ghi Bree. '' Walking towards his private room, he sighs happily. '' I can't wait to see your dead body. ''

Break

In a certain classroom, in the school Sainan High, there is a girl with blue hair that couldn't follow the lecture that the teacher was giving about maths. She inevitably keep glancing a certain blonde that now is slowly falling asleep. Covering her mouth with her hand because she couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

Her eyes softened for a moment and looking through the mirror she smiles. _' He's really the same Naruto-san as always. '_

Flaschback

 _Haruna is slowly waking up on a bed, that at first, she didn't recognize. Supporting herself with her elbows, she stand up, realizing that she was on the nurse office._

 _Looking around the office she sees Risa on bed too, next to her, sleeping peacefully. ' Momioka-san? ' Confused she looks to the other side of side the office to see Mikado-sensei with a frown on her beautiful face while she writes something on a notebook. '' A-Ano, Mikado-sensei? ''_

 _The nurse hearing her name turns around to see that one of the girls were finally awake. '' You slept well? The class are finished for today so you can go home and relax a little bit more till tomorrow. '' She says approaching her replacing the frown with a small smile._

 _'' W-Why am I here? '' She asks still sitting on the bed._

 _'' You and your classmate fainted after your sports class and Uzumaki-kun with the help of Deviluke-san brought you here to see if you were fine and so you could sleep peacefully till you need it. '' Says Mikado grabbing her notebook._

 _'' I see. '' Her eyes warmed when she heard who it was who helped her. '' Of course, it will be Naruto-san. It's always him. '' He mutters to herself the corner of her lips twiching upwards. She doesn't realize it but Mikado-sensei with an innocent smile after hearing Haruna, decides to tease the girl a little._

 _'' Ouh oh. So I see that Uzumaki-kun is quite the young man, eh. '' She says giggling into her hand._

 _'' Eh? '' She stutters with red cheeks._

 _'' Well, Uzumaki-kun has quite renown among the female population in this school. There is also that cute girl that accompanied him here that was quite attached to him. It isn't something extrange, after all he has quite the good looks. I mean you know what I'm saying, right? ''_

 _'' Eh? No, no it's not like that. I mean N-Naruto-san and I are just good friends. That's all. '' She says moving her hands in front of her._

 _'' Ummmmh? Are you sure? '' Asks Mikado-sense trying to not giggle seeing the reaction of the cute high school girl in front of her._

 _'' Y-Yeah. I'm sure. It's just that N-Naruto-san is always helping people, so this is no different. Since I can remember Naruto-san was always there for me, even when he has his owns problems to resolve, he just smiles and then he helps everyone without asking anything in return. It's just that I know that Naruto-san will be always there for me. '' She smiles before touching her chest with a somehow pained expression, even if she tried to mask it. ''He is just so nice. That's why... How I can repay him? ''_

 _'' What kind of question is that? '' Asks Mikado-sensei crossing her arms under her chest._

 _'' What? '' Says Haruna confused._

 _'' As you had said Uzumaki-kun just want to help everyone. If you begin to torture yourself thinking how to repay him, in the end you will only hurt Uzumaki-kun. But if you really want to repay him, it's really easy. Be there for him just like he does to you. ''_

 _'' Thank you Mikado-sensei for listening me. I will repay his kindness. It's only fair. '' She says determination on her eyes._

 _'' Mmmm. '' She playfully pats her chin thougthful with her finger. '' Maybe you will even his heart. Even though you have serious competition with Deviluke-san. But you don't know if you don't try. Fight'o! '' She says cheering her on._

 _Risa is slowly waking up because of the noises that she was hearing and once he sat up, scracthing behind her head, grumbling, she looks towards the source of the noise to see Saerenji with a red face while waving her hands stuttering and the nurse with a cheer on stance._

 _'' I-I-I-I swear is not like that. '' Exclaims Haruna._

 _'' What is happening? '' Risa says tilting her head._

End flaschback

'' Uzumaki-san. Could you, please, resolve this equation at the board ? '' Asks the teacher looking at Naruto to find him sleeping peacefully in the middle of his lecture. A tick mark appears on his forehead and with a sweet smile that scared some of the students, he began to gather a pile of more than ten books eliciting questions among the students. Then he slowly walked towards the blonde student rising the books before letting them fall on Naruto's desk.

The loud sound of books slamming against his desks woke Naruto up, frightening him. '' I swear that I didn't eat more than 10 bowls of ramen today, dattebayo! '' He yells standing up. Hearing laughter, he looks around himself raising an eyebrow to found himself in the middle of the class. More importantly in front of his math teacher. A pissed off math teacher.

'' So you like ramen Uzumaki-san.'' The teacher says with a vein throbbing.

'' I love it. There are so many flavors. It's the food of the gods. '' Naruto says enthusiastic

with a bright smile.

'' Uzumaki-san. '' Mutters the teacher. '' Snap it out and listen to what I'm saying on class. '' The teacher slaps his head earning an even stronger laughter from the students.

Haruna couldn't help it but sweatdrop seeing Naruto on his knees pouting receiving a lecture from the teacher about how to behave in class. '' He's really the same Naruto-san as always. ''

Break

Naruto walks with a deadpan face towards the yard of the school with Lala who was looking at him with a curious face at Naruto's expression. Why? That's easy. Together they were the center of the attention of all people who passed by. They didn't even tried to whisper.

'' Woah have you seen them? It's almost unfair. ''

'' They sure make a perfect couple. ''

'' She is so beautiful and he is so handsome. Kyahh! ''

'' I heard that she is trying to win Uzumaki-sama's heart. ''

'' Seriously? I was sure that they were going out. ''

Naruto sighs trying his best to ignore their comments when he heard a shout. '' UZUMAKI-SAN ! Was is this mess? And what are those rumors of marriage? Are you doing something that is inappropiate for a student? ''

Naruto turns around to see Yui looking at him with a stern face looking for answers. '' Y-Yui-chan, I swear that I didn't do something bad. I was just walking and then people began to yell and comment. ''

'' You didn't answer me one question though. '' Naruto avoided her gaze while laughing clumsily and Yui narrowed her eyes in suspicion. '' This marriage issue. Is true? ''

'' Hai! '' Beamed Lala at Yui surprising her.

'' Mmm sorry but who are you? '' Asked Yui taking distance between Lala and herself.

'' I'm Lala. Naruto-kun's fiance! '' Says Lala grabbing Naruto arms between her breats.

Yui became stone hearing that stament. Unable to hear the protest of Naruto trying to free himself of Lala's grip, the world began to shatter and Yui fell on a black hole. _' Fiance, Fiance, Fiance, Fiance. '_ It was repeated on her mind continuously.

Naruto with a light blush feeling her chest tried to remove himself from her unsuccessfully. '' Lala I told you to stop saying that. '' Naruto says stuttering.

'' Don't be silly, Naruto-kun. '' Giggles the pinkette to his shyness. So while Naruto tried to free himself from Lala and Lala snuggled on his arm lovingly, Yui began to regain her senses.

'' Wha-Wha-What? '' Says Yui trying to regain her strengh. '' How can you marry someone? You are underage. That's illegal, you cannot do that! That's shameless! '' Says Yui pointing at him.

Lala confused from her words raised an eyebrow cutely without break away from Naruto. '' Underage? Oh so here works like this! '' Says Lala finally realizing the problem. '' Don't worry about that Naruto-kun at my home is not illegal. We can marry now. Planet Dev- '' A hand stops Lala to continue her speech so she wouldn't revelate at the entire school the secret they were trying to hide.

'' S-S-So you are going to another country? '' Says Yui with widen eyes. Why it hurts so much though? Yeah, Uzumaki-san was a friend since they were children so that must it be. Because what else it could be right? But seeing them so close was something that she strangely disliked.

'' No, don't worry I won't go anywhere. She is just trying to be funny. She has different kind of humor, dattebayo. '' Says Naruto trying to avoid anymore problems. They were surrounded by people, it was not a good moment to let Lala say what she wanted and then explain that aliens were real. It will be caos.

Lala blinked confused about Naruto nervousness before she realized why he behaved like that. Kotegawa contemplated the scene. Naruto's hands on Lala's mouth while Lala smiled beautifully with her eyes closed her hand behind her back like she was a little kid that is trying to behave in front of her parents.

Kotegawa narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Naruto began to sweat, his mind trying to find a good excuse to run away from the spot without leaving the number one public protector of moral behaviour of Japan, infuriated.

Kotegawa tried to spoke before Naruto's hand catched something that was directed at her face with incredible reflexes. '' Woah he was not even looking at the direction where it came the ball. ''

'' Kyah, he is incredible. '' Said a fangirl yelling.

'' Sorry. '' Said a guy from the beisbol club. '' I didn't want to hurt a beautiful girl. What do you think if I invite you to eat something, so I can excuse myself. '' Says the guy looking at Lala.

'' Woah that was a nice one Momeitsu-senpai. The ball didn't even went near to her. That's a nice excuse to try to hit on her. '' Says a guy from the beisbol club.

'' Shut up ! '' cries dramatically the guy pointing at them. '' So what do you say? '' Asks Momeitsu returning his gaze towards her.

'' No, thanks. I thought to go somewhere with Naruto-kun today. '' Says Lala looking at Naruto happily.

'' Well, I think we can do something. Why not? '' Says Naruto smiling densely.

'' Wait a moment. That is not fair. '' Says Momeitsu interrupting them.

'' What is not fair? '' Says Naruto tilting his head confused.

'' Make with me a bet. If I win she will go out with me. '' Says with determination the beisbol guy.

'' Are you stupid? '' Says Naruto seriously making the guy flinch. '' She is older enough to decide if she want to go out with you or not. Don't make those stupids bets. ''

The guy was intimidated by Naruto's glare but he mainteined his composture and tried to win the girl. '' What? Are you scared to lose? ''

Naruto narrow his gaze and tools a step towards guy but Kotegawa grabbed his shirt to stop him. '' Uzumaki-san, please. '' Says worried about Naruto's expedient. She doesn't want Naruto get in trouble and maybe drop out because some guy that try to show off.

The whiskered blonde didn't make another step, looking at Kotegawa with a soft gaze before chuckling. '' Don't worry, I won't do anything. '' But Kotegawa didn't let go his shirt. '' I won't make a bet with you. Say what you want, I don't care, she will decide what she want to do. '' Says Naruto looking at the guy with a bored face.

'' I want to bet ! '' Yells Lala happily surprising everyone.

'' Huh? '' Says Naruto puzzled. Why is she going along with this idea?

'' It will be funny and I want to play some of this game, Beisbol I think it was called? It seemed really nice. '' Says Lala looking at Naruto excited.

Brooking out of his daze the guy from the beisbol club saw his chance right in front of him. '' Well if you really want, let's play. I will throw you a ball and all you need to do is hit it, if you can't then you will go out on a date with me. '' Says Momeitsu with a small smile, thinking that he already won this bet.

'' Listen Lala, I don't really think this is a good idea. What if you lose? Will you go out with these guy?'' Ask Naruto worried for Lala's decision.

'' Hey! '' Protest outraged the mentionated guy.

'' Don't worry. It will be fine. '' Says the pinkette unworried, walking towards the field with Naruto behind her.

'' Lala, wait a moment, I don't want that '' He was interrupted when the pinkette turned around with a frown on her face. She looked like she was worried about something now. Did she realize her mistake?

'' Don't you believe that I can win this easily? '' Asks the girl after a pause. '' Don't you believe in me? ''

Naruto's pupils widened after he heard those words. ' _So she was worried about that. How stupid I am? '_ Thinks Naruto kicking himself for his mistake. '' That's not it Lala. I just worried about you but that doesn't mean anything I don't believe in you. I totally belive in you! '' Says the whiskered guy childishly grabbing her shoulder in a pleading manner so she will understand it.

Her expression softened looking at his desesperate expression and she began to giggle. '' Thanks Naruto-kun! When I win let's go somewhere to eat tonight again like last time. ''

'' Sure! Well I have something to do after school but after that sure. When you win let's do have some fun again. '' Grins Naruto at her.

'' You haven't win this! '' Cries a jealous Moimetsu on his position on the mound, interrupting them.

Ignoring him, Naruto walked outside the field where Kotegawa was standing and with his hands behind his head without turning his head, he simply says to Lala. '' Send it outside the field. Make this idiot cry! ''

The pinkette nodded to herself and taking a bat with a cute serious expression she prepared to win a dinner with her future husband.

'' Are you sure about this Uzumaki-san? '' Asks Kotegawa seeing that he is coming towards her.

'' Yep. I'm pretty sure. Lala will give him no chance, she will smash the ball outside the school. I will believe in her. ''

An uneasy feeling grew again on her chest seeing Naruto talk about the pink haired girl like that. _' What is this sensation again? '_ She asks to herself frowning.

Seeing the brunette frowning he touched her hand softly making her blush before he tried to comfort her. '' Don't worry Yui-chan, it will be all fine. Lala will win this!''

The sensation grew more intense but she acted trying to not concern Naruto anymore. '' H-Hai. I'm sure all will be okay. You are right. '' She says looking towards the field trying to avoid his gaze. Naruto nodded and looked towards the field too with a small smile.

'' Are you ready? '' Shouts Moimetsu with arrogance. Seeing the girl nod, he smiled smugly and he throwed his best pitching. _' I'm some of the best Ace on the country and this is my best shoot, of course, I will win. '_ But his hopes were broken when he heard a metal clash and saw that the hottie girl sended the ball, not only outside the field, but outside the school. His jaw dropped and before he could say anything, the girl was already on the blonde's arms hugging him.

'' See Naruto-kun? I told you I would win. '' Laughed Lala on his arms tigheting her grip on his torso unconciously making breath for him nearly impossible.

'' L-Lala. Wait sl-slow down. '' Says the blonde trying to free himself from her without success. But he thanked heavens when he heard a shout from the brunette.

Kotegawa snapped seeing Lala so affectionate towards the whiskered teen and she shouted pointing her finger at her. '' S-SHAMELESS! Don't touch Uzumaki-san in that away. Have you no shame? ''

Hearing Kotegawa talk to her she stopped for a moment allowing Naruto to breath again before she childishly refused and tightened her grip ten times stronger than before so that the sound of broken ribs could be heard. '' No! Don't wanna. Leave us alone! ''

'' Y-Y-You... SHAMELESS! '' Kotegawa says grabbing the girl and trying to pull apart the two of them.

'' L-L-Lala, St-stop. STOP LALA! '' Yells Naruto red because of the lack of oxigen.

Break

'' I-I-I like you Yuuki-san, please go out with me! '' Exclaims a boy of 14 years old to a girl younger of himself for two years. Gathering courage he gave her a letter before running. The letter said to meet him behind school once the lessons were over.

'' I'm sorry but I can't. '' She says bowing without giving a second thought. Once she read the letter that the guy gave it to her, she waited till the end of classes to reject his confession.

'' Wh-What? Why? '' Asks the little boy to the girl. His shoulders falled down with an aura of depression. '' Are you dating someone else? ''

'' Um, eh, no, is nothing like that. '' She says looking away grabbing her arm. '' It's just that I don't have time to date anyone and I haven't really thought about any of these things. '' She says scratching her cheek trying to sound realistic.

On the distance there are two girls of the same age of Mikan, looking at them from the corner of the building.

'' And there goes another one. '' Says one with orange hair whistling.

'' Yuuki-chan is always in these kinds of situations, even with older guys. She sure knows how to reject them politely. '' Says another one with black hair seeing another of her friends rejection and laughing awkwardly.

'' Well this should be like... the hundred one? Of course, she knows how to reject them without hurting their feelings so much. '' When they saw that Mikan was coming to their way grabbing her red bag and sighing, leaving a broken heart boy behind, they waited so that they could to tease her a bit.

'' Ahh, why they keep asking me out? If they were just him. '' Mutters Mikan to herself.

'' Who? If they were who? '' Asks the brown haired girl grabbin Mikan and surprising her.

'' Ayumi?! '' Exclaims Mikan surprised.

'' So that's why you keep rejecting everyone. You like someone already, neh. '' Says Mako grabbing Mikan's hands while her eyes beamed at her. '' Tell us. Who it is? Do we know him? How is him? '' She asks without giving her the chance to answer. Mako really loves romantic things.

'' I-It's nothing like that. You heard me wrong. '' She says with a little pink dust on her cheeks out of embarrassement.

Ayumi and Mako looked at each other before smiling mischievously at Mikan. '' Suuuuureeee. We heard wrooooong. '' They said al unisono.

'' W-Whatever, hum.'' She says freeing herself from them and walking through the gates of the main school.

They walked down the streets while Mikan's friends keep pestering them about her love interest. '' So how is he? '' Asks Ayumi for the thousand time. Mikan kept trying to ignore her. Her cheeks puffing with a little tint red always present on them.

'' I get it now! '' Exclaims Mako slamming her fist on the palm of her hand like she had resolved the great mistery around this so misterious man. '' Is an impossible relationship. Like he is a delinquent so her family has forbidden her to be go out with him. Like he likes fights or something like that! ''

'' That's not true. He just fighted because he wanted to protect me. He is the nicest person I have ever meet. Naru- Hmpf '' She cuts herself covering her hands over mouth, trying to not say anything more. From her outburst she nearly say his name. They wouldn't leave her alone with this if they knew who he was.

'' So you really have someone you like,eh? ''

'' Naru- something? ''

'' It's nothing really, just -''

'' Mikan-chan! '' She heard someone calling her from behind. She immediately grew flustered knowing all too well who was calling her. His voice made her heart skip a beat and turning around, she saw him.

'' U-U-U-zu-zu-maki-san. '' There he was waving at her with that bright smile of his. He wore the uniform of Sainan High like his brother but on a different way. He wore green pants with a white shirt whose first button was unbottoned and it wasn't collected inside the trousers. He wore a green tie too unlike his brother, but he didn't tie up properly. He wore it loose like Naruto did it on his photoshop, last month on the magazine model that he worked.

Yes, Mikan nearly buy it all the model magazines trying to find Naruto company so she could support him like she promised. Rito just sweatdroped when he saw Mikan with 10 piles of magazines of masculine mode of differents months on the living room trying to find Naruto.

'' An angel. '' Says simply Mako.

'' So cool. He is perfect. '' Mutters Ayumi absently.

'' Hahaha I told you I don't really like formalities, dattebayo. '' He says approaching at her.

'' Dattebayo? '' Says the two girls still infatuated by him.

Naruto blushed. His cheeks gained a red color of embarrassement and looking away while scratching his neck, he says. '' It's just a verbal tick. Please don't mind it. ''

 _ **** BANG ****_

An arrow pierced the hearts of Mako and Ayumi and the two laid on the floor comically. ' _Soooo cuuuuuteeeee. '_ Was the common thought.

Mikan, who had a better self-control over her emotions, sweatdrops seeing her two friends laying on the floor.

'' U-Uzumaki-san, why are- ''

'' Naruto. '' He says interrupting her.

The girls that once were on the floor quickly recovered hearing his name. The two looked at Mikan with an smile that was practically yelling ' So is him, eh '. Mikan looks aways and continued speaking obviating the glint of her friends eyes. '' N-Naruto-san, why are you here? ''

'' Well I need to go to work to speak about some things and it's near from here but I have time though so I wanted to eat some takoyaki. Want some? My treat. '' He says with a toothy grin.

'' HAI! '' Shouted Ayumi and Mako before Mikan could even utter a word.

'' Hahahahaha you sure are hungry. You can eat as much as you want. '' He says patting their heads making their knees weak.

'' T-Thanks, Naruto-san. '' They said looking at the floor.

'' Well let's go. Oh it makes me think that what you did last night was really delicious. Your hands are magical. I hope that we can do it again. '' He grins at her with his trademark grin while walking.

'' Sure Naruto-san! Every time you want! She says beaming at him.

Not everyone kept walking and confused Naruto looked behind rising an eyebrow confused. '' Is something wrong? You not coming? ''

They didn't answer, no, they didn't even move. Their bodies were petrified like they were made of pure stone. Mikan confused kept thinking the reason of their strange behaviour and when she was about to speak, it hits her. Her entire body blushed crimson and with swirls eyes, she grabs Naruto's hand and began to run while yelling. '' It's not what you think! ''

'' W- Wha, Hey Mikan-chan, where are we going? '' He shouts trying to not fall. She sure has great strength.

Meanwhile Lala is walking towards Naruto's house

After a while running Mikan and Naruto arrived to a park where there were a lot of couples that were on a date. Realizing that she was still holding his hand, she removed hers fast trying to not incomodate Naruto.

'' Why did we run Mikan-chan? '' Asks Naruto looking at a flustered Mikan.

'' No, nothing is just that I'm really hungry so I wanted to eat takoyaki like you said.'' She says looking away.

Naruto chuckles and while patting her head he smiles at her. '' Ooooh you are that hungry? Don't worry Mikan-chan. You can eat all what you want. You just need to say it. Let's go, so you then can go home I don't want to worry your brother. ''

Mikan hearing that she lied trying to have more time with Naruto. This was the opportunity she was looking for, in order to Naruto notice her and become important for him. This was just her first step. '' Naruto-san don't worry. Rito will not arrive home till late and he will have dinner outside. So I have nothing to do this afternoon. I have time. '' She says looking at him rather nervous.

Naruto raises an eyebrow at her sudden outburst and densely agreed with Mikan. '' Uhh? Okay, so what do you want to do? '' He grins at her.

'' Mmm, I want to sit a bit. I need to catch my breath after running. '' She says with the first excuse that came to her mind.

Naruto nods at her and walked towards a bench to sit so that Mikan could recuperated his breath. '' So how was your day at school? ''

'' It was fine. Thank you so much for asking. '' She replied glancing at him. ' _Wahhhhh. Why I can't behave normally? I look like Rito now. Come on, think Mikan. Something to say that will make Naruto happy. Something, something. '_ Her mind runs a mile per second trying to ease the awkward silence that was only on Mikan mind.

Noticing the blush that Mikan had, worried he touched his forehead with hers closing his eyes to see if she had fever. Mikan froze on her spot before looking at Naruto with a small smile. He was so close. It was like a date. ' _His eyelashes are so long... and those whiskers marks are just the cutest... Naruto-san is truly handsome. '_ She thinks while infatuated by him.

Naruto opens his eyes, his till touching her, and her honey eyes looks at the blue ones directly. It was like the dream she had with Naruto last night. Everything seemed so romantic. While Naruto grins at her, Mikan couldn't help it but feel her hopes rise. _' Maybe it isn't so impossible. Maybe Naruto-san could notice me. '_ But then all her hopes where crushed when she heard people speak about them.

'' Oh my god. Have you see them? These two siblings are so cute! '' Squeal a girl to his boyfriend.

'' Yes, I would like that my little sister would love me like that. She just keep pushing me aside. ''

'' Mmm but they don't resemble each other. Maybe they aren't siblings. Maybe he is trying to force that kid. ''

'' What are you saying? That is impossible. She is just a little girl. '' Laughs the boy walking away.

Mikan moves away from him hurt after hearing them. _' Yeah, I should have know. It's impossible afterall. This was just a dream of a stupid little girl. It was good even while it lasted this fantasy. Even if it was short. '_ She looks at Naruto and seeing him with a frown on his face looking at her so concerned made her smile even if a little. _' Ahhh... why is he so kind? It makes me give up even more difficult. '_

'' Is something wrong, Mikan-chan? '' Asks the blue eyed blonde.

'' Naruto-san... if something seems impossible, something that even if you tried hard the others will just look at you with contempt... something you could not achieve... it would be better to give up ... right ? '' She asks with a sad smile on her little face. This was for the best. Hearing Naruto told her to give up on her crush it would help her to forget about him.

Naruto sighs, seeing the serious look on her face. He supports himself with the back of the bench and looks towards the sky. '' Who cares what the others think. '' He says grinning at her.

'' Eh? '' Mikan says surprised. She didn't expected him to say that.

'' The only thing that is matters is what you think. It doesn't matters even how impossible it would seem to achieve something. What it's makes a person really especial is to have the guts to never give up. Fight for what you want Mikan-chan, I will always be here to support you, dattebayo. '' He says with a thumbs up.

Mikan looks at him smiling tears forming on the corner of her eyes before hugging Naruto with all her strengh. '' Thank you Naruto-san! '' Exclaims Mikan happily.

'' What, Mikan-chan, why are you? '' Naruto grew confused at first but seeing Mikan smiles so happy and without those worries that were tormeting her makes Naruto smiles and hug her too.

Mikan just relaxed on his embrace and closed her eyes enjoying his warm aura. Her hearthbeat went faster but she didn't grew nervous, quite the opposite she never has feel so calm. _' Naruto-san understand me. He is different from any other guy. Naruto-san is really special. '_

Break

Lala walked towards Naruto's home humming happily a tune while she was thinking about her date with the whiskered blonde that filled her thoughts. She didn't experience this kind of feeling before but she really liked it. The blonde teen with just a couple of days has already impressed her. He was funny, selfess, kind, loving towards the others, he was everything her mother told her to find in a man when she was a little kid and Naruto has already show that he possess those qualities, but that wasn't what she was attracted to him. When she is near to him and looked at his blue eyes her knees feels weak and she cannot help it but smile brightly.

She was pretty sure that this was the guy that she wanted to marry. He was strong too, so strong that he even beated Zastin. Lala was sure that he was the right candidate to be the emperor of the galaxy so his father wouldn't complain at all. All would go smoothly, she can even imagine herself with a white dress walking towards the shrine while Naruto waited for her.

She giggles happily at the thought. '' So could I know what is making you so happy Lala-sama? '' Her eyes widened when she heard a voice that she knows to well from behind her back.

She turned around to meet the owner of the voice and her eyes narrowed with precaucation. '' Lacospo. What are you doing here? ''

'' Mmm I just want to see my future bride that's all. Can't I? '' He smiles politely at her.

'' I already told you all. For the thousand time I won't marry any of you. '' Lala exclaim with annoyance. '' I have already chosen the one that I will marry, so leave me alone. ''

'' Ah I know, the one that you have chosen. The human one. Isn't it? '' He says with a shit eating smile.

'' So what? You can't win against him. Naruto is really strong. He can win against you even with his eyes closed. '' Says Lala with confidence.

'' Yeah, even if it piss me off, I know that. But could he win against Golden Darkness? '' Says casually like he just say something that it didn't mattered.

'' W-Wha- What G-Gol-Golden Darkness? '' Says Lala hoping that she just misheard.

'' Yeah, you know her? Well she is the best assassin on the Universe so maybe you heard about her. '' He replies with sarcasm. He laughs internally seeing Lala tremble scared about the human safety. '' Well you know that he is as good as dead so forget about him and '' He stopped talking when he notice that someone pass next to him. It was Lala that was running desperate.

' _I need to call Zastin. ' Thought Lala. ' Naruto-kun, please be careful. This one is on a completely different level as the ones that you fought before.'_ And while running with her maximun speed without stopping to catch a breath she kept looking for the blonde.

Break

They walked together down the street, Mikan with a slight dust on her cheeks remembering her forwardness when they were on the bench. She keeps glancing with the corner of her eye looking at Naruto that is carrying her bag with only one shoulder even if she tried to not let him. _' Naruto-san is really kind. He is carrying my bag when he saw that it was heavy. He doesn't care what the others are thinking now. '_ Some thugs began to laugh at him loudly when they saw the blonde teen carrying a middle school bag. Mikan sent a glare to the boys that just made the teens laugh harder, so nervous she tried to take the bag from the blonde just to be stopped with a pat on her head and wide grin.

Lost on her thoughts she didn't realize that they needed to take differents directions until Naruto spoke. '' Well Mikan-chan I need to take these street to go to work. See you another time.''

Hearing that, Mikan froze for a second but her brain worked really fast. _' So early? But we didn't really talk! '_ She screams mentally. _' I lost a huge opportunity just because I was lost on my thoughts. Wait, I just need to ask him to go out like this again. Is not a big deal right? I-I mean he won't think bad right? Just to know him better. '_

'' Mmm Mikan-chan? '' Asks Naruto hearing no respone for her part.

'' T-T-This We-We-We-Weekend cou-co-could it be? '' She asks fidgeting avoiding looking at the floor to avoid his gaze.

'' Sure! '' Says Naruto happily. '' Where do you want to go? An amusement park? I really wanted to go. '' Says in a childish manner.

Hearing that Mikan looked at him with a bright smile and nodded repeatedly. '' I would love it Naruto-san! ''

'' So what do you think about Saturday? I will take you in the morning so we can ride everything more than one time. ''

'' Hai! '' She exclaims enthusiastic about the plan. A whole day with him alone? That is a perfect chance to get to know him better and maybe take some steps on her conquest.

'' See you on Saturday then Mikan-chan! '' Says Naruto ruffling her hair earning a pout from the brunette.

The brunette looked at the figure of the whiskered boy walking away while she tightened her fist in front of her chest determination shinning on her eyes. '' I will show him that I am not a kid. I am mature enough! '' She says running towards her home.

Naruto is walking towards his work when he saw a shop that sell Takoyaki. _' Ahh I forgot to treat Mikan-chan like I had promised! I hope that it wasn't that the reason that she behaved so shy. Maybe she wanted to tell me but she couldn't do it. I will make it up next time! '_ Thinks the teen with conviction.

So he head towards the shop to buy something to eat and saw a blonde girl that seemed to be on a middle school with a leather dress that seemed to have some problems. '' Sorry little miss but if you have no money I can't give you the food. '' Says the owner sweatdropping.

The girl had a neutral expression on her face while she looked between the owner and the paper bag with the food without saying anything and making the man nervous.

'' Don't worry I will pay it for it and give me another one for me please. '' The little blonde girl looked at the source of the voice to see the man that she was looking for grinning at her.

Her eyes narrowed slightly but she kept her cool and walked away taking the bag without saying anything and leaving a froze Naruto behind. '' Oi miss at least you could say something to this young man! He pay for your food! Tch those kids nowadays. ''

'' Ha ha ha. '' Says Naruto trying to ease the awkwardness. '' Don't worry, is not a big deal. Thank you. '' He says paying for the food.

From the top of a pole the blonde girl was looking at him while eating her takoyaki. She waited for the perfect time to strike him so she jumped from one pole to another. _' There is something strange here. For a normal human he has no openings, is like he is always on guard. '_ She said jumping into another pole. She grabbed another takoyaki from the bag but stopped before giving it another bite. _' Why did he bought me this? '_ A small frown marred her face. She looked again at the blonde boy seeing him hum a song. She kept watchimg him until he grabbed a ball to returned it to some kids that were playing basketball and after he did it, she saw it. There it was a small opening and she striked for the kill. Her hair transformed into a gigant blade and with the frown present on her face she went for it. '' Bye. ''

The blade went through Naruto's chest, blood flowing profusely from the wound while his head dropped, an instantaneous death. '' He was just a human. '' She said a little dissapointed. She thought that he held more potential.

Then she saw the blonde puff into a cloud of smoke but before she could even be surprised she heard from behind a mutter. '' **Rasengan**. '' An she jumped high her eyes looking down to see the same blonde with a spirraling blue ball on his hand destroying the pole. She landed on another pole waiting for the smoke to dissipate and she heard him to say. '' I was right. Thankfully I did a Kage bushin if not I would be dead now. I don't know what you want but at least you could tell me your name right? ''

'' You are not human. '' She said avoiding his question. It held no meaning he will die in no time but she was curious which kind of alien he was. She heard none about this species.

The wind took away the smoke to show a sweatdropping Naruto. '' Ahaha you could at least show like you are hearing me.'' Naruto says scracthing is cheek. '' Sorry but I am a human since I was born. '' Says the whiskered boy serious.

'' Liar. '' She say with her voice empty of any emotion like usual.

Something inside of Naruto broke. A strange feeling spread on his chest. An image appeared of him in the middle of a crowd. Some people were avoiding him like he was a pest and some yelled at him full of hate. For a moment he feel it, he knew that he once had those eyes too. Eyes empty of any life or hope. Why did he feel like this? That image felt so real. His head hurted and he grabbed the sides of his head before opening an eye an looked at the little girl.

She didn't wait and another blade was sent towards him to be avoided for the boy that rolled on the floor and began to run towards a place where nobody will be caught on the middle of this fight. He runs through narrow streets to avoid incoming blades but she just changed her hair into a whip. Zigzagging avoiding to be hitted, he lost focus of what happened in front of him. So when a car in front of him that was unsuccessfully trying to stop before hitting the blonde teen, Naruto just jumped in the hood of the car and did a somerset to avoid another whip hit that cutted the hood of the car in two.

Trees and poles were cutted in half and crushed leaving a trace of destruccion behind of the two figthers until Naruto found a clearing where he found a building under construcion with just the steel pilars settled. Once inside the construcion he stopped running and turned around to confront the enemy.

'' Why did you stop running? '' Asks the blonde girl.

'' I wasn't running. I just didn't want anyone to be hurt because our fight. '' Says Naruto looking around him just to be sure that nobody was there too.

The girl frowned again hearing that. Thinking about it, on the middle of the city he could use more hidding places or enter inside a crowd so she couldn't attack him so freely. So he was just a stupid brave confronting her in a place like this that was a perfect scenario for her or... There was something fishy here.

'' What is your name? Mine is Uzumaki Naruto.'' Says the teen interrupting her thoughts. He wore a relax stance showing no desire to fight against her, so they could talk.

'' ... '' She didn't give him an answer though and kept looking at him. She looks like a machine. It seems like she has forgotten how to feel anything at all. She made multiple weapons with her hair and throwed at him multiple attacks. In the middle of the storm of her kill attempts he kept rolling on the floor and doing somersault avoiding everyone of her attacks with difficulty. He made a sign hand and shouted his trade mark tecnique. '' **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu**. '' Appearing thousands of clones of himself in a puff of smoke.

Golden Darkness narrowed her eyes seeing that. _' That must be what he used to deceive me. '_ Making distance between her and the clones that were approaching her, she used her hair like a tsunami surrounding the clones and catching them before changing the form again into a sea of spikes that pierces through their bodies, making them disappear.

Seeing some more clones that avoided her attack, panting, she asks again. '' What are you? You are not human. '' She says with her even tone. '' You are not weak. ''

A smirk came on one of Narutos face's. '' Thank you for the compliment but -'' The same sound as before appear above her head. Looking upside she saw another Naruto with a gigant blue ball on his hand. '' - I told you, I am just a human! **CHOU ODAMA RASENGAN !** '' He yelled crashing his attack down at her. Golden Darkness made a wall out of her hair. They struggle to win till the floor cracked losing the two of them balance, so they jumped taking distance between each other. When she landed , she heard a number of puff, seeing the rocks surrounding her transform into Naruto's clones. '' **CHOU RASEN TARENGAN !** ''

Her hair enveloped her shielding her of Naruto's attack. Then she grew up a pair of wings and flew high to avoid anymore surprise attack. _' She is strong and with fast thinking. She could react almost instantly of my traps avoiding any harm. '_ Thought Naruto trying to ignore the oppressionn on his chest, she was no joke and he couldn't afford to lose focus. But why? Why he keep seeing his younger self on her?

 _' That clone tecnique is really annoying. He can transform himself so he can mimic with the surroundings and that blue ball is really powerfull. I felt the strength behind the attack. He can not be an ordinary human but he certainly isn't an alien, at least, not one that I know. '_ Though Golden Darkness calmly.

'' Why are you trying to kill me? '' Asks Naruto.

'' ... '' Again she didn't gave him an answer looking at him from above flying.

'' Why are you suffering? '' Asked Naruto who made Golden Darkness's eyes widened. She froze for a moment before regaining her composure again and began to talk trying to change subject.

'' I'm an assassin and you are my target. '' She said talking to the first time to him.

'' An assassin? '' Asked confused the whiskered teen. Once he realized the meaning behind it, he chukled. '' So this is for Lala eh? Man this time they send a really strong one. I don't know if I can beat you. '' He grinned for a moment before growing serious, his eyes became cold, like ice. '' But I don't care. I will protect Lala from anyone. I promised her. ''

'' ... '' The blonde girl narrowed her eyes, doubt slightly showing on her face that the other blonde could have seen it , maybe, if not for the distance. Maybe he was not the kind of guy that mistreated a girl and used it like an object.

 _Flashback:_

 _'' Don't worry it will be all fine. Here you will have a lot of fun. '' Said a old man with an lab coat grabbing her five years old hand gently and giving her a candy. A nice woman with really long blonde hair that she considered a mother, always near to her, smiling at her gently._

 _After some time of kind gestures and nice presents feeling what she thought it was love her live was changed into a routine of painful experiments and tortures with the only purpose of making her the utimate weapon._

 _'' Tear... please... hurts... '' Said the little girl nearly uncounciously while she was on a chair. Drol was leaking from her mouth while blood runs from her nose and ears. Her arms were marked with counttless inyections of differents products that were using on her._

Any doubt that she could have on her mind was immediately erased and her eyes turned into a killer glare. She was not wrong. This man is just making a really good act that's all. She will do her job and free the princess from this mindless beast.

'' Disappear. '' She said throwing fiercely spears out of her hair.

Naruto seeing the sea of attack coming right in front of him he cursed while he began to run while trying to avoid, in any possible way, every deathly weapon. '' Shit ! '' He shouted painfully. The weapons didn't reached any vital point like his rival was aiming at but the small scratches that he received at the beginning became deeper cuts on his body. Arms, legs , chest, and even his left cheek was bleeding thanks to the wounds he now carried.

Golden Darkness kept flying high looking at the target's figure avoid barely now her attacks. A spear pierces through his tight earning a painful yell from the blonde teen. Stopping herself to attack him anymore, she landed near to him, spear still piercing through his leg restricting his movements. She gave him a hard gaze before producing an ax and positioning it high above his neck.

It wasn't the blood loss that make him saw hallucinations or a remorse that was bugging him before his death. Now he understood why. Since the beginning... it was for that reason. Behind her there was standing his younger figure glaring at the same crowd that was looking at him with contempt. The same look... The same... '' You are alone. '' Naruto said with a painful look.

'' Shut up. '' She said before swinging the ax down with all her strength.

 **'' BOOOOOM. ''** A curtain of smoke enveloped their figure and more cracks appeared on the floor reaching the steel pillar of the unfinished building.

She felt resistance along her weapon, no it was different, she felt that her hair was being corroded and she pulled away rapidly. Then she saw it. Her target was wrapped in a dark red cloak with two tails swinging behind him. His change of appearance, more feral didn't scared her a bit. Making a gigant punch above her head, she aimed at him trying to crush his bones with all her strength just to be stopped effortlessly thanks to his cloak.

Raising his clawed hand slowly confusing her for a second, she found herself avoiding instinctively the same size of her punch made of the corrosive material of his cloak a second later.

Taking out her wings again to fly out of the scope of his attacks. _' That cloak is dangerous, my attacks have no effect on it and I cannot let that thing touch me. '_ Suddenly he was in front of her. He punched her on the jaw hard and before she was throwed against the floor he gravved her foot and swang her against a pillar making her go through it. She landed on the floor.

Naruto looked, now, front the top of the building. She struggles to stand up, blood coming from her lips. '' Let's just stop this. '' Said Naruto with a frown. '' I don't have anything against you, so stop this. '' Rising her face a little, she sent three blades towards him just to be stopped with one of his tails effortessly.

'' I'm strong. '' She said stubborn. She gritted her teeth making a gigant ax easily the size of a building with four floors. Panting for the effort, she catched her breath and jumped towards Naruto.

'' I don't want to fight you. '' Naruto said with sadness. '' But I can't let you kill me. I have promises that I need to keep. '' He opened the palm of his hand and some of the red chakra was directed towards his palm, making bubbles before molding a Rasengan with the size of a football's ball.

He jumped towards her and the two attacks collided, creating wind pressure surrounding them. Golden Darkness added more effort into her attack but the Rasengan was easily pushing her back. _' I can't lose. I'm strong. '_ She gained some ground but it was not more than the half of it. Pushing the two of them their last of strength to win this battle, they lasted a few seconds before an explosion involved them, shaking the building and making some cracks appear. The light could be seen kilometers around them while the sound of the schock broked the windons of the houses that were near of them.

'' That it is! Lala-sama over there! '' Yells Zastin while Lala runs past him worried. '' Lala-sama wait! ''

 _' Naruto-kun, please be alright! Please! ''_ She thought while she runs just focused to arrive so she could her fiance. She will save him like he always has done to her. Even now...

The building began to collapse, the steel pillars fell from the top while Golden Darkness's eyes widened unable to dodge them because of the pain that went through her body. _' So this is eh. '_ She thought with resignation. Only one thing was budging her... This kid on their last attack. Why he looked so pained? Why he has that regretful look on his face?

After some moments she grumbled waking up when she felt something wet on her face. Slowly opening her eyes, she opened her mouth stupefied, unable to understand his actions.

Naruto lays on Yami protecting her a pille of pillars crushing his body. The pillars hitted his head and he was bleeding badly. She was stuned. They were fighting why is he protecting her? '' Why? '' He asks at Yami confusing her even more. '' Why it is that I can understand your feelings? Your emptiness. I feel like I once was there too. Like I had those eyes too. '' Yami looks at him when tears were falling on her face. '' We are the same. We are alone.''

An image of a boy with red hairs appears on his mind. ' _It's all a distant memory now. Why do I exist? Do I ask to my self? And I found out... '_

Another image comes to his mind. A boy with black hair _. ' But I knew that something else could have taken from me. Something even more important... and that is when I felt truly despair. My purpose? In all the world there was no one who needed me... I was... unnecesary...'_

'' Your pain I can understand it. You don't need to carry it alone. There are people that can save you... I want to save you... '' Her eyes widened to an impossible lenght.

'' Why? '' She mutters. '' Even if I'm an assasin... Even if I have to kill you... Why will you go to this lenght for me? '' She grips her skirt tightly.

'' It doesn't matter what have you done or what kind of person you think you are. Everyone merits a second chance. You are no different. This is the right thing to do. '' He grins at her brightly his face covered in blood that was leaking from the wound.

'' I will...'' Says the assassin but Naruto falls unconcious from the blood loss on top of Golden Darkness. And she for the first time in many years felt an ache on her chest.

She cutted in tiny pieces the pillars freeing them, after that she takes Naruto with her hair carefully checking up his vital signs and on that moment appears Zastin and Lala.

'' N- Naruto-kun. '' She looks at him his clothes torns and his face covered on blood.

'' Naruto-dono... Let go Naruto-dono, Golden Darkness. '' Says Zastin with a serious face pointing his blade at her.

'' No. '' Says the little blonde impassive.

'' Why you? '' Growls Zastin preparing himself to attack her.

'' Hahahaha. '' Laughs pleased Lacospo looking at his enemy that were almost dead covered on the little assasin's hair. '' That's it. You did a splendid job. Now that he is dead, I can marry you Lala. You don't need to thank me to free you from such a lower being. '' He smiles at Lala huskily.

'' He is not dead. '' Says Golden Darkness with an even tone. Lala and Zastin breath of relief before preparing themselves to save him at the tinest opportunity they could find. Lacospo on the other hand grows infuriated.

'' What are you saying? So why are you waiting? Kill him! I paid you for it! '' He yells angry and pointing at her. Suddenly he couldn't feel his arm anymore and his eyes direct towards now the missing limb. Blood is leaking from the clean cut on his elbow. He cry from the pain and falls on the floor rolling grabbing his wound.

'' You lied to me. '' Says the little girl with the same tone. '' You give me false information. I won't continue with this job. Normally, I would have to kill you but I won't. '' She says glancing at Naruto. '' I just took your arm. Consider yourself lucky. ''

'' AGGG ! '' Lacospo moans while bitting his lips trying to suppress his pain.

Lala obviating the grotesque scene in front of her, just stood up without the strength to do anything else. Seeing the bloody body of Naruto made Lala's body froze, anguish travelling through her veins. Her knees weakened almost cannot support her own weight but somehow even if clumsily she walked towards the assassin that was with Naruto.

Zastin saw the expression of the princess's face and gritted his teeth with impotence. This was not the princess that always have a joyful smile splastered on her face, the princess who always laughs with happiness. _' Lala-sama... '_

'' Naruto-kun... '' She mutters lowly gaining the attention of the little girl. She turns around to see the slowly lose of life in her green eyes.

'' He is alive princess. We need to take him into a hospital. '' She said with her characteristic void of emotion voice.

'' Naruto-kun... '' She said once more. Her hand slowly moving towards him, shaking, scared, incredulous to see her fiance into such state.

'' Princess. '' She repeated again but without any response.

A big car of seven seats stopped on his tracks right in front of them. Zastin and Golden Darkness took out their weapons in a protective manner, ready to strike to anyone who would have come to the blonde that laid uncounscious on the blonde's girl hairs. A middle age woman with brown hair came out of the car making them take their stance if she moved any closer.

'' Get inside the car! We need to treat him fast. '' Shouted Mikado urgently.

'' Don't come any closer. '' Said Zastin pointing his blade at Mikado, narrowing his eyes on disbelief.

'' I know him! '' Said Mikado understanding the situation. '' I'm the nurse at his school. I can treat him but I need to do it fast. His wounds are no joke! ''

'' How do you know that? '' Asks Golden Darkness narrowing her eyes too and creating more weapons pointing at her.

Seeing that and thinking in a way to convince them she saw Lala that was near the wounded boy and yelled with urgency. '' Deviluke-san, please tell them that you know me! We don't have time for this! '' She gave her no answer just kept looking at the boy. '' Deviluke-san! Please! ''

Lala got out of her trance and looked at the source of voice to see the nurse of the school that was being pointed with the weapons of Zastin and the little girl. '' Mikado-sensei? '' She asked surprised. '' What are you doing here? ''

'' Do you know her Lala-sama? '' Asked Zastin cautiously.

'' Yes, she is the nurse at our '' She said before being interrupted.

'' See? Let's go. We have lost enough time. His wounds are critical ! '' She pleaded while she pointed towards the car.

Lala eyes widened and she rushed towards the car too. '' Let's go! '' She exclaimed going inside the car.

Break

Once they arrived at Mikado's house they rushed inside while Golden Darkness carried him carrefully till she laid him in a stretcher like the nurse requested. Mikado pushed the stretcher inside a sterilized room and she stopped the princess to enter with them too.

'' I'm sorry Deviluke-san but you cannot enter. '' Mikado said firmly so she could begin with her work immediately.

'' Eh? But I need to stay near Naruto-kun! '' She said pleadingly looking at Naruto that was inside the room.

'' Deviluke-san! '' She said rising her voice so she could get the message clear. '' You cannot enter. This is all for Uzumaki-san sakes! ''

Lala worries multiplied so she let go of the door so Mikado could close it. After the nurse smiled reassuring at the girl, she said. '' I will do my best. ''

Break

After two hours of waiting, everyone's patience was running thing. Everyone except Lala. She didn't said a word, not even crey anything, she just kept looking at the door trying to breath slowly and deeply so she couldn't control her anguish. That made Zastin worry. Seeing the pinkette princess like that breaks Zastin's heart. But the sensation of hurt began to change into one of hate. Hate for the culprit of these situation. In his eyes none was more guilty of these situation than the assasin that was on the other side of the room. ' _If it wasn't for her Naruto-dono wouldn't be on that bed and Lala-sama wouldn't be so destroyed. '_

Walking towards her, he glared at her tiny figure and gaining her attention he asked. '' Why are you even here? ''

The little girl didn't answer at first but seeing his intent kill rise each second she answered without emotion. '' I want to help. ''

That answer made Zastin blood boil. He grabbed her leather dress and pushed against the wall. '' Are you kidding? You are the culprit of these situation. Don't you dare to act like good samaritan now. ''

'' It was my job. '' She said looking at him impassively.

'' Job? So it was your job. '' He adding more strength on his fist. '' So I should kill you now. Right? It's my job. '' His hand travelled towards his blade on his belt but was stopped by Lala's shout.

'' ENOUGH! Naruto-kun is hurt and you are all doing a mess here. '' She yelled looking at them with fatigue.

'' But Lala-sama we don't know if she will do something to Naruto-dono while he is sleeping or if ''

'' Naruto-kun protected her. '' She said focusing on the door in front of her one more time. '' I don't know why but if he has done it has to be a meaning behind it. I'm sure. '' She said surprising the two warriors. The blonde girl lowered her eyes in thought when Zastin walked towards the princess to convince her otherwise.

'' Lala-sama but ''

'' But Naruto-kun is hurt and I don't know what it's even happening there. '' Here hands gritted the bench made of iron deforming it with her strength. '' I will never forgive you for that. If you ever even think of going against him again... I will stop you by any meaning. '' She said with tears running down her face for the first time while she glared at Golden Darkness.

The little girl nodded her head on understanding while Lala kept looking at the door not caring about the answer she could have received. It was not a threat. It was a promise.

The others passed and while the others two went outside to calm down a little or answer important calls Lala just waited on the same position, on that bench, her eyes never leaving the door. Memories went through her mind all the time, all filled with the whiskered blonde that in just some days became a person so important to her.

 _'' I will protect Lala from everyone. It's a promise and I don't break my promises. ''_ She remembered the blonde patting her head with a wide grin plastered on his face.

 _'' Thank you Lala. I'm so happy. Okaeri ! ''_ He said surrounding her on a bear hug.

 _'' I will protect Lala because she is precious to me. I won't let any of you sick touch her. ''_ He said that time with so much passion.

The more she thought about him and the more her heart ached. She was so near to him, just a door were separating them but at the same time it felt so far. That door that didn't move. The door that didn't want to give her an answer. Now that she thought about it, the answer was more scary than anything else. It could be the greatest news or a tragedy that broked her heart. _' This is just my... '_ She trailed before ending the sentence. She felt incredibly guilty. Again he was hurt for her sake.

'' Deviluke-san. '' Mikado said gaining her attention. She gave at her a small smile with her tired face. Lala looked at her scared of what she would say, millions of images of bad possibles futures rushing on her head till Mikado liberate the princess from her anguish. '' Don't worry Deviluke-san. He is safe. He only needs repose and then he can go home. Everything went perfectly fine. '' Sure it was a difficult situation to deal with but his generation was something else, that probably saved him. The blood loss, the injuries, the trauma on his head, everything indicated that he would have died but then his body without any medicament healed itself.

'' Can I see him now? '' She asks, hope showing on her eyes.

'' Yes, you can. You can stay with him now till he wake up. I'm sure he will like to see you by his side when he opens his eyes. '' The nurse said making Lala pass through the door.

When she saw Naruto her eyes began to water, a sense of relief that liberate her. Even if he was covered on bandages the small smile that he wore while he was sleeping assured her. Everything was fine. She runs towards his bed and taking his hand tightly in front of her face, she began to cry. All the stress that was accumulated on those hours dissapeared with those tears. '' I'm so glad. '' She sobbed. '' Don't scare me like that again, meanie. ''

The others stood beside the door looking at the two teens in that touching scene. Zastin took a breath of relief seeing the blonde out of danger. That kid is really something else. Maybe, just maybe, he could become a canditate for the throne.

Break

Slowly opening his eyes, grumbling because of the bright light that is bothering him on his sleep. When his vision adjusted at the light he saw a the pinkette head laying on the bed, sleeping, while her body was near the bed. Naruto smiled a bit when he saw that Lala didn't let go even on her sleep. Carresing her head delicately with his other hand, he chuckles hearing Lala speak on her dream.

'' Naruto-kun... mmm... let's go on a date. '' She mumbles like a child.

Noticing another presence on the room he looked towards the other side to see the little blonde girl walking towards the bed. The girl tried to walk slowly so he wouldn't be scare of her. She didn't want to cause him any harm so it was for the best to take some precautions.

'' Hello. How are you? '' He asked at her a little concerned surprising her. This human was really serious? '' I hope that I didn't hurt you. ''

'' Why are doing this? '' She asked letting her voice be filled with frustation. She didn't understand this human. How can be so stupid to act so kindly to an enemy?

'' Doing what? '' He asked confused tilting his head.

'' Why are you even worried about me? Why did you saved me? You could have died. Don't you hate me for putting you on this bed? Don't you hate me for trying to kill you? '' She grits her teeth while her and tightened.

'' I don't hate you. '' He says serious without hesitation. Seeing that she grows frustated about his behaviour he tried to explain at her his own thoughts. '' I told you before when we were fighting. We are the same. I don't get it why but I can feel your hurt deep inside you. You have those scars that are messing your life up. A lot of people doesn't get it and I'm sincere, I don't get it too. But when I felt that you had those negatives feelings inside you, when I saw that you were suffering... It hurted me too. ''

This human keeps surprising her. She can say that he is no lying. He didn't held any kind of hate against her. Standing there with her eyes widened into a impossible lenght, she get off her stupor hearing Naruto chuckles. '' What is your name? '' He asked with a small smile. '' You didn't tell me before. ''

'' Golden Darkness. '' She said regaining her composure.

'' Golden Darknes... Can I call you Yami? It's more easy and it really suits you. It's a really cute name. '' He asked with a fox grin.

A warmth feeling grew on her chest hearing that and supressing a smile she nods at him giving permission at the blonde. '' Hai. '' She said with an even tone.

Naruto sweatdrops at the little girl. Hearing the door open again and seeing Zastin enter through the door he grows confused seeing Zastin expression. '' Naruto-dono I'm really glad that you are okay. '' Zastin said with a small smile.

'' Thank you Zastin! ''

'' I'm sorry about this Naruto-dono. But the emperor of the Universe Gid Lucione Deviluke, Lala's father demands your attention immediatly. I tried to convince him otherwise because of your state but he wants to talk with you now. '' He said with a guilty look.

Seeing the expression on Zastin face made Naruto smile even if a little. T rying to cheer him up he stood up slowly trying to not wake Lala up and walked through the door saying goodbye at Yami. '' Well this is my perfect chance I can talk with Lala's father about this fiance nonsense. I will give a great surprise at Lala when she will wake up. ''

'' Wait Naruto-dono let me help you walk. '' Zastin said walking towards him.

 _' He is interesting. '_ Yami thought looking at the boy argue with the bodyguard because he didn't want anyone help to walk.

Break

Naruto walked with some difficulty towards the main room of the Zastin space ship. When they arrived there was no one inside an confused he asks. '' Where is Lala's father? '' Asks Naruto.

'' Gid-sama's call will arrive soon at any minute so please wait a moment. '' Naruto looked around the room to see the advanced tecnology when a light appeared in the middle of the room. Zastin immediatly kneel at the light when moments later it appeared the image of a teenager. The guy looked around the room to see a bandaged Naruto on the other side of the room.

'' So you are the one that is retaining Lala on earth. '' Says the teenager. He has spiky black hair and an earing on his left ear. He wears a black cap upon his shoulder. Even if he at first sight seemed bored, his piercing gaze were showing that he was looking down at the blue eyed blonde. Naruto could feel it he was in a whole other level than the others people who he has fighted till now. Even with just a projection Naruto could feel his power. '' Lala will come back. '' Commands Gid simply.

'' Only if Lala wants to go. I think that if you let Lala choose who she will marry she would gladly return home. '' Says Naruto trying to dissuade Gid. '' It's pretty easy. Isn't it? I mean. I'm sure that you want Lala to be happy. You are his father after all. ''

'' Do you know with whom are you talking boy? Lala will do as she will be told. She is not a stupid baby... don't be so full of yourself just because you won against Zastin and survived against Golden Darkness. '' Naruto just keep staring at the hologram that was approaching him. They stood at the same height with only an inch separating their faces. '' I will kill you where you stand if you ever adress to me so casual again. ''

A thick aura of kill intent was filling the room. Naruto was breathing with some difficulty but he tried to keep his cool.

Zastin was looking at a slightly trembling Naruto. He knew that this was not the best moment for this reunion. Naruto was still injured from his last fight. The best swordman of planet Deviluke still didn't know if this earthling was the right choice to become the next one that will reign the universe. Is true that the blonde won against Zastin but you need something more than just strength to be the emperor. Seeing him tremble made Zasting tightens his fists. In the end it seems that Naruto was not worthy.

'' Tch, you are just a coward. Just return Lala or I will destroy earth. If you think that I will give my throne to you then you are just stupid, little brat. Disappear from my sight. '' The room began to tremble showing off a little of his power. Naruto's hair covers his eyes and he didn't move till the trembling stopped.

'' You are a bastard. '' The room was filled with silence and Zastin's jaw dropped. '' Are you really Lala's father? You will just make Lala's live a miserable life using her as a tool... '' His hands now were claws that were tightening in a strong grip. '' Using your power like a tyrant... Killing innocent people... Do you think that I will give up on my promise just because you threat me? I will protect earth and everyone. I will save Lala from your claws so she could live a happy life freely. ''

Gid glared at Naruto. His tail in form of trident were pointed at his neck. '' You speak big but you can't even look at me in the eye, loser. You can't become the emperor. ''

'' I don't fucking care this stupid competition to be a stupid emperor, ttebayo. '' Yells Naruto showing his face. His pupils were slitted, his whiskers marks became rougher and his fangs became sharper. Seeing this change of appearance, Gid ,excited, showed a predatory smile after this new discovery. '' But if it is the only way to save Lala and the others, then so be it. Come at me and I will kick your ass. I will surpass you and become the best emperor that it will ever exist. '' Says Naruto pumping his fist in fron of him. '' I don't go back on my word. That's my way. ''

Gid retract his tail from his neck and turns around giving his back at Naruto. '' I will come to see you in the future and test you. Till then if you ever lose to anyone, the earth will meet its end. You said you will surpass me. Right? So this is easy. Defeat everyone and become stronger because I will fight you with the sole purpose of kill you. '' And the hologram faded.

Break

'' So this is the man that Onee-sama has choosen as his husband. He is quite interesting. '' Says a girl with short pink hair.

'' Meh, he doesn't seem that special. I still can't believe that he defeated Zastin and went on pair with Golden Darkness. '' Says another pink haired girl with two ponytails on each side of her head.

'' Well have you seem the smile that papa had on his face. It has been too long but he found out one person that he ackwoledges. '' Says the girl walking away.

'' Hum, papa only found funny that someone would be stupid enough to antagonize him. That blondie doesn't know the mistake he has done. '' Says the girl with red dress, hands behind her head.

 _' I will save Lala... I will kick your ass and save everyone... I will surpass you and become the best emperor that it will ever exist. I don't go back on my word. That's my way.'_

The girl with short hair and green dress walked away with a small smile on her face while twiddling a strand of hair with her fingers. '' Naruto-san, neh. ''

 **First of all. I'M SO SORRY! I didn't want to take so much on this chapter. I thought of writitng two chapters per month minimun but I had the tests on the University and I didn't have so much time. I hope you all can understand.**

 **Yeah, Yeah I know. I made Yami more brutal but I think that it should write it like this. Yami is an emotionless assasin. Her work is to kill people. It shouldn't be so easy to change her opinion just like it were nothing. I will work slowly to open herself to her feelings but I think that she will become attached at Naruto. I used the reference of Naruto vs gaara for the last scene because I think Yami and Naruto are similar like gaara and Naruto were. I hope you like it.**

 **I won't write a chibi Gid. I really don't like it. I know that if he uses to much energy he will become younger but I won't do it on this fic. His minium age will be a teenager, 17 like Naruto. His design is the only one that I liked it for a men in To love Ru the others for guys are... well, you know.**

 **I won't write so much about Rito. Is not that I don't like him, is just... I seriously can't stand the ecchi series is always a loser ( weak, pervert) that gets all girls. I can't get it. I could understand someone like Naruto, Aster or Luffy that are are kinds with strongs beliefs and strengh. The only one that I have seen is To love Ru and not every chapter so this fic will be more like my free imagination.**

 **I want to excuse myself if I forgot any girls on Naruto's harem but they are so much that I keep forgetting them one by one. I have my favorites and then the others that I sometimes forget. Even if Risa if one of my favorites...Yes, Risa is in Naruto's harem she will be like the second or third that will win Naruto's heart, not sure, but she is in. Don't worry. Nemesis and Tearju are in too but it will take so much episodes to introduce them so I didn't say anything. Yes, they are in too.**

 **Now something that a lot of people asked me. Haruna will be on Naruto's harem and for Rito I will give only Mio, Risa's friend. What I want to say is, pattience. They will each one of them have their moments with Naruto's but it won't happen anything till Momo go out with him. Patience because I will really try hard with this fic to give you a good story and it will take time. I don't want to be like two chapters and Naruto fucks everyone. Even if maybe I will write some fantasie that the girls will have with Naruto. Like Risa has done.**

 **I couldn't help it. I introduced Momo on the this chapter. She won't meet Naruto personally on the next chapter it will take more time but I couldn't help myself.**

 **I really love to write the interaction of Mikan with Naruto. Is an impossible love that would give me headhache on the future trying to make Naruto fall in love with Mikan but now is easy and I'm loving it. Mikan is just the cutest.**


	5. A not so normal day

Naruto walks with the help of Zastin to his room again so he could sleep to regain some of his strength. Looking at him with a small smile remembering the events of the meeting, he closes his eyes for a moment while nodding his head.' _Naruto-dono, sure knows how to surprise people. He just keeps moving forward. Naruto-dono will become the Emperor. Know I'm sure of it. '_

A shout interrupted his thoughts, hearing steps coming closer to them. '' Naruto-kun ! Where are you? Naruto-kun! '' A certain green eyed pinkish girl shout opening the door to see the one that she was looking for. She runs towards him and restrained herself to jump at him on the last moment remembering his weakened state. Looking at him with a pout she complained childishly stamping her foot on the floor and reprimanded him. '' Where did you went? You cannot leave your bed. You need still to rest. ''

Naruto scratches the back of his head apologetically. '' I'm sorry Lala. I will go back to bed. I didn't want to scare you, dattebayo. ''

Tilting her head, she asked at Naruto a question that came into her mind. '' Where were you? ''

Laughing awkwardly, he lied to her. '' I went just to the bathroom. I couldn't wait anymore. ''

Zastin began to sweat seeing Lala narrow her eyes. She is like a machine that detects lies. Not even one person could fool her with a lie. '' Where were you? '' She asked slowly and seriously. You couldn't see that so often. Even when she was concentrated working on her inventions she sings a song while smiling happily. This was bad news.

'' Told you Lala I was on the bathroom. ''

'' Zastin? '' She looked at him crossing her arms under her chest.

'' We are sorry Lala-sama. We just came attending a call from your father. '' He bowed deeply betraying Naruto, leaving him dumbfounded.

She widened her eyes and before he could continue apologizing and explaining, she began examinating his body to find any other wound that he father could have done to him. '' What? Are you okay? Did he hurt you? '' Asked Lala.

Now chuckling, pats Lala head, trying to ease her worries. '' Lala is not a big deal, really, we just talked. '' Says Naruto gaining a suspicious look from the pinkish princess. '' Well that and now… I'm so sorry. '' Now was Naruto turn to bow deeply. '' I told your father that I will participate in the competition and win. But I did it because your father. He is an asshole, treating you like that. I couldn't take it anymore. ''

Lala's face was showing no emotion which made Naruto nervous. '' Will you retire? ''

'' I'm sorry I can't do that, I promised that I will win but I won't force you to do anything. I will become the emperor so I can save everyone. You will be free Lala. '' Seeing Lala tremble on the spot and freely guilty he approaches her. '' Lala. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to ''

'' Is not that. '' She said trembling, confusing the whiskered blonde. '' I'm so happy that I want you to hug you so bad. But I can't because you are hurt, so I'm trying to restrain myself. But I really want to. '' She said making Naruto laughs heartily and making Lala pouts.

'' I will win for you Lala, dattebayo. I will save you. ''

There was again. That warmth feeling that it's spread on her chest which she was becoming addicted. A slight blush spread on her cheeks looking at the serious expression on his face. '' Thanks, Naruto-kun. You will become the best emperor that will ever exist. I believe in you. ''

An image came into his mind. _A man with grey hair and a mask with a headband covering his left eye. It was raining and the man was looking at Naruto with an eye smile.' Naruto, I believe that you are the only one that can surpass the fourth. I believe in you. '_

A sudden pain made him grab his head while falling on his knees while he yelled painfully. '' Naruto-kun! / Naruto-dono! '' They shouted worried.

The blonde didn't hear anything. More images coming into his mind.

 _A man with a scar on the middle of his face that was sitting on his knees giving him a popsicle.' And smile. He truly believed that you will become Ho****. Be the one that he was so proud. '_

 _A teen with black hair on a ponytail was looking at the sky beside him.' Become stronger. You will be the one that will surpass the previous Ho****. You will be the next one. I'm sure of it. '_

Images of people coming onto his head.

' _Naruto-niichan_ _will become the sixth Ho****. '_

' _Naruto-kun your flame of youth shine brightly than ever. As expected of my rival and the next Ho****.'_

 _A man with a white robe and red flames on the bottom. The man has blonde hair and blue eyes who is patting his head while he wears a small smile. 'I believe in you.'_

'' Mikado-sensei! '' Shouted Lala desperate seeing no response of the blonde while he was on all fourth grabbing his head strongly and gritting his teeth.

Shouting the name of the nurse again but hearing no answer from her, Zastin took the blue eye blonde on his arms ad began to run towards Naruto's bed. '' Let's go Lala-sama. '' He said without wasting any time. Opening the door where he slept with a kick and surprising the middle age woman. '' Where were you? '' She asked with a frown before seeing the state of her patient. '' Put him on bed. '' She said motioning at them towards the bed.

'' What's happening? '' Asked Lala frightened. Seeing her favorite blonde like that… it hurts so much. '' I don't know! Give me space! Get out! '' She said loudly.

' _Tell me Naruto.' Said a guy with long black hair and a beauty that could be confused easily with that of a woman. 'Why do you want to become Ho****? '_

' _I want to show them that I'm strong, earning the respect of all the people of the village. '_

 _Seeing his response, smiling, she gave at him a flower and said. ' You know someone can become really strong if there is someone that he truly want to protect. You have someone like that? '_

 _Nodding his head intensively, he exclaimed excited. 'Yes, I have then. '_

' _In that case you will become really strong. '_

Hearing commotion he saw people moving and a certain pinkish girl trembling and with tears on the corners of her eyes and grabbing her hands in front of her chest, feeling useless that she cannot help the whiskered blonde. Everything was unfocused but he clearly could see the green eyed girl and surprising everyone, he mumbled something unconsciously but loudly enough that the others could heard him. '' I will protect her. '' He said looking at her. Her eyes widened hearing his voice. '' I don't want to see her sad. I will be strong enough. '' Naruto said firmly and falling asleep once the pain eased.

Zastin breathed on relieve seeing Mikado control his vitals signals and nodding on relieve too seeing the crisis end. Seeing the princess walk towards Naruto and grabs his hand, he smiled seeing at the two teenagers. '' Naruto-kun. '' She said tightening her grip on his hand. '' I want to protect you too. I don't want to see you hurt again. '' She promised to herself that she will do whatever it takes so she won't see him like this again. She doesn't go back on his word. She learned it from the same blonde that was in front of her sleeping. No one will touch him.

Break

Opening his eyes feeling incredibly good, a feeling that he shouldn't experience, not after the wounds that he received on the fight.

He found himself on the bed with just his underpants and all his body covered on bandages. He stood up to examined himself to see if he found any scar. '' Thank god I don't have scars. I don't want to imagine the torture that I would have suffered if I couldn't work as a model anymore. Akiho-neechan would have killed me. But seriously my body is something else. It seems like I didn't even have a fight. ''

'' Impressive for sure. '' Said Mikado-sensei closing the door behind her. Looking at his body she licked her lips slightly without Naruto noticing it. The whiskered teen has a body that she hasn't seen anywhere. His muscles were really something else. Really compact without even a gram of fat. His height greater than hers made him look like a Olympic god and on the immensity of his blue eyes she lost herself in them. She could understand why the girls of the school were so crazy about him. And they didn't saw him naked. That really was a show. _'Lucky girl.'_ Though the brow woman remembering the older pinkish princess.

'' Yeah. It has been like this since I can remember.'' Said Naruto densely.

Mikado blinked hearing the blonde answer. Smirking slightly an idea, forming on her head, she approached him leaving the coffee on the table.

Removing the bandages slowly from his chest, her finger caressed his skin, now fully healed. Checking the reaction of the blonde teen to see no blush nor stutters, just a curious face looking at her. Feeling a little frustrated she smashed her bust into his chest. Her hand was on his lower back removing the others bandages while she pressed her bust even further while on her tip tops she breathed into his neck slightly.

'' Thanks Nurse-san.'' Said Naruto smiling widely at her once she finished her work. Removing himself from her while stretching his body, he left a stupefied woman behind with the bandages on her hands.

Never… It never happened that someone would just walk away from her like it was nothing, every man turned around to see her when they saw the beautiful woman and she was always busy with the teenagers that feigned an illness just to see her. This boy just ignored a bold move like it was nothing. A tick mark appears on her forehead, her pride hurt, she walks towards him with a small smile, the corners of her lips quivering while he was taking his pants from the floor. Lifting his face with one finger and bending forward the teenager saw the enormous chest of the woman just in front of his face. A pink hue formed on his cheeks but that still wasn't enough for her. This kid was seriously messing up with her. Giggling seductively, she pushed the whiskered blonde onto bed before jumping into his lap. She approached to his ear while she bitted his earlobe slightly and pulled towards her a bit. Naruto was now wearing a full red suit made of embarrassment which she celebrated smirking victoriously.

'' Nurse-san. '' Naruto stuttered feeling her red lips that brushing his own. Her breast that were pushed against his chest were no help. He could feel her intimate part rubbing his groin thoroughly that was making his friend wake up.

'' Shhh. '' She said sensually. '' Call me Mikado-sensei. That's my name.'' She said looking at his eyes seducing trying to push over the edge. She never went that far teasing someone but this kid was asking for it. Her pride was at stake.

His mind was blocked, unable to think straight so he could find a way to escape but he was saved by a certain princess that opened the door.

''Naruto-kun! '' She yelled happily seeing the blonde awake.

'' L-Lala. '' Says the whiskered teen nervously. He didn't know how to explain the situation that he was in. Trying hard to think of a way to explain everything so Lala wouldn't be mad at him, the nurse removed herself from the blonde giving a pleased smile at the princess.

'' Deviluke-san, I see that you finish to take your shower. '' She said walking towards the princess, her hands on the pocket of the lab coat.

'' Hai! I didn't want to smell bad once Naruto-kun would wake up! Is he okay now? '' She said the last part growing somehow seriously looking at the nurse at the eyes.

Naruto was left dumbfounded on the bed, feeling somehow stupid because he was worried about Lala's reaction seeing the Milf with the blonde. _'What I was thinking? '_ He thought sighing a little and his shoulder dropped.

'' Yes, he is completely fine now. You can go home so he can rest better at home but if something like that pain would return come to me immediately. '' She said seeing Lala nods several times and softening her eyes. The princess sure became fond about this loudly candidate.

'' Let's go Naruto-kun! '' She said grabbing his stuff now that he was completely dressed. She grabbed his hand and walked through the door of his room but not before to bow deeply showing her gratitude.

'' Arigato Nurse-san. '' Said Naruto giving at her a toothy smile who she giggled teasingly and looked at him slyly.

'' Call me Mi-ka-do-sen-sei. '' She said slowly making him remember the private moment between the two of them that happened not so long. A pink dust appeared on his cheeks that she thought made him adorable while he looked away mumbling thanks and making Lala tilts her head confused.

'' See you Mikado-sensei! '' Shouted Lala once she was out of the door dragging Naruto with her.

'' So cute. '' Giggles the nurse while covering her mouth with her hand.

Break

Naruto is laying on his bed while thinking about the events that happened after leaving the house of the nurse. He chuckles while thinking about Lala's behavior once they arrived home. She didn't let Naruto move from the couch while she did everything that was needed like clean the house, wash the clothes and cook even if the results weren't exactly perfect. But the face of determination on her face said it all. She was worried for him and that made Naruto happy nonetheless.

' _Don't worry Naruto-kun. Just relax, I will do all the chores so just sit down and let me do everything. '_

' _Lala but I don't want to bother you. It's okay really, I'm fine and it wouldn't be fair. '_

 _She puffed her cheeks before grabbing her arm in a mainly way and looked at him. 'No problem at all. ' She said grabbing Naruto and a blanket before sitting Naruto on the couch and wrapping him on the blanket tightly restraining his movements and running away to the kitchen._

' _Mmm Lala? I need to go to the toilet. Lala? LALA! ' He shouts while Lala sings with the headphones on, not hearing Naruto at all._

His eyebrow twitched remembering the little incident before hearing the door of his room opening. He turned around to see Lala standing on the door with a pillow between her arms and looking at him with pleading eyes.

'' Naruto-kun? '' Says Lala standing on the door.

'' Yes Lala? What happened? '' Asks helping himself to stand up with his elbows.

'' Can I stay with you? I can't sleep at all. '' She asks while fidgeting.

'' W-What are you saying? You can't ''

'' Please, I'm scared. What if something happened to you? '' She exclaimed vigorously.

A warmth feeling spread on his chest and the corner of his lips bend upward while his eyes softened. '' Okay Lala, you can sleep here tonight but you can't take off your clothes alright? ''

She didn't wait for him to finish the sentence. When she heard him agreed she jumped straight to his bed making Naruto fall into the other side of the bed flat on his face. '' Naruto-kun. What are you doing? '' She asks confused seeing him murmur something on the floor.

His eyebrow twitched again of frustration while slowly recomposed and went inside the bed. '' Good night Lala.'' He says trying to sound friendly.

The pinkish princess hummed and gave him a good night too after she hugged him from behind while she smelled his scent. Strangely it was quite relaxing.

'' Lala? '' He asks just to receive no response from the princess. Hearing mumble something on her sleep, he sighed and smiled before falling asleep. This girl does just what she wants. Not that it bothered him. He kind of likes people like that.

Break

The whiskered blonde closes his eyes tightly, the sun hitting his face disturbing him on his sleep. Hugging tightly the pillow that was between his arms and inhaling the scent of strawberry of the pillow who seemed to giggle for just a moment. Wait a moment… Giggle? Pillows doesn't giggle if he remembered right. His eyes snap open seeing the pinkish princess between his arms. His face heated up seeing how Lala decided to sleep.

She was naked without even underwear, something, that if he remembered right, she promised to not take off. Trying to remove himself from her, slowly so she wouldn't wake up, he could see the slight frown on her face when she felt the loss of her heat that kept her warm. Instinctively her arms surrounded his neck and pushed his face against her tits. His lips were kissing her nipple causing Lala to moan in a way that made Naruto's friend wake up if not just a little. The struggle between an embarrassed Naruto and a sleepy Lala made the last of the two wake up. Opening her eyes slowly she saw an amount of blonde hair between her mounds. Recognizing the blonde, she tightened her grip introducing involuntary her nipple on his mouth and moaned slightly, bitting her lip when he unconsciously sucked.

Unable to bear with the situation anymore, he said to himself. **'Kawarini no Jutsu. '** And changed himself with a log. _'Eh? What was that? '_ He thought.

Lala feeling something hard and rough, she opened her eyes again to see that a wood was placed between her arms. Removing herself from it confused, she looked for Naruto on the room to see that he was laying on the floor. She sat cross legged and asked. '' Naruto-kun? '' She exclaimed. '' How have you done that? ''

'' I have no idea. '' He says dumbfounded. Then he saw the way that Lala was sitting and blushed profusely again. Her breasts were from side to side and his eyes followed them for a couple of seconds hypnotized but that was not the best part. ' _Worst dammit, don't think with your second head. '_ He kicked himself mentally. He could clearly see her most private part. She wasn't shaved but she just has a little amount and short on the center. The pinkish color of… he run towards the bathroom door trying to calm himself.

'' Naruto-kun wait, I will clean your back! '' She said excited childishly running after him.

This girl… would be his end. Seriously.

Break

Naruto and Lala are in front of the gate of the school, after Naruto reprimanded Lala once his blood returned to his main brain. She seated goeza style while Naruto reminded her that she promised to not sleep naked something that she clearly had forgotten during the night. But seeing her depressed state when he was lecturing her, something that clearly he wasn't fond of and feeling guilty for it, he promised to take Lala to dinner tonight only once she swear to not do it again. She happily nodded her head before jumping to him and giving a bone crush hug that left him blue and gasping for air because of his strange need for it.

Now Lala is walking with him humming a song with her hands behind her back that made Naruto chuckles. But that clearly wasn't mean to last when he heard a shout that made the blood of his face drain. His head slowly turned towards the source of the voice and letting out a '' Eep '' he tried to run away before a hand grabbed the collar of his shirt.

'' U-ZU-MA-KI-SAN! '' Yelled the president of the disciplinary committee. Her eyes were white of rage and she was giving off a black piss off aura.

'' H-hai, Kotegawa-san? '' Asked Naruto with a nervous smile and sweating profusely. _' Scaaarryyy.'_ Thought the whiskered blonde inwardly.

'' Where have you been those days that you didn't came to school?'' She neared her face to Naruto's while narrowing her eyes.

'' Ha ha Kotegawa-san, I was… just… ill, yes, that it's. I wasn't feeling well so I couldn't come at school, dattebayo. '' He says laughing nervously while looking away, his hand in front of him in a protective manner.

'' Mmm interesting Uzumaki-san. Could you tell me please then, why you weren't at home when I went to visit you?'' She asked while she was trying and failing to smile miserably.

The people near to them were slowly distance themselves from the duo seeing the outcome of these situation. Everyone was betting that her wrath would fall onto him. Naruto tried to run away once more but her grip on his shirt didn't faltered and he couldn't use his powers to run away. Not in front of everyone. But maybe it wasn't so bad of an option, maybe it was better to deal with the consequences later that receive all her anger.

'' Uzumaki-san? '' She said shaking him stopping his trails of thought.

'' Ha ha you see it was so bad that maybe I didn't even hear you Kotegawa-san. '' Says the blonde, his eyes never meting her face. It was seriously scary.

'' So why Deviluke-san didn't come to school too? She was sick too? '' Her face was more near every second and tick marks appeared on her face.

She caught him. That was no way that he could explain it, at least not with so much pressure and without making it worse. So he just accepted his fate and without making any resistance, he waited dramatically for the outcome.

'' Naruto-kun was on the bed all the time. '' Said Lala trying to give Naruto a hand. She smiled innocently to Yui who looked at her suspiciously. '' It is true. I was with him all the time. He even needed to take off his clothes and stay naked while I was looking out for him. '' She said innocently without weighing the consequences of her words.

Yui face went red her eyes swirling of embarrassment while she pointed a shaking finger at the alien. '' Naked? '' She askes stuttering.

'' Mmm? '' She says tilting her head. '' Well I toke off my clothes too after some- ''

And then hell broke it. '' Have you heard her? They have done it. ''

'' Oh my god. They were doing it all these days? Uzumaki-sama sure knows how to do it. ''

'' Kyahhhhh I want to. Could you imagine it?''

'' Lucky bastard. He has done it with Deviluke-san. ''

'' Well they are going to be married I think it's pretty normal right? ''

'' You… You… Sh-shameless! '' She exclaimed while the ran away from them steam coming out of her ears without the strength to cope with the situation.

Naruto was looking at the sky hearing the voices of his companions that were talking about the kinds of roleplays and postures that they liked and theorizing if Lala was pregnant or not, explaining the reason that they were being married so early. And with a blank face without even looking at the pinkish princess he asked at her. '' Why Lala? ''

'' Eh?'' Asks her don't understanding the mess that she created.

Break

Walking towards the classroom with Lala grabbing happily the arm of an exhausted Naruto, she opened the door of the classroom and went inside, obviating the whispers of theirs companions about how close they seem to be, at least Naruto seemed to ignore, Lala on the other hand… well she was just thinking about the date on the night that her favorite blonde promised to her.

Once the whiskered blonde was seated on the chair and his face met his table, he heard the voice of a certain blue haired girl. '' N-Naruto-san? '' Asked worriedly the girl.

Lifting his face but with the chin still meting the table and his chest laid on it, he met one of his childhood friends who was kneeling down in front of his table and her worried face was nearly meeting his. '' Are you okay?'' She asks once she saw the exhaustion on his face.

Naruto held a chuckle seeing Haruna in that way. She seemed like a cute bunny for him. '' Hai Haruna-chan. I'm just a little tired. '' He says while patting her head.

'' Are you sure? I was worried those days that you didn't come. I tried to visit you at your home but you weren't there. Something happened Naruto-san? '' She says lifting her head a little with a frown marring her beautiful face.

Giving her a warmth smile that heated her face, he closed his eyes in a sleep manner and reassured her. '' Yes, I wasn't feeling well but everything is okay now. Thank you so much Haruna-chan. '' He sang her name playfully.

Her face was all red and her knees felt weak for a second. '' I-I see… '' She says looking away from him. She keeps glancing at him, focusing on the unique traits of his face. He wears a small smile while he breathed peacefully and even if he wasn't sleeping someone could clearly misunderstand and try to weak him up. Her eyes softened remembering their childhood and giggling for his carefree attitude at school she cannot help it but try to tease him a little. Her hand moved towards his ear but a shout surprised her stopping her on her tracks.

'' Naruto-kun!'' Shouted Lala jumping on his back, her arms surrounding his neck a little too forcefully while her face caressed his. '' I was thinking do you want to go to the bowling again? Last time was so fun! ''

'' Lala! '' Exclaimed Naruto. '' You can't jump on me like that, ttebayo! ''

Haruna sweatdropped while she watched how Naruto lectured her while she scratched her neck while laughing and apologizing slightly for jumping on his back in that way. Lala saw Haruna near to them and went to talk to her in the middle of Naruto's lecture. '' Ohayo Haruna-chan! '' She said grabbing her hands.

Haruna giggled seeing the blonde sigh and his shoulders fell for Lala carefree attitude. It was funny the two of them are so alike in some things. '' Ohayo Deviluke-san. ''

'' Mouuu, call me Lala. I told you so many times. '' She puffed her cheeks for a second but then immediately her face brightened while she approached her face at her. '' Do you want to come today with us Haruna-chan! ''

'' Eh? '' She said puzzled by her invitation. '' No, I couldn't intrude I mean ''

'' It's okay! So we can be friends faster. Right Naruto-kun?'' She said looking behind her back, seeing Naruto grin at them.

'' Of course! It will be more fun.''

'' I-I don't know. '' Says Haruna a little embarrassed. She didn't want to disturb them and it will be awkward that she will be on the middle.

'' Come on Haruna-chan! It will be fun! '' Says Naruto taking her hands too with Lala. They looked at her with puppy eyes and she couldn't help it but agree. They looked sooooo cuuuuuteeeeee.

'' If you won't mind it. '' She said in nearly a whisper.

Lala cheered while jumping without letting Haruna's hands go. Naruto laughed seeing Haruna try to loosen up a little with Lala but his laugh was cut on his tracks when he felt a hand travelling his lower abs while another one travelled his chest and he could feel a breath on his ear.

'' Mmm I'm so jealous now. Why don't you invite me too?''

'' R-Risa I told you to stop doing that. How many times did I tell you? '' Asks the blue eye blonde with a slight blush on his cheeks feeling Risa breast on his back.

'' I think this should be the thousand time. But it's not my fault. '' She paused dramatically while her left hand was going up from his thigh to a dangerous zone. Haruna blushed deeply and turned around her hands covering her eyes. '' It's you that keep tempting me, my perfect Adonis. ''

Mio giggled perversely seeing Naruto so worked up about her friend's teasing.

'' I'm not doing anything dattebayo, and stop doing it on public this stuff. '' He said removing himself finally from her with a flustered expression.

An idea came on her mind and approaching him slightly, she grabbed his hand making the blonde raise an eyebrow confused before she looked at him on the eye. '' I get it. I'm sorry I shouldn't do this stuff on public. '' She said gaining a relieved sigh from her crush. She smirked surreptitiously and looked at him with innocent eyes. '' That's why let's do all kind of naughty and kinky stuff on private. '' She said placing his hand on her breast.

'' What the hell are you doing?'' Naruto shouted taking his hand of her breast while glaring at her. Risa laughed heartily seeing Naruto childish expression. He was so fun to tease, seriously she loved Naruto's reactions so much sometimes.

'' How can you treat like that a young pure maiden? '' She said in a mocked hurt tone. Naruto's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably, something that it occurred so many times those days. It seems like people liked to mess with him. '' What? Feeling bad now? You have it well deserved it. That's it for not inviting me to go with you today. Blehhh! '' Said Risa taking her tongue out at Naruto.

'' You weren't even on class! '' He exclaimed pointing a finger at her.

'' Uh? You want to come too? Okay, the more the better. '' Said Lala beaming at her. She is doing so many friends so fast, of course she will be happy.

'' Eh eh. Maybe another day. '' Says Risa avoiding her blinding expression. '' I need to do something this afternoon. '' She smiled apologetically.

'' So why would you do that if you couldn't come?'' Exclaimed Naruto exasperated.

'' That doesn't mean, you shouldn't invite me, idiot.'' She showed her tongue at him playfully again.

'' Ah?''

'' Well class sit down and take out your notebooks and pens, the class will begin now. '' Said Sasuga-sensei opening the door of the class.

Naruto seated on his chair and breathed slowly and deeply, trying to calm himself when he received a note and read it. _' Look at me.'_ Said the note with a chibi Risa draw on it. When he saw her she mouthed something. ' I know-you-lo-ve-me.' She said after sending him a kiss. His face met hard the table which made the teacher lecture him without stopping his writing on the blackboard.

'' Uzumaki-san, please refrain yourself to break material from the school.'' Said the teacher earning the laugh of the students.

' _Man this sucks.'_

Break

'' Well where do you want to go? '' Asks Naruto stretching his arm once they were finally out of that prison that they call school. They are walking now on the main streets that is full of people and shops of all kinds.

'' Let's go play bowling like last time. It was so fun! '' Said Lala enthusiastically.

'' Hehe I don't think that is a good idea. '' Says Naruto remembering the altercation of the last time. '' Why don't we go to an arcade?''

'' What is that? '' Asks Lala blinking.

'' You don't know what it is? '' Asks Haruna curious. Seeing the green eye girl negate with her head, she explained it to her. '' It's a place where you can play different games and if you win enough points they give you a gift that you can choose. ''

'' Let's go there! We don't have any of these things on my plane-'' Naruto interrupts her covering her mouth with his hands while laughing awkwardly.

'' Your COUNTRY don't have this place maybe but here you can try all kinds of things, dattebayo. '' The whiskered blonde said giving a hint to Lala. Seriously she need to be more gingerly when she talks. He doesn't think that Haruna will do or say anything against it, she is too good of a person but they can't never knows if someone is hearing them.

The blue haired girl try to hold her laughs but fail miserably gaining the attention of the others two teens. '' Sorry sorry. It's just that I have never seen Naruto-san acting like this if it's not for Risa teasing. Normally you are calm or quite but, I don't know, this attitude it seems to fit you more. '' Says Haruna whipping a tear from her eye.

'' Right? '' Asks Lala freeing herself from Naruto and earning an ' Eep ' from a surprised Haruna when she saw her so near. '' Naruto-kun is really cute but when he acts like that is like he is his true self. He is way cuter like this right?'' She asks beaming at her.

'' Mmm… h-ha-hai…'' Haruna says looking at the floor embarrassed. _' What am I saying? '_

'' HARUNA! '' She heard someone calling her. She turned around to see her sister waving at her and smiling widely. '' Hello, what are you doing here? Are you going out to have some fun?'' She looked at the companions to see the whiskered blonde. '' Naaaruutooo!'' She exclaimed grabbing his neck playfully.

'' Akiho-neechan please let me go!'' He said trying to free himself from her.

'' Hahaha. How is my little brother-in-law?'' She says patting his back.

'' Ne-Neechan! '' Exclaimed Haruna embarrassed about her sister teasing. She knew that it was for her. Her sister loved to tease her about Naruto even if she already told her that they were just friends, something that her sister clearly didn't believe.

'' And how is the work going? I don't see you so often in many magazines when with your looks you should be everywhere.'' She said reprimanding him a little.

'' Ahhh. '' Naruto said sighing. '' Nee-chan, I told you that I don't want to be famous dattebayo, I just want to do it till I graduated and then work on something better. ''

'' What the hell are you saying?'' She says pointing at him a reproachful finger. '' With your facial traits and those muscles you could be in the catwalk of Milan presenting underwear of Calvin Klein.'' She said taking off his shirt so fast that he didn't even saw it. With just a movement of her hand he was showing his upper body in front of everyone.

The girls were staring at him with her hearth as eyes while he guys glared at him with jealousy. Haruna tried to take Naruto's shirt from her sister's hands trying to help Naruto. '' Neechan you can't do this!''

'' What are you saying Haruna? You won't help him like this. He needs to grow a pair and do better and riskier photoshop to become the best one.'' She said while glaring for a second at Naruto and smirking which gave Naruto the chills. ''Here is the most beautiful model in all the world Ladies! Come and touch him!''

'' What the hell are you doing? I'm not a prostitute, DATTEBAYO! You can't sell me like that!'' Naruto screamed.

'' Oh come on show some skin.'' She said trying to take of his pants. ''If you keep it like that you can't become the best one. Right Haruna?''

Haruna blushed deeply while she stutters.'' Leave him alone nee-chan!'' She said grabbing her sister from her waist.

'' Don't be like that Haruna. Take off your pants Naruto come on! '' She said giving all her strength to take off his pants while Naruto tried with all his might to keep his pants on.

Lala on the other hand was laughing so hard seeing their behavior that she attracted the attention of Akiho who narrowed her eyes. '' And who are you?'' She said letting go of Naruto who breathed on relief. Thank god all was finished. Oh how wrong he was.

'' Hi! I'm Lala. Naruto's-kun fiancé! '' She smiled brightly at her. Everytime she said it, it felt so right. So good. She was sure that he was the right one.

But for Akiho for the other hand didn't feel that good. Some seconds passed while she stood there petrified, a storm coming right towards Naruto's direction who was dressing up obvious about what the storm that will go against him.

'' NARUTO!'' She yelled full of anger. '' WHAT ARE YOU DOING? CHEATING ON MY SISTER?'' She said grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

'' Whaaatt?'' Asked Naruto scared and confused about Akiho suddenly change of humor.

'' NEECHAN!'' Yelled Haruna earning a surprised look from her older sister. Haruna yelling was something so strange. It's just doesn't fit with her personality. '' Leave Naruto-san alone. He hasn't done anything bad and please behave we are on the middle of the street. '' She said with a cute upset expression.

Looking around she saw everyone that looked at them. It was a gigantic circle surrounding them, attentive about what they were doing. '' Ha ha you are right Haruna. Sorry.'' She said showing her tongue in a playfully manner and hitting her head with hand jokingly.

Lala went to talk to Naruto who was supporting with the wall and breathing slowly trying to slow his heart beating. That was scary. Way more than Yui this morning. '' You are a model, Naruto-kun?'' She asks beaming at him. The more she knew about him and the more interesting he was. She wouldn't have said it that he works on something like that but he could clearly do it now that she think about it.

'' Y-Yes but it's just for some. ''

'' Of course he is one.'' Said Akiho interrupting him. She was way worse than a manager sometimes. '' And once he will become the best one, he will take me to the most luxurious party with all kind of famous celebrities. Right?'' She said smiling proudly and patting him on the back.

'' I know that. '' Naruto said with a deadpan expression looking at her.

'' So cool!'' Said Lala looking at him on delight.

Naruto's cheeks gained a little pink color while he scratched his neck and looked away while muttering slowly something that made Akiho laughs.'' It's not like it is a big deal… and I'm not even famous… I just do it to pay everything that I need…''

'' Hahahahaha You can't still take a compliment eh?'' She said grabbing her stomach without trying to hold her laughter.

'' S-shut up!'' He exclaims pointing a finger at her.

'' Come on, don't get mad.'' Patted Akiho messing his hair playfully.

'' Ano, neechan?'' Said Haruna gaining her attention. '' What are you doing here?''

'' Well I have a date with a guy and he told me to see each other on the aquarium. '' Her phone rang on that moment and she searched on her purse for it. '' One second.'' She said answering the phone. '' Yes? Ah yes, I'm coming, I found my sister with her really special friend on the center. '' She said looking at Haruna with a teasing grin who puffed her cheeks. '' Yeah, I'm coming, don't worry. '' She sighed hanging out. '' Well guys have fun and be careful of course.''

'' Have fun you too!'' Said Lala waving at her.

Akiho sweatdropped because of the princess's attitudes and she sent a glare at Naruto's direction. '' I hope to see you more often on magazines.'' She said cracking her knuckles making Naruto shiver scared. '' Am I understood?''

'' HAI!'' Naruto said given her a militarily salute.

Then she went to Haruna and hugged her and taking advantage of the moment she muttered into her ear. '' Don't worry about third persons just fight for this knucklehead. Fight'o.'' She said smiling at her.

'' Hurry up neechan, if you don't go now you will be late on your date with your boyfriend.'' She said pushing her sister from her back making her leave and laugh because of her shyness. She just hoped that none of her class mates have heard anything. It will be so embarrassing.

Break

There is a girl with short black hair and purple eyes running through the streets with great hurry while she talked to her phone with her manager. People stared at her when she passed by, well it's not strange, she is so beautiful that boys fell in love at first sight and the girls couldn't help it but admire her beauty. Even if she is very young, with only 16 years old, she is the protagonist of a very famous program where she plays the role of a fire magician who save everyone who is in trouble.

'' Yes, I'm coming.'' She says with some trouble while she runs. '' I'm so sorry, I will arrive in fifteen minutes. I'm sorry I'm late but I cannot arrive earlier.'' She says avoiding people and taking shorts ways so she won't be that late.

'' Yes, yes I know. Say to the director I will be there. It's just-GAH.'' She nearly tripped when she crashed with an adult. But she didn't stop and continued running apologizing while she continues on her way.'' I'm so sorry!'' She shouted at the man that was on the floor who looked at her annoyed.

With the hit and the rush that she has, she didn't saw the red light and cross the road without looking. '' Look out!'' She heard a man said behind her. She didn't stop but then she heard the horn of a truck that was clearly directed towards her and she looked to her right side seeing the truck that was really near to her that tried to stop but it was just to late.

She can't move out of the way, scared. Her legs were petrified on the spot and her pupils were dilatated because of the incoming danger towards her. She could hear the screams of everyone and the voice of her manager on the other side of the phone. Everything was going on slow motion and on that moment she just could think. _' That's it?'_

But she felt something pushing her out of the way making the phone fall because of the sudden action and she felt spinning on the middle of the air. After a couples of seconds, still affected by the shock of the moment but slowly regaining her senses she feels the up and down of a chest and heavies breath. After a moment she opened her eyes and widened when she found herself on top of a person that was surrounding her with her arms and protecting her head. She lifted herself a little seeing a blonde guy that was more or less her age who had whiskers marks on his cheeks and his eyes closed.

Before she could utter a word people were cheering and congratulating the guy. '' Woah! Good job nii-chan!'' Said a yankee taking out his glasses.

'' You were like a cool hero!'' Said another one.

'' Amazing! You are incredible!'' Said a girl. People surrounded them a began to praise the blonde who was sitting cross legged scratching his whiskers marks with a slight dust on his face while he looked at the floor. She looked at him amazed still surprised by that act. Who will risk so much for a strange person? Then she saw him looking at her with a worried look.

'' Are you okay? I hope you are not hurt. ''

'' N-no, I'm okay. No, what I'm saying? Thank you very much! It was my stupid fault. I'm so sorry.'' Said the purple eye girl on goeza style, her forehead touching the ground. She felt a hand touching her shoulder caringly.

'' Lift your head, you don't need to bow or thank me or anything else. I'm just happy that you are okay.'' He said giving her a wide toothy grin.

She felt her cheeks heating up while her eyes widened. '' My name is Kyoko. Kyoko Kirisaki. '' She said looking at him at amazement.

'' So cool nii-chan!'' Said the yankee slapping his back hard and playfully.

'' Kyahhh! '' Exclaimed some girls jumping excited.

The man that was driving the truck suddenly appeared from the crowd, tripping worried about the two boys.'' Are you all okay? '' He says panting.

'' Yes, don't worry this kid here is a truly hero!'' Says a young man messing his hair while pointing a finger at his face.

'' Thank god. I was so worried.'' Says breathing finally and falling on his butt looking at the sky.

'' I'm really sorry! I was in a rush and I didn't see the light and it was all and '' She said stuttering and embarrassed for her clumsiness. She caused so much trouble by her mistake. She bowed once again at the man who drove the car.

'' Next time just be more careful and well look for the lights.'' Says the man laughing awkwardly.

'' Yeah sorry again…'' She excused herself for the thousand time today. '' And I cannot thank you enough for saving me thank you, thank you very much!'' She said turning around but missing the blonde guy. '' Where is he?'' She said looking for him.

'' Niichan received a message and said that he needed to go. He said that you need to be more careful.'' Said the yankee still excited for the action of the young blonde.

'' Eh? But I didn't thank he and I don't even know his name.'' She said standing up and looking for him.

'' That kid is truly amazing.'' Sighed the man who drove the car. '' To do such a thing for a stranger and without expecting anything in return. He is incredible.''

'' He is really cool!'' Said a girl to her friends. '' And he was really handsome too.'' Her friends nodded several times at her statement.'' It's not fair and I want something so romantic to happen to me too.'' Sighed heavily the young teen.

That made Kyoko's heart skip a beat. '' Romantic…'' She mutters to herself. Now that she thought about it to be saved in that way and land on his while he hugged her protecting her was so romantic. Not even in a drama happened to her. The goofy smile that he gave to her was recorded on her memory that moment.

Break 

'' Where were you Naruto-san?'' Asks Haruna seeing Naruto running towards them. He left for more than half of an hour without saying something so they were looking out for him.

'' Sorry sorry, I went to buy some drinks for us while you two played a game.'' Says Naruto putting his hand together in an apologetic form.

'' And the drinks Naruto-kun?'' Asks Lala tilting her head. Questions forming on the top of her head.

'' Ha?'' Says the blonde. He laughed awkwardly once he saw that he doesn't have the drinks anymore. ' _I must have dropped the bottles when I saw the girl on danger. '_ Thought Naruto scratching his whiskers marks. '' Sorry I forgot the drinks on… a shop maybe?'' Naruto said trying to make up a story earning raised eyebrows from the girls. '' Well I'm quite hungry. What do you think If we go eat something now?''

'' Hai!'' Agreed Lala nodding her head several times. Haruna frowned slightly seeing through Naruto's lie.

' _Something must have happened. But why would he lie?'_ Then when he turned around she saw the back of Naruto's shirt who was all dirty and a little bit torn apart and she became worried. She waited for the right moment while they were walking towards the restaurant trying to talk to him if Lala decided to stop by in a shop like she has done all day long. But then she heard some girls talk.

'' Yeah there was a guy that saved a girl to be hit by a truck pushing her out of the way when she was to be hit by it.'' Said a gyaru girl on was on the scene but didn't see Naruto clearly on that moment.

Some girls of her group laughed at her friend's story.'' Yeah sure. Nobody would do that. This is not a manga.'' Another said giggling.

'' It's true!'' She complained. '' I was there. I didn't saw who was the guy but he was tall and blonde and really handsome for what they were saying.''

'' Yeah sure! Now he was a prince in shining armor protecting a princess. It's cool has a story but come on. '' Her friend laughed.

Hearing that Haruna smiled fondly discovering the one that they were talking. _' A prince in shining armor… they aren't wrong. Naruto-san is truly like that.'_ Thought Haruna giggling with one hand covering her mouth. _' Naruto-san has done all that and he is trying to cover it. Probably he doesn't want us to worry about it. Somebody else would have bragged about it all his life._ ' She smiles fondly at her childhoold friend.

'' Here it is, dattebayo!'' She heard Naruto shouting excited showing the entrance of a ramen restaurant dragging her out of her trance. She laughed hard holding her stomach earning confused faces from her classmates.

'' Sorry sorry. It's just that this is so like Naruto-san. I missed quite a bit. '' She said wiping away her tears from eyes with a finger.

Naruto puffed his cheeks childishly and sulked a bit. He felt like she was making fun of him in some way.

His personality and his way of thinking is what she missed so much. He is like a hero always trying to help everyone and trying to make everyone happy but he could be childish too and so fun to be around. That is what she liked so much about Naruto, well has a friend. Sure, that is what she was thinking. She, unconsciously, smiled fondly at Naruto who seeing her expression looked away placing his arm over his mouth with his cheeks gaining a red color. Why she looked at him in that way now?

'' Sooooooooooooo cuuuuuuuuuuuuteeeeeeeeeeeeeee!'' Shouted Lala beaming at him interrupting their moment. '' That was so cute Naruto-kun!'' Said the princess grabbing his arm and beaming at him.

'' W-What?'' Says the blonde trying to move away a little because of her nearness.

'' What was that? You were so cute on that moment. Do it again! Do it again!'' The princess pleads at him.

Naruto became more embarrassed and removing himself from her, the blonde opened the door and turned around his head slightly looking at the floor talking to the girls. '' Let's go eat, I invite you tonight. '' He said entering inside of the restaurant asking for a table while Lala stood on her place.

'' Deviluke, I mean, Lala-san is something wrong?'' Haruna asks before seeing the expression on Lala's face. Her eyes widened and she stood speechless, her hearth ached making Haruna frown a little. What was that? Why it… hurts?

Lala's hearth, on the other side, was racing a top speed. This feeling… the feeling that she was becoming so addicted. The feeling that she only experienced with Naruto. Her eyes softened while she smiled slightly. '' Naruto-kun…'' Her hand went to her hearth feeling it's beats. The way that it beats, it only happens with her favorite candidate. She went inside calling the name of her savior.

Haruna on the other side tried to smile covering the stitch on her chest. There is something that she need to think when she will arrive at home.

Break

Naruto and Lala are walking after leaving Haruna at her home. The princess is grabbing his arm and her head is resting on his shoulder. Her eyes are closed enjoying the walk and Naruto chuckle seeing Lala so calm. It is truly something that he hasn't see till now. Lala who is always jumping and so lively is now so quiet. He slowly is growing accustomed at her antics and even if she sometimes was somehow difficult to handle, he is growing fond of her.

'' Did you have fun Lala?'' Asks Naruto looking at the hour on his phone. It was really late and tomorrow he will go to the amusement park with Mikan, her brother and Lala. Crap! He forgot to ask Haruna if she wanted to come too and Risa… man Risa will tease him so much because of it. As she says that his punishment every time he does something wrong, but he is pretty sure that she just loves making fun of him.

Lala hummed as a response her eyes opened slightly hugging more tightly his arm as an answer. '' It's always fun with you Naruto-kun.'' She said looking up to him.

'' I had fun too. Even if Haruna at the end was like a little strange. Right? Maybe she didn't feel well?'' He voiced his thought at her companion.

'' I don't know. I too thought she was a bit strange on the restaurant. Maybe she was sleepy?'' She asks densely at Naruto who was as dense as her.

'' I will ask her Monday when I will see her at class.'' Naruto said making a mental note.

They followed their walk on silence while Lala closed her eyes once again, enjoying her favorite candidate warmth. Then when they entered on a park as a short way to arrive home he saw a blonde girl who they know too well. ''Yami-chan!'' Called Naruto waving his free arm at her once they were near to her. She passed by eating a Taiyaki and she carried a bag full of it.

Lala's eyes snapped open and she placed herself in front of Naruto in a protective manner narrowing her eyes at Yami without saying anything. Yami's eyes widened for a second surprised by Lala's action but then she understood her motive. The princess didn't forgive her, she just tolerates her on the clinic because of the blonde decision. That didn't mean that she wouldn't be careful in front of her. It was a normal reaction in the end.

'' What are you doing Lala?'' Asks Naruto confused.

'' I won't let anything happen to you Naruto-kun. I will protect you no matter what.'' She said without looking away from the assassin.

The blonde chuckles hearing the princess's answer and patting her head she tried to calm her. '' Lala she won't do anything. Don't worry. Right Yami?''

The little assassin kept eating her food without looking at Naruto's. '' You are not my target anymore.'' She said making Naruto's sweatdrop by her simple statement.

'' How can you be so sure? I don't believe on her.'' She said still in a protective pose.

'' You don't need to believe on in me.'' Naruto said simply. Lala's eyes widened turning around to see at Naruto to find him smiling fondly.'' I'm really glad that you care so much about me Lala but there is no need. I will still kick her ass if she tried.'' Said Naruto in a teasing manner with a foxy expression.

Yami just kept eating her food without acknowledging the blonde taunting making him nearly fall on the floor.

'' But she won't do it. I know it. Yami-chan is a really cute girl.'' Said Naruto gaining her attention now but without stopping to eat her food. This human was interesting.

'' If you say so… but at least be careful, just to be sure.'' Said Lala trying to make Naruto at least aware of the danger if the assassin ever tried something again. Then she glared slightly at the girl as a remember of what it will happen if she tried to hurt her fiancé again.

Yami nodded slightly as an answer who went unnoticed by the other blonde eyes.

'' Yes, yes.'' Chuckled Naruto making Lala puff her cheeks childishly. '' Oh I know the perfect way to resolve everything. '' Naruto directs his attention at Yami again. '' Why don't you come with us at the amusement park tomorrow Yami-chan?''

'' Naruto-kun!'' Reprimanded Lala at her favorite candidate. Sometimes he was so much carefree and trustful for his own good. Even more than her.

'' It will be fun Lala! And in this way you will see that Yami-chan is a good girl and won't try anything. Everyone wins!'' He smiled at her who frowned a little seeing his opinion about this. He wasn't letting her help him to protect himself. What if she really tried something? Why he can't understand that. '' What do you say Yami-chan?''

'' No.'' Said Yami without thinking it twice.

Naruto feel on the floor while Lala breathed on relief. '' Why? You didn't even think about it, dattebayo.'' Said the blonde complaining about her answer.

'' I don't want to.'' She said simply walking away. '' You are not my target but you are not my friend. I don't have friends.'' She said coolly without turning around.

'' Is that the problem?'' Asked Naruto making Yami stop on her tracks. Naruto smiled widely and shouted with all his strength making some of the neighbor waking up. '' Then I will be your first friend and I will do it in no time and we will have so much fun together. It's a promise, you will see it.'' Naruto smiled widely at Yami.

Yami kept walking without turning around but she held a small smile on the corner of her lips because of the blonde's statement. He was indeed interesting.

Lala looked at Naruto surprised for the thousand time at Naruto who voiced bluntly a promise like that to a girl who tried to kill him not less than a week ago. She knew that her fiancé was too good of a person but this was something else. Too forgive something like that so easily and looking for a friendship with the other so fast. _' An angel?_ ' That was what it came on her mind on that moment. Was she going to marry an angel?

Break

'' Naruto-kun!'' Called Lala on the other side of the bathroom's door. The called one was brushing his teeth preparing himself to go to sleep. He raised an eyebrow wondering why the sudden change of her behavior now. She became silent once he finished talking with Yami but she wasn't mad, of that he was quite sure. She was just silent glancing at him every once in a while. Then when they arrived home, she ran towards her room without saying anything.

'' Naruto-kun!'' She called was once again, knocking on the door.

'' Yes, I'm coming wait a second.'' He washed his mouth and he dried his hands before opening the door and founding a smiling Lala. Before he could even ask if there was something wrong, she grabbed his hand and dragged him on her room.

Once they were inside Naruto mouth stood agape. '' What the hell happened here? '' He waved his hands dramatically. '' What have you done Lala?'' This was not the room that as it was weeks ago, now it was way bigger and it was way futuristic. It was more of a laboratory now.

Lala is wearing a lab coat searching on all fours and jiggling her ass slightly for something in a drawer, not listening to what Naruto was saying. '' Here it is!'' She said excited standing up with a little jump.

'' Are you listening to me?!'' Naruto said waving his hand frustrated with a gigantic tick mark on his forehead, his teeth became sharper.

'' Of course!'' She said going to the once was the dressing room that now was another gigantic room. '' Come here Naruto-kun I have a surprise for you!'' She called for him to following her.

'' Another one? I don't want another one, dattebayo! Stop giving me surprises!'' He said running to the other room and falling on his knees, his mouth became dry. '' My house… the only one thing that is mine… '' Tears ran on his cheeks and he sniffled comically on his arm. Truth to be told, he is still paying for the house to the bank but he is working hard for it.

'' Hahahaha.'' Lala laughed at his act. '' I'm glad that you like it but it's not a big deal. I will make more changes at the house when I have time.'' She said taking his hands promising it to him.

Naruto cried with more strength, hugging Lala tightly, crying on her shoulder. He doesn't know how to handle her sometimes. He just need to follow the flow. That it's. Just follow the flow and everything would be alright… She seriously would be his end.

After some moments when Naruto finished crying, Lala went to the huge computer that once was… he doesn't know it, maybe it wasn't even a space of his home. Everything was different. The whiskered blonde was sniffling sporadically looking at the futuristic room and slowly was being impressed by Lala's talent.

'' Everything is ready now!'' Called Lala turning around and beaming at Naruto.

'' What is ready?'' The blonde asks curious.

'' I invented a machine where you can train with your powers without worrying at all about the damages you can do.'' Naruto's eyes widened into an impossible length. Naruto told her once about his training sometimes and the problems he was having trying to find a place where he could use his powers freely to have a better grasp on them. ''Well, it's not really a machine. How can I say it?'' She asks to herself holding her chin.'' It's a room where you can unleash all your power and you don't need to worry about damages because the room keep repairing itself continuously. Then so it won't be so boring I have prepared the room so it will be accompanied with holograms. To be more realistic you can feel the wind or the trees if you touch it and I made enemies for you too so you won't be bored to training alone. '' Said Lala casually, like it was not a big deal.

Naruto laughed awkwardly hearing the invention of the pinkish princess. '' Y-you a-are a genius. Aren't you?''

Lala smiled pleased about her favorites blonde compliment. '' You like it? I didn't have so much time but I really think it can work.'' Says Lala looking at his eyes with a strong resolution.

Naruto chuckles, he can't get this girl at all. Her personality was a strange one but he kinds of like it. It's true sometimes was so much but she really was a good girl. It's his duty to protect her and he will do it. Approaching to her, he hugged her tightly while stroking her long hair.'' Thanks Lala. You are incredible. ''

Lala lend it more on the hug, her head being supported by his chest, hearing his hearth beat. So relaxing it was for her. Naruto opened the hug but Lala on the other hand tightened her grip carefully on his back without trying to take away his breath, making him know that she wanted to stay like that. Way more time.

'' Eh? Ah, right sorry.'' Said Naruto slightly embarrassed. He looked on all the directions nervously while Lala relished on the hug silently enjoying the moment. After some moments Naruto tried to continue with the talk because Lala made no sign to try to stop hugging him. '' Hmm Lala? Not that I'm not enjoying the hug but, could you please show me how the room work?''

'' Mmm, yes. '' She mutters removing herself slowly from Naruto. Then she took Naruto's hand interlacing her fingers with his and she leaded him into a chair. '' This is. You just need to sit and then I will give you the instructions when you are on you're the special training room. '' She said in a strange relaxed state for her eyes softened, smiling at him.

'' Ah, mm, sure. '' Said sitting on the chair looking at the floor.

Lala digitated some codes on her computer and an automatic door on the middle of the wall opened it. Naruto walked through it, seeing a gigantic room made of white cubes that was way bigger than the school itself and all of that was inside of his house. He doesn't get a thing about how that could be possible, so he just tried to not worry about it.

'' I will begin with the hologram process. Are you ready? Let's go!'' She said now more lively.

Naruto found himself in the middle of the beach. His mouth stood agape impressed. He could feel the heath of the sand on his feet and the drops of the water of the waves that were hitting his skin. If the room was big now the beach seems to have no end. He ran to try to touch the walls of the room but even when he ran for ten minutes and there were no walls. '' Lala… T-This is… Y-You are really a genius…'' He said looking around.

'' I'm happy that you like it Naruto-kun!'' Her excited voice echoed on all the beach.

'' SOOOOOO COOOOLLLL! You are really a genius! No, you are really better than that! You are unique! The most intelligent person in all the universe, dattebayo!'' Naruto shouted beaming jumping on the water.

Lala giggled on the computer seeing Naruto have so much fun. She was really glad that Naruto appreciated her work. '' Are you ready Naruto-kun?''

'' Yes, Yes sorry I went a little overboard. '' Said Naruto scratching his neck. '' But yes, of course I'm ready. Bring it on!'' He said taking his fighting pose.

A number of hologram showed up appeared and a crowd of people appeared with suits and weapons. This was not a very difficult level. Just to begin with and warm up.

Naruto ran against the enemies kicking and punching then one by one feeling like they were real once he punched them. This is really incredible. **'' Rasengan!''** Naruto shouted impacting the attack on an enemy's chest.

Lala looked at Naruto who was smiling while fighting. She held a determinant look and her hand tightened in a fist. '' I will help you in any way I can. I know that you will become the Emperor of the Galaxy but I will make the path easier for you. I don't want to see you hurt ever again, no, not like that, or in some other way.''

Images of Naruto hurt, bleeding badly rushed into her head. Her breath became faster and irregular and she tried to recompose herself breathing slowly. Helping him to grow stronger would make it less easy to his enemies to damage him. Naruto is already really strong but she is really sure that he has potential to grow even stronger, she can feel it.

'' Finish!'' She heard Naruto shouting Naruto his voice coming from the speakers of the computer. She saw him standing making the victory sign above a pile of enemies. '' This was so easy Lala, dattebayo.''

Lala giggled, her hand covering her mouth with her hand. '' I'm coming!'' She digitated more codes making stronger enemies appearing. Naruto grinned making his signal jutsu. **'' Kage bushin no jutsu.''** Appeared two clones at each of his side bumping their fist on the palm of hear hand. '' Let's go guys!'' Shouted the real one.

Lala used her phone to make a call. '' Momo? Are you there?'' Asked Lala looking for some documents.

'' Yes Onee-sama!'' Said her younger sister happily earing the voice of her big sister.

'' Momo could you please send me more material? Naruto's growing is fast and my invention won't last so much time. He will need better inventions. I'm already trying to make more to help him grow even faster but I'm lacking materials.''

Momo giggled while twiddling a lock of hair around her fingers. '' Woah! To make an invention of One-sama unable to use in that short period of time. He is incredible, Naruto-san, neh Onesama?''

Lala raised an eyebrow for a moment but her sister continued talking. '' Of course I will send you what you need. I really want to help Naruto-san after all.''

'' Thank you so much Momo! Say hello to Mama and Nana, tell them that I miss them.'' She said hanging up the phone.

Momo laid on the bed naked, closing her eyes. '' Naruto-san is incredible. Maybe he can win against Papa.'' Mutters the youngest princess falling asleep.

 **Why did I begin writing? Ah yeah I remember I love it and I love seeing your reviews. But it's hard, and I would like your opinion on this. Now I don't see anymore potential enemy that can fight Naruto head on, maybe Kuro and Gid but the last one I want to give him more chapters before they fight. I like to write dramatic stuff like with my others fics and I like to write about fights so I need strong enemies. The thing is that there is no one strong enough for Naruto on Sage mode in this Universe if not Gid. So I thought about to use OC that seriously I don't want to, or I can use characters of others animes that it appeal me more that the other option. I want to keep it just a NarutoxToloveru crossover so I don't know what to do.**

 **To all of you that says that Naruto wouldn't reject Lala I have an issue with that. I mean I want I really want Momo to be the first girl but with the more interaction I write with Lala the more difficult I see to not give her a chance. So I have three options: 1. I will make Lala return home for a time and then return with her sisters for whatever reasons. 2 I would make a change where Naruto will go to her planet but that will accelerate everything and I would finish my story earlier which I'm not very fond. 3 I will make Momo appear earlier something that I would really like. I would think about it.**

 **Next chapter I will write about Mikan's date with Naruto and I cannot wait to do it. I really love Mikan if it wasn't for Momo I would make her the first girl, well no I don't have that much imagination XD. The chapter will concentrate about their date but then I will develop Risa's relationship with Naruto too. I really like her too. She is such a tease.**

 **I hope you didn't hate Haruna's sister personality because I really laughed writing about it. She will be like the occasional mother figure of Naruto but just when it will concern about his career. What can I say? She really want to go to a luxury party hahahahaha.**

 **I'm writing as much as I can but the studies don't let me do so much, I'm very sorry. I'm rewriting the first 3 chapters because they have so much grammar faults and I'm already writing what it will happen on very long futures because it depends of the ideas that it come on my head.**

 **I hope you all are having a very nice vacations, with your families and friends and going to parties or doing whatever you liked.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think. I love your reviews.**


	6. Dates and fights

It was early on the morning the sun was now showing up and it's first rays lighting the streets. Lala was on the door of the house rubbing her eyes sleeping with the clothes of the last night. They didn't get a sleep at all, Naruto fighting inside the special room training and Lala following his process while working on her new invention. Lala was dying to take a shower and then go to bed but Naruto, on the other hand, was dressed up to go to the amusement park excited. He sure has great stamina.

'' Are you sure you don't want to come Lala?'' Asked Naruto for the last time.

'' Mmm hai. I'm tired so I will sleep a little and then I want to work on my new invention. The room is useless now for your training. You need something harder to progress more. You passed all the levels in just a couple of hours.'' Yawned Lala trying to compliment him.

'' Ha ha sorry.'' Said Naruto scratching his neck. '' In that case go to sleep Lala.'' Said Naruto walking away.'' See you tonight!'' The blonde waved at her.

'' Have fun Naruto-kun.'' Yawned again Lala. Once she couldn't see him anymore she entered the house the door and going to Naruto's room to sleep there.

Naruto is walking now on the empty streets looking at the phone to see if he received some calls or messages. He dressed up comfy so the clothes won't bother him once they behind to have fun. He wears black trousers and black sneakers. Then he wears a tight yellow short sleeved polo shirt that define his upper body perfectly. On his head he wears a black and yellow snapback hat with the visor of the hat pointing backwards.

Once Naruto was near of the Yuuki's home, he saw a small figure supporting it's back on the wall in front of the house. Once he was near he saw that it was Mikan who was coming towards him.

'' Good morning Naruto-san!'' She said cheerfully.

'' Woah Mikan you look really beautiful!'' Said Naruto blinking. She is wearing a black skirt with black long black boats with heels that reach her knees and a white blouse. She has a little black purse in front of her that she grabs with both of her hands. She wears a little make up but nothing so much, just a little black eye liner and red lipstick to pronounce her lips.

'' Thank you Naruto-san! You are really handsome too!'' She said smiling brightly without stuttering at all. _'Good job!''_ Congratulated herself Mikan mentally. It took days of work in front of the mirror trying different clothes and imagining different scenarios with the whiskered blonde so she would be mentally prepared.

Rito couldn't help it but sweatdrop seeing her little sister on underwear running to one side and another of the room that was a mess since every centimeter of the floor covered by clothes.

Since Mikan went to the park with Naruto, she spent almost all of the time looking for the perfect clothes that made her seem older and mature. Then when it was really late she, once she was on her pajama, knelled in front of the mirror imagining that there was her savior and tried to greet him like she has done now and not like a little fangirl. She failed miserably at the beginning, stuttering, red like a cherry but she continued till she could do it and now she nailed it.

'' Thank you Mikan-chan.'' Naruto said giving her a wide toothy grin. She fought the blush that was appearing on her cheeks and nodded while humming. '' It's your brother coming out?'' Naruto walked towards the house and Mikan became nervous and grabbed his arm tightly trying to stop him.

'' Naruto-san!'' She said gaining his attention. '' My brother can't come today with us. He need to… you know… ah, ehm, he needs to go and help my father for something of his work. Yeah that it's!'' Said Mikan happily rising a finger, finding a perfect excuse. _'I need to talk to Rito when I return home. I didn't think about this at all.'_

'' Hmm? It's a pity. Well in that case it's just you and me. Do you want to go another day? It will be boring just with me.'' Said Naruto scratching his whiskers marks while laughing awkwardly.

'' Not at all!'' Exclaimed Mikan vigorously surprising Naruto by her outburst. '' Let's go today! With you I'm sure it will be a great day.'' Mikan noticed the volume of her voice and embarrassed by what she just said, she calmed down trying to not wake his brother and ruin her opportunity to stay one day with Naruto alone.'' I mean, I know it will be funny. We will have fun nonetheless.'' She mutters lowly.

'' Well if you want to go for me perfect. I was looking forward to go to her amusement park!'' Naruto grinned and went down to her height for a moment. '' So let's go and have fun. If we go know we will be the first probably. We can stay all day till they close if you want.'' Naruto said grinning with a carefree attitude.

Her eyes brightened and nodded her head several times, making Naruto laughs heartily.'' Hai!''

Break

'' Two tickets please.'' Said Naruto on the ticket office on the entry of the amusement park. They weren't the first and the park was filled with people. Kids running towards the shops, parents running behind them, couples taking breakfast on the restaurants. It wasn't that full either so they could enjoy some attractions before the park will be filled.

'' For kids bellow 12 they half price on the tickets.'' Said the woman inside the office smiling at Mikan and Naruto.

'' I'm almost 13!'' Complained annoyed Mikan. She didn't need someone to call her a kid in front of her crush. The truth is that she needed several months still to turn thirteen like she said.

'' Sorry, sorry.'' Laughed heartily the woman seeing the cute outburst of the brow girl.'' There you have. Have fun!'' She wished to Naruto and Mikan. The brow haired girl gave her an annoyed look before going away.

'' Here is my part Naruto-san.'' Said Mikan taking the money from her coin purse and giving it to him.

'' What are you doing? I invited you to come so I will pay everything today. Don't worry about money and just asks whatever you want.'' Naruto said refusing to take her money.

'' But it's not fair Naruto-san. I insist.'' The brow haired girl tried to give him the money nonetheless just find a hurt expression on her favorite blonde face.

'' You won't accept a gift from me?'' Asked Naruto feign betrayal. '' I didn't know that you hate me that much.'' He teased her, his palm on his chest like he was pained by her refusal.

'' That's not it! It's just, that, I don't, I want to.'' Her eyes became swirls, confused without knowing what to say so Naruto won't feel bad. She just wanted to pay her part!

Naruto chuckles seeing her so worked up, not getting his joke. '' Don't worry Mikan for anything today. Just enjoy! It's the least I can do for my favorite fan.'' He says giving her his trademark smile.

'' I-I-I see.'' She says stuttering looking at the floor with an atomic blush. Don't judge her, it's her record. More than one hour and a half without blushing in front of Naruto. That was a really huge step for her.

'' So? Where do you want to go first?'' Asked Naruto excited opening his arm fully giving his back to all the attractions.

' _Now is my opportunity!'_ Her eyes burned with determination, pumping her fist. She just need to follow her plan. '' I want to go to the Roller-caster.'' Mikan pointed at the gigantic structure behind Naruto's back.

'' Sure! Let's go!'' Said Naruto walking towards it. On the distance the attraction didn't seem that much but when they were slowly approaching it, Mikan began to regret her choice. It was too high and all those movements it did. Is that supposed to be even legal? She asked herself with more frequency while they approached it. Naruto, on the other hand, was growing impatient. He was smiling like a child, his mouth open in admiration. She found it really cute and she would have giggled if her mouth wasn't dry.

Once they arrived standing in the line waiting for their turns, Mikan tried to calm herself. ' _Come on, this is nothing. Everyone does it, they are even guys of my age here.'_ She tried to encourage herself _._ Her hands were trembling slightly and the blonde seeing it, softened his eyes.

'' You know Mikan, I saw another one there it seems way more cool. Why don't we go there?'' Asked Naruto touching her shoulder softly. Her eyes widened seeing his trails of thought and she refused stubbornly.

'' N-no. I really want to ride this one Naruto-san.'' She said looking in front of her, tightening her hands into a fist, stopping the slight tremble.

Naruto had to hold the chuckle seeing her cute reaction. His hand went to take hers to help her to ease her nervousness but it made quite the contrary. Mikan looked at her hand to see that Naruto was grabbing it. She directed her gaze towards Naruto who gave to her his trademark smile. Her body became like jelly, steam coming out of her ears, shyly avoiding his gaze.

' _Calm down Mikan!'_ She reprimand herself. ' _This is what we looked for!'_ She gathered all the courage she could get and squeezed his hand softly. '' Thank you Naruto-san.'' She muttered looking at the floor. Her hair covered her face but her eyes became swirled but with not an atomic blush like she wore the very firsts time she spoke with him. Slowly, step by step she was overcoming her shyness.

'' Why would you thank me? That's what I'm for, dattebayo.'' He said squeezing her hand on return. Her heart was returning it's beat before she heard the guy at the door calling for them to enter inside the rolled-caster. Her hand tightened her grip on Naruto's slightly but walked nonetheless inside before he would go out for her sake. So going ahead of Naruto dragging him on, the blonde looked amused at the courage of the brown haired girl. Even if she was scare, she went inside, who knows why. _' We can still get out.'_ Thought the whiskered blonde. But seeing all her effort she was putting to ride this attraction, he couldn't help but want to cheer her up. '' It will be fun Mikan. Just relax and shout with all your might.'' Said the blonde closing the barrier and controlling the security on Mikan.

Suddenly it started to move and Mikan grabbed his hand fast closing her eyes. _' It's not scary. It's not scary at all.'_ She repeats on her mind repeatedly till she heard the blonde's voice.

'' Mikan open your eyes. '' She did as he said while he caressed her hand with his thump. '' I'm here.''

And with only that sentence all her fear disappeared. Smiling and nodding at him she looked around to see the amazing sight. It was everything so high. She couldn't distinguish clearly the people. They were like tiny points on that height. She didn't need anything else to calm herself. If Naruto-san was with her everything would be alright. She really believed that.

Reaching the highest point Naruto grew excited. '' Now come the best part Mikan-chan. Raise your arms and shout with all your strength.''

'' WOAHHHHHHHH!'' They shouted loudly once the Roller-caster began to descend.

Break

'' That was amazing!'' Shouted Mikan excited once they went down the attraction. Her hair was a mess and seeing Mikan like that, with the messy hair and so jumpy, he tried to stifle his laughter. '' Why are you laughing?'' She asked confused.

'' Nothing, nothing sorry. '' He said apologizing but still chuckling. '' You just need to comb your hair a little.''

'' Mmm?'' She went to look at herself on a crystal and horrified she grabbed her head while she went on her knees, trying to hide it and so Naruto won't see her in such state. '' D-don't look!'' She said trying to comb her hair giving her back to him. _' Waaaah. Why this happen to me?'_ She cried anime tears on her knees while combing her hair the best she could with her hands.

Naruto sweatdropping, feeling a bit bad for the brow haired girl, decided to mess his hair, making it looks wilder. Something a bit difficult because of his already natural wild hair. Now he looked like a typhoon had go through his head. The reaction was immediate some people tried to hold their laughter but some other laughed freely at him.'' Pffffff. Look it seems like he puts his fingers in a plug.'' Said a boy of the blonde's age. With that the ones who were still trying to hold it couldn't take it anymore and began to laugh at him.

Mikan hearing that looked at Naruto and puffed her cheeks while pinching her leg to avoid to laugh too.

'' Shut up!'' Cried Naruto embarrassed pointing at them before combing his hair while grumbling something, his cheeks gaining a little red dust on it.

Mikan looking at Naruto couldn't help it but smile fondly. Just for the sake of make her feel better, he was ready to be the center of other people laugh. The blonde has someone, someone really special. The more she interacted with him, the more she was magnetically being attracted.

She approached him without thinking and grabbing his hand she took him to a bench making him sit while he still pouted childishly. She stiffed her giggle and began to comb his hair for him without saying anything. She didn't feel the need to say anything at all. She combed his hair like she has done it countless of times to her older brother when he didn't do it the right way in the morning. But this felt different. Naruto closed his eyes letting do Mikan what she wanted freely. Know that she thought about it, why she doesn't become nervous? This time it was quite the contrary. She felt more relaxed. Her fingers touching his yellow strands hairs carefully like they were gold. She could hear her hearth beat again clearly with the warm that accompanied it. When she saw the corner of his lips twitch upward she felt it. A feeling that she didn't experience till now. Was this what all her friends talked so much and wanted to experience so badly? She could get it. It felt just so right.

'' Mikan-chan?'' Asked Naruto opening one eye. '' Did you finish?''

'' Hai.'' Nodded her giving him a small beautiful smile.

'' What do you want to do next?'' He asked looking around. '' Oh I know what do you think of that one?'' Pointed Naruto to another one. This was less scary something that the brow haired girl was somehow grateful. Not that she didn't enjoy the last one. On this attraction the seats that were for two people were connected to a very long chain. Once the attraction began the seats were taken to a high height making them circumscribe a circumference.

'' Yes, Naruto-san!'' Nodded her head eagerly to try that one.

'' Ano, you know Mikan-chan? I prefer that you would call me without honorifics.'' Scratched the back of his neck.'' It makes me feel old.''

The brow haired girl began to play with the swirls of her skirt while she looked down.'' I-I did-I didn't mean to offend you.'' She said begore gathering the strength to look at him. '' Naruto…'' She muttered her cheeks heating up.

 ********BANG******

Countless of arrows perforated the blonde's heart grabbing his chest with his hand while retroceding backwards some step thinking. ' _How adorable!''_ The brow haired girl once looking down embarrassed she found now on the middle of Naruto's arm while he caressed his cheeks with his. '' You are just the cutest Mikan-chan, ttebayo!'' He exclaimed lively raising the girl and giving her a bear hug.

'' N-N-Naruto-san!'' She stuttered finding herself on air while Naruto grinned happily at her and spinning on circles. Seeing, almost in a blur, that they were the middle of the attention of some people that were looking at them. '' N-Naruto-san there are people looking at us. Let me down please!'' She said a little embarrassed.

'' Nope!'' He shacked his head deciding to spindle around for the moment being. She surprised wanted to ask him the reason to found Naruto's eyes closed and giving her a face that made her remember the expression of a little fox and making her squeal inwardly with joy. '' Not until you call me just Naruto. I prefer it one million of times more if you call me like that. It doesn't feel right if you call me Naruto-san. Call me by my name. Promise me.'' He said like a little kid, not putting down the girl.

Her eyes widened, remembering the dream that she had time ago. It was not the same she knows it. On the dream Naruto looked at her and treated her in a way that wasn't the real him. And even if everyone would say that the personality that the blonde owned on the dream was way more attractive or elegant, she would refuse roundly. This was the real Naruto-san that she wanted to know more. Not just a fantasy or a dream. She wanted just the real Naruto.

Nodding her head making the blonde know that she would promise it to him, she found the floor once Naruto left her on the ground carefully and she looked up to him. '' Naruto. I will call you Naruto from now on. I swear.'' She made almost a vow to him.

The whiskered blonde retained a chuckle seeing the serious expression on her face and went down his face on the same height as her. '' Thank you Mikan-chan. It means a lot to me, dattebayo.''

Naruto-san really wanted her to not be formal with him. She knew that it would be considered childishly by almost everyone but for her it meant a lot. This was something that she wanted more than anything else now. She wanted to be treated equally by him. Not just like a little girl. '' Let's go Naruto. I want to try everything today.'' Said Mikan smiling before surprising him while she ran past him not before grabbing his hand a leading him onto the next attraction.

Break

Sitting on a bench and waiting for her crush, she took out her heels trying to rest her feet. Coming into an amusement park where you need to stand up and walk all day with that kind of shoe wasn't a very good idea. All day it had been glorious for her on her interactions with the whiskered teen. She is getting know him better even if she didn't have the courage still to make a real step for him.

Seeing the blonde on distance she put her tortuous shoes once again before he sat next to her.

'' Here Mikan-chan I took some burgers for us and some drinks I hope you like it. '' The blonde smiled at her giving the food to the brow haired girl. '' Sorry there is no place on the restaurant but we can sit here and eat.''

'' It's not a problem Naruto.'' She grabbed her burger quite hungry and began to eat slowly so she could at least rest her feet more time even with her shoes on.

'' So are you having fun till now?'' Naruto asked before taking a bite from his burger.

Hearing that her eyes widened for a moment trying to encourage herself to follow the plan that she built those days. While she was at school on her free time or at home she worked on those sentences that she had to say if Naruto would ask her while they were on the date. She practiced on front of the mirror so breathing a little deeply, surreptitiously, she smiled to herself earning a raised eyebrow from the blonde who tilted his head confused. '' Hai, I'm really having fun today. But I think that is because of you N-Naruto.'' She adverted her gaze from his eyes onto his lap at the end of the sentence with a little dust on her cheeks.

'' You are really fun too Mikan-chan. We can go out more times if you want.'' He grinned pleased at Mikan compliment. '' Next time I hope your brother could come too. It's a pity he didn't have time today.'' The blonde said before taking another bite.

'' Yeah, a pity.'' She looked away laughing awkwardly. Is true that she forgot to tell at her brother but she really didn't want someone to come neither. It was perfect like this.

The blonde's phone began to ring interrupting Mikan's trails of thought seeing the blonde taking his phone from the pocket of his trousers. '' Who it is?'' He asked looking at the name that showed the phone. '' I'm sorry Mikan-chan I need to answer the call. It's just a minute. '' Naruto said one hand in an apologetic manner before standing up from the bench. '' Lala? What happened?''

Mikan on the other side stay on the bench eating slowly waiting for Naruto that was just some meters away talking with the phone. Her heart skipped a beat when he turned around still talking and winked at her before he redirected his gaze into a map to see which attraction they could go after they would eat.

Taking the last bite and taking some glances from him she didn't saw two guys of 14 years old at top that approached her a bit shyly. '' Hello.'' Greeted the bravest of the two gaining her attention. '' We saw you here alone and thought that maybe you would want to come with us to play at something.'' It was not the best of the excuses but they were trying it at least. They saw that Mikan was with Naruto and once he went to answer they gathered some courage and approached the girl.

'' Thank you but I'm waiting for… him. We came together and all. He is just answering a phone call.'' She said not really sure how to call her crush. She didn't want to call him friend and she couldn't call him something more so she pointed at his direction.

'' I- I see.'' Says the other one trying to force a smile on his lips.

'' Hey guys!'' Greeted the whiskered blonde from behind.

'' Well see you then.'' They said goodbye to the brown haired girl hearing the voice of the guy that was with her and walked away a little to fast without turning around.

' _Saved.'_ Thought Mikan. Seeing the confused expression on the blonde's face she stood up trying to advert his attention somewhere else. '' What would you like to do now? We still have a little time before they close.'' She said with her hands behind her back.

'' Mmm I don't know. We could go to the shops if you are a bit tired so we can relax. What do you say?'' Asked Naruto grabbing his chin thoughtfully.

'' I would like that.'' She nodded her head in agreement walking by Naruto's side somehow close to him but not too much to catch his attention.

'' Oh I wanted to ask you. Were those yours friends that were talking to you Mikan-chan? They ran when I said hello to them.''

'' Ah no no I didn't know them. They wanted just some help for something.'' She lied weakly at the blonde who gained a teasing grin placing his hand in front of his mouth.

'' Ohhhh I seeeee. They were hitting on you eh?''

'' No, no I swear it wasn't anything like that Naruto.'' She waved her hands frantically in front of her face.

Naruto chuckles seeing her flustered her expression seeing more and more adorable with more interaction he has with her. '' Well it's pretty normal you are so cute. I feel a bit bad about your brother. Once you grow up you will become a really beauty and Rito will have his hands full trying to drive away all the guys that will go after you. ''

'' So I'm just cute.'' She muttered to herself a little deflated. Seeing her expression he pats her head trying to cheer her up.

'' Don't worry Mikan-chan. If it becomes to much you have me to protect you.'' He grins at her widely making her heart skips another beat.

'' T-Thank you.'' She said enjoying the affection that he was giving her.

'' Yuuki-chan!'' Called someone from the distance freezing Mikan on the spot recognizing her voice.

Without turning around she grabs Naruto's hand trying to walk away before it was too late. '' Eh I would really like to go there.'' She said a little forcefully, sweating bullets with a small smile on her face.

'' Eh? But it's where we came from. Did you forget something?'' He said tilting his head being dragged by the little girl.

'' Yuuki-chan!'' They heard this time louder making Naruto stop with Mikan trying to move him with all her strength.

'' Someone is calling you Mikan-chan. Wait, Isn't that your friend of last time?'' The blonde said seeing the black haired girl waving at them widely.

Mikan's ground shattered making her fall comically in a black hole seeing her friends who already has a teasing grin plastered on her face. There won't be anything that will stop her to bug Mikan with her relationship with the blonde.

'' Hello Yuuki-chan!'' She said in a sickening sweet voice. '' I called you a couple of times. Didn't you hear me?'' She says with an innocent small pout that became an evil smirk once she saw that Naruto looked at the girl who was praying to all the gods she knew that her friend wouldn't say anything inappropriate in front of her crush.

'' Eh, mmm, no sorry I didn't hear you. '' She says laughing awkwardly her mind thinking a mile per hour what to do to escape from this situation.

'' I'm glad I could catch you. '' Her friend said before looking at the whiskered blonde. '' Hello Uzumaki-san I'm Mako. Mikan's friend and this is my brother.''

'' Yeah I remember you. Oh Nice to meet ya! I'm Uzumaki Naruto.'' Greeted Naruto at Mako's brother. '' Are you having fun?'' Asked the blonde.

'' Yes, I said to my sister that I would bring her on the amusement park and she almost pulled me out of the bed to come here.'' Her brother sighed deeply in a tired manner.

'' And you Uzumaki-san?'' Asked Mako curious enjoying the panicked state of Mikan.

'' Well I promised Mikan-chan that we would come today with her brother and all but in the end he couldn't come. But she really wanted to try the attractions and everything so here we are.''

'' Well I'm sure that Yuuki-chan is really having fun now. Neh?'' Mako asked at her friend who looked away embarrassed. _' OHHHHH this is so fun!'_ She giggles perversely on her head.

'' I hope so!'' Grinned Naruto towards the brown haired girl before an idea came into his mind.'' Oh we were going to the shops to see if we see something cool. Do you want to come with us?'' He asked at the siblings making Mikan hold her breath, scarred that her free time with the blonde would be over.

'' Yeah, sure why GAAHHH!'' Exclaimed Mako's brother falling flat on the floor face first when his sister knee him on his lower back with all her strength.

'' Sorry Uzumaki-san but my stupid brother forgot that we can't stay anymore. We need to head back now. '' She approached onto Mikan's ear and muttered in a low tone so the whiskered blonde wouldn't heard her. '' Call me when you can to tell me how it went. I want to know everything.''

Mikan knew that know she wouldn't hear the end of it now. Wait… she surely will tell it to Ayuki too… now she really doesn't want to return school anymore.

Mako grabbed the collar of her brother's shirt and walked away dragging him while he was still laying on the floor. '' Hey! At least let me stand up! What's wrong with you?'' Exclaimed her brother trying t stand up unsuccessfully and making Naruto sweatdrop while Mikan breath on relief her hand placed on her small chest.

'' So do you want still want to go to the shops?'' Laughed Naruto awkwardly trying to advert their attention from the siblings. Seeing the little girl nod her head they began to walk towards it. '' Come on. Let's see what they have.''

Enjoying the company of the blonde Mikan walked close to him while she suffered the torture of her damns heels. _' At least I know these is real thanks to these shoes.'_ She smiled to herself while she got closer a little more at the blonde. A shout from the blonde made Mikan panic worried if the blonde noticed her approach at him just to see Naruto pointing energetically at a cabin.

'' Mikan-chan look! There is one of those things that takes photos. Do you want to take one together? So that we can remember this day. What do you think?'' He grinned at her widely.

Mikan on the other side giggled happily seeing Naruto childish attitude and earning a pout from him. She was so worried about some little things and he was just having fun and trying that she also enjoyed the day. '' Sorry sorry. Yes, I would love to.''

Going inside the cabin Naruto first, he seated on the plastic chair and raised his eyebrow seeing Mikan who stood on the entrance. '' It's something wrong Mikan-chan?''

'' Well, mmm, where do I seat?'' She asked her hands grabbing each other and twiddling her thumbs around each other looking at the floor.

'' Here, on my lap.'' He said normally like it was obvious. The girl walked towards him and made sure that her skirt was on it's place before she seated on his knees a little too stiff. '' There is a problem Mikan-chan?'' Asked Naruto worried seeing seeing her sudden change of behavior. She shacked her head in negation without uttering a word.

Closing his eyes and gaining a somehow foxy expression he began to caress her sides making her laugh hard while she tried to free herself from him. The camera made the first photo and Naruto stopped his administrations nodding to himself satisfied with the result.

'' Why? '' She managed to say once she finally breathed.

'' You were too serious. We can not do a photo like that.'' He grabbed her cheeks and made her made a strange face while he showed his lower teeth and looked upside making another one before the camera made another photo. '' See? If you take a photo like that then the photos won't match how you feel today. We are having fun, don't we? '' He grinned at her playfully.

'' You are right.'' She said nodding and sitting properly on his lap before they prepared for the next one. They made a lot of them each one different among each other. The made one with a mainly pose, another one sexy, another smirking evilly.

They went outside and waited for the photos till they heard the machine printing them. Mikan grabbed the photos and tried to hold her laughter seeing their faces before handing it over Naruto who had the same reaction.

Clearing his eyes, he returned the photos to her asking which one was her favorite. '' I really like all of them. '' She said unable to choose the one that she like the most. '' And you Naruto?''

'' Mmm it's a difficult decision but I think this one.'' He pointed at the last one bending himself at her height level. They were smiling widely Naruto placing his head on top of hers while the two of them made the victory sign. '' I think this one express better how I felt today.'' He smiled fondly at her.

Mikan looked at the photo with the warmth all over her chest and nodded in agreement with her crush. '' Yes, I absolutely love this photo.'' She muttered to herself without the blonde's acknowledging.

'' They are all yours.'' The blonde said standing up and surprising the little girl.

'' Are you sure? Don't you want one?'' She said diffident.

'' You can have them. But next time we go out and we take more they will be mine. What do you say?'' He gave his hand like a promise.

'' Deal!'' She grabbed his hand and shacked his hand in a professional manner.

Naruto hummed happily before he looked at the hour on his phone. '' Man is a little late and we still need to head home.'' He sighed deeply. '' What do you say? I don't want to worry your brother arriving late.''

'' You are right.'' She said a little depressed seeing the end of the day with the blonde.

'' Don't be like that.'' He scratched his neck before an idea popped into his mind. '' You know what? Here, this is my number. So you can call me when you want it and go out some time again. Rito doesn't have my number so he can't give it to you. Take it and call me when you want.'' He showed her number at her who widened her eyes and memorize it on her phone fast.

'' Thank you very much Naruto!'' She exclaimed at him overjoyed. For those who looked from the outside it would seen that he has giving to her one million yen.

'' No problem.'' He chuckles before he put away his phone once she finished to copy his contact. '' But let's take the long road before we get out of the park. What do you say?''

'' Hai!'' She exclaimed happily.

Walking towards the exit while chatting about school and her friends, they went through a little bridge where underneath there was a river where an attraction needed to cross from time to time. '' Want to see something funny?'' He asked at Mikan walking towards the side of the bridge. '' Here will pass now an attraction underneath us and so we can see the scared faces of the people that are on it. '' He giggled perversely earning a cute giggle from the brown haired girl.

She learned that Naruto was a little childish and liked to prank people. It was something that she didn't expect it but somehow suited him. It was different to the pranks that the guys of her school made at each other. Some of them were really cruel and others lacked on originality, making always the same ones. From what she learned about the blonde is that he was really a master on that art as he called it and some of them were really elaborated from the stories that he narrated at her, so she already made him promise to help her to prank her brother one day something that the blonde gladly accepted.

What the blonde didn't thought through was that once the attraction crossed the river underneath the bridge the water would splash out everywhere. And so it did, surprising the two teenagers soaking them wet. '' Aggh I'm sorry Mikan-chan I didn't know that this… would… happen…'' Said Naruto froze on the spot contemplating Mikan figure.

'' No, it's not a problem. Don't worry Naruto.'' She smiled at him trying to ease his worries. '' Naruto?'' She asked confused seeing how Naruto looked at her. Looking down on her shirt she saw that her yellow bra was showing through her soaked white blouse. '' D-d-don't look!'' She said embarrassed kneeing to cover herself.

Snapping out of his trance, Naruto blushed hard embarrassed and tried to help the little girl.'' I'm so sorry Mikan-chan. I didn't mean to stare at your chest. NO! I mean I didn't mean. AGGG!'' Exclaimed Naruto nervously grabbing his head. '' There take my hat to cover your No, I mean! Cover it, I will run to a shop to buy a shirt!'' He said hanging his yellow hat at Mikan before running at top speed for a shirt.

Once that Mikan calmed herself covering her bra with Naruto's hat something hit her. _' He blushed… He blushed… He blushed!'_ Celebrated inwardly Mikan. _' This should mean something. He sees me more than just a kid!'_ The brown haired girl couldn't help but smile while she fought to calm down the blush. She glanced at him to see Naruto looking away embarrassed making Mikan jumping happily on her mind. That was really a huge step.

A minute after Naruto ran with a black shirt with the name of the amusement park on it towards the brown haired girl who was sitting on a bench near the bridge, his hat still covering her chest. '' Here Mikan-chan!'' He gave to her the black shirt. He breathed trying to catch some breath while looking away his cheeks still red from the blush that reigned on his face. '' I'm so sorry. Really! I don't know what I can do to compensate you. Ask anything really.'' He said bowing his head deeply at her.

'' There is no need really Naruto. Those things can happen. I'm not mad or anything.'' He smiled at him.

'' I should do something for you Mikan-chan!'' He exclaimed his head still bowed deeply.

'' Your hat.'' The whiskered blonde managed to hear the brown haired girl say. He raised his head a little till he saw that Mikan already put the black shirt above the wet one who was smiling while she wore a small blush. '' Then I would really like to have your hat.'' She said putting the hat on her head and covering her face with it. She took her knees and embraced herself waiting for the blonde's answer.

'' Y-You can have it.'' Naruto stuttered more flustered by Mikan's actions. Did his heart skip a beat? '' Let's go home Mikan-chan. '' The whiskered blonde said at the little girl who nodded her head and stood up grabbing his hand while the hat covered her face.

'' H-Hai.''

Break

On the door of a nightclub on the middle of the center of the city was a girl with light brown hair who was going to home.

'' So boring. Today I shouldn't even had go out. I don't like the music that they play today.'' Said Risa going home earlier. She loves to dance so she just sneak on the nightclubs even if she is under-age and she is alone. But today was not a guy day so she decided to just return to her house. She wears high heels with dark blue tight jeans and a loose short sleeved blouse of a lighter blue color that showed a little bit of cleavage but not too much.

There was, near the club, a group of yankees drinking and taking drugs with some slutty girls who let the guys grab their chest freely while laughing they drank too. There on that group there was a guy who was bothering all night trying to get something from her. So she just accelerated her pace without looking at them.

'' Hey honey!'' Said the guy hitting on Risa for the hundred time. She looked at him with a blank face before walking away without saying anything. '' Honey don't ignore me.'' Said the guy trying to put her arm on her shoulder but he was stopped by Risa stomping hard on his foot with her heel.

'' I'm not your honey. Don't call me that, is disgusting.'' She said looking at him with contempt.

'' AGH.'' He shouted alarming his friends and grabbing his foot angrily.'' You bitch! What the hell are you doing?''

He grabbed her by her shoulder which made Risa try to stomp him again but he grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the wall and applying some force on his grip.'' That really hurts.''

'' Ha ha ha. Man you really are harsh on the poor girl.'' Laughed his friend taking of his sunglasses.

'' She is really cute.'' Said a girl tilting her head.'' Wait a moment. Isn't she the girl that rejected you all the night? Now you are being harsh on her for it? What a loser.'' Said the girl making all the group laugh at the guy.

'' Shut up!'' He snarled at the girl making the group laugh even harder. He gritted his teeth out of frustration and glared at the Risa. '' Well she can't say no now.'' He said unbuttoning the first bottom of her jeans making her panic.

'' What the hell the are you doihmpgh?!'' She yelled before he covered her mouth with his hand preventing to cause a ruckus and alert other people.

'' Ha ha ha. You are going to rape her here?'' Took the phone out one of them to record it.

'' Be sure to record her face so then we can blackmail her and ask her money if she doesn't want someone will see it.'' Said a girl jumping on the back of the guy that was recording it.

Risa began to claw his hand and kick him trying to free herself from the bastard and run away. She began to cry when she felt him that he began to pull down her jeans.

'' He is really going to do it!'' Exclaimed another yankee excited rising up his drink.

'' Don't worry, you will like it at the end.'' The man said looking at her lustfully and struggling to put down her jeans with all the kicks she was giving to him.

She was scared. Really scared. An oppression on her chest that hinder her to breath. Her knees barely supported her weight while the tears were ruining all of her makeup. Sobbing, her eyes closed while trying still to free herself from that bastard even if it was meaningless. She just could think one thing.

' _NARUTO!'_ She screamed on her mind.

On that moment all the laughter stopped. No, it was not just that she couldn't feel the hands of the man that was trying to rape her. Slowly opening her eyes she saw the back of the guy that she whished, would save her. Looking at her right he saw a hole on the concrete wall. Looking down he saw the lowly being lying on the floor, his nose flat, broken and all his face bleeding. Naruto took the back of his head while the perpetrator was busy and smashed his face hard on the wall, nearly killing him. '' N-Nar-'' She called before being interrupted by the voice of the blonde. His tone was low but deathly, leaking out a murderous aura from him that worried her.

'' Trash.'' He said simply making the yankees flinch. '' I will break all the bones of your bodies.''

The guys scarred, ran towards their bats. Feeling themselves now safer they began to scoff at Naruto. '' Hey blondie. What do you think you are doing?'' Said the yankee growing confident. '' You think you can win against all of us?''

'' This isn't a good idea.'' Said one of the girls grabbing the arm of a guy.'' We can't win against him.'' She said scared of the whiskered blonde. She could feel it. All the killer intent. It was oppressing her.

'' What are you saying bitch?'' He slapped her hard with the back of his hand making the girl fall on the floor. '' You better shut up if you don't want that I smash your head with the bat.'' Threatening her with it. Then he saw that someone has grabbing his wrist and extending his arm fully. Look at his side he saw the blonde teen and ready to punch him with his other war, he was stopped on his track when the blonde punched hard his elbow inwards and broken it. The bones of the joint went out of the flesh in a gruesome manner making the guy fall unconscious from the pain.

The others began to retreat slowly, scarred because they didn't even see him move from his spot. Naruto appeared again in front of another guy and grabbed his neck raising him from the floor, above his head. '' I won't let you run.'' He said looking at the others who began to tremble.

The guy who was on the air began to kick Naruto at his knees, feeling the lack of oxygen. Naruto tightened his grip making him choke, foam coming out of his mouth and he stopped his kicks. The others went to hit Naruto while he was busy with the other.

The blonde seeing them he dropped the guy on the floor who grabbed his neck and tried to breath. One of them swung his bat at Naruto head but it broke by one punch of the blonde. _' It's made of metal.'_ Thought the yankee before receiving a high kick on his face. Blood came out of his mouth that landed on the girls faces. '' Eh?'' Said one of them touching her face to see blood on her hands. She peed herself without acknowledge it.

The one who was raised by his neck tried to stand up from the floor before Naruto stamped his hand crushing all the bones at once. Opening his mouth to yell, he received the knee of the blonde that made him lose all the incisor and canine. Crying on the floor while grabbing his bleeding mouth, he heard Naruto said. '' The way that you are feeling now maybe it's somewhere near of how my friend felt. But it isn't enough. I will show you. ''

The others two trembling went towards the whiskered teen clumsily. Naruto kicked one of the two yankees on his legs making him spin midair by the force behind the kick. He grabbed his face and made it land the back of his head on the face of the other one meeting the concrete.

Seeing all the guys unconscious he let go of the yankee's face and standing up, he walked towards the girls that were sitting on the floor. '' You were laughing like pigs seeing my friend almost being raped.'' He said with disgust looking at them while they waited for the same treatment as the guys.

The sound of the police alarm could be heard near to them and Risa ran towards Naruto grabbing his hand and dragging him out. '' We need to go. Now!'' She shouted. She knew that if the police would see him on the middle of that mess, they would make him be the one responsible. So they need to escape now before they arrived and fast.

Break

Risa was sitting on her knees, breathing deeply to catch her breath after the long run. Naruto was near to her sitting on his but and adverting his gaze from Risa frowning. They were hided on some bushes just to be sure that if the police come they wouldn't see him. A tall blonde guy with whiskers marks. It wouldn't be difficult to identify him.

Risa looked upward seeing the frown on her blonde crush. '' Why are you?

'' I'm sorry.'' He said without having the guts to look at her.

'' Eh?'' Said Risa confused.

'' If I arrived before, you wouldn't have to go through that.'' Said Naruto guiltily. A tick mark appeared on Risa's forehead while Naruto spoke. '' I should have come '' A hard slap above his head made the blonde shut up, biting his tongue. '' What is the big idea?'' Said Naruto. His tongue out blowing some air on it.

'' Idiot!'' Growled Risa pointing a finger at him, the tick mark always present on her forehead. '' It's not your fault. You stupid knucklehead!''

'' I told you to don't call me that, ttebayo!'' Snapped Naruto pointing one finger at Risa with the same tick mark on his forehead.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and their forehead meets while the two of them growled at each other. '' How can it be your fault?'' She shouted angrily. '' Don't you dare to think like that! You saved me. You heard me? YOU SAVED ME! Get it through that thick skull of yours! I was… I was so… scared.'' She broke down and cried silently leaning on his shoulder.

Naruto hugged her while stroking her hair caringly letting her cry all the frustration that she carried because of that trash. After some minutes he asked. '' Do you feel better?'' Naruto whispered on her ear. She nodded on his shoulder without letting go the hug. '' Come on. I will take you home.'' He said caressing her back. Risa without moving from her spot, she shakes her head on refusal making Naruto's eye soften. '' You want to eat something? My treat.''

'' Hai.'' She said softly. She stood up slowly giving her back at Naruto. He took her purse and gave it to her, to accepted it turning her face to the other side, don't letting Naruto see her face.

'' Risa what's wrong?'' Asked Naruto worried.

'' Nothing.'' She said looking away again.

'' Tell me please.'' He pleaded grabbing her arm.

After some seconds she mutters. '' I don't want you to see me ugly.''

Naruto went down to her level and softly turned her around. '' That's impossible Risa.'' He said seeing her face. The eyeliner was a mess and her eyes were bloodshed because of the tears. Clearing the eyeliner from her cheeks the best he could he gave her a wide toothy grin. '' See? You are always perfect. You know I wouldn't lie to you.'' But she still looked at the floor shyly. '' Come on let's eat.'' He said grabbing her hand and walking out of the bushes.

Contemplating Naruto's back she smiled thinking. _' That's why I love you. My sweet knucklehead.'_

Break

Yui was now on the couch on the living room, hugging her stuffed cat toy while watching the tv. Her parents were on the kitchen, her father helping her mother to cook. On that moment her brother entered through the door of the house. Taking out his jacket and putting it on the chair of the living room once he took out his shoes.

'' I'm home.'' He said out loud, being greeted by his parents. Seeing her sister on the couch almost sleep, he decided to tease her a bit. '' How is my Otouto?'' He asked laying on the couch with her.

'' I told you to don't call him like that!'' She said flustered.

Her brother feigning innocence looked at her surprised. '' Why not?'' I really love him like a little brother.''

'' Because people could misunderstand and think that me and Uzumaki-san are, are, agh, just don't say it!'' She said tightening her grip on the stuffed toy, her cheeks burning red.

'' Think what? Ohhhh you mean like a couple.'' He said raising one finger like he just now get it what she meant.

'' Onii-san!'' Yui said raising her voice.

'' Yuu stop teasing your sister.'' His father chuckled arranging the table. Yui relaxed a little seeing her father decided to help her but then he decided to tease her daughter a little too. '' Even if I would like to have him as a son.''

'' Tou-san!'' Complained Yui standing up annoyed by their laughter seeing her reaction.

'' Anata I told you to don't give Yui weird ideas. That guy isn't suited for our daughter.'' Yui's mother appeared behind her husband slapping the back of his head.

'' Kaa-san Uzumaki-san and I aren't like that.'' She moved her hands in front of her face in negation.

'' Come on! I'm just saying that I like that kid. Everyone has good words about him and I saw him helping the orphanage countless of time when I return from work.'' He caress his head trying to ease the pain while laughing awkwardly.

'' That's it's the problem. He is an orphan.'' Her mother said putting the food on the table like it was the most obvious thing.

Yui's eyes widened into an impossible length before a frown marred her beautiful face. '' Kaa-san I don't think that is nice.'' She said glancing at her.

'' Don't get me wrong. Maybe he is a good kid but it doesn't change that he is an orphan. He would just drag her down. ''

'' Mom you are just being unfair towards Naruto.'' Yuu said looking at the floor. His hair covering his eyes.

'' I'm sorry for him and all but I have to think about Yui. Not everyone is suited to be with her. He doesn't have resources probably so he will drop his studies and work part time. And Yui, dear, he has blonde hair. Are you sure he isn't on the yakuza?''

'' Kaa-san!'' Shouted Yui angrily, tears threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes. She shacked her head trying to don't cry while running towards her room.

'' Why she shouted like that?'' Asked Yui's mother surprised to her husband.

'' I will give her some minutes then I will go to talk to her.'' He sighed shocking his head. Sometimes his wife was really mean without trying to be.

'' _Why did you help me?'' Said a ten years old Yui crying on her arm. '' I called you all that bad things. I even called you yakuza. I was mean to you.'' Once she saw Naruto on the middle of the park she began to lecture him about the color of his hair, the little blonde scratching his cheeks awkwardly he tried to explain to her that this was his natural hair color something that she didn't believe calling him liar._

 _Naruto laughed heartily making Yui look at him confused. '' It's not like it's a big deal.'' He said waving off her concerns. He was full of blue bruises for all the hits and his right was swollen while his lips were broken. He was a mess after fighting 7 kids of 15 years old that tried to hit Yui when she said that they were a problem for Japan society. Well it was not something nice to say but that doesn't mean she needed to be hurt because of that. So Naruto without thinking it even once just jumped to help her. '' I can take a few bad words but I couldn't let those idiots beat you, dattebayo.'' He grinned at her so happy. The wounds seemed to don't bother him at all. He didn't look at her with contempt or disgust. He just was happy that he could protect her._

 _On that moment even if he was all beat up, even if his clothes were torn and covered on blood, she, on that moment, fell in love._

She sniffles laying down on her bed hugging her pillow. She heard someone knock the door. '' Yui-chan?'' She heard her father open the door, walking towards her bed and sitting on the border.'' I'm sorry for your mother. She is tired and needs to sleep. Don't take it bad. She just… She just want the best for you. '' When he heard no answer he sighed and caressed her head taking some strands of her hair and putting it behind her ear. '' Honey talk to me.''

'' He isn't a bad person. He is not.'' She sniffled. '' He is the kindest person I have ever met.''

A gentle smiled appeared on his lips, his eyes softening. '' Is he?''

'' Yes, he always put the other needs before his own. He is not a genius but he try to study and tries his best and even if I sometimes treats him poorly he never complains hearing me while I lecture him giving me one of those goofy smiles of his.'' She said with a shaky voice hipping a little.

'' I see. He is quite the young man. But he stole my princess heart. I don't know if I like him so much.'' His father looked at the roof with a narrow gaze.

'' T-tou-san!'' She stutters turning around seeing his father.

'' It's a joke, a joke. But now seriously. How far have we gone for our conquest on Naruto's heart?'' Her father asked smiling softly while clearing the marks of her tears from her cheeks.

'' We aren't like that.'' She muttered lowly. '' We just talk from time to time.'' Frowning slightly unconsciously, she played with the sheets. '' Even if I tried, they are already so many girls after him. But he is really dense and he doesn't get it.''

Seeing her reaction his eyes softened and taking her hand with his own his father asked at her. '' Honey, can you answer me honestly?'' She nodded her head hesitating looking at his father on the eyes. '' Do you like him?''

Yui's eyes widened hearing her father asking her something like that. It was not like they thought. Why they keep telling her that. Uzumaki-san was just a friend. That's it. Nothing more nothing less. So then why the words didn't come out of her throat? She avoided her father's gaze and muttered the only thing that her heart allowed her to say. '' I don't know.''

'' Well then you just have to discover it.'' Her father said, standing up sighing softly and taking a step towards the door.

'' Eh? That's all you will say?'' Yui asked surprised, standing up from the bed before he could take another step. '' But then how I will know it? Can't you just help me with this?''

'' There's nothing that I can do Yui-chan. '' His father said without turning around bending over to see her photos when she was a child.

'' Then you ''

'' But you should know it.'' Her father said looking at her again with a small smile. '' Think about it. '' He said raising a finger. '' How do you feel when you talk with Naruto? Don't you feel different at all?''

' _Calm.'_ She thought remembering him giving her a teasing foxy grin.

'' How do you feel seeing all those girls trying to take Naruto?''

' _That has nothing to do with this…'_ She remembered all those times when Naruto was surrounded by girls. How Momioka teased him non stop, the shyness of Sairenji around the blonde, the close relationship with the one year older student Rin, the new pink haired girl… She didn't like it at all how she felt.

Seeing her daughter's frown, he decided to give her the last question once he felt he was near the conclusion. '' And do you think about him often? You want to see him even now?'' Hearing no answer from her daughter but already knowing what she was thinking once she played with the end of her shirt, he approached her grabbing her nose like when she was a child. '' So try. It's all I have to say. Don't worry about your mother or anything else. Just give your all and win. I support you. '' Her eyes widened hearing his father talk so caringly to her, so compressive. '' Don't worry I won't tell anyone.'' He winked at her before walking towards the door, opening it. '' I will talk to your mother. Leave it to me.'' His father said grabbing his arm in a mainly way making her giggle. '' But aaahhh what I am doing giving my little princess to another guy?'' He asked to himself loudly before closing the door leaving a somehow embarrassed Yui behind without the chance to complain for his teasing.

' _Thank you tou-san._ ' She smiled fondly.

She waked towards the photos on her desk to look at a certain one. She grabbed it before sitting on her chair letting out a nostalgic sigh. They took that photo once when she was bearing with his brother teasing. Her brother that ' casually' had a photo camera decided to take a photo to the two kids. She could see a flustered Yui with her mouth open complaining and Naruto that had an arm around her shoulder and his cheek touching her other cheek while making the victory sign and giving a big toothy grin.

Caressing the photo with the tip of her fingers she closed her eyes and leaned on the back of the chair, trying to figure out better her feeling towards the whiskered blonde.

Break

'' That was really good.'' Said Risa going out of the restaurant stretching her arms high. Naruto was right behind her, crying anime tears while smoke came out of his coin purse, now empty. But seeing Risa like her usual self it was definitively worthy. Returning his coin purse into his pocket he called at Risa.

'' Well let's go home Risa.''

'' What? You are no fun.'' She complained with a shocked expression. '' What are you on your fifty's?''

'' Risa I'm a little tired. I promise that we can go out when you want.'' His eyes twitched at her insinuation. To stay two days awake in a row without sleeping at all and training an entire night to after that go to the amusement park? He was something else.

'' Mmm well okay. It's a promise old man!''

'' Yeah I promise. Now let's, HEY!'' Naruto snapped at Risa who giggled playfully leaving leaning into his shoulder. Seeing her happy face Naruto scratches his whiskers marks with a little red dust on his cheeks. Well it's okay, he likes her like that.

They walked through the empty streets talking about everything, Risa finally getting some time with her favorite blonde.

'' Naruto Uzumaki.'' They heard someone say from behind. They turned around to see a man who was dressed up all black whose eyes were golden slitted eyes. From inside his black coat he took a laser gun so fast that Risa couldn't see it, she just heard the shot. Naruto went down on his knees grabbing his arm tightly while the cat eyed man stood still pointing his gun at the blonde.

Risa stood frozen till her brain processed what happened. She saw the blood coming out of his forearm and went down to help him but was stopped on her tracks by Naruto's shout. '' STAY OUT OF THIS!'' He said gritting his teeth and looking at the one who shoot him.

'' Nice.'' He said calmly. When he shoot at the blonde Naruto protected himself interjecting the bullet direction that aimed to his heart, condensing chakra along his arm.

'' Why did you shoot at Naruto, bastard!'' Yelled Risa to be plainly ignored by him.

' _Dammit.'_ Cursed Naruto. _' I cannot use my powers in front of her.'_ He looked at Risa who was yelling at the guy. _' But I can't let Risa get hurt. If one yells at someone with a gun like that, is like being asked to be shoot at. What the hell is she thinking?'_ When he assassin looked at Risa for a second from the corner of his eyes Naruto took advantage of the opportunity and shouted. **'' Kage bushin no jutsu.''** Crossing his fingers ten Naruto attacked at the black haired guy just to be dispelled the moment they took a step towards him. The smoke surrounded them and once the smoke disappeared Risa and Naruto were not there anymore.

' _He used the smoke to run.'_ Thought the assassin closing his eyes.

Not very far from the black haired guy Naruto was running as fast as he could trying to leave his childhood friend on somewhere safe before the apathic guy appeared once again. The whiskered blonde was sure that it wouldn't end like that.

Risa opened her eyes and she found herself flying on midair. '' What is? Waaaah!'' She exclaimed closing her eyes once she felt going down towards a light pole but then she felt going up again. She opened her eyes slowly, this time seeing that Naruto was carrying her bridal style while jumping from one light pole into another and above the houses. '' Naruto? How is possible?'' She asked before being interrupted by the blonde serious tone.

'' Risa I will leave you in a little bit somewhere and then you will go straight at my home. There will be Lala.''

'' Naruto what are you saying?''

'' Listen!'' Naruto raised his voice. This guy was on the same level as Yami maybe even stronger, he could feel it. He wasn't sure if that guy wanted only him. His priority now was Risa, nothing else. '' Tell Lala to call Zastin, he will protect you, just to be sure. Tell them to don't interfere with the fight.'' _' I can't let them being in danger neither if they decide to jump on the middle of the fight.'_

'' I can't leave you behind Naruto. If we run together or I call the police ''

'' Risa if you want to help me, then stay out of this. I can't fight well if they are others that I need to protect.'' Said Naruto looking forward trying find somewhere safe.

'' But '' She complained.

'' Risa. I have no time. I'm begging you.'' Frowned Naruto jumping high after landing into the roof of a house.

'' Okay.'' Nodded Risa seeing the expression on the blonde face. '' But we need to talk after this.'' She said stubbornly. She needs to know why all of this was happening. When Naruto was about to land into another light pole a laser bullet went through his calf making them fall. '' Naruto!'' Shouted Risa seeing blood coming out of his leg, ignoring that they were falling now.

The whiskered blonde grabbed her head protecting her landing on his back trying to suppress a painful shout.'' Gah!'' He tried to stand up with the help of his hands, his wounded leg twitching because of the pain. '' Now Risa go through that street.'' He coughed.

'' Now? Are you crazy? You are bleeding I cannot''

'' RISA NOW!'' He shouted at her scarring her.

Nodding with tears on the corners of her eyes she ran fast but looking back the blonde. '' You better win. You heard me? I won't forgive you if you die!'' _' Help.'_ She thought clenching her heart above her shirt. _' Naruto needs help. I need Lala.'_ She thought remembering what Naruto told her. _' That guy has to be strong.'_

Naruto laughed tiredly hearing steps coming towards him from behind. He helped himself to stand up with the help of the wall. '' Thank you for not following her.'' He said while wounds were slowly healing.

'' No need. She is not my target.'' He stated simply.

'' **Kage bunshin no jutsu.''** He crossed his fingers making appear two more clones by each of his side. The assassin waited on his spot at safe distance seeing the blonde's tactic. The clones moved their hands rapidly above the hands of the real one earning a raised eyebrow from the cat eyed guy. '' Well then, I thank you again for giving me this opportunity!'' He shouted making the two Rasengans collide with the floor, cracking the floor and making spikes of concrete appear around Naruto forcing the assassin to jump high to avoid the attack. Pointing his gun towards the curtain of detritus that hide Naruto, waiting for the blonde's next move. He didn't have to wait long, the blonde appearing in front of him grabbing the hand that was holding the gun. The assassin raised his hand confusing Naruto before hitting him with his other elbow on the middle of his chest sending Naruto to crash against the floor on the same direction that he came.

Ignoring the pain on his chest he grabbed two knifes that were hidden on his leg and throwing it at him. He easily evaded the knifes. When he was about to land two clones appeared on their hidden spots each one with a Rasengan on his hand. '' You are mine!'' They shouted victoriously bringing closer their attacks. It was impossible to avoid it on midair. But he proved them wrong.

Making an acrobatic movement his feet landed on their backs, taking another gun from inside his coat he pointed them on the back of their heads. _' The real made the riskier movement and kept me busy so I wouldn't notice the clones while I was on air. Then they just needed to wait. He is really good.'_ He shoot at the blondes making them disappear.

'' This has to be a joke.'' Grinned Naruto excited making the enemy smile slightly.

Break

Risa was running at top speed towards Naruto's house. Her high heels left behind long ago. Her feet covered on wounds but she kept running. The pain didn't even bother her. Now she had something way more important on her mind.

Seeing the blonde's home on the distance she made a last sprint, tripping with a rock and falling against the floor hurting her knee. But that didn't stop her. She stood up again and she ran at her maximum speed to the door of Naruto's house.

'' LALA!'' Shouted Risa hitting the door with all her strength. '' LALA! Open the door!'' Not worried at all about the neighborhood. After some seconds opened a tall guy with a strange armor, his eyes narrowed on suspicion.

'' What do you want?'' He asked at the brow haired girl.

Risa trying to push Zastin aside but without the strength to do so he began to shout as loud as she could. '' Lala is Naruto! He is fighting a creepy guy! He needs help!''

Zastin's eyes widened hearing that. To think that Naruto needed help against in a fight the enemy has to be really strong. They could hear Lala steps running towards her but he didn't have time. She felt powerless, scarred about the blonde's safety and the angst overcoming her, finding breathing difficult, she inevitably began to cry.

'' Who is fighting Naruto-dono?'' Asked the alien warrior at the girl in front of him before the princess appeared.

'' What happened to Naruto-kun?'' She asked with anguish present on her face.

'' He was shoot twice by a guy with black hair and black clothes with strange golden eyes.'' She explained as fast as she could.

'' Kuro.'' They said at the same time. ' _Seriously? That guy? Come on give us a break!'_ Thought Zastin somehow worried about the loudly teen. The alien warrior knew on first hand that Lala's fiancé was strong but the enemies were no joke either.

'' Let's go.'' Ran Lala towards the door still dressed on her pajama.

'' Lala-sama wait you can't go. Let me take care of it. I will try to help Naruto-dono.'' He said grabbing her arm a bit too strongly.

'' What are you saying Zastin? I can't let Naruto-kun be hurt because of me again!'' She exclaimed trying to free herself from him, kicking the floor refusing to hear the guardian.

And something inside of Risa broke. The adrenaline, the fear of losing Naruto made Risa snap. She walked towards Lala and grabbing her by her the collar of her shirt, she pushed Lala against the wall. '' WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN? ARE YOU SAYING THAT NARUTO COULD DIE BECAUSE OF YOU?!'' She shouted right in front of her face, tears running down her cheeks.

Zastin went to protect the princess from the earthling grip just to be stopped by Lala who raised her hand showing him that he didn't has to interfere. '' ANSWER ME! DAMMIT!'' She pressed her against the wall gritting her teeth.

'' Yes, it's my fault.'' Lala guiltily. Anguish running through her veins. Her hands trembling. Risa raised her hand to slap the princess before being pushed away by Lala. '' But we don't have time for this. After we rescue Naruto-kun you can punch me if this is what you want.'' Looking away from Risa's eyes who nodded slightly. '' Let's go.'' The princess ran ignoring Zastin's call.

Break

'' Man what the hell is wrong with that guy?'' Asked Naruto to himself. He is sitting behind a boulder on the middle of the forest. Everything that he tried was avoided, destroyed or stopped by the assassin. He sighed heavily resting his head on the rock. ' _This has to work.'_ Naruto held a determined look.

Kuro is walking slowly looking around for the loud blonde. _' He sure is strange. Even if I try to kill him he doesn't gave me a bad look. He even thank me when the girl ran away… It's a pity but work is work.'_ He thought. The assassin was going to take another step but he stopped his foot on midair. There was a wire so obvious that made Kuro sweatdrop. _' Is he stupid?'_ He thought taking a step backwards, hitting the real trap that made knifes from multiple directions being directed towards him but not from the front giving him a clear way to escape. ' I'm not going to fall for that.' He thought making a backwards somersault avoiding all the knifes.

While he was still on air on horizontal position jumped several Narutos to be shoot almost instantly after they jumped from the bushes on every direction. _' Good but not enough.'_

Thank to the smoke one clone appeared below him and kicked him into the chest sending him upward. **'' U-''** Shouted the clone.

' _The smoke is annoying.'_ Thanks of the strength of the kick he couldn't move freely and more clones took advantage kicking him towards the sky.

'' **ZU-MA-KI.''** Making Kuro fly higher. Naruto appeared from above and went to give him an axe kick. **'' NARUTO RENDAN.''**

But Kuro avoided it and touched his lips with the tip of his gun.'' This is the end.'' He said coldly shooting at the whiskered blonde. The bullet went through his head, Naruto dispelling proving that he was just a clone.

The sound of that blue spiraling ball that the blonde used appeared behind his back. He turned around to see Naruto holding a massive Rasengan on his hand. '' This is the end.'' Said Naruto with a grin plastered on his face. **'' Chou Odama Rasengan.''** Thrusted his attack forward.

Kuro took a chain from his coat and throwed the tip to the base of a tree and pulling the chain making him fall fast towards the floor, landing bad avoiding the technique but broking his ankle.

Naruto crushed his technique against the floor making a crater where he stood on the middle. '' Tch.'' Growled Naruto with a tick mark on his forehead.'' Will you stop avoiding all of my attacks!'' He pointed a finger at Kuro frustrated.

Kuro tilted his head confused and asked.'' Are you serious? l cannot understand lolicons.''

The blonde blushed remembering the incident with Mikan on the morning at the amusement park. '' I'm not a lolicon, dattebayo! Stupid!'' His teeth became comically sharper, while his hands twitched.

Kuro stood there, on his spot, narrowing his eyes for a second making Naruto became more embarrassed before firmly saying.'' You blushed.''

'' Well that was not. Wait a moment! Did you stalk me all day?'' He pointed at Kuro accusingly.

'' It's part of my job.'' Kuro looked away fast.

'' Don't give me that crap! Stalker!'' Kuro's eyebrows twitched while he shoot at Naruto's feet, the blonde jumping on the spot, dancing comically before running behind a boulder. '' Oi! That isn't fair, ttebayo!'' Naruto said resting a little trying to catch his breath. _' I don't have much more energy left. But what I Can do? Nothing works against him. Think, come on, think.'_

Kuro began to shoot at him from an unknown direction forcing Naruto ran again don't letting him rest. _' I just can fight close range with hand to hand combat and the Rasengan. I don't have any long range attacks. Come on think about something else!'_ Naruto restless was loosing speed while the bullets of his enemies scratched him slowly becoming more accurate. _' If I had just could throw the Rasengan.'_ Everything went in slow motion, images coming through his head. '' Rasenshuriken.''He mutters looking at his hand stopping on the middle of his run without acknowledging that Kuro stopped to shoot at him a while ago. _' Why? How I can know this?'_ He shook his head and clearing his mind he went into a very extensive cleared area. He crossed his fingers appearing two clones by each of his side. _' I don't have time to doubt. I need to stay focused on the fight.'_

Kuro came through the bushes, trying to cover his broken ankle, into the cleared area with a disappointed look. '' This is not brave. Just plain stupid.''

'' I will make you eat those words.'' Naruto smirked confident. The bunshins worked on the technique above Naruto's right hand. One worked on chakra manipulation while the other added wind chakra on it. Kuro just pointed his gun at them waiting cautiously.

'' Another of those Rasengan of yours won't work against me.'' He stated without arrogance before rotatory blue ball began to take the shape of a gigantic white shurinken.

Naruto retained the technique on his hand and above his head, his pupils changed into slits maintain it's blue color. The sound of the hair at high speeds made the assassin wish to cover his ears because of the annoying rumor that hurt them. Kuro was pushed a back slightly while the wind made the assassin narrow his eyes because of the dust moving within it.

Two clones appeared from the bushes and went towards him to distract him. Kuro noticed it and turning around he shoot one on the head dispelling it but when he was about to shoot again the pain on the ankle made him miss and hit the stomach of the clone that landed on the floor. _' I need to concentrate on that technique not on these distractions, If I stay out of his range I win.'_ When he turned towards the real one, his eyes widened seeing the blonde throwing the attack at him with high speed.

'' **Rasenshurinken!''** Making the first step to run with his broken foot, made him trip and fall on his knee, not letting him run to avoid the mortal attack. Looking at the incoming shurinken, he thought feeling the corner of his lips twitch upward. _' This is my end.'_

A second later found himself flying being kicked away by the clone who was shoot on the stomach. ' Don't die.' He could see Naruto utter those words to him, the sound not reaching his ears.

The technique expanded transforming itself into a rotating sphere of wind destroying everything within it. Once the attack died down there was a gigantic hole of the size of a football camp. Naruto stood one hand on his knees sweating cold because of the pain on his right arm, now completely broken. He felt his face meeting the floor first.

While Naruto was taking deep breaths, trying to move but unable to do so, Kuro limped towards the whiskered teen who closed his eyes who was breathing with some difficulty. '' You are crazy. I could kill you.'' Said Kuro pointing his gun at him.

Naruto tried to laugh before coughing, a small smile appearing on the corner of his lips. '' You wouldn't do it. You are not that bad. I can feel it.'' Kuro kept pointing his gun at Naruto for some moments before he let out a chuckle. '' So you can laugh.'' The attempt of a teasing smirk appeared on his face.

'' You won. If it wasn't for you I would be dead. You are great.'' Kuro complimented him simply, walking away, limping, without turning around.

'' Tch, that bastard could had brought me into a hospital.'' Muttered a piss of Naruto without the strength to yell at him. Then he heard it. Voices that were calling him.

'' Naruto-kun/ Naruto-dono!'' They yelled worried seeing the blonde lying on the floor, his clothes bathed on his blood. The three of them rushed to his side their blood running cold.

'' Let me sleep a little.'' Muttered the whiskered blonde.

'' No! Don't sleep! Stay awake! Don't go to the light!'' Took Lala Naruto on her arms.

Naruto chuckled trying to ease her worries.'' I won't die Lala, ttebayo. I'm just a little tired. That's all.''

'' What happened with Kuro?'' Asked Zasting grabbing his laser blade from his belt while looking around cautiously.

'' Don't worry about him.'' Zastin heard Naruto's laugh and widened his eyes into an impossible length while turning around facing the blonde. Naruto raised his healthy arm showing the victory sign with a tired smile. '' I won.''

'' Incredible.'' Said Zastin absently. '' Naruto-dono, you just keep growing stronger so fast. Incredible.''

'' Naruto-kun your arm!'' Exclaimed Lala worried seeing his arm swollen and blue colored.

'' This is a small price to use my new technique Lala.'' Her head turned around looking at the crater, her mouth standing open.

'' You did that?''

'' Hehehe.'' Laughed Naruto sheepishly.

Zastin joined Naruto laughing awkwardly, the blade falling from his hands on the floor. '' What kind of person evolves like that?''

'' I don't get it.'' Said Risa embracing herself. '' How can you all be so calm? Naruto you almost died.'' She sniffled going down on her knees and grabbing his hand to be sure that this wasn't just a dream and he really was alive.

'' Risa, don't worry. I'm okay see? It's not a big deal.'' Naruto said trying to calm her. He was on Lala's arms unable to move to give Risa a hug, so he did the only thing he could do. He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb.

'' How can it not be a big deal? Stupid!'' She snapped at him. '' Do you know how worried I was? I thought you were as good as dead! I couldn't… I really cannot live without you.'' She sobbed unable to utter another word.

'' I won't die Risa. Believe in me.''

'' Just don't fight again.'' She begged at him.

'' I'm really sorry but I cannot do that.'' He tightened his broken hand into a fist powerless.

Her nails unconsciously deepening on the skin of his hand drawing a drop of blood from it.

Naruto didn't try to withdraw his hand from her grip holding a determined look. Her eyes widened seeing his resolves and she felt her world crumble, anguish present on her face.'' What are you saying?'' She asked scarred.

'' Because I can't Risa. If I even got defeated once earth will be destroyed.'' He decided to tell the truth at her.

'' What? Did you hit your head?'' She said moving her hand on his locks of hair worried looking out for blood.

'' It's the truth.'' Said Lala taking out her tail showing it to the brow haired girl.

Risa's eyes widened, almost don't believing her eyes. '' Is that? Is she? Are you… an alien?'' She asked at Naruto.

'' He is not. Naruto-kun is an earthling.'' Lala stated combing Naruto's hair caringly.

'' But his power?'' Risa asked remembering Naruto's clones.

'' I don't know how I can do it. I just have those powers deep inside me. Even know I'm still learning to control them. '' Naruto held a small smile on his face. '' Are you scared of me?

Risa instantly shaking her head on negation exclaimed at him. '' Of course not! I couldn't be ever scared of you!'' She, then lowering her voice, remembering what Naruto said, she asked. '' So is true? But why if you lose they will erase us?

'' I'm the first daughter of the emperor of the universe. Naruto-kun entered on the competition so he could save me from all my suitors and from a loveless marriage. Naruto-kun is fighting everyone that comes to him because of it. He is protecting me and all of you. He did nothing wrong.'' She intervened. Her voice shaking scarred for Naruto's friendship with Risa if she became mad at him.

'' Lala is okay. Such a big girl.'' Laughed Naruto caressing her cheeks.

'' Why?'' Mutters Risa. '' Why is always you that had to be hurt for the sake of others?'' Said Risa making Lala look down guiltily. '' I don't want you to die like a tragic hero protecting everyone.'' She sobbed on her arm.

His heart broke seeing at her like that. Since kids they knew each other. The girl who loved to tease him, always a smile present on her face, now crying reduced into a mess. This was not the first time he saw her like this, but it didn't ease the stitch on his heart. The pain he feels now seeing her like this was way worse that the pain that he feels from his wounds. Risa who was on her knees sobbing almost hysterically, her feet naked and bloody because of her long run to call for help to save the blonde. He could clearly see it. But nonetheless he cannot stop. He cannot retire from the competition even if Risa begged him.

'' I'm not a hero.'' Said the whiskered blonde grabbing her hand once more.'' I'm just a guy that will fight even with his teeth to protect the ones he loves, dattebayo. That's who I am. '' Naruto said giving her a wide toothy grin. '' I will keep growing stronger so you won't have to worry about me. I promise.''

A promise. That's was not even enough to ease minimally her worries, seeing at the blonde in such state. But this was Naruto, that even if he was in such state his eyes were burning with resolve. A promise was not enough. But if it came from him, the guy who never break his promises… then she will believe.

'' I will believe in you, my stupid knucklehead.'' She nodded clearing her eyes.

'' Hey!'' Glared Naruto at Risa. Even now she loved to tease him.

Zastin was smiling seeing his favorite candidate for the throne discussing so lively even if he didn't have the strength to stand up. _' Naruto-dono is really amazing.'_

Break

Risa opened the door of her room once she returned from a special clinic that was on the school nurse house who reprimanded Naruto like a mother who got hurt playing football. That was strange. But now everything seemed possible. She wanted to stay with Naruto but the blonde insisted that she needed to sleep and recover from all the stress once the nurse took her of her wounds. So with a promise to visit her on the morning she reluctantly went home accompanied by Zastin who apologized, bowing deeply, a thousand time for the troubles that they were causing and making Risa sweatdropp.

Throwing her stuff on the floor. She went to a drawer in the table of her room and took book and on the middle of it's pages, she found the photo that she was looking for. It was a photo of her crush in one of his photoshops. He doesn't know it but she already knows that he works sometimes as a model.

She giggled remembering the day when she discovered his little secret. She was reading a magazine on the living room with her parents watching the tv.

 _Flaschback_

 _Her parents were hugging each other on the couch looking at the television almost sleep enjoying the day off. Risa was on the floor bored, looking the new outfits of the girls of the summer season. When she finished the girl's part, she began to look for the boy's outfit just to kill some time. Looking outfit after outfit she saw the whiskered blonde posing at the camera and she stood there looking at the photo. She wasn't shocked or anything else on that moment she was just looking at the photo, her brain trying to absorb and decipher what was in front of her._

 _After some seconds she shouted incredulous, standing up from the floor and waking up her parents._

'' _What happened? Asked her father composing himself unable to move freely because of his wife that was on his chest._

'' _Risa is everything alright?'' Stood up her mother, going to see what made her daughter shout like that._

 _She stood there for a few seconds giving her back at them before turning around fast and showing them the magazine without saying anything._

 _Her mother took the magazine from her hands and giggled into her hand confusing her husband about the diverse reactions on the females of the family. '' Ohhh! Well he is quite the good looking. It fits him as a job.''_

 _Her husband stood up curious and went near her wife perking up from behind her seeing the whiskered blonde posing on the photo. '' Hahahaha. Well it isn't strange. Naruto has always the capacity to surprise people. This isn't different.'' He said looking at the magazine and commenting with her wife while Risa stood there with a dumbfound face, not believing how easy her parents took the bomb._

'' _Naruto-kun really looks good, eh Anata?'' Commented her mother._

'' _Mmm but it's a pity. Why is he that serious? He should smile, I prefer him smiling.'' Says her father grabbing his chin._

'' _How is possible that you are so calm about this?!'' Said Risa grabbing the magazine and pointing at the photo._

 _Her parents tilted their heir to the side at the same time questions forming on their heads. '' Well it isn't a bad thing. I mean I don't know if his school let him work while he goes to school but Naruto-kun needs the money right?'' Said her mother with easiness._

'' _He is a great kid. So young and already working and studying while he helps at the orphanage. '' Says his father sitting on the couch while sighing heavily._

'' _Well yes, I mean…'' She said frowning stopping on her speech. But then it hit her again. '' I mean it will be a problem if people recognize him on the street. He doesn't like the attention that he already attracts, he will hate it if he become famous. Why is he presenting on a job like this, that stupid knucklehead!'' She tightened her grip on the pages._

 _A devilish smile formed on the faces of her parents and they began to laugh like an old rich woman with the dorsum of their hands in front of their mouth. '' Oh oh oh oh oh. It is that why you are so worked up?'' They said teasing her earning a rise of her eyebrow._

'' _What are you saying?'' She said having a bad feeling about where this was going._

'' _Aren't you just scare?'' Said her father approaching, her face stopping in front of his daughter's face._

'' _All the girls seeing our handsome Naruto-kun.'' She stopped on the middle of the sentence adding a dramatic pause. '' They will clearly fall in love with him.''_

 _Her mother said gaining a tick mark on the forehead of her daughter. They smirked victoriously and on their heads appeared a brilliant light while they looked at each other and said simultaneously.'' She will have way more competence.''_

 _She gritted her teeth and slammed the magazine on the floor while she walked away.'' Like I care for that.'' She slammed the door making her parents flinch._

'' _Ha ha maybe we went a little overboard.'' Said her mother uneasily making her husband nod with the same expression._

She breathed slowly trying to calm herself. She just need to have the guts to confess but it was not that easy. Concentrating on the photo once again her eyes softened seeing her crush. He wears broken blue jeans with a loosen white shirt. He didn't button it up properly. The first two buttons weren't buttoned up while giving at the camera a serious look that make her moist. She didn't see it so many times and she only saw him with that gaze when he was protecting someone precious for him, like today happened. For her that look mean only one thing. You are important to me. And on that beautiful fantasy she lost herself in.

Her hand toured her lower stomach till she arrived to her jeans. She frees herself from the jeans fast and licked two of her fingers that went inside her panty.

Introducing her fingers slightly on the entrance she made circular motions, moaning slightly while she kept looking at the photo of Naruto. Increasing the motions slowly, the inner lips of her vagina showed up. Putting on aside the magazine she concentrated just on herself. Her fingers caressed from the upper to the lower part of the inner lips repeatedly and the other hand went inside her bra to play with her nipple.

' _So you like to play with yourself while you think of me, eh?'_ Her mind forming an almost naked Naruto. He was wearing just a boxer but she could clearly see his perfect ass and his gigantic boner inside his underpants. He was above her almost touching her lips with his and smirking slightly.

'' Yes, I love it. I can only masturbate if I think of you, Naruto.'' She moaned while Naruto touched her inner lips. So damn slowly. It was a torture.

' _You really are such a slut. I will mess you up. I will give my cum on e-ve-ry ho-le of yo-ur bo-dy.'_ He tease her sensually, vocalizing every syllable like she has done to him countless of time. Her fingers went inside of her vagina again making faster motions which caused her tongue stuck out. He sucked her tongue and she imagined Naruto taking of his boxer and scrub his boner with her pussy without introducing it.

'' Yes! Mess me up! I won't waste a drop of your cum!'' She exclaimed a little bit louder now. She bitted the bedsheets to try to don't make any noise because of the pleasure- Her eyes open seeing the predatory smile on his eyes.

' _I know I can make of you a perfect cum dump. My perfect cum dump. No one's else.'_ He sais while licking the sweat between her breasts.

'' Yes, Yes. I will be your slut, your meat toilet. I don't care, just use me! You don't need anyone! Take me now! I'm the perfect match for you!'' She said letting go of the bedsheets while the other hand that was playing with her nipple began to touch her clitoris while her other hand went on faster and faster motions inside of her vagina.

' _Listen to me. I'm yours Risa and you are mine, dattebayo.'_ Her pelvis went high almost reaching her climax. Naruto kissed her hard while he grabbed her ass making out. Half opening her eyes she saw that he was giving to her that goofy smile of his and on that moment she came hard.

'' NARUTOOO!'' She shouted loudly before lowering her hips till it the bed again. She breathed heavily, taking her hands off of her panty.

She lays on the bed, her legs open unable to move at the moment of the intense orgasm that she experienced seconds ago. '' That was really good.'' She breathed out. '' She touched her panty with one hand and sighed when she felt it all moist.'' Ah I need to stop masturbating with my panty on. '' She grabbed the strings of her underwear and pulled it off. Turning around she saw Naruto's picture and giggled to herself devilish.'' Oohh his skin would gain an atomic blush if he knew that every day I touch myself thinking about him.'' Then she smiled sadly caressing the whiskers marks on the photo before closing her eyes. '' Would I have an opportunity?'' She asked to herself.

She went to the bathroom and putted her moist underwear inside the wash machine with all the other clothes before going inside the shower.

Once inside the hot water fell on her while she relaxed washing her hair. The frown was still present on her face worried but suddenly she shakes her head, eliminating negative thoughts and nodding to herself. '' I don't need to be worried. I just need to play my cards. No one knows anything about that competition so I can help him with that and I can stay with him way more time now, trying to give him a hand. Naruto said that he will just compete to free the princess about the marriage issue, so I don't have to worry Lala neither.'' She smiled fondly thinking about him.'' To fight aliens and killers of other worlds for someone that he doesn't really knows. He is still my sweet knucklehead. Only he would go that far.'' Her hand went to her chest above her heart and her smile became wider. '' And he only told me about his secret.'' She giggled playfully, a warmth feeling spreading on her chest. It made her extremely happy that she would confess to her all those things even if he shouldn't have to.

Her hand slowly caressing her neck, then her chest to go to her lower stomach and then inside her legs. She supported herself with one hand on the wall while she enjoyed this moment with his favorite knucklehead on her mind. '' Naruto.''

 **I had so much fun writing the date of Mikan and Naruto. She, trying all the time to make Naruto see her as an adult is just so sweet. Like some girls when they have a crush on an older guy and try to make them see that they are not kids. Now her crush for him is evolving slowly. Now is not just a little girl who is interested in a handsome guy who saved her but she is slowly knowing him. His personality, how he thinks, and liking what she sees on him.**

 **As you all could all be seen along the chapters, I am a drama queen hahaha. I really love to write extreme situations and dramatic ones. That's why I will write Momo as the first girl. I will explain myself. Almost all of you said that it will be unfair for Lala or it will hurt her, well how can I say it? I'm not really looking for it but I don't think it will be a bad idea. I mean on the manga if I remember right she doesn't mind to share but she doesn't care to be the first either. So it won't really affect her, for me as I see it, she will push harder to be with him. If then I will write as it's affect her, well, as I said I love to write drama situations.**

 **I think every girl, not just Lala, gave so much to Naruto from the ideas that I have on my mind I just didn't write it yet. The past will be write slowly so then you will get my idea. The difference between the girls and Momo even in Risa situation who on the most crucial moment she withdraw if that she will be all moment on his side, you will see it, helping him understanding him emotionally and that she will try to rape him every day hahahahaha.**

 **Well I will explain this just for the ones that doesn't really read or saw Naruto if you don't know it. As we know the Rasenshuriken is just used with Sennin Modo something that Naruto still doesn't remember so that's why he broke his arm using that attack. Once he will remember Sennin Modo he could use the Rasenshuriken smoothly.**

 **For Risa I really wanted to write about her and not just the teasing part, even if that is really fun too. I know that maybe it was a little risky to write Risa like this but I wanted to give her more real feelings. I mean, show that she doesn't want Naruto physically that she really loves him. Then too I hope you don't hate her on this chapter I really worked on her. I mean it could seem unfair her attitude towards Lala but if you think that she didn't know the reason and her loved one was in dangerous I think her reaction was the normal one. The story about everyone childhood with Naruto will be introduced slowly one by one and why they are so attached to him. I don't think I would do it worst that the real series. Man I can't see any real feeling. They are just with a nice guy who touches them when he falls. He isn't strong, not funny nor intelligent. I don't get ecchi series.**

 **Now on the next chapter I will introduce the perfect girl in all the anime's story. Of course it's Momo. Sorry for my moment fangirl hahahahaha. Lala's sisters will be introduced and Naruto's life will become messier. OHHHH the possibilities to write…**

 **For the enemies I have choose to introduce different animes world. IMPORTANT. The story and the relationships will be exclusive of Narutoxtoloveru harem. Naruto will just help and fight in another universes and meets other worlds like, I don't know, Owari no seraph or High school dxd. I don't know. I will think about it.**


	7. Memories and family

_Walking through the streets while the rain fell into her, a little girl of seven years old dressed up with a long yellow raincoat and her small dog who was walking beside her. The blue haired girl kept her hair a little longer that when she will have on the future whose length arrived till her lower back._

 _Going out deciding against mentioning the fact at her big sister she took the dog out. On the moment she left home she just needed the raincoat because it was simple a bit of rain but now the weather became messier even dangerous._

'' _We are going home Maroon. It was not a good idea to go out today.'' She said at her puppy fighting against the wind while she kept the hood on her head with one hand. The little dog barked finding difficulty to make even one step against the strong wind even with the help of the blue haired girl who pulled the necklace that the dog wore._

 _Taking step by step and approaching the bridge that was in front of her house, her eyes widened seeing the state of the river that was underneath. The water was running wild and dirty because of the rain, a sight that truly scarred her. But she needed to return home before the weather became wilder and the only way that she knew to arrive home was through the bridge. So ignoring the overflowing river she pull through the wind trying to not look at the underneath at the growth of water._

'' _We are arriving home Maroon. Just a little bit more.'' Her legs tremble on fear but she tightened the grip on the necklace to make sure that her puppy didn't ran away like she wanted to do._

 _Breathing deeply and looking ahead trying to control her emotions the little girl couldn't help but smile slightly one she has done more than half the distance of the bridge. A joy that didn't last long._

'' _Kyaah!'' She cried falling on the floor. A strong wind current knocked her over releasing unconsciously the grip over the necklasce. '' Itai…'' She complained helping herself to stand up with her hands. Opening an eye to look at her side to look for her dog but to see that he disappeared from her side. Snapping her eyes wide on anguish she looked around to see that her puppy was no where to be found. '' Maroon! Maroon!'' She cried trying to find him._

 _Hearing some struggling barks she ran towards the railing of the bridge and looking down she saw her dog on the middle of the water trying to fight against the strong current. '' MAROON!'' She yelled without the time or the calm to think what to do. Sobbing and her hands trembling she kept shouting her puppy's name seeing how her dog was slowly drowning by the force of the water. Looking down and crying hysterically, losing all hope for her best friend she heard someone say near to her._

'' _Leave it to me.'' She looked up to see above her a blonde guy of her same age jumping on the railing towards the water with determination burning on his eyes._

 _Her mouth stood open, speechless at the sight. She kept looking down at the river, each second was like an eternity for her seeing the blonde boy who didn't emerge from the depth of the river. Once his head showed up breathing deeply she ran, not minding at all the strong wind against her, towards the side of the river. The blonde haired guy, on the other side, began to struggle against the current while swimming towards the puppy._

'' _Haruna!'' She heard her sister call her name worried and she looked behind for a brief second and saw her older sister running towards her from behind. But Haruna didn't stop. She kept running towards the boy and the puppy that were still on water. '' Haruna!'' Akiho called once more grabbing her arm._

'' _Let me go Nee-chan a boy jumped into the river to save Maroon we need to get them!'' Cried the youngest Sairenji trying to free herself but without the strength to do so._

'' _What? '' Akiho asked clearly not believing what the little girl was saying._

'' _Look! He is there!'' Pointed Haruna towards the blonde that was now near the dog. The eyes of Akiho widened and her mouth became dry seeing the boy struggling against the dangerous current of the river._

'' _What the hell is he doing?'' She shouted incredulous that somehow will be stupid enough to jump there. She couldn't understand what wrong it was inside the head of the boy. She searched inside her pockets and growled once she remembered that she didn't bring along what she was looking for. '' Tch! I forgot my phone at home and I don't have time to go somewhere to find one.'' She said to herself, her mind searching for a solution to save the blonde idiot._

'' _Nee-chan look! He got Maroon! He really did it!'' Haruna said impressed while her sister head snapped to see the blonde who was swimming with just his legs, or at least so it seamed while he held Maroon high so the dog could breath without problems._

 _Akiho stood on her spot without knowing what to do next. She couldn't let her little sister get near of the overflowing river but she couldn't let there alone neither because of the wilds and strong winds. She needed to get to help the little boy too and looking around her and seeing no one she grabbed her sister with one hand and ran cautiously down towards the river._

 _Seeing that the boy was already reaching the shore and that know she could leave her sister in the perfect place, she let down the blue haired girl and warned her. '' Don't you dare to move from here. You get it? I will return in a second.'' She raised her voice just to be clear receiving a nod from her little sister who understood perfectly what she meant._

 _Akiho ran a top speed towards the shore in the same moment that the boy struggled to get out of the water. Seeing one person in front of him, Naruto tried to speak even if the water was making it nearly impossible by the sheer force of it. '' Take the puppy.'' He managed to say._

'' _Don't joke with me brat!'' Akiho said sitting in the mud and with one hand grabbing him and with the other she grabbed the dog making sure to don't let it fall on the water once more. She pulled with all her strength and in one push she got out of the water the two of them._

 _Naruto began to throw up because of the effort and the dirty water he drank while he swam but Akiho grabbed the two of them and ran towards her little sister not minding at all to get dirtier because of the boy. Once she got to Haruna she handed the dog at her while kneeling in front of sister.'' Grab Maroon tightly!'' Akiho asked at her sister who rapidly did it. '' We are going home now!'' The teen girl said grabbing her sister and heading towards their house on each arm holding one kid._

 _Finally arriving home and letting the two kids down Akiho fell on her knees exhausted for the effort and the three of them began to breath deeply because of the adrenaline. The three of them were soaked because of the rain but the blonde boy's clothes were a mess and irrecuperable._

 _The boy opening his eyes while he supported himself with his hands and breathed now easier he managed to speak. '' Thank you very much nee-chan. It was hard to get out of the-'' A hard slap from the teen girl knocked him down surprising Haruna._

'' _What are you doing Onee-chan? He saved Maroon!'' Cried the little girl letting Maroon down and walking towards the boy._

'' _You stupid idiot! Don't you have a brain?'' Yelled Akiho angrily. '' What were you thinking jumping on the river like that? Do you want to die?'' She said grabbing his shirt while Haruna tried to pull her apart from the boy._

'' _I just wanted to help her.'' He said looking at Akiho with a serious expression._

'' _What do you think this is? A fucking manga? Don't do it ever again!'' She said shacking him trying to make him understand how dangerous was what he has done._

 _The blonde boy stood silent for some moment looking down. '' I get it.'' Akiho sighed thinking that the boy finally understood how crazy was his action. It was even a miracle that the boy managed to get out of the river with the way the current was. '' I get it. It was dangerous.'' He repeated once more. '' But what I was supposed to do, Ahhhhh? She was crying because her dog fell on the water. I couldn't just go home and leave her like that.'' The boy said freeing himself from Akiho and surprising her and Haruna._

'' _How the hell do you think you are little shit? You are not a hero!'' She became angrier and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt raising him high._

'' _I know that old hag!'' It was now the boy's turn to shout, a tick mark appearing on his forehead. '' But I would do it again one million times! I couldn't live with myself knowing that I could have helped somebody but I left them alone suffering. I cannot do that!'' He shouted angrily making the sisters's mouth stood open._

 _Akiho left the blonde on the floor and looked at him impressed. '' What the hell?'' She muttered nervously not believing what a mere boy of just seven years old said. No, it was not only that. He really did it. He was not trying to show off. Even when he was nearly drowning near the shore he wanted to save the puppy first for her little sister's sakes. Smiling widely and approaching him her hand grabbed his head and began to mess his already messed hair. '' You little brat!'' Exclaimed before laughing funny and happily disconcerting the boy.'' You are something else.''_

'' _What? But you were mad at me one second ago.'' He said trying to free himself from her._

'' _And I'm still mad but I don't know what to say anymore to convince you to stop doing those stupid things anymore. And something is telling me that you won't ever stop doing it.'' She sighed frustrated that a mere child won against her._

'' _Of course!'' He stated proudly giving at her a determination look who made her chuckle._

'' _You are incredible.'' Muttered Haruna unconsciously earning the attention of her sister and the boy. Her dog was looking at her owner confused tilting his head while the child stood there contemplating the blonde._

'' _Eeeh, Are you okay?'' He asked approaching her slowly to not surprise her. She was freeze on the spot. '' Hello?'' The boy waved his hand in front of her face trying to catch her attention. The girl suddenly bowed deeply making him dodge the blow that would have been delivered her head at his nose._

'' _Thank you very much for saving Maroon!'' She bowed in the same way as the people on the television did countless of time when they wanted to thank someone. '' You are the best person on all the world!'' She cried childishly looking at him. As the hero that saved her best friend she would be eternally grateful at him and on her mind she could only think the way to repay him but nothing was enough._

'' _Hahaha Thank you but it's not a big deal.'' Scratched the blonde the back of his head while he blushed for the compliment making Akiho hold her laughter._

' _He cannot take a compliment. That's really cute.' Akiho thought surprised for that. So the kid could jump into a sure death but he was still a kid on some aspects. She chuckled internally._

'' _I'm just glad that your dog is okay.'' Waved Naruto his hand in front of him not giving to the accident any importance at all._

'' _No, no. I need to do something for you. Really! I want to do it and is the right thing to do. Right Nee-chan?'' Haruna looked over her sister who nodded happily to the little girl. '' See? Just ask anything you want.''_

'' _Well I don't know.'' He grabbed his chin thoughtfully before a light appeared above his head. '' Do you want to be friends?'' He asked with a wide smile, his eyes shining brightly for his idea. She could be her first friend outside the orphanage. That would be the best._

 _Akiho almost fell flat on her face hearing the blonde's question. So they will give them anything at him as a reward for save their dog and he just ask for a friendship. ' I already like the kid.' Thought to herself Akiho._

'' _Of course! I want to be your friend. I will be the friend of a hero.'' Smiled cutely Haruna right in front of his face making him blush deeply looking away and this time making Akiho laugh loudly and hard at the blonde's expense._

'' _You are really the best kid.'' Teased Akiho with a sly smile, hearing a mumbled shut up from the blonde making her grab his head playfully._

'' _Ahh right, I forgot.'' Said Haruna ashamed of herself. '' What is your name?''_

'' _Oh, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!'' He gave Haruna a wide grin showing his happiness. He was able to make his first friend._

 _End of flaschback_

Haruna lays on the sofa of the living caressing Maroon stomach with a sad smile marring her beautiful face while she looked outside through the window. '' Naruto-san is incredible. Right Maroon?'' She asked at the dog who barked in agreement.

'' Yes, he truly is.'' She said turning the page from her album of photos where she could see all the moments that they went through together. '' Naruto-san was always there for me, helping me and protecting me.''

Her hand went over her chest placed right above her heart while closing the eyes and thinking about the whiskered blonde. Her heart beat became faster and the warmth extended all inside her. '' How I didn't notice this feeling earlier?''

Break

'' I can't believe that you came here again in less than week.'' Sighed a woman taking out the bandages on the body of a certain whiskered teen.

'' Hehe sorry Nurse-san. '' Scratched Naruto his cheeks awkwardly. '' But you are the only one that would treat guns shoots without alerting the police so you are the best choice.'' He was sitting on the same bed where he laid last time after his fight with Yami. Near to him there where Lala who decided to stay all night besides him in case there where some complication. And Zastin who once he left Risa at home safely, after the blonde convinced the girl to go home and sleep, he came running into the small clinic to check on the blonde candidate.

'' There is no sorry.'' Mikado said somehow annoyed by his carefree attitude on this matter. '' This is your body that were talking about. I get that you are participating on the competition and that your body heals in a way that I hadn't seen before in an earthling but you need to be more careful.''

'' I don't like to get hurt either but, what can I do? There things that I need to do to keep winning.'' Naruto closed and opened the hand of his once broken arm, now almost healed.

Noticing the blonde's action she closed her eyes for some seconds gathering courage to give him the prognostic that she came up after examining his arm. Standing up and putting her hands inside her lab coat she decided to speak. '' That is what I wanted to talk about.'' She said with a serious tone that put Zastin and Lala on the edge.'' You need to stop using whatever you pulled out that put your arm on that state.'' Mikado looked at him sternly after redirecting her gaze towards the still bandaged arm.

'' What do you mean Mikado-sensei?'' Frowned Lala remembering the blue and purple state of the limb.

'' Whatever he used is a double-edge sword. But I think you already knew that right Uzumaki-san?'' She looked at him sternly in disapproval.

'' Yes.'' Muttered the blonde softly. '' I don't know how or why but I knew that using my Rasenshurinken something like this could happen. But in the end, it was my only option to win against Kuro so I use it.'' Naruto clenched his fist in front of his face trying to stop the slight shakes of his arm.

'' This is not just for a broken arm. Right sensei?'' Asked Zastin his hair covering his face once he saw the trembling on the whiskered boy's arm.

'' No, of course is not.'' She shacked her head maintaining her serious tone even if now her expression changed into a worried one. '' Your attack damaged your nerves Uzumaki-san.'' Mikado said making the eyes of Lala widen.

'' What?'' Jumped Lala worried from her seat interrupting the doctor. '' Then doesn't it mean that he won't-''

'' No, thankfully it wasn't that much of a damage.'' Mikado tried to ease the princess worries.'' But you need to stop it now before it's too late. I don't know how many times you can still pull that attack before you lose all the mobility on your arm but I assure you that there are not more than a couple of times. ''

'' What?'' Managed to Lala to say, the fear overcoming her. '' You knew it and you still use it?'' Looked the princess towards Naruto with a frightened expression who nodded at her in return. '' What were you thinking Naruto-kun?'' Shouted Lala angrily for the first time at her fiancé. There was a limit of how feckless a person could be.

'' Lala, it was the only way to win against Kuro.'' Said Naruto seriously covering his surprise seeing the always childish princess now yelling at him angrily. '' I would have died if I didn't pull out this attack.'' Tried to reason with the princess who lowered her head still shaking on anger even if she understood that he was right.

'' That doesn't make me feel better. Not even a bit.'' Lala bitted her lip drawing a bit of blood from it.

Lowering his gaze, feeling remorse deep inside him for putting in such state at the pink haired girl. He wasn't fulfilling his promise to her. He kept making her cry in the end. _' I need to grow stronger and fast.'_ He just needed to wait for the new invention that Lala was working for him. Then he will fulfill all his promises once he grew up to become the strongest. Not only for Lala or Risa but for everyone.

Hearing the doctor sigh catching his attention he looked up to see that she was sitting in front of him again caressing his arm. '' The shakes of your arm will eventually stop but the damage will still remain. Every time you will use your attack will automatically increase the damages on your nerves till you won't be able to use your arm anymore. I'm warning you Uzumaki-san.'' Hearing no answer for the blonde and looking up she saw the blonde look away, fear forming inside her. _' I see… So that's your answer.'_ Her eyes softened into a painful expression.

Zastin grabbed his arm tightly seeing the blonde's answer too. He was glad at least the princess didn't see it but the impotence that he was feeling right now was overwhelming. _' Dammit all.'_ Cursed the bodyguard inside his head.

Unable to take it anymore Lala opened the door of the room and went outside trying to clear her thoughts.'' Lala wait!'' Called the whiskered blonde worried something that didn't stop her. Now she couldn't bare to be near to him. She needed to think how to increase the speed of his growth that was the only way to help him.

'' Don't worry Naruto-dono. Finish with the check up and everything. I will talk with Lala-sama.'' Bowed deeply Zastin at the doctor in gratitude.

Trying to break the heavy tension that was on the air, Naruto asked something that was bugging him since he came into the clinic for the first time. '' Ano Nurse-san?'' Called the blonde gaining her attention. '' I was thinking with all this modern stuff. '' He stopped looking around the clinic.'' It remained me at the lab coat that Lala made at home. Seeing that you know all those things as aliens and all, I wanted to ask you.'' He scratched his cheek nervously. '' Are you an alien too?''

Nodding her head and smiling slightly at the boy's antics she showed two little green horns appearing on the top of her head.

'' Woah that's really cool!'' Grinned Naruto widely making the doctor giggle.

'' I see that you are not as dense as everyone say Uzumaki-san.'' Teased a bit the nurse feeling somehow less sad. It was hard to not smile in front of the young man.

'' Hey!'' Glared Naruto before puffing his cheeks childishly. '' I'm not stupid. '' Mumbled a little frustrated the blonde. Why everyone keep calling him that? '' It was quite obvious anyway.'' Naruto said a bit louder this time.

'' Well that's true.'' She said feeling the need to caresses his shaking arm earning a raised eyebrow from the whiskered teen. What was that?

'' Ano well the truth is that I wanted to ask you something else, dattebayo.'' He paused before breathing deeply. '' Is there any machine, I don't know, from outer space maybe? That can heal severe damage on the spine down the L2? '' He asked with hope showing on his eyes.

Opening her mouth but immediately closing it seeing such eyes. She didn't know how to answer at that without crushing all hope he had. '' Damage on the nerves is really a complicated thing. '' She managed to say adverting her gaze from him. '' That's why I warned you about using your attack too. I don't own anything that will heal that injury and I don't know if there is anything that would do it. I'm sorry but I really don't think that someone can be cured from that.'' She said looking at his eyes.

His hand grabbed tightly his knee trying to suppress the emotions that where flowing inside him. Seeing his reaction, she tried to comfort him just to be interrupted before she could utter a word. '' Maybe you don't know.'' He said looking up at her his eyes still shinning with determination. '' But the Universe is really huge so I will find it. I will find it no matter what, dattebayo.''

Mikado looked at him impressed, her chest nearly unable to retain her heart inside. _' Just who are you?'_ She thought looking at the now grinning Naruto.

Break

Looking at the whiskered blonde who was going out of the clinic, waving at the doctor who was in front of the floor a little blonde haired girl with an leather dress heard someone talk from being.

'' He is interesting.'' She heard a male voice recognizing its owner. Without turning around to even greet him she kept looking down at Naruto's direction. '' No, it's not that. He is different.''

Some seconds passed by before she turner her head to the man's direction. '' He won.'' She said simply.

Kuro smiled slightly looking now at the blonde's direction. '' Yes, he is really strong.'' He said looking at her. '' But you already knew that. You were looking yesterday.'' Seeing no answer from Golden Darkness, he pressed on. '' Not that it matters his strength. From what I learned yesterday he cannot sense someone from really far and cannot predict the bullets neither at very high distance. Like this.'' Grabbed a gun from inside this coat and pointed at his head.

A sharp blade pressed on his throat but didn't cut it, stopping his action. '' He won.'' Repeated Yami once more her tone harsher even if just in the slightest.

'' So that's why you stayed on earth.'' He said still pointing at the Naruto's direction. '' It's for him.''

'' He is not my target anymore.'' She said somehow annoyed even if it was almost indiscernible. The blade made of hair still pressing against his neck.

'' I know. That's makes my curiosity for him rise even more.'' Kuro said lowering his gun and putting it inside the coat but the assassin girl didn't pull back her blade conscious of the blade haired killer's capacity. '' I won't go against him.'' He said turning around not minding at all the weapon of the blonde girl and walking away. After he took some steps he stopped suddenly on his tracks. '' Oh and you shouldn't get cocky.'' His tone of voice changed giving her the chills. '' Because… let me ask you. Who is the strongest between you and me?''

Golden Darkness eyes narrowed, her hair created multiple weapons pointing at him, aiming to kill with the slightest of his movement. '' It seems that you still remember.'' He said jumping into the rooftop of another building till she couldn't see him anymore.

Looking down into Naruto's direction, Yami jumped into another building following the blonde seeing that she couldn't see him clearly anymore.

Break

Walking upstairs till he arrived at the floor that he was looking for, Naruto looked on his phone seeing if Lala answered at some of the messages that he sent to her. He sighed seeing that the pink haired princess didn't answer even one of them. '' I hope Lala is not mad anymore. '' Muttered for himself worried. '' When I talked with her before she decided to stay on the clinic to talk with Nurse-san she wasn't mad. But I don't know. She seemed distracted.'' Grabbed Naruto the back of his head.

Looking up, he saw the door of the apartment that he was looking for. '' Here it is.'' Knocking the door and hearing the voice of her first friend he sighed relieved. '' She is at home at least.'' Hearing the sound of the key already opening the door he smiled already impatient to see her.

'' Hello?'' Asked Haruna, widening her eyes see the boy that centered all her thoughts those days. '' N-N-Naruto-san?'' Stuttered the blue haired girl with a blush looking down.

'' Haruna-chan!'' Grinned Naruto happily making her blush become redder. '' I came to see you. Are you busy?''

'' Eh, no it's okay, well you know, I mean, sure. Y-Y-You can come in.'' Her blush spread into a full body one and threatened to become even more bright once she imagined the two of them alone.

'' Are you okay?'' Raised one eyebrow Naruto seeing her antics. She never behaved like that. Okay, she was shy normally but this was something else. '' Do you feel sick or something?'' Asked Naruto touching her forehead with hers and closing his eyes.

' _N-N-Na-Naruto-san is- is really close.'_ Her eyes became swirls and her knees weakened making her fall if not for Naruto who grabbed her from the hip.

'' Woah Haruna-chan. You really aren't okay. Your forehead burns and you are all red.'' The whiskered blonde said worried taking her bridal style.'' I will put you on bed and I will go to the pharmacy to take something.'' Naruto walked inside closing the door with his foot and hearing Maroon bark at him. '' One second buddy. I will put Haruna-chan on bed.'' He said going past him, the dog following him closely.

' _H-H-He is taking me on- on his arms.'_ The blue haired thought, her hands covering her face embarrassed.

Opening the door of her room and walking towards the edge of the bed, he laid the blue haired girl on bed and covered her with the blankets after he removed the decorative pillows from the bed. '' Here you are. Now wait for me I will give you some water before I go out to take some medicines.''

But she grabbed his arm before he moved away from the bed. '' N-Na-Naruto-san I'm fine, really! I just, well you-you know I caught a cold yesterday and I didn't eat breakfast this morning so that's way I almost fell but I'm perfectly.'' She lied weakly looking away while laughing awkwardly. Her all body blush now reduced into a red dust on her cheeks.

'' Then I will made some for you or do you prefer that I buy something outside?'' Insisted Naruto sitting on the end of the bed, Haruna trying to suppress her nervousness thanks to his proximity.

'' I wi-wi-will be fine with an apple from the kitchen N-Naruto-san. Onee-chan went to buy something for me so don't worry.'' She lied once more trying to ease his worries.

'' I see. Then I will wait till Akiho-neechan arrives so you won't be alone!'' Grinned widely Naruto before he went towards the kitchen. '' In any case I came here because when we went to eat on the restaurant with Lala I saw you acting strangely. But now I feel better. You didn't feel well because of the cold.'' He said loudly like it was obvious and slightly embarrassed for his concern. He didn't want to disturb her on her free day because he misunderstood. Returning from the kitchen and giving the fruit to the blue haired girl before he sat on the floor cross legged.

' _Naruto-san is always like that. He is really a good person.'_ She smiled to herself thanks to the blonde. Since they were kids, the blue eyed blonde was always so attentive of her.

'' Hey buddie! '' Called the whiskered teen moving away from the bed and seated on the floor taking Haruna's dog on his arm. '' Did you miss me?'' He asked to receive a bark from Maroon after he caressed his stomach. '' I missed you too Gihihihi.'' Laughed funny Naruto seeing the twitch of the dog's legs in pleasure.

Haruna stood up from the little a bit and leaned on the head board of the bed with a pillow on her back contemplating her two favorites guys. '' Maroon is really attached to you Naruto-san. He never let any guy touch him since I can remember.'' The girl sweatdropped seeing her childhood friend sit Maroon on his lap, taking his paw and making him play an imaginary drum.

'' Well it's not something incredible. He knows me since long ago. I think it's normal.'' Said Naruto letting Maroon go. He looked around the room that he visited more than one thousand time since he was a kid before something picked his interest. Standing up in one jump, excited, he walked fast towards one since of the room confusing Haruna before she saw what he was grabbing from the table.

'' No! Naruto-san don't look at that.'' She got up from bed and ran towards the table, trying to stop him.

'' Were you looking at the photos that we took together?'' Smiled Naruto turning towards her before he was tackled into the ground. Gasping painfully trying to take breath, Naruto complained a bit annoyed. '' You don't need to get mad because of this, dattebayo.''

'' Itai.'' Complained Haruna who tripped on her run, headbutting the whiskered blonde on the stomach. Man, it was like headbutting concrete. '' I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…'' She got up slowly, opening her eyes while she caressed her head to ease the pain. Her breath stopped suddenly her lips slowly parting seeing the blonde's face so close to hers.

She froze on the spot contemplating all the characteristic tracts of Naruto. For example, his bright blue eyes that matched so well with his gaudy yellow hair. She always doubted that he was japanese even with his name. So tall, way more than her and the other companions of the school. No, way taller than a normal japanese. And the whiskers marks that made him look less rough and added to him a hint of cuteness that always captivated her. How she didn't notice earlier? Her heart was nearly to burst inside her chest.

'' Haruna-chan?'' Called Naruto tilting his head.

Breaking out of her trance she immediately jumped from his lap and stood up stiff in a military way. '' I-I'm so-so-so sorry. I didn't know what happened to me.''

Raising an eyebrow at the girl's antics, he sighed frustrated not understanding the reason behind it. This was surely not because the fever. She could run and knock him down just fine. So what it was? '' Ahhhhh.'' Complained Naruto sitting cross legged. '' What it's happening to you?'' Sighed deeply the whiskered blonde. What was happening with the girls around him? Trying to ease her, Naruto decided to tease her a little. '' Are you nervous because we alone at home?'' He said grinning mischievously grabbing his chin. '' You are really a bad girl Haruna-chan!'' Teased Naruto before laughing loudly at his own joke.

But Haruna didn't register his laugh. Her body covered into an atomic blush and steam came out of her ears while her imagination ran wild.

 _A naked Naruto is laying above a sweated and equally naked Haruna. Her hair let free and messy covering part of her face._

 _Moaning in delight while Naruto's hips met hers continuously, his hand pushed away the hair that was covering her face while he introduced his thumb into her mouth who she unconsciously bitted but not hard enough to make him retreat it. His face approached hers, his lips caressing each other, just his finger between them. ' You are really a bad girl Haruna-chan. I need to punish you.' Naruto said taking out his thumb from her mouth before his lips travelled slowly all her body till the blonde arrived at her most precious place and licked her soaked vagina._

 _Arching her back and grabbing his hair with her hand and pushing his face deeper, she moaned louder each second passed by._

An explosion came from inside her head and a torrent of smoke coming out from the top of her head while she fainted.

'' Haruna-chan?!'' Shouted incredulously Naruto grabbing her before she landed on the floor, hurting herself.

'' Bad…girl…'' The whiskered blonde heard the girl said her eyes swirling crazy, at least a mile per hour.

Break

Opening her eyes slowly while she groaned softly she looked around finding herself on her bed. Sitting on the bed, she began to massage her temple, feeling a little lost. '' Where is Naruto-san?'' She asked to herself she stood up and walked out of her room.

' _Maybe it was just a dream?'_ She wondered hearing the characteristic commotion that always surrounded the whiskered blonde. Pushing the half open door of the living room she found, surprised, Naruto sitting on the sofa while he continued to look at the photos on the album with his softened eyes.

'' N-Naruto-san?'' She asked gaining his attention.

'' Oh hey Haruna-chan. Are you feeling better?'' The blonde stood up to check her temperature, touching her forehead with his once more. Haruna played with the end of her shirt and closed her eyes tightly trying to disguise her nervousness because of his closeness. '' Well I think that you are a little better now that you slept a little. Still you are still a bit red.'' Frowned Naruto seeing the blush on her cheeks.

Waving her hands in front of her face while laughing awkwardly, she tried to redirect the conversation into another matter. '' I'm fine really! Are you looking still at the album?'' She said going towards the table so she could put away the book, crying internally seeing that Naruto beat her grabbing the album, smiling warmly.

'' Yes, I was waiting till you woke up I didn't want to leave you alone while you didn't feel well.'' He said making her feel tingly inside because of his kindness. '' Then we really made great photos Haruna-chan! Look at this one! This photo we made it the first time went on the pool together with Akiho-neechan! And this one when we went to the zoo!'' He showed her the photos all enthusiastic.

A forced smile appeared on her face while a black cloud formed above her head. The exact opposite reaction that he was having. On all the photos Haruna was dressed up like a porcelain doll right next to a grinning Naruto who in some of them was even taking her on his arms right after they were like 10 years old and the blonde already way taller than her.

It was really embarrassing! That's why she didn't want to let him see the photos. She was seeing even a photo where her parents dressed her up with a princess dress on her eight's years old birthday party.

'' Woah so many memories!'' Exclaimed Naruto happily. '' Look at this one! I already forgot about it but when we were kids your parents dressed you up quite glamorous.''

' _He forgot about it. Why did he need to look at the album to remember it again?'_ She cried anime tears while her hands covered her face embarrassed. 

'' And this one look we were 10 years old I think. This one we took it when we went at the park after you convinced Akiho-neechan to come with us because your parents didn't let you go alone.'' Grinned widely the whiskered blonde.

They didn't realize it, not even Haruna, but while Naruto looked and commented with such excitement every photo, the blue haired girl didn't even glance at the album, observing Naruto's expression. Smiling warmly at the blonde who laughed so easily she couldn't help it but feel calm. Now that she thought about it, she always felt that way around him. It was like a warm blanket that protected and comforted you, making you feel safe and at ease just being near to him.

'' Haruna-chan?'' Called Naruto once again breaking her out of her trance. '' You blanked again.'' Raised an eyebrow for the strange girl's attitude. She was behaving like this since the day the went on the restaurant.

'' Hehehe I'm sorry.'' Laughed embarrassed the blue haired girl. '' It's just that I remembered the day that you began working and I was remembering it. That's all.'' Lied weakly the girl.

'' Oh you mean when you committed a crime right?'' Naruto said falling for the blue haired girl's evasion.

'' D-d-don't say it like that!'' Haruna waved her hands in front of her in a protective manner.

'' You trespassed without authorization inside a business building. Thankfully I was there if not you will be a criminal. Wait aren't you even if you didn't get caught?'' Deadpanned Naruto. Seeing his friend get so flustered trying to prove her innocence, he chuckled before patting Haruna head who pouted at the teasing.

'' That isn't nice.'' Muttered Haruna puffing her cheeks.

'' Mah mah it was just a joke. '' Said the whiskered blonde closing his eyes remembering the events of that day.

 _Opening the door of the groceries shop Haruna walked out with her big sister carrying a bag full of vegetables. Talking about mundane things like school or work they decided to go through the principal streets so they have a nice walk and look for some shops while they were heading at home._

 _Seeing a tall haired guy who she seemed to know, Akiho called for little sister's attention._

'' _Haruna, wait.'' Grabbed Akiho her little sister arm. '' Isn't that Naruto?'' She said looking at the boy confused who looked around nervously before heading towards the hallway._

'' _Yes, it is.'' Haruna nodded her head walking towards the small street. Seeing the blonde near the back entry of a building, talking with a black haired middle woman, Haruna wondered. '' What is he doing?'' Raised an eyebrow confused._

'' _Isn't it strange?'' Asked Akiho seeing how nervous the whiskered teen seemed to be. '' Come with me.'' She gestured to her sister hiding their self behind a big box so they could heard them without being see. Peeking discreetly, even if half of their head could be clearly be see, they narrowed their eyes suspiciously before they head Naruto talk._

'' _I'm not sure if I should do this.'' Said the blonde looking away shyly._

'' _Shouldn't do what?'' Muttered frustrated Akiho not understanding what they were saying._

'' _Why shouldn't you do this?'' Asked the woman approaching the blonde and caressing his cheeks caringly. '' With a body like this and how handsome you are you can do tons of money in no time on this job. I already have some projects for you.''_

 _Their eyes widened into an impossible length hearing the middle age woman. Wearing blank faces the world behind them shattered, imagining the outcome of this story, one worse than the other._

 _Above Haruna's head you could see a small cloud projecting her wild imagination._

 _An older Naruto leaned into a small wall with a long coat trying to cover himself from the cold temperature before a very expensive red car stopped right in front of him. The window of the driver opened showing a very old woman with a lot of platinum and gold rings on her fingers demonstrating her acquisitive power without any shame or self-control._

 _The blonde moved towards the car with a somber expression. Even if he was smiling the empty look on his eyes were impossible to hide. Smirking at the woman the leaned towards the door. '' Hi, beautiful. What do you say if we have a fun time together?'' He said opening his coat and showing off his body that were easily deduced through those tight clothes._

 _Smiling, pleased seeing the commodity she directed her gaze towards his face once more. '' Sure. But how much the hour?''_

'' _It's not too much and I will do everything you want without restrictions.'' Naruto muttered into her ear sensually._

'' _Let's go into a hotel then.'' She said enthusiastic accepting his proposal and seeing the blonde enter inside the luxurious car._

 _While the old lady drove fast towards her so desired destination Naruto couldn't help but think for the thousand time. ' If I just didn't begin when I was younger.'_

 _On Akiho's mind the story was similar but the circumstances of the protagonist were way different._

 _Naruto is dancing in front of a crow of women in a very old bar near the end of the city._

 _They were yelling his name like a pack of she-wolves while he shacked his hips almost naked, just wearing a leopard thong with some bills on the strings. He was wearing the same somber look as Haruna's imagination, with the same bangs under his eyes but with some punctures on his arm from the drugs that he takes trying to endure the situation._

 _Dancing sensually in front of the wild crow who was drooling lustfully at him, he slapped some hands that were touching him disgustingly and ignored others that were less harmful, always keeping a neutral expression. '' No touching policy on this club.'' He said to a girl while he kept looking forward._

 _They came out of their stupor when they heard the sound of a door being closed. Seeing that Naruto was no longer on the hallway but he entered inside the building Akiho stood up shaking her fist angrily. '' What the hell is that stupid brat doing? As if I would let him throw his life like that.''_

'' _Maybe it wasn't what it seemed.'' Said Haruna trying to reason and found a better explanation.'' I cannot believe that Naruto-san will do something like that.''_

'' _I hope for himself that it isn't. Because if it is I will cut his balls and feed them to Maroon.'' She said smoke coming out from her sharp teeth._

 _She tried to push the metal door without any hope just to be surprised when the door opened. Looking between each other and nodding they went inside looking around trying to find Naruto to save him from a really bad decision that would ruin his whole life._

'' _Maybe it's here Nee-chan?'' Asked Haruna opening another door to see a really long corridor._

'' _Let's see.'' Muttered the oldest sister, trying to not be found before they could retrieve the blonde. Who knew which kind of mafia has claimed him. Hearing voice behind a door, they walked slowly, kneeling right in front of the door and leaning their ears into the door._

'' _Yes, that is perfect Naruto-kun.'' They heard the voice of another woman complimenting him._

 _Standing up before being dragged down by her little sister, she saw her shakes her head before Haruna whispered into her ear. '' Let's wait. We are not sure.'' Said Haruna hesitantly. She really wanted to help the whiskered blonde but something was telling her that it couldn't be and if that were the case they would just embarrassed her childhood friend just in front of everyone._

'' _Just keep doing that.'' They heard once more. '' Yes, I like that look. ''_

'' _Mmm you know this is kind of embarrassing dattebayo.'' They heard the blonde excusing himself stuttering._

'' _You are really great at this!'' Complimented the woman excited. '' Give it to me! Yes, like that! Harder!''_

 _Hearing the woman say those things, wiping away any doubt that they could have, they stood up angrily while Akiho kicked the door open, her blood boiling. '' What do you think you are doing to my little brother-in-law?'' She shouted steeping in._

'' _Naruto-san don't do this. Let's run!'' Exclaimed Haruna looking everywhere to see if they needed to fight to get the blonde out of the messy situation, before the both of them froze seeing the real scenario right in front of their eyes._

 _That wasn't what they thought it was happening at all!_

 _Naruto was wearing some expensive clothes while he stood up in front of the middle age woman, that they saw moments ago, now with a camera on her hands taking photos at the whiskered teen._

'' _Who are you two?'' Asked the photograph narrowing her eyes on suspicion at the two dumbfounded girls. '' And how did you enter? I will call security. You cannot be here.''_

'' _Wait, please!'' Naruto stopped the woman to call anyone bowing his head deeply.'' I know them! They are my friends, I'm so sorry.''_

 _Her expression immediately brightened hearing that from the model beginner. '' Ohh so you are his friend.'' Smiled pleased the black haired woman.'' If you wanted to see the photoshop you just needed to ask.''_

'' _Eh?'' They two sisters managed to say._

'' _Come on don't stand there. Come here! This kid will be really great.'' She said gesturing at them to approach her and the little boy before she began to take more photos at a now blushing Naruto._

'' _What is happening?'' Asked Akiho trying to decipher the information that went through her brain. '' Eh, uhm, sorry but what is this?'' Interrupted apologetically at the photograph._

'' _I told you, didn't I?'' She answered tilting her head confused. '' This is a photoshop.''_

'' _Well, yes, I can see that.'' She trailed looking towards her in-law who looked away embarrassed. '' But why is he standing there?'' She pointed towards the boy direction._

'' _Hahahaha that is a good one.'' Laughed funny the woman seeing Akiho's blank expression. '' Isn't it clear? From now on this little kid will be a model.'' The sisters widened their eyes once more and looked at Naruto speechless. '' He wasn't so sure at the beginning but now that he already made up his mind I will make him the best one for sure.''_

'' _I don't think I will be that great.'' Blushed Naruto for the compliment while he laughed awkwardly scratching his cheek._

'' _Oh you are too modest kid.'' She waved him off patting his chest playfully._

'' _A model?'' Asked Haruna more to herself.'' Naruto-san will become a model.'' She said once more the information finally sinking in._

'' _Not only a model but the best one as I already said. You will be friends of a famous person in no time.''_

'' _Famous?'' Repeated Akiho an idea forming into her mind. '' As one that goes to award collections where you can meet top singers and incredible actors?'' Seeing the woman nod, the blue haired girl smiled sweetly sending chills through the spine of the blonde haired teen. That was certainly not a good sign. It never was. '' Of course my little Naruto will be the best one. He has too.'' She said without malicious intent but you could see her form growing bigger each second, becoming a giant._

 _Laughing awkwardly and the trembling form of the whiskered blonde who nodded gulping loudly at her sister, Haruna approached them trying to save her childhood friend from at least this situation._

His eyes opened seeing her childhood friend tilt her head confused after Naruto's silence. '' You are really a bad girl Haruna-chan. Now I'm sure of it.'' Said Naruto making her blush for the thousand times today. Why she couldn't get a hold of herself in front of him.'' But don't worry it will be our secret.'' Grinned Naruto placing a finger in front of his face.

'' N-N-Naruto-san!'' Exclaimed the girl trying to complain the girl without stuttering and between Naruto's lively laughter. Why the boy said that and with such lovely expression was something that she couldn't understand. It seems that Risa influenced him enough. Sometimes he was such a tease.

Break

'' I don't think that Ouji-sama would like this.'' Said a nervous blonde girl of 9 years old. She has bright blue eyes and very long hair that arrived on the seat of her wheelchair. She was behind a bush with two other guys of her same age.

'' Nii-chan is always showing off about the pranks that he does at his classmates and teachers even at the directress of the orphanage. We will do this one so we can show him that we are better than him on this.'' Grinned a guy with dark black hair who missed one tooth.

'' But the lady can get hurt. Ouji-sama wouldn't hurt anyone.'' Tried to dissuade the guys to pull the prank to the girl that were coming on their direction. They wanted to pull a rope once someone passed by and make them fall.

'' Come on I don't think it can be that bad right?'' Said the other one who had brown hair. '' And look at the green haired girl! She is wearing guys clothes! I think she is the perfect target. I'm sure that Onii-chan will be jealous of our plan.''

'' Shhh!'' Signalized the black haired guy with one finger in front of his mouth at his friends. '' She is coming. 1…2…3… Pull!'' He said pulling the rope making the girl trip.

'' Gyaaahhh!''

'' Wuuups!'' She felt someone catch her before she fell hard on the floor. '' Are you okay?'' She heard a guy said with a worried tone. She looked up to see a blonde guy with wild hair and blue eyes but the thing that caught most her attention was the whiskers marks. Three on each side of his cheeks. Her hearth began to beat faster and harder without knowing the motive.

'' Hai! Thank you very much.'' She said grateful. '' I don't know why I tripped but I felt something on my leg. A rope?'' She asked confused seeing it for the first time.

'' Wait a minute, please.'' Said Naruto with a sickening sweet voice seeing the end of the rope that was coming from a bush. He walked towards the plant hearing voices coming from it, the green haired girl following from behind confused. Recognizing the voices, the corner of his lips began to twitch but he tried to keep his smile present on his face. '' What are you doing? You little mongrels?'' Naruto said appearing suddenly in front of them scarring the two boys.

'' Onii-chan?'' Shouted the two boys seeing his white eyes and his sharp teeth on fury. The whiskered blonde bonked them simultaneously making two gigantic bumps appear on the top of their head.

'' What are you doing Niichan?'' Complained the brown haired guy holding his head painfully like his friend did.

'' You two!'' Growled Naruto making them flinch. '' Idiots! What if the pretty girl would have been hurt because of that?'' Asked Naruto making the green haired girl widen her eyes. '' I don't remember you being bad boys!'' He said making the two of them look down ashamed. '' Now apologize!'' He ordered pointing at the girl making the two of them stand up instantly and walk towards the girl bowing deeply.

'' We are so sorry!'' They yelled a top of their lungs. ''We thought that it could have been a great prank but it wasn't like that!'' They said truly regretful. The girl was about to ease their worries before a excited shout interrupted her.

'' Ouji-sama!'' Said the blonde haired girl with a wide smile catching Naruto's attention who seeing her went down and took her from the wheelchair, placing an arm under her legs and bringing her on his chest while her tiny arms surrounded his neck and her cheek began to caress his fondly.

'' How is my little princess?'' He asked happily making the girl giggle.

'' Prince?'' Asked the green haired girl confused.'' Are you a prince?'' She asked tilting her head to one side smiling.

'' Well hahaha that's some-''

'' Of course Ouji-sama is a prince.'' She said puffing her chest proudly and making the three males sweatdrop at her antics. '' The coolest and most handsome prince in all the world, dattebayo.'' She exclaimed excited copying his catchphrase and making Naruto smile warmly. He knew that it was not because she was laughing at his expense and it was really cute seeing her little sister trying to imitate him.

'' Anyway, I wanted to apologize for my little brothers. I'm sure they didn't truly mean to hurt you. They are kids that need a bit of teaching sometimes but I swear that they are good kids.'' He explained to her with a sad expression making them bow again pulling their head with one hand down while with the other hand he held the blonde haired girl.

'' No, no don't worry I can understand they are just kids.'' She smiled trying to ease his worries waving her hands in front of her. '' But please don't do it again.'' She laughed awkwardly making the two boys grin widely.

'' Woah you are a cool girl nee-chan!'' Exclaimed the black haired boy while his friend nodded repeatedly in agreement.

The green haired girl stood hearing how the whiskered blonde explained effusive how the pranks should be done. That they should be harmless physically and they only should aim to embarrass people. After some seconds and noticing no resemblance between them, except the little girl who had some traits like the oldest one but overall not really similar and she decided to ask.

'' Eh excuse me…?'' She trailed not knowing his name.

'' Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet ya!'' He grinned widely at her making the little girl pout cutely and grab his neck a little more possessively without his acknowledging. '' And how is your name?''

'' I'm Run Elsie Jewelrie! It's a pleasure to meet you.'' She nodded closing her eyes, her hands behind her back. '' Well I wanted to ask that if you were really siblings. You are not very alike.'' She said before realizing that it was something rude and apologized fast. Now her turn to bow deeply. '' I'm sorry I didn't mean-''

'' Don't worry.'' Waved Naruto his hand dismissively.'' It's true. They are not my siblings by blood.'' He smiled at them warmly making her heart almost burst by such expression.'' But they are my family. Family is not just something that bond you to another by blood. It's a bond that connects you to another, to someone who you really care, at someone who you will protect no matter what. I love them like family. They are too important to me.'' He said not noticing the eyes of the two kids that were looking at him like he was a superhero while the blonde little girl snuggled her face into his neck lovingly.

'' So beautiful.'' She said absently with a slight blush on her cheeks.'' That's really beautiful Naruto-kun.'' She said lowly with affection something that the girl that was on Naruto arms didn't like at all. A black aura formed around her, her head leaning back slightly and her eyes became murderous making the two boys step back, scarred of her. It was always like that with her when a girl approached more that they should to Naruto.

'' Don't flirt with Ouji-sama.'' She said lowly and dangerously throwing her little shoe on her face making Run to caress the spot where it hit to ease the pain.

'' What did I tell you too?'' He said grabbing her nose playfully but scolding her at the same time. He picked up her shoe from the floor and he put the shoe on her feet once again.

'' She was being too forward. I needed to step in and protect you.'' She said puffing her cheeks and looking away stubbornly making him sigh. No matter what he would say to her she wouldn't indulge.

'' Hai, Hai. Thank you to protect me Becky but don't do it again, okay? You would make me sad.'' Naruto said making the girl think conflicted about what to do. She didn't want to make her prince sad but she needed to protect him too. She thought so hard that smoke began to exit from the top of her head and her face became red from the effort. It was an irresoluble problem for her. '' Okay stop. I don't want you to faint now. '' Laughed funny at her inner conflict. '' I'm sorry again for them. But they are really nice once you to get to know them.''

'' I can already see that they are really cute.'' Her hand went to touch the girl's blonde head before she needed to dodge her bite. _' That was close.'_ Run thought, breathing on relief and caressing the back of her hand. She went down on her knees and asked at the two boys. '' And how are your names?''

'' My name is Itoshi!'' Said the black haired guy.

'' And mine is Nakashi!'' Smiled the brown haired kid before looking at the girl on Naruto's arm. '' And she is Rebbeca but we all call her Becky. I'm telling you now because she won't answer you.'' He laughed nervously noticing the annoyance on the blonde girl's eyes who was looking at Run.

'' Now guys it's almost lunch. You need to head back before the directress gets mad at you again.'' He said making the kids jump at him on refusal.

'' But it has been too long since we saw you. You didn't come in two weeks. That's too long!'' They complained grabbing his legs strongly.

'' I'm really sorry that I couldn't come!'' His eyes softened with a little of remorse going down on his knees. '' But you need to head back know they would be worried if you don't return.'' The whiskered teen said hugging the two boys with one arm while the three return the hug and the boys almost refused to let him go before he stood up again the blonde girl with a sad face lending on his chest. Run stood on a side looking at the touching scene with her hand placed on her chest. The whiskered blonde was really a great person. '' Come on I would go with you till home.'' He said removing a little of the sadness from their faces. '' Who wants to bring the wheelchair till home?''

'' I will do it!'' Raised a hand Itoshi beating Nakashi who growled at his friend.

'' That are my two good boys.'' Naruto messed their hairs while chuckling. '' Well Run-chan we will go now. I hope I can see you again!'' Waved his hand grinning widely before he began to walk away.

Seeing his back walking away with the little girl on his arms and the two boys who tried to catch all with attention talking lively to him, she couldn't help but smile slightly and nod to herself. '' Maybe it won't be so bad to be here.''

Break

Now, at night time, arriving home after he went to Risa's home suffering her teasing and explaining better the currently situation that he found himself in, he took dinner with a slightly distracted Lala who ate and made calculations at the same time ignoring the others sitting on the table and Zastin who was invited by the blonde once he saw him on the house talking with the princess.

Naruto decided to take a shower and forget for some minutes about his worries and all the changes that happen in just some out his clothes and leaving them on the floor, he opened up the warm water and waited for some second before he went inside the shower tray. Enjoying the water that hit his skin, he stood up relaxing without thinking about anything at all.

After some minutes he went to take the soap if not for a shout that made him nearly fall surprised. '' What the hell are you doing, p-pe-perverted beast?''

'' Eh?'' A confused Naruto opened his eyes turning towards the source of the voice and facing, while he was naked, two girls who were looking at him with different expression on their faces. The two of them had the same beautiful pink color of hair and the same purple eyes. One of them had two ponytails, one at each side of her head, and a red dress while he pointed at him blushing furiously embarrassed while the other one had a shoulder length hair with the same type of dress but with a green color whose eyes traveled all his body before focusing on his groin making Naruto cover his private part.

'' Don't show us that- that- that thing!'' Yelled the girl with the red dress seeing Naruto just standing up looking at them.

'' Sorry!'' Exclaimed Naruto running taking a towel before he tripped because of the water and fell on his butt. The water was falling on him soaking the towel that was laying on his chest while he tried to stand up groaning with the help of his elbows.

'' Y-You- You- You horn dog!'' Shouted the embarrassed girl turning around and closing her eyes while the other one just enjoyed the free show with a pleasant smile.

'' I'm really sorry.'' Apologized Naruto finally covering his groin with the soaked towel although you could clearly see the size of the member something that the blonde didn't realize before the girl turned around and seeing again the same scene she yelled once more making Zastin open the door suddenly with a strong slam against the wall.

'' What's wrong Naruto-dono?'' Asked Zastin his hand grabbing his laser from his belt before he saw the two pink haired girls. '' Nana-sama? Momo-sama? What are you doing here?'' Asked surprised the alien warrior.

'' Dammit Zastin is here. Run Momo!'' Said Nana running towards the window of the bathroom before being grabbed with her sister by the collar of their dresses by the bodyguard.

'' Where do you two think you are going?'' Asked Zastin with a sweet voice before he flinched hearing Naruto's shout.

'' Get out of my bathroom!'' Pointed the whiskered blonde at the door energetically making the towel fall from his hips.

'' Ara.'' Smiled pleased once again Momo with one hand on her cheek a reaction that was not shared by Nana.

'' You perverted beast!'' Her yell could be heard even outside the house.

After Naruto took a fast shower and dried himself, he went downstairs with Zastin, Lala and the two girls that he met on not very desirable circumstances at least for two of the three that were there because the girl with the green dress seemed to enjoy herself a little too much. Lala was more like herself, happily talking with the two girls. Now that he looked at them carefully there were alike.

'' Ah Naruto-kun it seems that you met my sisters!'' Exclaimed Lala happily seeing Naruto dressed now with blue jeans and a basic orange shirt.

'' Sisters?'' Asked Naruto tilting his head hearing for first time that Lala had siblings.

'' Hello Naruto-san is nice to finally meet you. Onee-sama talked about you a lot. I'm Momo Velia Deviluke.'' She smiled seated elegantly on the floor while Naruto walked towards the sofa seating next to Lala while Zastin was beside the two princesses.

'' Tch!'' Growled the last princess looking away, her arms crossed above her chest, sitting cross legged with a small tick mark on her cheek.

'' And this is my twin sister Nana Astar Deviluke.'' She pointed with her hand at her sister. '' Please don't mind her so much, she is just shy.'' Momo said after Nana glared at Naruto.

'' Ha ha ha, no, it's my fault I should have closed the door with the key.'' Scratched the back of his head the whiskered blonde.

'' Not at all. Thank you very much!'' Momo said happily confusing Naruto who just laughed awkwardly not understanding what she meant.

'' Now princess could you tell me please why are you here when you should be on planet Deviluke attending at your classes?'' Asked Zastin with a serious tone.

'' Hehe we came to deliver the materials that Onee-sama asked us so she could build more inventions to help Naruto-san growth.'' Momo said nervously trying to soothe their bodyguard.

'' I see. But you two could have send the materials without coming here. Now please return home before your father, Gid-sama, becomes worried.'' Zastin narrowed his eyes in a stern gaze.

'' I don't want to return home. Studying all day long the history of the universe and things like the royal lineage is boring. '' Nana complained making Naruto sweatdrop at their attitudes. He could clearly see now that they were sisters.

'' Well you are right.'' Smiled empathizing with Nana while Zastin sighed tiredly closing his arm and crossing his arm.

'' Lala-sama, too, always ran when she was younger trying everything so she could escape from the lessons. But they are very important! The actual emperor of the Universe, Gid-sama, battled for more than ten years so he could unify the whole universe and creating peace, eh?'' Stood dumbfounded the alien warrior seeing the missing figures of the twin sisters who escaped taking advantage that Zastin was focused on his speech with his eyes closed.

'' They ran away.'' Deadpanned Naruto not believing how two princess could free themselves so easily from their bodyguard.

'' AHHHHHH I need to find them and send them home before Gid-sama becomes mad. '' Zastin grabbed his head desperate before bowing deeply at the two fiancés. '' Thank you very much Naruto-dono for the meal but I need to get going. Call me if anything happen I will run to give you a hand.''

Naruto smiled in appreciation seeing the warrior offer.'' Thanks Zastin. You are a cool guy!'' Said the whiskered blonde giving him a thumbs up who nodded in return.

Zastin ran after the twin princess closing the door of the house and leaving Lala and Naruto seated on the sofa of the living room. Naruto sighed and leaned fully his back on the sofa while he looked at the roof thoughtfully and catching the older princess's attention. '' Something wrong Naruto-kun?'' Asked Lala seeing the blonde's behavior.

'' Tell me Lala. Is true that you always ran away when you where a kid?'' He said without adverting his gaze from the roof.

'' Well, it was really boring as Nana said. Always studying and having little to no time to have fun. I can understand then very well.'' Laughed sheepishly looking at the blonde.

'' Did you have any friends to play with?''

'' I had some but we just saw each other once in a year maybe because of political reasons.'' She said confused by her hero's question.

'' I see.'' The whiskered blonde stood up after hearing enough and grinned widely at Lala. '' Then I will get them and try to talk with Zastin. They can study here and so they can have fun with us too.'' He said opening his arms widely explaining his brilliant idea at Lala who beamed in returned.

'' Really? Don't you mind it?'' She stood up and jumped happily thanks to his idea.

'' Of course not. Why would I mind it? They can enjoy their stance here and I'm sure that you miss them too so that's it. It's a win-win situation.'' Grinned widely the blonde.

'' You are the best Naruto-kun!'' Jumped Lala excited grabbing at his neck making them fall on the floor. '' You are the very best!'' She said caressing his cheek with her lovingly making Naruto blush for the affection.

'' Okay Lala it's not a big deal.'' He said trying to free himself from her unsuccessfully. '' Lala let me go please!'' Begged Naruto noticing her breast that were caressing his chest making his blush becomes brighter. That kind of strength was something else what kind of food did she eat when she was a kid?

Break

'' Dammit we forgot that Zastin was on earth.'' Complained Nana. After they ran away the looked for a place to hide themselves so that the bodyguard won't find them and maybe enjoy some time away from the studies.

Finding a bridge along the long river they decided to go underneath and rest a little thinking about what to do next.

'' It can't be helped. How could we have know that he was on Naruto-san house?'' Sighed Momo her back leaned against a wall seated besides her twin sister.

'' Don't talk about that perverted beast! How does he dare to show us his- his- his thing?'' Stuttered Nana blushing remembering the incident.

'' Is not Naruto-san fault Nana.'' Sighed the youngest princess at her innocent attitude.'' And he already apologized so many times. Nobody knew that we were coming either, it was just an accident.'' She said trying to appease Nana's anger towards the whiskered blonde.

'' You are doing it again!'' Said Nana bothered, looking away.'' You are always behaving like a saint. It annoys me!'' Her sister looked at the floor, her face covered by her hair tying to ignore her twin. '' Well, I can understand that you are jealous because they always compared you to me the best twin.'' Nana laughed her hand in front of her mouth in a lady pose. '' Eeep!'' Her voice became sensual while a blush spread on her cheeks, falling on the floor by a sudden wave of pleasure.

'' It's that all you have to say?'' She smirked evilly caressing her heart shaped tail. Littles moans escaped from Nana's mouth before they came louder once Momo licked slowly the tip of her sister's tail leaving some saliva on it.

'' M-M-My t-ta AHHHHHH. My tail!'' Cried on delight twitching by the pleasure while she was on all fours.

'' Should I teach at your body a lesson so you won't talk like that again?'' Momo's body smashed against Nana's back going slowly up muttering on her ear.'' Then tell me. Is there something that you can do in this situation?'' She mocked seeing her sister control herself who bitted her lip while Momo caressed her tail precisely.

'' I- I can do it.'' Disappeared Nana from Momo's grasp leaving her shirt on the floor. Grabbing her younger sister tail she worked on it making Momo turn to moan on pleasure. '' I will return the favor now.''

Momo tried somehow to find her sister tail, her hand searching on the floor before she finally grabbed it. '' Ahhhh!'' Cried the two princess at the same time.

'' L-Let me go!'' Exclaimed Momo loosing her shirt and laying on the floor with Nana fighting one on top of the other playing with each other tails.

'' W-W-What did you just say?'' Replied Nana increasing the pace of her administration on Momo's tail making her moan even louder.

'' There you are.'' Surprised them a voice from above the bridge. '' I looked everywhere for you two, dattebayo.'' Landed Naruto on the floor and walked towards them grinning widely. '' I'm happy I find you. I thought that… Eh?'' Froze Naruto on his speech seeing the semi naked state of the twin princesses.

'' D-Don't peak! You perverted beast!'' Yelled a blushing Nana throwing a rock at the face of the whiskered blonde, knocking him down and almost breaking his nose. Cursing, she ran to dress up herself up and after she finished a gigantic tick mark appeared on her face, throwing her other shoe at the whiskered blonde. '' F-First you show yourself naked in front of us and now you tried to peak on us. What the hell is wrong with you earthlings?'' She pointed her finger at Naruto who was laying on the floor, birds flying around his head. '' Answer me, you horn dog!'' She shouted throwing her other rock, finally waking him up.

Grumbling and helping himself to stand up from the ground with his elbow, he saw the two princesses right in front of him. Blushing madly, he bowed deeply, his forehead touching the ground apologizing in a goeza position. '' I-I'M SO SORRY!'' Yelled Naruto not removing his head from the ground embarrassed. '' I swear that I was trying to find you. I didn't try to peak or anything. I'm not a pervert. I swear!''

Sighing tiredly of her sister, Momo walked past Nana and kneeled in front of Naruto who was still in goeza position. '' Naruto-san, please raise your head.'' She removes his head caringly from the dirty floor, seeing his bleeding nose. Frowning slightly, she took a handkerchief from inside her pocket and wiped the blood from his face. '' I know that you didn't try anything. After all this is Naruto-san who we are talking about.'' Momo smiled beautifully at him making his eyes widened from the belief she had on him.

Looking away and glancing her from time to time, he mumbled an embarrassed thanks to the youngest princess. She giggled elegantly seeing such childish expression from the blonde who be became more nervous and scratched the back of his neck, finding the floor suspiciously interesting.

'' Oraaaah Momo! What are you doing helping him?'' She pointed at her sister frustrated. '' He saw us naked. Don't you mind it?''

'' Nana please, calm down.'' She said now a little annoyed by her sister's antics. '' I already told you Naruto-san is innocent. '' Turning around and giving her back at her twin, she looked at the whiskered blonde with a small smile, her hand resting on her cheek. '' Why are you here Naruto-san?''

'' Ah, yes sorry.'' He apologized once more before his expression changed drastically surprising Momo. '' Do you want to live with Lala and me? I have plenty of rooms, so you would have one for yourself. '' Grinned Naruto widely.

Nana narrowed her eyes on suspicion and asked cautiously his motives to let them live on his house. '' And why would you that? You don't even know us.''

'' What?'' Tilted Naruto his head on confusion. '' Well you are Lala's sisters, that's enough.'' Answered simply Naruto shrugging his shoulder making Momo giggle because of his carefree nature. '' And well you said that you were always studying at home, so I thought that if you lived here you could hang out with us and study and learn things from Earth just like Lala. Then too I'm sure that you miss your big sister so if you stay here that won't happen anymore. ''

'' Thank you very much Naruto-san but I don't think that Zastin would let us and I'm sure that Otou-sama would be mad at you.'' Said the youngest princess a little gloomy looking at her feet. She didn't want to make him carry more responsibilities that he already have. '' I don't want you to have any more problems because of us.'' She said before he waved off her concerns.

'' What with the sad face?'' Patted Naruto her head making her look up to see his trademark smile in front of her face. Her eyes widened for a moment before she heard him talk. '' I will deal with everything. I will talk with Zastin and your father can be mad at me if he want, I don't care. You just need to think into have fun. Leave the rest to me!'' He palmed his chest standing upright, making Momo's eyes soften.

'' Well, in that case, thank you so much Naruto-san. Please take care of us.'' She bowed politely at him making him laugh heartly.

'' No need for that. Now let's go! Lala is waiting for us at home.'' He said walking away.

Momo was about to catch him and walk to his side before Nana grabbed her arm and spoke lowly into her ear covering with her hand. '' Are you sure this is a good idea?'' Asked Nana a bit unsure. '' What can he do against Zastin? I'm sure that last time he won by pure luck.''

Looking in front of her into Naruto's large back she smiled before she looked into her sister's eyes surprised by her expression. '' You will be surprised by how strong Naruto-san is.'' She said running at Naruto's side to talk to him and leaving a dumbfounded Nana behind before she too run but at Momo's side, her hand behind her head a little annoyed.

Break

Opening the door of the house and letting the princesses enter before him, he closed the door after he entered inside the home taking out his shoes. '' Well this is not a palace but it's pretty big.'' Caressed his whiskers marks awkwardly. '' The rooms are upstairs so pick one when you want. Just make yourself comfortable.''

Looking around the house and entering in the living room with the whiskered blonde a question came on Nana's mind.'' And your parents they won't mind?'' Asked Nana looking towards the kitchen. Momo's eyes widened seeing the sorrow on Naruto's eyes and stamped hard Nana's foot making her open her mouth to yell painfully but being stopped by her younger twin sister's hand.

'' I never knew who they were.'' Said Naruto giving her a small smile. But it was so painful the look on his eyes, they lost even the usual shine for a second. It made Momo look down, a painfully stich on her chest. Nana frowned sadly before she tried to apologize at Naruto. '' What is with the long faces? Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal.'' He sounded so cheerful. He was really good at acting and that made Momo feel anguish for him. How much pain did he experience to be able to act like that?

'' Naruto-kun!'' Called Lala from upstairs.'' Can you come please?''

'' Hai!'' Shouted Naruto.'' Well this is your house so feel free to do whatever you want.'' He said walking out of the room.

Once Naruto left Momo's face became a devil one and stamped her heel several times more Nana's feet. To be precise she stamped nine times, making Nana grab her foot and cry while she blow air on it. '' What the hell are you doing?'' The elder sister cried.

Momo's face changed into a naive expression and laughed mildly sounding innocent. '' What do you mean?'' She said before following Naruto upstairs and leaving Nana behind trying to ease the pain on her feet.

'' Lala?'' Asked Naruto entering on the lab coat now fully used at the enormous change at a part of the house. '' Did you need something?'' He asked once more looking around for her. Seriously, how the hell did she made this? It was way bigger that his house. He wondered to himself still impressed.

'' Finally! It's finish!'' Celebrated Lala pumping her fist high on the air catching Naruto's attention who approached her.

'' What it is?'' Asked Naruto curious raising an eyebrow. If it was made by Lala it has to be incredible, of that he was completely sure.

'' Ah Naruto-kun!'' Beamed Lala seeing her favorite blonde near to her. '' This is the invention that I promised to help you train.'' She said spiking his interest way higher. '' It's like the first training room but I made some changes and the enemies are way stronger. So you can train when you want. I'm sure that this one will really help you.'' She said looking at him on the eyes. The first one wasn't even a warm up for the blonde but with this special room, he will really become stronger. Now she was sure.

'' Well what are we waiting for?'' Asked Naruto excited. '' Let me enter. I'm dying to see what you made this time.'' He said taking out his phone and wallet from his pocket and leaving it on the table preparing himself to enter on the room.

'' Ohh? Can I stay to see it?'' Asked Momo expectantly to finally see on action the one's that caught her father's attention.

'' Yes, Why not?'' He said shrugging his shoulders before warming up intensively. This will be a hell of a training. He cannot wait anymore.

'' There you have Naruto-kun! '' She said tipping fast on futuristic computer keyboard and opening an automatic door. '' Give me some seconds when you are inside to prepare the simulations and you can begin…'' She trailed off with a worried expression.'' But please be careful this one is totally different that the first one on difficulty.''

'' You don't need to be worried about anything Lala. Just look at how I win against everything you throw at me.'' Naruto said with a cheeky expression before entering inside the room closing the door right behind him.

Seeing her biggest sister work on her computer she looked at the screen in front of them that showed the whiskered teen looking around impressed by Lala's work. '' Naruto-san is really like you told me Onee-sama.''

'' See?'' A wide smile appeared on Lala's mouth without leaving her sight from the screen while she continued to tip fast on the keyboard. '' Naruto-kun is the best! He is really nice and strong too! He continues to help me no matter who needs to fight or how dangerous it is.''

'' You really like him Onee-sama.'' Momo's said absently hearing how her big sister talk about him.

Lala shacked her heard on negation surprising Momo. Before she could misunderstand her sister continued to talk. '' No, I don't like him. Is not just that. What I feel when I'm with him… How my heart beats when he smiles at me… I really think that I love him.'' She said completing the procedure and looking at Momo's with a lovingly expression.

'' Ane-ue?'' They heard Nana call entering on the laboratory. '' There you are. I was looking for you.'' She approached seeing them on the distance. '' What are you doing? Is the invention that Ane-ue was preparing?'' She asked interested looking around but seeing nothing.

'' Yes!'' Nodded happily Lala. '' Naruto-kun is inside the room. The training will begin in ten seconds.'' She grabbed the speaker and her voice could be heard on the gigantic room where Naruto was standing. '' Naruto-kun the training will begin now. Be careful!'' She warned the whiskered blonde.

'' Oooh so blondie will fight or something? '' She grinned mischievously bending over towards the screen. '' I will see if he is so incredible as Momo believes. ''

Ignoring her sister and approaching more the computer he looked confused at the empty room. '' Eh Onee-sama what can do this room? I'm sure that is not just that.'' The youngest princess said grabbing her chin thoughtfully.

'' Of course not!'' She shacked her head saying the simulation commence. '' You will see!''

Inside the room Naruto was hearing Lala's voice warming him again to be careful on the training. Sighing he stretched his legs while he was sitting on the floor.

'' Ah she worries too much.'' He said standing up. The same instant that he stood up the room appearance changed into a snowing mountain one making Naruto grin excited. Before he could take a step his feet were inserted into the ground her body feeling like he was carrying a mountain on his back. His body bend over making him almost fall flat on the floor making almost impossible to move around.

'' What is happening Onee-sama?'' Asked Momo seeing the posture that Naruto was.

'' I increased the gravity on the room several times. Naruto-kun needs to fight while he grows used at that gravity. In this way I'm sure that he will be way faster outside the room.'' She said without looking away from the screen. '' But this is not the difficult part.'' She said tightening her fist under the table.

'' Man this sucks.'' Complained Naruto taking out his foot from inside the ground and taking a step who was inserted on the floor again. Walking or at least trying he heard a loudly roar in front of him. Looking up he saw a gigantic monster roaring in front of him, it's saliva falling on him and its breath making him almost throw up. '' I'm screwed up.'' He said on deadpanned while sweating profusely.

The gigantic monster went to claw him before Naruto gathered chakra on his legs and jumped out of the way. Its claw met the spot where Naruto was making a crater. Sniffling to find him he roared once more before he ran towards the whiskered blonde.

'' Wait isn't that a Tigrex?'' Asked Nana on disbelief.

'' Isn't this too much Onee-sama?'' Asked Momo worried. '' The Tigrex were monsters with high speed and fierceness before they went instinct.''

'' Well this is just a simulation so he won't get hurt Momo.'' Said Nana looking at the screen. Naruto was jumping and dogging all the attacks of the second fastest animal alive with that gravity. Maybe he wasn't that bad.

'' No.'' Lala said gaining their attention. '' It's true that this is a simulation but he can feel everything. From the cold of the snow till the skin of the Tigrex.''

'' What?'' Asked Momo on disbelief. '' I don't think this is a good idea Onee-sama. If he can really get hurt then this is too much.'' Tried to reason with her biggest sister.

'' Naruto-kun can do it. I'm sure of that.'' She said tightening her fist stronger. '' He need this.''

Inside the room Naruto rolled out of the way, the monster nearly biting his head off. Standing up instinctively jumped backwards avoiding the tail that raised a screen of snow. Trying to take a breath, his muscles burning from the effort, he saw three gigantic ball of snow coming towards him.

'' Tch! As if this will stop me.'' He grew annoyed and crossed his fingers in front of him. **'' Kage bunshin no jutsu.''** Shouted Naruto making two clones appear at each side of his. The two clones grabbed Naruto and throwed him out of the way just in time to dodge the snowballs but they were dispelled by the balls.

Another loud roar caught his attention while he was on midair and saw the beast running towards the position where he would land. '' Just let me breath, bastard!'' Growled Naruto crossing his fingers one more time making appear a singles clone by his side. '' Then so it be. I will crush you! **Chou Odama Rasengan!''** Crashed the whiskered the blonde the gigantic spiraling blue ball onto the beast head before he landed on the floor.

The head of the Tigrex met the ground raising another snow screen while it yelled on pain. When he thought it was all over it's bleeding head came from inside the screen to bit his upper body. Dodging towards the side the grabbed its neck jumping on it's back making the beast jump and roll trying to take off Naruto of his back.

Grabbing two knifes while he tried by all means to don't fall from it's back, he yelled angrily. '' Just stay down, you little bastard!'' Trusting the knifes into it's neck just to be broken by it's hard skin. '' Dammit!'' Shouted Naruto grabbing some wires to secure it around it's neck.

Not a second later the beast skin became crimson reaching the peak of it's fury and jumped high before it began to fly. '' Let's see who is tougher!''

'' He-He-He is riding a flying Tigrex! While it is enraged? Is that even possible?'' Asked on disbelief Nana her mouth hanging open and her finger, shaking, pointing at the blonde.

'' He is incredible.'' Said Momo absently, her eyes widening and her lips slowly parted. '' He is incredible as you said Onee-sama, no wait, he is way more incredible that what you told me! He is really something else!'' The youngest princess exclaimed without the strength to take away her eyes from the screen seeing Naruto riding the angered beast who tried to drop him at that high height.

'' Naruto-kun always do that! He surprises us every time! When we think that we finally learned what are his limits, he just exceeds our expectation!'' Said Lala proudly beaming at the screen her favorite blonde, now a little relieved to see that he was doing fine against that extinct animal. '' That's why I knew that he could do it!''

After some minutes flying at such height on the middle of the mountains with just a thing short shirt and jeans while the snow hits him on the face thanks to the strong winds, he began to lose sensibility on his fingers. '' I will lose them if I keep this up.'' He said managing to stay on it's back one more after the beast realized another aerial acrobatics.

Seeing the Tigrex going down, towards the floor, at high speed, he grabbed the wires with all the strength he could master and prepared for the inevitably outcome. After some seconds falling at such speed the Wyvern went up suddenly nearly breaking Naruto's neck by such harsh movement. Before the beast could go up higher an idea came into his mind. '' This will hurt. This will hurt like hell!'' Shouted Naruto forming a Rasengan into his and bending forward to connect the spiraling ball into the monster throat. Roaring painfully he stopped to quiver it's wings falling towards the snow, Naruto preparing himself for the impact.

Panting heavily, landing away from the beast, he stood up slowly now a little used at such gravity acting upon his shoulders. _' At least that strange bird could have the same damn force upon his shoulders.''_ Thought Naruto a little annoyed. Breathing on relief hearing nothing thinking that he already won, was proven wrong immediately by an angered roar.

Coming out from inside the snow, showing its crimson skin with it's bleeding head and neck. But somehow it seemed stronger than ever. What the hell did he need to do it to stop it?

'' I don't have that much of a choice eh?'' Asked Naruto closing his eyes for a second forming his signature technique. **'' Kage bunshin no jutsu.''** Spoke Naruto forming two clones. '' I will end this now.'' Said the whiskered blonde while the two clones worked on his final attack on the palm of his hand. The Tigrex ran towards him while the a Rasengan with winds blades was slowly forming.

'' No! Naruto-kun stop! '' Shouted Lala from the laboratory seeing the attack that he wanted to perform. Knowing already the form and the sound that produced, thanks to the blonde's explanation, the oldest princess increased the gravity on Naruto several times more, making him dissipate the technique while laying flat on the snow unable to move.

' _I'm being crushed.'_ Thought Naruto trying to endure the enormous strength that was acting on him. The Tigrex was already near enough so it raised it's claw and went to the kill aiming at the blonde's body that laid on the ground.

'' Onee-sama stop this! NOW!'' Shouted Momo scarred seeing the beast aim for the blonde, her sister already working on it, tipping as fast as she could.

' _I need to get out of the way.'_ Gritted Naruto his teeth hard before performing another jutsu. **' Kawaniri no jutsu.'** Though Naruto switching places with a wood that was far away just one millimeter before the claw meet his body, crushing the wood on his place.

Right after the Tigrex limb met the ground, raising once more a curtain of snow, all the simulations stopped making the holograms disappear slowly.

'' It can't be.'' Tears formed on the corner of Lala's eyes. '' Naruto-kun!'' Ran Lala pushing an emergency bottom, opening the door for the simulation room and going inside with her two younger sisters right behind her. '' Naruto-kun!'' Yelled once more Lala running as fast as she could towards the whiskered teen body.

'' Damn Lala it hurts everywhere.'' Complained Naruto for the sudden increase of gravity while he sat on the floor unharmed surprising the princesses.

'' How is possible?'' Asked Nana on disbelief. '' We saw how the Tigrex clawed you! You couldn't even move from the spot!'' She said pinching her cheek to see if it was real.

''You are right. I couldn't move so I replaced myself with a wood before that strange bird could hit me.'' Said Naruto smiling widely after the warmed his almost freeze fingers.

'' I'm so glaaad!'' Breathed on relief Momo a hand resting on her chest, falling on her knees by his side, tired, because of the sudden rush of adrenaline.

'' Why did you try use it?'' Asked Lala mad without clearing the tears from her eyes. '' Mikado-sensei told you to stop using that attack!'' Shouted Lala angrily surprising her sisters who never saw her got mad under any reason. '' If you keep using it then you won't be able to use your arm anymore! Don't you get it? You won't be able even to write, what am I saying? You won't even be able to raise your hand!'' Lala shouted making Momo's and Nana's eyes widen into an impossible length because of what they heard.

' _What? Naruto-san won't be able to use his arm?'_ Thought Momo scarred before she looked at Naruto's face who was looking down with a frown.

'' Lala if I don't train with the Rasenshurinken then I will never learn how to use it properly.'' Naruto said still looking down trying to avoid her gaze. '' With this technique I can fight even stronger opponents that the ones that I really fought. I can win against them.''

'' It's not worthy it!'' Her voice came out of her throat broken. '' Just please stop using it.'' Pleaded Lala trying to stop her tears.

'' I'm sorry I can't do that Lala.'' Muttered Naruto. Lala hearing his response trying to convince him but unable to utter a word, unable to cope with the situation, she ran away.

'' Ane-ue wait!'' Ran Nana right behind her worried seeing her big sister crying in such way.

Naruto clenched his fist hard, blood coming out of his hand while gritting his teeth, unable to raise his head on shame, responsible to make Lala cry. Feeling a soft hand caressing his own he looked up seeing Momo smile at him sadly. '' Don't beat yourself Naruto-san.'' She said in a low tone opening his hand so he wouldn't get more hurt. '' I don't know what's exactly happening but I'm sure it will be fine.'' Momo said controlling the wounds on the palm of his hand and sighing on relief to herself after she saw that they were minor wounds.

'' I'm weak.'' Muttered Naruto lowly with a lost gaze surprising the pink haired princess. '' I'm weak that's why everyone get's worried for me. If I just were stronger none of this would happen. Nobody would be worried because of me.'' Said the blonde gritting his teeth on frustration. '' I need to get stronger and fast.''

Raising his head with her hand and caressing his garish whiskers marks with her thumb, Momo smiled sadly at the depressed blonde. '' You are not weak at all Naruto-san. The things that you have accomplished are something that not everyone can do. Nobody is worried because you are weak. You are wrong Naruto-san. They get worried because they care about you. '' She said seeing some of the brightness of his eyes return. '' But please don't sacrifice yourself so willingly for the sake of others. I know that we met just some hours ago but if I can ask you something is… please, be a little more selfish.''

His eyes widened stunned. She now understood Naruto's nature. Everything that her sister told her, the painful expression on the whiskered blonde's face seeing Lala cry. Even helping the twin princesses letting them stay at his house without not knowing them at all, just because he wanted that they could have fun and have the chance to see their big sister daily.

He is such a gentle person.

Leaning onto her shoulder while closing his eyes Naruto decided to follow her advice even if it was just for a bit. '' Can I stay like this for a minute? I'm a bit tired.'' He said now feeling all the stress and worries that he was carrying being lifted a little from his back.

Smiling at the blonde, she hugged him caringly letting him sleep on her shoulder while playing with the strands of his hair helping him to relax a bit more. Muttering something into his hear, she tried to not wake him up. '' Thank you for your hard work Naruto-san.''

 **Man I hate chemistry with all my soul. That is the last test that I need to pass and is stealing almost all my time but I managed to finish with this chapter.**

 **Finally! I introduced Momo. You have no idea the self-restriction that I have to do till now to don't introduce her earlier. If she is that sweet with Naruto is because her sister, Lala, already told her everything that he has done for her, except Kuro but she will learn about it the next episode. Nana is a bit, I don't know, I really love her but I don't know if I wrote her personality correctly. She will hate him pretty much for being a playboy, on her opinion, not for being a pervert. This was just a way to introduce them.**

 **I feel like I wrote more a worried Lala on I didn't focus on her carefree and innocent personality but I think it was necessary. This will change on the next chapter focusing on her usually happy personality after she stops being mad with Naruto.**

 **I saw in a review that someone asked me how could Risa tease other girls if she was in love with Naruto to such an extent to call him lover. Well I don't think that is a strange thing. She is like that in the manga too she likes to play to other girls but she doesn't let other guys touch her. Well in this case she would clearly love Naruto doing some things to her hahhahaha.**

 **I made an OC for the orphanage I hope you don't hate me because I really love Becky I think that I will laugh so hard writing about her idolization of her ''Ouji-sama'' hahaha. Oh and yes Naruto is looking for a way for cure her paralysis that's why he asked Mikado for a treatment on the spine. In the future I will wrote the past about her illness and her meeting with Naruto.**

 **This is something that I didn't really thought while I began writing this chapter but then it hit me the enemy that Naruto needed to fight on the training room. A fucking Tigrex. I don't know if any of you have played at Monster hunter but I lost a lot of hours of my life trying to kill that bastard. It was difficult as hell, at least for me. So I thought why not? And I seriously loved doing it.**

 **As I promised I wrote the first day of Naruto as a model, well the first photoshop. I was on the gym went it came onto my mind more than a month ago and I was laughing so hard that my friend ran away because people were looking at us like we were crazy. Obviously, I didn't tell him the real reason of why I laughed, he is not an otaku hahaha. I wrote it as a memory and not as a omake but I don't think it is so much different I hope you love it as much as me.**

 **As for Run well, I didn't want to write another Naruto saving another person and use that as a way to fall in love with him. I think I'm using so much that recourse so I will do it in another way. Now Run likes as a friend you could say seeing how nice he is but don't worry I will work on her manga personality after the next chapter. You will see what I mean.**

 **I hope I'm improving little by little but I'm really glad that you like how I'm developing the relationships. It's the thing that I'm focusing the most and it's tearing my brain more or less as Chemistry. Let me know what you think of this chapter and see you on the next one xd.**


	8. The prince suitor

Waking up feeling a little strange because of the lack of something, a blonde opened his eyes halfway still sleepy seeing the absence of a pink haired girl that wasn't hugging him. Normally that would be a relief to him seeing no naked girl to embarrass him at his side, but remembering the events from the last night a sense of guilty invaded him.

Sighing heavily and siting on the border of the bed he slammed his hands on his forehead, trying to wash away the guilty and think in a way to ask for the forgiveness of the eldest princess.

'' Fuck. It's true, Lala it's still mad at me.'' He complained, slamming his back on the bed, watching the ceiling. '' Now, how the hell will I talk to Lala? Maybe if I make breakfast and try to talk her alone, we can solve this.'' He said taking a moment before jumping from the bed to wash himself before heading towards the kitchen.

On the other room.

The eldest princess from the Deviluke's Empire was laying on her own bed looking at nothing, just the wall in front of her.

She was mad, sad and disappointed about Naruto's stubbornness of using his new attack. After she ran away, she cried for a couple of hours, scarred about how the outcome of his stupid idea. Guilty came too many times to count them, thinking about the means that he had to use to win the competition, just for her fault. Her fault.

That was repeated on her mind without ending, till one thought passed by on her mind. The truth, it was that it was Naruto's fault. Not hers. He was the one that wanted to keep using that dangerous attack. So anger replaced the guilty, but it lasted shortly, the image of Naruto covered in blood and with a broken hand after, laying on her lap after the fight with Kuro, and with that image it came sadness. He was so nice, always worried about her, and trying to protect her no matter what… It was a never ending cycle, that lasted till now when the sunlight entered her room, and a voice caught her attention.

'' Lala-sama…'' Said a small robot on her side, worried about her master. Seeing her that destroyed last night, Peke trying to give her space but after a while he tried to talk to her, just to be painfully ignored, the princess submerged on her own pain. '' Lala-sama, do you feel better?''

'' Sorry Peke, I don't feel really well.'' She apologized looking again at the wall, acknowledging the fact that the small robot was on her room.

'' I understand Lala-sama.'' The robot spoke closing it's eyes halfway on sadness. '' Maybe if you talk to Naruto-dono then-''

'' Don't wanna'' Interrupted the girl throwing the bed sheet above her head and covering herself, so she wouldn't have to take with the robot.''

'' But Lala-sama, if you have a problem with him and you feel bad because of it, then you just to talk about it. I think you can talk to him when you walk to school and-''

'' Don't wanna, don't wanna, don't wanna, don't wanna!'' She exclaimed repeatedly kicking in the air complaining about the robot insistence. '' It's all his fault. I don't want to talk to him. Naruto is a baka! Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka! Naruto BAKA!'' She exclaimed childishly staying on the bed five more minutes before preparing herself to go to school, and run through the door, so he wouldn't talk to her.

Line Break

'' Good morning.'' Greeted Naruto seeing Lala's little sisters entering on the kitchen. '' Did you sleep well?'' Asked the blue eyed blonde trying to ease the heavy atmosphere that was reigning on the room, created by one of the three princess that lived on the house.

'' Mind your own business.'' Glared Nana hatefully. It was all his fault that her big sister cried so much yesterday. She hasn't see even once the always happy Lala in such state.

'' Nana!'' Reprimanded Momo seeing her twin's attitude.

'' What?'' She countered, raising her voice slightly trying to don't wake up the absent Devilukean. '' You pervert beast!'' She pointed her finger in a reproachful manner. '' You better apologize to Ane-ue once she comes out of her room. Oh, and next time something like this happen I will punch you through a thick wall.''

'' Nana you can't treat Naruto-san like this!'' She tried to say before her twin walked away from the kitchen. Breathing deeply to calm herself she heard the blonde laugh awkwardly gaining her attention.

'' Man, I don't think that Nana will ever like me thanks to the firsts impression that I made yesterday. '' Scratched the back of his head, placing the food on the table for the two of them.

'' Don't worry Naruto-san. I will talk with her later. It's just that she doesn't like to see Onee-sama sad. I'm sure that she will come around once Onee-sama will return to her normal self. '' Said the youngest princess helping the blonde to set the table.

'' Don't you hate me too?'' Asked Naruto curious with a frown on his face, receiving a negative answer.

'' No, of course, not.'' She shacked her head in denial. '' Onee-sama talked about you some of the times when she called at home and there wasn't even one bad thing about you. I won't say that at first, I wasn't so sure if you were using her or not…'' She trailed off before remembering the day that she and Nana sneaked cautiously on their father's office hearing the blonde trying to convince their father to let Lala be free on her decisions before declaring war against everyone just to protect her. '' But then you just kept proving everyone wrong. '' She said, grabbing his bandaged arm. '' I cannot be mad at you. It's quite the contrary. I'm really grateful Naruto-san. A lot of suitors for Onee-sama's hand are already retired once they heard about your strength.''

'' Thank you.'' He said the frown disappearing from this face, relieved that least one of the sisters wasn't mad at him.'' I'm glad that some of those idiots would stop stalking Lala.'' He seated on the chair grabbing a pancake and inviting Momo to do the same.

Grabbing one pancake and glancing every now and then at the whiskered blonde, she looked unsure to express what it was on her mind. '' But I need to advise you. The ones that retired were just the weakest. The suitors that have no strength nor the resources to find someone that would fight for him at your level. The most dangerous one are still chasing after Onee-sama.''

'' Well it's annoying but I already knew that I have to fight all of them. It doesn't change anything.'' Sighed the blue eyed teen before taking before another giant bite from the pancake.

Looking down at his arm noticing the slightest of shakes of his arm thanks to the injuries from his deathly battles, she nodded to herself determinate to save her savior's sisters and helping Lala with her love life. Letting down the food on the plate, she spoke breaking the awkward silence. '' I have an idea Naruto-san. With this we can get rid of all of those suitors and I'm sure that Onee-sama wouldn't complain at all.'' The princess said earning a curious look from the blonde. '' If you marry Onee-sama then you would be the emperor automatically, so there wouldn't be any competition. It's the best way and the safest one.''

'' No.'' Replied instantly the whiskered blonde surprising the young princess. '' Doing what you are thinking would make me no different like the assholes that are stalking Lala.'' Naruto frowned at the suggestion making a sense of guilt arise on Momo's chest. Seeing the little girl down, the blue eyed blonde panicked waving his hands frantically in front of him. '' But don't get me wrong. I mean, I know that you are just trying to help, dattebayo. You are really nice and all, but I don't think it will be fair for Lala.'' He said scratching his cheek sheepishly.

'' Onee-sama wouldn't be against it Naruto-san.'' Replied the pink haired princess.

Sighing a bit at her stubbornness on this matter, Naruto's hand rested on his cheek while the other hand played with the cup that was placed in front of him. '' As I said it wouldn't be fair Momo. I want your sister to be free to do what she wants, I don't want her to be trapped on a loveless marriage with me. I want Lala to be happy. '' He smiled warmly remembering the carefree girl that came into his life just some weeks ago.

A frown appeared on her face and she couldn't help it but to ask what was tormenting her. '' Don't you love Onee-sama?''

Nearly spitting out the juice that he was drinking, he began to cough a tint of red appearing on his cheeks. '' W-What? Where that came from?'' Asked the whiskered blonde cleaning himself with a napkin. Seeing the serious look on Momo's face, he scratched the back of his head looking away from her, a little bit nervous. '' Well, Lala is really nice, and she is really fun to be around. It's almost impossible to don't smile when you are near to her, but I don't have those kinds of feelings for her. I mean, yeah, I like her as a friend, but I cannot say that I love her. Those are really strong feelings.''

Smiling a bit at ease seeing the small blush that he portraits and his trembling figure trying to avoid her gaze, the youngest princess understood where his heart was at that moment. It's true the blonde savior didn't love her biggest sister but that didn't mean that he wasn't already feeling something for her. And a wide sinister smile appeared from the corner of her lips. Fufufufu, now she really knew what she had to do. Because, which kind of sister wouldn't help her biggest one on loves matters?

'' M-Momo? Are you okay?'' The princess snapped out of her thoughts and saw a scared Naruto on the corner of the kitchen, trying to hide himself with the fridge.

Realizing her slip, showing her true personality, she giggled elegantly trying to cover her little mistake, a hand in front of her mouth. '' Yes, of course Naruto-san.''

'' I-I see. '' Said the whiskered blonde still a bit frightened by her sudden change of behavior. Hearing footsteps on the hallway towards the front door of the house, the boy walked towards the frame of the door to see who it was, to see just in time Lala closing the door behind her and running with her school uniform on. He didn't even get a second to call her. Sighing heavily and slamming his head with the frame of the door, he mumbled something that wasn't Momo couldn't catch. '' I'm an idiot…''

'' Naruto-san, are you okay?'' Asked Momo worried because of the sudden change of behavior.

'' Yes, yes, sorry.'' He laughed sheepishly scratching the back of his head, remembering that the youngest princess was with him on the room. '' I just saw Lala ran through the door. She didn't even take breakfast.'' He said before putting the food inside a tupperware. '' I will just bring the food to Lala, so she can eat it at least at school. '' The blonde smiled sadly, earning a frown on Momo's beautiful face.

'' I can talk to her if you want. I'm sure she will listen to me. '' She said trying to help the blonde warrior.

'' No, no don't worry.'' He waved his hand in front of his face to calm the princess. '' I will just talk to her, when I give her the food. More important, you are not really enjoying staying here, right?'' He apologized surprising Momo.

'' What?''

'' Well, I mean, I promised you that you would enjoy staying here and you would have tons of fun, but it was quite the contrary. '' He said smiling awkwardly scratching the whiskers of his cheek. '' So why don't you come with Nana after school and we go all together to the center. To have some fun, visit the city, you know? I'm sure Lala will come too after I talk to her.''

' _He was worried for us also… '_ She thought surprised by the thoughtful Naruto who just tried to make everyone happy. '' Okay, I will be there with Nana then. '' She nodded thanking at the blonde.

'' Well then come to this direction at this hour, and this is the school that Lala and me are going, if you need anything. '' He said writing it down in a paper. '' Well now that I think about it, you have your sister's number, right? '' The blonde said sweatdropping.

''Anyway here you have. And I hope to make a good impression with Nana this time.'' The blonde said writing it down in a paper before grabbing his bag. '' I'm sorry but I have to go to school I'm already late. '' He said opening the door and waving before closing it.

'' Ahhh!'' She sighed before grabbing the note. It was everything so difficult right now. Her twin sister hated the blonde and her eldest one didn't even want to talk at all with him from what she saw. The least she could do after what he has done for them was helping him out with one of her sisters. So she walked till her twin sister room, before kicking the door with so much strength that the door literally flied nearly hitting Nana.

'' W-W-What the hell are you doing?'' She yelled angrily before becoming pale seeing her sister elegant smile with a thick black aura surrounding her. Her arms were under her chest and her tail moved freely behind her back.

'' Ufufuufufu we have to talk, of course.'' Momo said walking towards a frightened Nana who shrunk onto herself unable to move from her spot, scarred to death.

Break

Arriving late at the class and being reprimanded before the teacher let him in, Naruto headed towards his seat next to Lala. Trying to grasp her attention, to at least greeted her or give her a good morning salute, the princess just decided to ignore him completely making him sigh a his head meet the table, something that was not missed a certain blue haired girl who was confused by this strange interaction between the two of them. Normally, Lala was always trying to be at his side with her usual happy attitude, but now was like she was pissed at the blonde. What could have happen?

Hearing the teacher speak finally the students, some more than others began to hear what the teacher was saying. '' Well seeing that you are all here I want you to welcome the new transfer student that will attend classes with you from now on. As you as done with Uzumaki-san and Deviluke-san help him to feel at ease between us. '' Said the teacher boringly looking at the paper in front of him.

'' Another one? Woah there are a lot of people changing to our school these weeks.'' Said a boy from the class surprised. That made the attention of all of them spike at it's highest point.

'' Who cares?'' Replied his classmate. '' Let's see who it is this time. '' Exclaimed the boy eliciting chuckles amongst the people of the class.

'' You can enter now.'' Called the teacher before the door opened showing a boy of black and white hair with pink color eyes.

'' Nice to meet you. I am Ren Elsie Jewelria. I hope that we can all get along.'' Smiled elegantly the boy earning squeals from almost all the girls of the room.

'' So handsome!''

'' We are lucky! Now we have another hottie in our class!''

'' Tch! Another pretty boy.'' Growled one guy jealous because of the attention he gained from the girls in less than one minute.

'' Why couldn't it be another hot girl like Lala-sama?'' Cried a boy grabbing his head. '' Not this boy! We had already enough with Naruto.''

Sighing at the overall class reaction the teacher gained the new student attention. '' Please set over there near at the end of the class. There is a seat free.'' Indicated the adult man before being ignored by the boy.

'' Lala-sama.'' Called the boy approaching the mentioned girl seat who wore a small frown marrying her beautiful face. '' Is has been too long since we have seen each other. You really have grown into a beautiful woman Lala-sama.'' Combed Ren his hair, a background of roses behind his back showing his attractiveness, eliciting more squeals from the other girls. '' I missed you dearly since the day that we had to split our paths but now that I find you nothing could ever draw me away from you.''

The girls were looking at him with hearts as eyes and jealous at the pink haired girl that caught the attention of another handsome boy.

'' I'm sorry but… who are you?'' Asked the princess tilting her head at the unfamiliar boy.

A gigantic rock fell on his back crushing his hopes once the boy heard those words. _' She didn't even remember me.'_ Cried depressed the bishonen boy.

Some stifles laughter could be heard from one side of the room catching the attention of the whole class. Sweatdropping some of them could see Risa who approached Naruto's seat and was holding her laughter with one hand covering her mouth and Naruto who was on the same situation biting his hand so they wouldn't laugh at the poor boy expenses.

At least they tried till Risa couldn't take it anymore and began to bite her hand too out of desperation. '' He was so full of himself… and she doesn't know him…'' Puffed her red cheeks holding it as much as she could.

'' M-Momioka-san, N-Naruto-san you shouldn't laugh.'' Tried to reprimand Haruna shyly waving her hand in front of her earning the full laughter of the two teenagers.

'' I'm sorry, really.'' Wiped Naruto the tears from the corners of his eyes even if he still tried to hold his laughter sometimes something that Risa didn't even attempt.

'' You are Naruto Uzumaki.'' Heard the whiskered blonde beside him. Looking towards the direction of the voice he could see the white haired boy looking at him with a narrowed gaze.

Feeling a bit bad Naruto stood up and scratching his head tried to welcome him into the new school.'' I'm sorry man. We were not making fun of you or anything, but I think we went overbroad. Yes, that is my name, nice to meet yo-'' He said before his hand was slapped away hard surprising him.

'' Don't touch me.'' Said the boy with contempt.

'' Oi bastard! Naruto already apologized. You don't need to be such an asshole.'' Snapped Risa before being retained by the whiskered blonde. Haruna stood at their side frowning at the new student's behavior. She tried to mediate between the two boys, but Risa was already heading for his neck, angry, so she decided to control her own anger and talk with the boy later.

'' Stop Risa. It was my fault I shouldn't have laughed. '' He said trying to soothe his childhood friend who gritted her teeth out of frustration.

'' Why do you play the good boy part? Don't go trying to get all high and mighty. It's useless. Your position stands below me Uzumaki. Know your place.'' Ren said making Risa last straw snap.

'' You asshole!'' Growled Risa trying to move Naruto out of the way unsuccessfully. '' Let me go Naruto! Let me punch this stupid idiot! Let me do it!'' Exclaimed Risa fighting against Naruto arms that were around her. '' Don't you dare to talk about Naruto like that. He is one trillion times better than you could ever be midget!''

'' Risa that is enough. I was all my fault. It's perfectly normal that he is mad.''

'' That doesn't give him any right to look down on you! I cannot stand it!'' Shouted the girl surprising everyone. Not even once they saw Momioka upset. Seeing her this mad, the girl who was always laughing and teasing every girl, now trying to claw the face of the new student was something unreal for them.

'' You are the one that stole Lala-sama from me.'' He said ignoring the girl and narrowing his eyes even more. '' I know Lala-sama since we were kids and I am the only one that will marry her. Not a mere unpleasant.''

'' Woah is this really happening?'' Asked a boy scarred something that was shared by his companions. Some moments ago, they were all calm and now it was like a bomb exploded inside the class.

'' So he came for Lala? Is this a tringle love as the ones on the tv?'' Said Mio easily not worried by the atmosphere of the class.

'' That's why he is behaving like an asshole with Naruto. Okay he laughed at him too, but it was not that much of a big deal.'' Said Saruyama moving away his chair from the raged Risa who stopped in her attempt to kill the new student, but her murderous aura scarred him to no end.

'' Let's sit Risa, please.'' Asked Naruto calmly at the brown haired girl who tried to argue but accepted grudgingly once she saw the anger that was slowly appearing over his features. That boy managed to piss off Naruto so she knew that she needed to calm down, so she could help him to not explode in the middle of the class, something that would have earned being expelled from the school.

Ignoring the boy that was glaring at him he seated on his chair and raised his hand after Risa did the same. '' I'm sorry but could you please continue with the class.'' He asked at the teacher earning an unbelieving expression from the new student who was just right in front of him.

'' Are you ignoring me?'' He spit out with such venom before being interrupted by the teacher.

'' Okay, that's enough. '' Talked the teacher before the scandal could lead into farther consequences. '' Uzumaki-san you have to be more considerate with your companions and Eljewerie-san don't fight inside this building. This school, even if it posses some faults, forbids fights between the student's body. '' He explained before redirecting his bored gaze towards the blackboard beginning with the lesson.

' _Naruto-san.'_ Glanced Haruna worried at her side to see Naruto who held a bored look on his face, but his eyes were clearly burning with annoyance. Looking at the pink haired protagonist, the blue haired girl saw Lala look at the whiskered blonde before frowning and shake her head looking at the front trying to ignore him. _' I don't get what's happening with Lala-san.'_ Her grip tightened on her skirt. _' But I can't see Naruto-san get treated like this.'_ She nodded to herself before glancing to the blonde one more time.

Break

Once the class finished, Naruto stood up from his seat ignoring the white and black haired guy who was glaring at him and walked towards Lala's seat to talk to her before she could run away like she has done every time that one class ended.

'' Lala, wait a moment, can't we talk?'' He said grabbing her arm when she tried to get away from him. '' I'm really sorry but you need to understand that-''

'' Risa-chan! Let's eat together!'' Called the eldest princess freeing herself to run towards her classmate ignoring the blonde for the thousand time on the day.

Sighing after the princess got out of the classroom he heard a voice from behind calling him. '' Would you like to talk Naruto-san?''

He turned around to see Rito who was holding an emphatic expression trying to give a hand to the guy that helped her sister weeks ago. '' No, no don't worry it's not a big deal. She is just a little mad, that's all.'' Grinned widely covering his worries. '' Oh, I wanted to ask you. How it went helping your father on his work?'' Asked curious but at the same time trying to redirect the conversation and succeeding on it.

'' Helping on his job? When?'' Asked Rito raising an eyebrow confused.

'' Well on Saturday, of course. We were going to the amusement park but Mikan-chan told me that you couldn't come because your father needed your help to finish the chapter before the date that they asked it to end it.'' He chuckled at the boy's bad memory.

'' Ah, hahaha, yes, I remember now, hahaha, yes, it was quite hard, but we finished on time.'' Laughed nervously the orange haired boy looking away from the blue eyed blonde.

'' That's good.'' Nodded Naruto making Rito feel bad, lying right in front of his face.

' _I don't have another option. Mikan made me swear to don't say the truth to him the day after she went at the park.'_ Thought Rito remembering how her little sister tricked him so he would promise don't delate her if he talked with her crush.

 _The middle schooler girl worked all day long cooking for dinner, her big brother's favorite dishes and prepared also a night plans to play with all the favorite games of the orange boy. Something that he asked her on some occasion, so he could play with her little sister like the old times._

 _After eating dinner, the two of them were playing in front of the television, Rito eating a popsicle that the middle schooler girl gave him too sweetly but not raising any suspicion from the eldest boy._

'' _Rito?'' Asked her little sister gaining his attention but without making him look away from the screen, continuing with the fight match. '' I want to ask you something.'' She said receiving a nod from the orange boy to continue on her speech. '' You don't want to see your little sister sad right?'' Her brother choked with the ice cream surprised by that question. '' I mean after all the things that I do for you. Like prepare your favorite food and all the chores of the house, the least you can do is help your little innocent sister when she is on trouble right?'' She asked rhetorically with a sickening sweet voice that put on the edge while she pinched his cheek playfully._

'' _What happened?'' He asked distancing himself from her, a little scarred by her sudden change of behavior._

 _Growing more serious, her cheeks raising on temperature, she poked her index fingers together, looking for a way to say what she wanted without embarrassing herself too much. '' You know that yesterday I went with Naruto-san at the amusement-park, right?''_

'' _Yes. You came almost glowing and I saw you giggle countless of times while you hugged a hat. Now that I think about it, I never saw you wear those kinds of hats. Did you buy it yesterday?'' He asked ignorant of the atomic blush that she was getting while he spoke._

'' _T-T-That has nothing to do with anything!'' She exclaimed waving her hands in front of her. How embarrassing! She was so happy that she forgot about everything else and her brother saw her act like a love sick girl. At least her brother doesn't know that the yellow hat was from Naruto and she was also glad that he didn't saw her sleeping while hugging the hat tightly into her chest. She would have died from embarrassment._

'' _Well then?'' The orange haired boy asked not understanding at all the situation._

'' _It's just that you need to promise me that if Naruto-san ask you why didn't come with us, you need to say that you were busy helping Tou-chan.'' She blurted out without breathing surprising her big brother._

' _She was so happy that she could have one day alone with Naruto-san that she didn't even thought about telling me.'_ Rito laughed awkwardly remembering her sister pleads. _' I feel a bit bad lying to Naruto-san but I cannot sell my little sister like this.'_

'' Well then, I hope that next time you can come with us.'' Grinned widely the whiskered blonde. '' I'm sure that Mikan-chan wanted so much that her big brother would have come with us.'' He teased a little making Rito sweatdropp about that impossibility.

' _That is not the case at all.'_ Rito thought remembering how her sister floated from the happiness that she was experienced after the date. '' I will try to come next time.'' He lied knowing that if he would go, he will make her sister lose a chance to be alone with the whiskered blonde and then he would have to endure all her fury. Thank you but he is too young to die.

Outside the classroom, the blue haired girl walked fast along the hallways trying to catch the new student who brought the chaos that was reigning on the class.

'' Jewelrie-san!'' The called guy turned around to see the girl look at him with a serious expression marrying her face.

'' Yes?'' He asked a little more relaxed now that he wasn't seeing the wife stealer. '' Ah you are on my class, aren't you?'' He tried to sound cheerful while talking with his classmate. Is not like she is involved on that matter, so why should he pay his frustrations with her?

'' Yes. '' She nodded before waving off the introductions. '' And I would like if you don't treat Naruto-san like that. I know that he was at fault at the beginning, but that doesn't mean that it gives you the right to say those means things to him. He doesn't deserve it.'' She said holding a straight face showing how serious she was.

His expression turned into a disgusted one for a split of second hearing the blonde's name, something that Haruna didn't miss but restrained herself to act on it. Even if it made her so mad, she just came to help her childhood friend.

'' This is nothing of your concern. This is just between that delinquent and me.'' He said turning around and walking away from the annoying girl.

'' A delinquent?'' Muttered for herself on disbelief. Naruto-san a delinquent? That was something that she wouldn't let it go. Never. '' Don't badmouth my hero!'' She exclaimed gaining the attention of all the people on the hallway but ignored by the new student who just kept walking not minding at all her outburst. '' What would you know about Naruto-san? He is always helping others. Putting others needs before his own!''

'' That delinquent just fooled you all. He is not like that.''

Before the girl could snap, she felt a hand on the top of her head and looking behind, she saw the whiskered blonde grinning widely at her. '' Yoshi, Yoshi.'' He patted her head playfully trying to calm his childhood friend.

'' N-Naruto-san?'' Her eyes widened when she saw the blonde. She hoped that he didn't heard what the new student said about him.

Hearing the name of the wife stealer, he turned around ready to confront him. '' You unpleasant! Let's fight I will show you who has the right to marry Lala-sama!'' He growled making the friendly expression on Naruto's face being replaced by a cold stare who gave the chills at everyone except the blue haired girl that was in front of him. She doesn't need to feel frightened. She knows Naruto-san too well. He would never hurt his friends.

'' I won't waste my time with you. Go piss off someone else.'' He waved him off uncaringly.

'' What did you just say?'' The white and black haired boy saw red before he felt something hit his head without any intention to hurt him.

'' Well that's enough.'' Interrupted the teacher that gave the last class, sighing now annoyed by the two guys. Lifting the archivador, from the new student head, his bored gaze meted the hateful glare of Ren, and rolling his eyes at the boy, he patted his head with the archivator one more time. '' Control yourself. Will you? You are not a kid. If you keep doing this, then I will just have to expel you.''

'' Tch!'' The boy answered heading towards the cafeteria, ignoring the teachers advise.

'' Why did I choose to study for this? I should have tried for another job.'' Complained the adult caressing his forehead, to ease his frustrations. '' Naruto-san good work, not failing on his provocations but please try to not lift up the fire anymore.'' The teacher begged, not desiring to deal with teenager's love problems. Receiving a nod, the teacher walked away leaving Haruna and Naruto behind.

'' Hey. What is with that face?'' Asked Naruto bending to her height, seeing the girl sad frown.

'' Nothing.'' She answered shaking her head. '' I just don't like it.'' She muttered to herself unconsciously, not realizing that the whiskered blonde heard what she said.

Sighing and taking her hand caringly, she felt herself blushing seeing Naruto's large back that headed towards the roof.

Opening the door, he let Haruna go outside before him and closed the door behind them, so no one would disturb the two teenagers.

Fighting the blush that was present on her cheeks, she breathed deeply while looking at the baseball camp trying to think about anything else. Since she realized her feelings for the tall boy, her heart raced even faster that it already did when she didn't know of what she proved for her whiskered savior. The warmth that he emanated was really addicting for her. Just grabbing his hand, she felt that some of the frustrations that held thanks to the new student disappeared instantaneously.

'' Haruna-chan.'' He called worried for the blue haired girl. '' Do you feel better?''

The girl nodded slowly, tightening her fist remembering what the white and black haired boy called at her childhood friend.

'' Why do you lie to me?'' He asked surprising the blue haired girl. Looking up she saw Naruto looking away with a soft gaze. '' I just want to help you. You know that I can clearly see when you are lying to me or not, right?'' He paused for a couple of seconds, deepening his frown. '' Am I really that unreliable?'' He said not realizing the hitch that formed on the girl's chest, when he badmouthed himself.

'' That's not it, Naruto-san.'' Jumped the girl, unable to bear too see such expression. She hated when she saw him like that. She didn't see it too many times, in fact maybe she saw it twice since they were kids, but it was unbearable. It doesn't suit him at all. '' It's just that I want to help you too! Like you have done countless of time for me! I just feel that you are always there for me, but I can't return any of your kindness.'' She said before realizing her slip, clapping her hands over her mouth. Damn, she shouldn't has say any of those things. The nurse of the school already warned her.

The blue haired girl felt an arm around her back that approached her to the blue eyed boy, finding herself between Naruto's arms now. Hearing a chuckle, she looked up to see Naruto smiling at her warmly. Before her eyes began to swirl at a mile per hour, the blonde said something at her ear softly that made her eyes widen into an impossible length. '' Thank you, Haruna-chan. It makes me so happy that you care so much about me, but you don't have to worry, you don't need to repay me or go fighting with other guys because of me.''

Half-closing her eyes, the girl leaned into his shoulder, grabbing his back with her hands.'' But I don't like it. I don't like it at all. You are not a delinquent Naruto-san.'' Her grip tightened on his shirt.

'' Now that I think about it, you always snapped when someone called me that.'' He said remembering a nine year old Haruna arguing, even if softly, with two older women that called him a delinquent once they saw his blonde hair.

'' Because it's not true.'' She pressed her head into his shoulder even more, earning another chuckle while the tall boy played his some of her hair strands on the height of her neck.

'' Well you shouldn't mind it, because I don't mind it. I just care about what my friends think about me, and I'm really glad that you don't think like that either.''

Letting the girl hug him to calm herself, some seconds passed before the blue haired girl removed herself from him a bit unsure if she wanted to let it go. Walking down the stairs to grab their bento on silence, an idea formed on Naruto's mind grinning evilly.

'' I should say that I didn't know that you thought about me like that Haruna-chan.'' He sang her name making her blush. '' The first time that we met you told me that I was like that.'' He said with a hand covering his mouth teasingly. '' But to think that I'm your hero even now. You really flatter me.''

The girl gained an atomic blush, realizing that the whiskered blonde heard all the conversation with Ren. How embarrassing!

Waving her hands in front of her face, her brain stood frozen, not knowing what to say in that situation. '' N-N-Naruto-san I just, well, you know, just, well-''

'' Hahahahaha. '' Laughed loudly the whiskered blonde grabbing his sides and making the girl pout while playing with the end of her skirt, her face glowing brightly. He was such a tease sometimes. '' You are too cute, Haruna-chan.'' The blonde said wiping some tears from the corners of his eyes.

' _M-M-Me c-c-cute?'_ She thought inwardly while focusing on the floor.

'' Sorry, sorry. It's just that it was a big chance for a little prank that I couldn't let it go, dattebayo.'' He grinned sheepishly seeing the girl fuming at him after he continued laughing for some time. '' Too make it up, I will take something for you on the cafeteria.'' The whiskered blonde grinned taking her hand and running towards the lowest floor.

Fighting the blush that was present on her cheeks, she tried to breath while focusing on everything else that it wasn't their hand joined together. Since she realized her feelings for the tall boy, her heart raced even faster that, it already did when she didn't know of what she proved for her whiskered savior. The warmth that he emanated was really addicting for her. Just grabbing his hand, she felt the frustrations that she held thanks to the new student disappeared instantaneously.

On another side of the school building, we can see two girls sitting in a bench. One of them not as happy as usual and the other one was rather nervous since the last encounter they had.

' _Fuck. Now what? I have to tell her that I'm sorry, but she seems rather pissed!'_ Thought worried Risa who racked her brains to find a way to apologize for pushing the pink haired girl against the wall, the day she found out about her crush's powers.

'' Risa-chan, are you okay?'' Asked Lala confused who saw the girl sweat a bit and talk to herself. The princess was absent minded too since they seated on the bench. The reason? She promised herself that at least for a couple of days, she would ignore completely the blonde, so she could think in a way to resolve the discussion that exploded yesterday and maybe reorganize her mind too. She didn't want to hurt her favorite candidate or being mean to him, she just wanted to have some free space for herself, but when she saw the sad smile that Naruto had, that really made her heart ache. So shaking her head to wash away some guilt, she saw the state of the brown haired girl.

'' W-What do you mean?'' Risa tried to play it cool, but the awkward smile gave her away.

'' Is it something bothering you?'' The alien insisted, her face too close to hers to her liking, not giving her any time to find any excuse.

'' Okay, okay. I'm really sorry!'' Exclaimed the brown haired girl surprising the alien. '' I was just really scarred and death worried for Naruto and I didn't know what to do, so I just exploded because of the nervousness.''

'' Eh?'' Tilted the girl confused. '' What do you mean?''

'' What?'' Now was Risa the one confused. '' Don't you remember? Two days ago, when Naruto got hurt pretty badly and I blamed you! I almost punched you!''

'' Oh, that.''

'' What do you mean by _Oh, that?_ Aren't you mad?''

'' Mmmm, no of course not.'' She said easily, not bothered on the slightest.

'' But how? I behaved like a bitch with you. I yelled at you, when it wasn't even your fault.'' Risa frowned diverting her gaze on shame.

'' Well, you said it yourself. You were nervous because Naruto-kun was in danger. It's completely normal, I think. That shows how much you love him.'' She smiled sadly, remembering all the things that the blonde was going through for her sakes.

Not wasting any effort to deny it, Risa nodded slowly in agreement. It's not like she ever tried to hide it. In fact, it was quite the opposite, the brown haired girl gave tons of hints as the blonde, but he just couldn't get one. He was that dense. It was quite frustrating sometimes, but maybe that was the reason also that she liked that much the blonde. He was just too pure. Not like the other horn dogs on the school or on the street. He was kind because he was like that. He wasn't trying to get into any chicks pants or to get some attention. Her stupid knucklehead was different. In a good way, of course.

'' Then, why were you so silent when we seated on the bench?'' The brown haired girl asked curious.

'' Nothing, nothing. '' The princess shacked her head slightly. '' It's just something that happened. I just have to think a little.''

'' Is this about Naruto? '' She asked suspiciously since she saw in the morning how the alien tried to evade the whiskered blonde like he had the pest. '' You two had a fight?'' The girl asked to see the princess stiffen for a second at the mention of the fact. '' Well, this is Naruto that we are talking about, so if you ask him for forgiveness, he would just give you one of his wide grins and jump happily at you. '' She sighed, giving at her rival an advice. Is the least, she could do after the girl forgive her that easily. ' _Maybe I should get mad at him too, so he would jump on me.'_ Risa thought jokingly about the fact.

'' I don't want to apologize.'' The girl muttered on denial. She wanted to make up with the blonde and have the relationship that they had before the fight but she didn't want to apologize.

'' Then just talk to him, once you do it, everything will just solve magically. That guy has that kind of super power.'' Risa smiled earning another smile of complicity from the alien princess.

She just needed time, but yes, she would definitely talk with her favorite candidate, once she sorted out the mess that was reigning on her mind right now.

Break

Sighing heavily, ignored by the eldest princess once again for the thousand time on the same day, he decided to leave and greet the twin sisters who where probably waiting for him on the cafeteria. Maybe leaving Lala alone, she would come around when she felt like it. Till now, she just stiffened when he spoke to her, founding an immediate excuse to don't talk to him.

So walking through the park to arrive earlier and looking at the mobile phone a voice caught his attention.

'' Why are you running coward?'' He heard from behind hatefully. Turning around, he saw the white and black haired guy, his hands formed into a fist. '' I told you that I will show you who Lala-sama deserves.''

Tightening his teeth hearing his words, he continues to walk down ignoring the teen. '' Hey you fucker! I'm talking to you!'' Ren yelled, turning him around once again and grabbing the blonde by the collar of his shirt. By now everyone where looking at them, some of the students scarred by the sudden aggressiveness.

'' I have nothing to talk to you.'' The blonde said, not faced at all by the attitude of the guy. '' I have no time for you.'' The blonde said freeing himself from the shorter guy.

'' Won't you fight me? It's like this that you really are eh! A coward! A goddamn coward! You have no right to be near Lala-sama!'' Ren yelled punching the blonde in the cheek.

Cleaning the trail of blood that came from his parted lips because of the hit, the whiskered blonde look at the guy who became even more furious from the sight of his eyes. He wasn't recognizing him! Like he wasn't even worth it to look at! He was stronger dammit! He wasn't a weakling like when he was little!

'' You know nothing about Lala.'' Talked the blue eyed blonde infuriating more and more the teen. À

Punching him again, this time in the mouth, he followed it with a kick on the stomach, making him miss a step a fall on the floor. '' I know her better than you! I'm his childhood friend!'' He exclaimed ignoring the murmurs of the students that where slowing surrounding them but not interfering.

'' A friend? Don't make me laugh.'' The guy said bored getting up.

Ren ran and kicked him in the face making him fall once more and sitting this time on top of him. '' Of course I am! And I have to protect her from you!'' The guy continued to punch him endlessly, not giving Naruto a break. '' I saw how you were stalking Lala-sama! She doesn't want to talk to you! We are destined to be together! You just tricked her somehow! I know that she saw me, she knows the truth!''

Punch after punch, the students became to gather around them, with Naruto who laid on the floor receiving the hits with an image on his mind. Lala smiling happily.

On the another place

Getting out of the front door of the school, she recognized a voice that was calling at her. '' Hello Onee-sama.'' Greeted politely the youngest princess seeing her sister and what she deduced some of her friends.

'' Momo? Nana? What are you two doing here?'' Asked Lala tilting her head seeing them there. If she remembered right Lala hasn't told them where it was her school.

'' Naruto-san told us to come after to a cafeteria, but we thought that we could see the school first. We wanted to see where you and Naruto-san studied. '' She smiled happily annoying her twin sister.

'' Like I care for that pervert beast. '' She muttered under her breath, thankfully unheard by her youngest sister.

'' After he ended lessons so he wanted to show us the city, he said.'' Momo held the urge to frown when she saw her biggest sister look away when she heard the blonde's name.

'' Who are they Lala-chii?'' Asked Risa seeing the resemblance between the three pinks haired girl.

'' They are my sisters!'' Smiled happily the oldest princess.

'' I am Nana, and this is my sister Momo. Nice to meet you!'' Grinned the girl with the red dress to her sister's friends who looked at them impressed by their beauty.

'' Woah, it has to be something that runs in the family.'' Said Risa touching Momo's chest from behind who cried surprised before she bit a moan because of her precise technique.

'' W-What ar-are you doing?'' Managed to say the youngest princess trying to free herself from her.

'' I'm Risa Momioka is nice to meet you two.'' Smiled Risa at Nana who stood dumbfounded at the brown haired girl seeing her play with her sister's chest. Somehow it was pissing her off now that she thought about it, her eyebrow twitching violently.

'' L-Let me go!'' Cried Momo on pleasure gathering the strength to get away from her grasp. Breathing heavily while covering her chest she went to complain before they heard someone shouting near to them.

'' Man come here!'' Shouted a boy from the last years calling at his friend and catching their attention. '' The new guy is beating to a pulp Naruto in the park near the school. You need to see it!''

Their eyes widened hearing what the boy said, and Risa ran leaving them behind.'' That bastard!'' Cursed at the new guy heading to help her crush. '' This time I will knock out his teeth for sure!''

'' Momioka-san!'' Called Haruna following her once she got out of the chill that went through her spine when she thought about her childhood friend being hurt. Right behind Mio and the three Devilukean princesses followed them, two of them frustrated that they had to slow down their speed because they didn't know the exact localization where the blonde was fighting.

Near the park where the chaos was concentrated three middle schooled girls talked between each other finally freed from the torture of the school.

'' So how it went?'' Asked Ayumi teasingly a hand covering her mouth.

Mikan looked away embarrassed trying to ignore her friend. Something pretty difficult. Since she arrived school her two friends teased her to no end about her date with her favorite model and tried to get Mikan to tell them what they did a fully day in the amusement park just the two of them together. Even if she tried to run after school ended, the two girls managed to corner her each one grabbing one of the arms of the girl, accompanying her home.

'' I told you. It was fun. '' Said little Yuuki avoiding their gazes who were pressing for more juicy information. '' We went to the roller-caster at the beginning and then we went to try almost everything before heading back home.''

Deadpanning at Mikan, Mako narrowed her eyes knowing full well that something really happened seeing how she tried to evade every question while she wore that blush on her cheeks. '' I get that. I'm asking you if something reaaallyyyyy happened and both of us know too well what I mean. But let me be clear so you won't play dumb. Did you advance a little on your relationship with Naruto-san?''

Remembering the little incident with the whiskered blonde her blush increased exponentially but she couldn't help it but smile happily because of the progress that she made that day.

'' I think she really made some!'' Cried like a fangirl, jumping on her spot while holding a red wallet.

Wait… isn't that her wallet?

'' Give it back!'' Cried Mikan embarrassed trying to take it from her hands.

'' Look how happy they are!'' Cried excited the black haired girl evading Mikan and showing a photo at Mako that was inside the wallet. It was the photo that Mikan took with Naruto while the two of them grinned widely at the camera making the victory sign.

'' Kyaaah! Look! She is sitting on his lap and Naruto-san is all over her!'' Jumped an equally excited Mako approaching the photo at her face.

'' This is mine!'' Exclaimed Mikan finally managing to take the wallet from her hands and breathing on relief seeing that the photo was fine.

'' Come on Yuuki-chan!'' Pouted the two girls before a devilish grin formed into their face. '' I want to know everything.'' Said sinisterly Mako and Ayumi at the same time.

'' We should stop this!'' Their heard a girl scarred shout catching their attention. Looking at the source of the voice they saw a very large crowd in the middle of the park.

'' Are you crazy? I won't go.'' Said a boy from the crowd slapping the girls hand away. '' Go help him if you want.''

'' Man, this is really gruesome.''

'' I think that we should call the police.''

'' What's happening?'' Raised an eyebrow Ayumi curious at her two friends.

'' Dunno.'' Shrugged Mako her shoulders.'' Want to go and see?'' Asked at her two companions forgetting for Mikan's relief about the photo for a moment.

'' Let's see.'' Nodded the black haired girl walking towards the park. Hearing shouts and cries they managed to go inside the crowd and zigzagged between the older students and struggled till they were on the first row.

'' Sorry.'' Said Mako pushing between the crowd. '' Let me pass. Thank you.'' But then the brown haired girl cried in horror seeing the scene right in front of her.

'' You low life have to step aside from this!'' Shouted a black and white haired girl sitting on top of Naruto, punching his already bloody face.

'' What?'' Managed to say Mikan who stood petrified on the spot, tears forming on the corners of her eyes.

'' Who the hell do you think you are? Don't you dare to take her away from me!'' Punched once more at the whiskered blonde who didn't struggled at all.

'' N-Naruto-san!'' Yelled Mikan running towards her crush but being stopped by her friends. '' Let me go Ayumi! I have to help Naruto-san!'' Tried to break free the brown haired girl.

'' Are you crazy Yuuki-chan? You can't go there!'' Shouted Ayumi trying to reason with her uselessly while her friend still struggled on their arms.

'' Why aren't you doing anything? Are you really these weak?'' Punched once more Ren drawing more blood from Naruto's nose who just laid on the floor not carrying at all about the hits that the transfer student was giving to him.

'' I won't fight you.'' Said Naruto calmly glancing at him. '' I won't ever fight you. Lala is-''

'' Shut up!'' Yelled, punching him once more on the mouth while he was speaking. '' Don't you dare to talk about Lala-sama. She is mine!''

'' Leave him alone!'' Shouted Mikan desperate, tears running down her cheeks.

'' Naruto!'' Called Risa finally getting pass the crowd seeing her crush laying on the floor, blood covering part of his face. '' You fucking bastard!'' The brown haired girl yelled to be stopped by some men with black suit when the prince snapped his fingers. He already prepared in case something like this happened. He wouldn't let anyone interfere with his fight. '' Asshole let me go!'' She fought the guy, getting more and more pissed. '' I swear that I will smash your face in! MIDGET!''

'' Momoika-san! What is happening?'' Haruna called from behind finally reaching her classmate. '' Naruto-san?'' The blue haired girl said absently seeing the state of the blonde. Trying to get to her childhood friend, she was stopped on her tracks, as Risa, by one of these black suited men. '' Hey let me go!''

Lala, the meanwhile was behind, her eyes widened into an impossible length, her mouth dry. Naruto-kun was defeated? The Naruto-kun that she knew? The one who amazed everyone fighting impossible foes for a human? No, that cannot be. Then why was he hurt?

By her side, her sisters, were contemplating the sorry state of the favorite candidate of her biggest sibling and the two of them had different reactions.

'' I told you Momo. He is an earthling.'' Said Nana casually her hands behind her head. '' Onee-sama deserves way better. ''

'' Shut up.'' Said Momo seriously looking forward analyzing the situation. '' You know nothing. '' The youngest Devilukean didn't have time to reprimand or care about her twin said. She had her hands full right now. For one part she was worried about her biggest sister. She seemed so shocked. She wanted to help her, but right now the priority was something else. The blonde was unmoving and bloody. Was he defeated? No, that cannot be. Not, at least, with someone as the level of the prince Jewelria. Then what happened? Did… he let the prince beat him?

'' Naruto-kun.'' Momo's head snapped to the side hearing the voice of Lala. '' Leave Naruto-kun alone.'' The green eyed girl said, her body unable to move, scarred by the rush of memories coming into her head.

Hearing the voice of the princess, the prince Ren turned his head around to see her beloved damsel. '' Lala-sama!'' He exclaimed surprised. '' Don't worry, I will deal with this thief and we can talk afterwards.''

'' Don't hurt him'' She begged crying, shaking badly, Momo and Nana holding her worried.

'' I don't understand it Lala-sama. I'm dealing with the pest. Just wait one second and I-''

'' I had enough of you.'' Muttered Naruto lowly, the sound of his voice not reaching Ren's ears. Kneeling him hard on the stomach to remove the guy from top of him, Naruto stood up slowly helping himself with a fountain that was near to him. '' You made Lala cry.'' The whiskered blonde glared, his grip tightening on the fountain cracking it.

'' Gah you low life.'' Grabbed Ren his stomach trying to ease the pain. How it was possible that an earthling had that much of strength.

'' I don't care what you say about me. I don't give a damn at how many punches you throw at me. But don't you dare to talk about Lala on that way. Don't talk at Lala on that way. '' Said the whiskered blonde leaving Momo and Nana speechless. Lala, on the other side, tightened her grip on the end of her shit, torn between happiness and frustration seeing how the blonde protected her for the thousand time but letting himself get hurt for her sake again.

'' What the hell are you talking about?'' Demanded Ren standing up, his hand still grabbing his stomach. Confused, making no sense from the wife stealer's voice.

'' That's what it pisses me off so much. You are just like the other bastards that are trying to marry Lala.'' Gritted his teeth on anger, the fountain cracking because of his grip.

'' I'm nothing like them!'' Shouted Ren seeing red. How dare the low life compare to those bastards, who just were seeking power.

'' Of course, you are!'' Yelled even louder the whiskered blonde. '' You are trying to get her as a trophy. You don't care at all about her feelings. You didn't even ask her what she though about you. You just came and claimed her as a fucking object! If you are really her childhood friend, then treat her how she deserves asshole!'' Shouted Naruto a top of his lungs freezing the boy on the spot.

Naruto began to walk towards the white and black haired guy while glaring him intensively. '' I will protect her. I don't care what happens to me. Even if you beat me into a pulp. Even if you cut my legs and arms down, I will still protect her because she is important to me.'' Said Naruto stopping right in front of him leaving, freezing the guy on the spot under his piercing gaze. '' She is my friend!'' Headbutted Naruto at Ren's nose, broking it and knocking him down.

Silence enveloped everyone, speechless of what they witnessed. The whiskered blonde, struggled with his own body but managing barely to stand still while looking down at Ren. '' I don't really get those things as love, dattebayo, so I'm not sure of how to say this.'' Trailed off the blue eyed teen.'' But If you really love her, then what she wants should be the most important thing to you.'' Smiled sadly Naruto.

Then it hit him. It felt way worse than if someone has ripped his hearth through his chest barehanded. It was the truth. In the end he was no different than the other suitors, letting himself being dragged by jealousy, he forgot about the oldest princess desires and feelings, just focusing on his will. _' I'm such an idiot.'_ Thought on remorse, his hand covering his face on shame.

Tears ran down Lala's cheek, happiness overcoming all the negatives feelings that oppressed her chest.

' _Naruto-san is incredible… I knew that he was a great person. But this?'_ Thought Momo her mouth hanging open, still amazed by the blonde's actions.

' _What the hell is the perverted beast? Is he really like this?'_ Asked to herself Nana still not sure if what she just saw, was real or not. Momo was right. He truly was something else.

Turning around and walking away slowly and as best as he could, enduring the pain, suddenly Naruto felt like a track hit on his stomach a top speed. Gasping for air, he laid on the floor while looking at the sky before he heard some sobs right above him. Directing his gaze towards the source of the cries, he saw the oldest princess holding his torso tightly, not minding at all the spectators around them.

'' I'm so sorry Naruto-kun!'' Cried Lala loudly caressing his chest with her head caringly. '' I shouldn't have been mean to you!''

Sighing somehow relieved to be forgiven for his mistakes, he redirected his gaze towards the sky while he combed her long hair trying to soothe her a bit. '' You don't need to apologize. It was my fault anyway. I'm just an idiot-''

'' That's not true at all!'' Interrupted Lala raising her head, looking at him directly on the eyes, the tears falling right into his face. '' You are not an idiot! You are the best person in all the universe!'' Exclaimed before placing her head into his neck crying silently.

'' Well thank you.'' Chuckled the blue eyed blonde softly before his face gained a worried expression.'' So are you not mad at me anymore?'' He asked just to be sure. When she shacked her head on negation, the corner of his lips twitched upward and letting the princess take out whatever she felt necessary, before heading home.

'' I see.'' Said Risa seeing the two from some distance. A small smile tried to cover the jealousy that she felt right now. The ache that she felt on her chest was making it more and more. Seeing enough and not wanting to cause another scene, risking to be betrayed by her feelings, the brown haired girl left, trying to calm down, repeating to herself that what she was just friendship.

She wasn't the only one that felt that kind of feelings on that moment. '' Let's go to greet Naruto-san, Yuuki-chan.'' Mako said happy that it finally ended that gruesome fight.

Shaking her head on refusal, she walked away, quickly followed by her friends, who grew worried seeing her run away.

The blue haired girl that was at her side had quite the opposite the reaction. Smiling seeing her childhood friend realize another of his selfless acts for the sake of another person.

'' _Uhh Uzumaki-san.'' Called a little girl one year after a little blonde boy saved her dog from the river that rainy day._

 _Smiling at her with a little tick mark appearing on his forehead, the boy grabbed her nose and pulling it softly. '' What did I tell you?''_

'' _I-I'm sorry.'' Said the girl embarrassed. That time the girl couldn't just see past his super hero tendencies She simply admired him. He was just like the mangas that she read about. So cool, always ready to jump into action to help someone._

 _Sighing and laying on the grass of the park were the seated to relax a little, he looked into the sky bored. '' You don't have to apologize Haruna-chan. I don't you a million times. You don't have to use these respectful manners or anything with me. Aren't we friends?'' Nodding eagerly the blonde boy couldn't help it but chuckle at her attitude. She was kind of strange. So respectful and looking at him with that strange gaze. Not that he minded, she was her first friend, and she was also super cool._

 _Wiggling her thumb around each other, the girl finally gathered the courage to ask the doubt that it came on her mind the very first time when she saw the boy jump from the river, fire shining on his eyes with determination. '' A-Ano Naruto-san?'' The blue haired girl asked at the boy who had his eyes closed enjoying the sunny day, getting a humming in response. '' Why do you always try to help people? Why did you help me?''_

'' _Mmm?_ _Dunno.'' The whiskered boy answered simply making the little girl nearly facefault. '' But, do I need a reason?'' The boy continued getting up setting on seiza style. '' You were crying, so my body moved kinda on his own.''_

'' _But-but you always risk too much. Aren't you scarred?'' The girl insisted._

'' _Well of course, I'm scarred sometimes even if a little.'' The whiskered blonde looked at her oddly like she said the craziest thing._

'' _I-I-I don't understand. I thought that you jumped into these situations because you were afraid of nothing.''_

'' _Well that it's not how it works. '' Chuckled the blonde. '' It's just that even if getting hurt scares me.'' He stopped midsentence smiling widely at the blue haired girl. '' I'm way more scarred of not being able to help people and live with the remorse that I didn't do something.''_

' _You are really incredible Naruto-san.'_ Smiled the girl from the distance, seeing her friend getting up with a little help from the pink haired girls.

Line Break

'' Itai!'' Cried Naruto when the red dressed princess applied some lotion to disinfect the wounds that were on the corner of his lips.

'' Don't be a cry baby!'' Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. '' This is all your fault. You let yourself get beat up like this.'' Pointed Nana with the tweezers at the blue eyed blonde who was whining. '' Now suck it up!'' She applied again some of the product on the blonde's swollen eye.

'' Itai!'' Cried louder this time when she pressed with the soaked gauze.

'' Would you stop complaining?'' She asked now a little embarrassed, knowing that she wasn't doing a great job.

'' Nana let me do it.'' Sighed Momo taking the tweezers from her hands and sitting on the floor in front of whiskered blonde.

'' Whatever.'' Muttered the twin in annoyance.

'' See? You need to be a bit delicate. Don't put too much strength on the wounds. You will just hurt him.''

'' Thank you Momo.'' Grinned sheepishly Naruto, bending a little so the green dressed princess could work with ease.

Taking some bandages from the first aid box, she rolled one around his head, covering his left eye. '' You don't need to thank me at all Naruto-san. This is the least that I can do for you.'' She smiled in response.

'' Hmmph, whatever.'' Said the twin getting up and walking away from the door, not before looking at the beat up blonde.

'' Nana?'' Asked Naruto seeing the girl looking at him.

'' N-N-Nothing.'' Stuttered the girl slamming the door behind her.

'' Did I say anything?'' Smiled awkwardly the blonde, confused by her reaction.

'' Who knows.'' Shaked her head the youngest princess a little overcame by the events of the day. '' We are all surprised. Our emotions at their peak. We all just have to calm down. Onee-sama, even went to talk with Otou-sama to convince him to stop sending at you all those suitors.''

'' And what do you think it will happen?'' Asked the boy curious but without too much hope. '' When I talked with your father he didn't seem the type to listen to others.''

'' Otou-sama won't even hear Onee-sama. He would keep sending you enemies to test you out or training you.'' The princess complained knowing the stubbornness of his father. '' He won't even lister at Mama now.''

'' What do you mean by training me?'' That earned a raised eyebrow from the boy hearing those words.

'' You don't know?'' Asked surprised the princess about these. '' Otou-sama is increasing the competition, with all that propaganda, so even if there aren't suitors for the crown, they will earn something they desire if they fight you, so you would improve for him. ''

'' For him?'' Asked blonde more confused.'' Isn't this about Lala? The competition and all?''

'' Otou-sama never really wanted to sell Onee-sama to anyone for these marriage proposals. It is quite the contrary, he declined almost all of them. He was forced for politics to attend some with Onee-sama, so they won't start a war. But usually Otou-sama usually use his strength for what he wants. '' She said making Naruto sweatdropp.

'' Then?''

'' Otou-sama want to fight against you at your highest. With the top of your strength and talent.'' The pink haired princess said looking at him right in the eye. '' He acknowledges you.''

His eyes shinned for a second surprised before a frown changed his facial expression. '' That is the reason that he threatened to kill million of people on earth?''

'' Otou-sama is… quite unreasonable and childish.'' The princess apologized on behalf of his father. Sometimes she questioned herself the role of their relationship. She seemed the parent and her father seemed the child most of the times.

'' I see. Well not that it changes anything. I already knew where I was throwing myself when I challenged him.'' The whiskered blonde laughed nervously trying to ease the princess worries.

The time passing by, while the princess saw the blonde candidate gather all the things from the floor to put it back on it's place, she decided to question Naruto about what was her mind focused since she saw the fight on the park.

'' Can I ask you a question Naruto-san?'' The youngest princess grabbed his hand before he could go inside his room. Raising an eyebrow confused, he nodded curious because her sudden change of behavior. '' Why didn't you fight back? You are really strong. Someone like Ren is not a threat for you.'' She said keeping her gaze into his serious one, who didn't say anything at all.

'' I don't know.'' Naruto said unflinching making her sweatdrop.

'' You don't know?'' Momo asked just to be sure that she hasn't heard wrong. Grinning sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, ashamed, letting himself get dragged by his emotions.

'' It's just that I felt bad fighting him.'' The youngest princess tilted her head before the whiskered blonde explained better what he meant. '' If I would have fought him, I would have treated Lala as that half colored bastard did. I would have treated her like an object. I would have agreed with him if I punched him. I would show that Lala is someone that you can win over.''

Momo eyes widened into an impossible length hearing the blonde's words. '' I know, it's kinda hypocritical when I already fought lot of them, but when he said that he was her childhood friend, it pissed me off. This was different. I hate it so much. Lala is suffering and he was only thinking of himself, even when he claimed, he was her friend. He is just a selfish bastard.'' The blonde said tightening his grip on his leg.

'' But in the end, I ended hitting him. I'm sorry.'' The whiskered blonde bowed his head deeply frowning guiltily.

Seeing him apologizing sincerely for something that no one even thought, worried to such extent for her sister's sakes, she smiled warmly at the loud boy who was in front of her. '' You are really something else, Naruto-san.'' The blue eyed blonde blushed under her sudden praise and he found himself blushing harder when he saw the expression that the young girl held on her face enlightening all the room. '' Onee-sama is really lucky to have you at her side.'' She said a bit envious inside but masking her negative emotions.

'' Well, friends have each other back, right?'' He looked away embarrassed. '' And I made a promise to her. I don't break my promises. That is my way.'' He muttered glancing at the pink haired girl when he could, making her giggle because of his shyness who blushed harder.

'' W-W-What?'' He asked shyly trying to recompose himself.

'' Nothing, nothing. Don't take it wrong. It's just I can stop being impressed by you. You are really easy going, but you care for others way more than for yourself. I'm sure that I never anyone like you Naruto-san. You are really cute.'' The princess said warmly. '' I made the right decision coming here.''

'' W-W-W-Well I'm glad, that you don't regret coming here about all the mess that you saw in less than one day. '' Naruto laughed nervously because of Momo's words. Why was he getting all flustered now?

'' That is what it made it worthy. Thanks to it I get you know better.''

Hearing his phone ring, he excused running through the stairs closing the door behind him before answering. What the hell was all that?

Break

Waking up slowly without opening his eyes and cursing the sun once more to rise up so early, his nose sniffled deeply once he caught a really sweet scent.

' _Vanilla.'_ The blue eyed teenager thought inhaling the scent once more while hugging tightly something that was laying on his chest. Hearing a pleasurable murmur, his eyes snapped open, confirming his suspicion once he saw the characteristic pink color. _' Again. I already told her that she can't!'_ Thought Naruto his eyes twitching uncontrollably. '' Lala.'' Called Naruto moving her a little, so she would wake up. '' Lala, I told you that you can't sleep here.'' He said softly.

'' Mmm.'' Moaned the girl from the top of chest. '' That was the best sleep that I had, since ever.'' Said a voice that didn't match with the tone of the eldest princess. Naruto laid frozen, praying for the first time on his life that it wasn't what it seemed like, that Lala just took a cold or something that changed her voice, not realizing the difference on their bodies. '' You are really warm Naruto-san.'' Said the girl raising her body a little, without removing herself from the blonde's top, showing herself almost naked at Naruto's eyes whose unconsciously roamed her all her body.

The blonde's pupils widened seeing how the girl decided to sleep.

She slept just with white panties and a purple blouse which she opted don't close, showing at the blonde that was underneath him all her breast, thanks to the lack of bra.

Unable to remove his gaze from her pink nipples, the youngest princess smiled pleased, nearing her face into Naruto's one, catching his attention. '' Looking at something that you like? Naruto-san?'' She asked sensually with a slight blush across her cheeks.

Realizing the situation that he was in, the boy leaned his back onto the wall, moving away from the princess, wearing a full body blush. '' Sorry! I didn't mean to stare! It just that you have an incredible body and I froze! Please don't hit me!'' Moved his hands in front of him in a defensive manner. Wait… Why this situation felt familiar to him?

Blinking at his panicked state, she couldn't help but giggle at his cute reaction. Walking on all fours till she was near to the trembling form of the whiskered blonde, she sat up on his lap while Naruto waited for the inevitable punch. Surprised to feel her arms surround his neck, playing with some of hair strands from the back of his head, he opened his eyes slowly, seeing a warm smile present on the princess's face.

'' I won't hit you Naruto-san.'' She reassured, giggling once again when the boy under her cried of happiness. '' Oh, I could I forget? Thank you for the compliment. You have a nice body too, Naruto-san.'' She said tracing her hand over all his naked chest. One second…

Looking down and finding himself just with a boxer, his weakened blush regained full force seeing the state that he was sleeping. Since when did he sleep like this? He was sure that yesterday he wore a pajama before heading to the bed.

'' Hyaa!'' Moaned on pleasure the pink haired girl from the top of his lap, feeling something very hard press against her panty.'' It seems that your big friend woke up too.'' She breathed sensually, making Naruto's body glow red. '' I need to say, 'Good Morning', to him too, right?'' Her lips caressing his while her hand went inside his underwear.

'' W-W-What are you doing?'' He managed to say while he tried to escape without success, being held by the pink haired girl's arms.

'' Eh? What do you mean?'' She feigned ignorance, smiling inwardly when she graced what she was looking for.

'' Naruto-kun! Good Morning!'' Exclaimed happily Lala, slamming the door and interrupting the two teenagers, much to the whiskered blonde relief. '' Mouu! Not fair! I want to be with Naruto-kun like that too!'' She pouted before running towards the bed, sitting on one of the blonde's leg that her sister freed for her, while the youngest sat on the other one, trapping him without any chance to escape. '' Now it's better!'' She nodded to herself content.

Momo, seeing Naruto squirm under their touch, smirked inwardly when something came into her mind. '' Onee-sama I think that if we hug Naruto-san, he would be really happy.''

'' Hai!'' Beamed the eldest princess at the idea.

'' Oi, Oi, wait a second!'' He cried loudly feeling their breast on his chest. The naked one of Momo, whose nipples caressed his skin while Lala's enormous one almost came out of her shirt, made a trail of blood come out of the boy's nose.

'' He seems quite happy. Doesn't he Onee-sama?'' Asked Momo while she went down to bit his nipple playfully before sucking it, making him jump on the spot surprised.

'' Hai! I think so!'' Said Lala lively before seeing Naruto breath heavily because of her little sister administrations. '' What are you doing Momo?'' Asked the eldest princess curious of Naruto's strange noises.

'' Oh, this? Well Naruto-san told me that he really loves this, so I wanted to give him a reward for being so nice with us.'' She smiled naïvely even if inwardly she was smirking evilly. '' Do you want to try?''

'' W-Wait! Don't say those things. I didn't tell you any-''

'' Okay!'' Beamed happily the eldest pink haired girl, going down too to lick his nipple, making him moan on pleasure.'' Like this?'' She asked stopping for a second.

'' That is perfect.'' She nodded before she went to kiss his neck softly before sucking it while her hand went down his abs towards his groin.

The blue eyed boy tried to suppress his moans but failing miserably because of the two princess who played insatiably with his upper body while the youngest one caressed his dick outside the boxer.

Touching wet on the underwear's boy Momo smiled pleased, stopped her kisses to approach his neck to mutter something on his ear sensually. '' I'm glad that you are liking it.'' She said biting his earlobe earning a louder moan when Lala decided to copy her sister, playing with his dick too. '' How much can you endure before you cum, Naruto-san?''

Looking for a way to escape he saw their tails swinging back and for behind their backs. Grabbing them softly to remove them from his top, he earned a loud cry on delight making the two princesses blush hard. '' AHHHHH!''

'' What is happening here?'' Said Nana hearing noises from inside a room. Going inside to see her two sisters lay on top of the whiskered blonde who was naked and held on each hand one tail she froze on the spot. '' You… You…'' Growled tick marks appearing on her face. '' Perverted beast!'' She shouted throwing at his face the metal trash bin that was near the table of his room.

Break

'' So they made up.'' Said a random guy on the street who wears the Sainan High uniform.

'' Of course, they made up after what Uzumaki-sama did for her.'' Answered a girl that was near to him.

'' That was so romantic!'' Squealed another girl with hearts as eyes. '' Why can't I get a boyfriend like that?'' Cried the girl.

Walking down the street ignoring all those comments, the eldest princess hugged her future husband arm while leaning her head into his shoulder and humming happily. On the other side Naruto had bags under his eyes, already tired because of the events of the morning. A gigantic bump twitching painfully on the top of his head thanks to Nana's hit.

'' Lala could you please let it go?'' He asked sighing, receiving a refusal answer when the pink haired girl hugged his arm tighter. _' I seriously don't get why happened all of that this morning.'_ He thought looking for a reasonable answer but finding none.

'' Uzumaki-san.'' Heard the blue eyed blonde from behind. Turning around, he saw a worried Yui who frowned seeing all the minor wounds on his face and the bandage over his eye. '' I have heard what happened yesterday.''

'' Oh that.'' Began to sweat Naruto remembering some of the teachings when they were kids. '' It wasn't really a fight Kotegawa-san.'' Tried to explain while Lala at the blonde curios about his behavior till she caught a glimpse of blue hair, when she looked behind hearing her voice, the pink haired girl ran towards her friend waving at her. '' Haruna-chan!'' She called leaving behind a nervous Naruto with a frowning Yui.

'' I know.'' She muttered lowly, adverting her gaze.'' You just let yourself get hurt for Deviluke-san sakes.'' She said tightening her grip on the end of her shirt.

'' Well I wouldn't say it like that. I just told the guy that he needed to treat Lala better.'' The whiskered blonde said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

The eyes of the brunette softened, a sad smile forming on the corner of her lips. '' Of course, you would say that.'' She went on her tip toes, caressing his cheeks confusing Naruto.

'' Yui-chan?'' He called her to be ignored. The brunette girl lost in her inner trance while she touched his face caringly avoiding all the minor wounds. '' Are you there Yui-chan?''

'' Ah, oh, yes sorry, I just, well, I was thinking about something.'' The brunette lied weakly looking everywhere but at the whiskered blonde who chuckled at her attitude.

'' Hahaha, it's the first time that I have seen Yui-chan lost on her thoughts like that usually, you are all serious and ready to stop any immoral behavior.'' He laughed imagining Yui with a military uniform while she was on the top of a tank commanding everyone.

'' I see. Maybe I'm a little too strict. I will work on it.'' She laughed dejected by his word making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

'' Why would you that?'' He said tilting his head.'' Yui-chan is Yui-chan. Why would you change?'' He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'' That's good.'' She blushed at his words playing with some strands of hair from her shoulder, her heartbeat going crazy. '' Well, I have to go classes will begin in some minutes. See you later!'' She waved shyly running nervously.

'' See ya, Yui-chan!'' He waved widely with a wide smile.

Whining while he walked towards school, thinking about the hell that waited for him on just few meters, his steps becoming heavier, his body refusing to go the torture that he will have to endure for eight hours, at least it was like that till he saw another brunette girl who had her hair collected into a long ponytail, his eyes sparkling seeing her.

'' Rin-chan!'' He yelled loudly making everyone look at him weirdly because of his loud shout. The called girl, just had time to turn around, once she recognized the voice, finding herself on the middle of the blonde's arms, hugging her tightly. '' I missed you, Rin-chan!'' He exclaimed excited seeing the trail of smoke that he left behind thanks of his run while people's mouth hanged open. That was a word record!

'' It was a really long time that we saw each other Naruto-dono!'' She said removing herself from him after a few seconds. '' Did you change to this school? And did you get into another fight?'' She asked seeing him wear the uniform Sainan High and the bruises all over his face. At the latest she wasn't too worried. She knew the strength that he possessed. If Naruto was like this, then the other was practically dead, she thought.

'' When will you stop calling me like that?'' Exclaimed dramatically the whiskered blonde ignoring her question. '' Just call me Naruto. Na-ru-to. I told you a million times!'' He complained, not realizing the girl that was at the side of his friend.

'' In a near future, I will do it.'' Rin said seriously with a strong belief.

'' But you always say that since we are kids!'' Naruto cried childishly, growing desperate making her flinch at his statement.

'' This time I will seriously do it.'' She replied with a tick mark appearing on her forehead.

'' Come on! Just call me now Naruto. Why would you have to wait?'' He asked a bit annoyed by her constant refusal. He cannot get her. She wasn't shy like Haruna not that serious like Yui. He was the only one that she kept calling him with such honorifics. He didn't like it at all!

'' You just need to wait a bit.'' She said stubbornly making him sigh.

'' Okay, it's not like I can force you.'' The blue eyed boy pouted, crossing his arms around his chest before he remembered something. '' Oh, you weren't on class those weeks. Were you sick or something? '' He asked changing his depressed attitude for a happily one for a split second. The glasses girl that were near them sweatdropped for his easily change of zest.

'' I had to go into a trip accompany Saki-sama.''

'' Oh, that's the girl that you bodyguard. Isn't she?'' The blonde grabbed his chin thoughtfully noticing the blue haired girl at their sides. '' Are you Saki?'' He asked approaching his face to her. '' No, no, my name is Aya. Saki-sama will come later after we control that the school it's safe.'' She waved her hands in front of her face shyly.

Naruto deadpanned, standing dumbly at the short girl.'' Seriously?'' He asked receiving a nod from the little girl. He couldn't get rich people. Was that really necessary?

Avoiding his gaze, the short girl looked at her phone before speaking to her friend. '' Rin-san we should be going before the classes begin so Saki-sama won't be late because of us.''

'' You are right. We should go.'' Nodded the brunette to the short girl. '' See you Naruto-dono.'' She bowed at the whiskered blonde before he called her attention.

'' Wait! Now? Already?'' He asked a bit confused by the girl's behavior. Why was she being so cold? '' We can go after classes someday to the cinema or something, right? It has been too long that we did something together.'' Naruto said embarrassed scratching the back of his head.

Without turning around the girl just fixated her gaze at the school before she began walking, giving him a excuse. '' I'm sorry but I don't have too much time those days because of my duty to protect Saki-sama and my training. ''

'' I- I see.'' He said, his voice coming with slightly hurt, making a stich appear on her chest, before shouting lively.'' Then do your best Rin-chan!''

' _Just wait a little bit more.'_ She thought almost regretting her decision before shaking her head to focus on her goal.

Walking some meters away from the whispered blonde and entering the school compound, the blue haired girl decided to engage a conversation with the girl at her side who wore a slight frown over her features. '' That boy was somehow strange.'' She laughed awkwardly, stopping with she saw that her frown deepened. '' I mean, he behaved differently.'' She corrected to ease her friend. '' Could I ask why called you to that boy so respectfully? You just talk on that way at Saki-sama.'' She said trying to engage a conversation, surprised when the brunette stopped on her tracks.

'' Naruto-dono is my rival.'' She stated simply making the eyes of the blue haired girl widened into an impossible length.

'' That boy? Your rival? But it's impossible to win against you when you hold your katana, maybe some elders that trained all their lives, but not even one person has beaten you yet.'' She cried unbelievingly making the girl smile on nostalgy.

'' That's not true.'' She shacked her head on negation. '' I always lost when I had a match against him. He is incredibly strong. He has all the virtues that I look for. That's why I keep training so hard after I finish my duties. I made a vow to myself after all those defeats and I will keep it. I will reach Naruto-dono's level and stand by his side.'' Her frown returning and her hand tightening tightly on a fist. '' It has been months since I saw him, and I really thought that this time I caught him but when we saw each other earlier… Naruto-dono has become far stronger that I can imagine. I can sense it.''

'' Someone could say that you really like him.'' The blue haired girl said unconsciously after she heard the passionate way that the brunette talked about the strange boy.

'' Don't say such things.'' She said lowly a pink hue forming across her cheeks. Walking towards their class and leaving behind a stunned Aya.

Break

'' Ah, Uzumaki-sama is really great.'' Said a black haired girl while she rested her head on the palm on her hand while she looked through the window on the distance. '' That girl is really lucky. I want to be saved like that by Uzumaki-sama too.'' Complained Ayumi childishly. Since she and her two friends saw the events of the past day on the park, she and her friend Mako automatically began to call the whiskered blonde with such high honorific.

A girl that was seated in front of the black haired girl flinched at the mention of that beautiful girl. She was really beautiful. So was so gorgeous… someone that you could clearly say that she was the blue eyed blonde's girlfriend. Frowning slightly, she muttered to herself. '' It's not a big deal. Naruto helped me too like that. It doesn't mean anything.'' Mikan said loud enough that her friend Mako heard it all.

Glaring at her Ayumi telling her too shut up, she tried to ease Mikan's worries who was too silent since she saw her crush save that girl. '' Well Uzumaki-sama is like that. Isn't he? I mean, he is really nice, so he would do it for everyone. It's not like he loves her.'' Mako said laughing awkwardly before realizing her slip.

A black aura formed aura Mikan's body and the girl's head met the table depression surrounding her. ''… it can't be…'' She muttered once again trying to convince herself.

'' Ahhh so jealous!'' Exclaimed Ayumi grabbing her head, kicking the air while she was seated on the chair. '' How could anyone compete with a body like that? That big breasted bimbo is unbeatable!''

A giant stone fell on the brown haired girl head with the word 'Flat board' crushing her. Mako snapping at her friend Ayumi who just aggravated the situation kicked the chair of the black haired girl making her fall on the floor. '' What was that?'' Complained the girl massaging her back to ease the pain.

'' Will you shut up already?'' Pointed Mako at the girl who laid on the floor, looking at the other friend and trying to think a way to ease her friends worries, she patted her shoulder receiving a sniffling expression from the girl who it was clear that hadn't even one hour of sleep from the bags under her eyes. '' Yuuki-chan, I really don't think that Uzumaki-sama has a relationship with that girl.'' Said the girl thinking for a way to prove her point once she received a deadpan from Mikan. '' If you think about it, he was the one that said that he fought for his friend. Friend is the key word, right?'' She raised a finger who smiled on delight remembering her savior's words, disappearing at the same time every prove of her frustration.

'' That's right! Naruto said friend!'' Mikan stood up suddenly surprising Mako from such a change of behavior.

'' I don't get why Yuuki-chan is so happy. It's not like Uzumaki-sama will acknowledge little girls like us with no breasts.'' Muttered the black haired girl on depression before Mako grabbed her from behind and did a German supplex to shut her up, hoping that Mikan didn't hear Ayumi. Breathing on relief when she saw her friend nod to herself on determination.

Rubbing her head to ease the pain Ayumi stood up, trying to ignore the killer intent that Mako was sending her daring the black haired girl to say another stupid thing. Laughing awkwardly, Ayumi approached Mikan while the other girl made holes on the back of her head all the time. '' A-And have you some plan with Uzumaki-sama? Maybe going to the cinema? That could be another great opportunity to be alone.'' Ayumi called her attention grabbing her shoulder.

'' Well not really. Naruto said that we will go out some other time, but we didn't accord a date.'' Replied Mikan.

Sighing heavily, the black haired girl was about to complain about her friend idiotic attitude before a chill run on her spine alerting her about the incoming danger if she really did. '' W-Well t-that's unfortunate.'' She replied respectfully. '' T-Then we should think about a way, to contact him.''

'' That is a good idea.'' Said Mako sitting on the Mikan's chair. '' Maybe you can go to Uzumaki-sama's school or ask your brother, hopefully he would have his number, right?''

'' Oh, but I already have his number. Naruto gave it to me when we went to the amusement-park this weekend.'' She said stepping backwards, scarred from her two friends once they grabbed her hands while beaming because her words.

'' That is perfect!'' They exclaimed al unison. '' Why you didn't call him yet?'' They pressed. Did they train to talk like that, coordinating so perfectly?

'' It's just too early. I didn't want to disturb him.'' She said walking backwards but followed by her friends who wouldn't let go her hands.

'' It's not! Call him now!'' They exclaimed making Mikan sweatdrop, her back pressed against the wall.

'' Please, think about it. I can't call him now. Naruto is at school probably. He won't even answer.'' She tried to explain ignoring her friends narrowed eyes, deciding to let her go or not. But it's not like she hasn't thought about calling him. If she said the truth, Mikan thought almost every minute to call him, sometimes nearly doing it but stopping herself on the last moment. What if Naruto became fed up of her? The best was give it some time before calling him to ask the blonde for another date.

'' She is right. He won't answer because school.'' Indulged Mako sighing, earning a betrayed look from Ayumi. '' What? Is the truth. We will wait till Uzumaki-sama finish school to call him.''

'' We?'' Asked Mikan confused by her friend's chosen words.

'' Of course. You will call Uzumaki-sama in front of us, so you won't chicken out.'' Mako smirked making Mikan's face become pale. '' Do you really think that you can get rid of us that easily?'' Smiled innocently Mako, making Mikan sweat profusely. '' Today we will prepare your next date.''

'' But-but there isn't any date right now, and I don't need help, seriously, the last one was great.'' Explained Mikan to the brown haired girl.

'' Well, if I'm sincere this is not just for you. I want to have some fun too while I help you.''

'' I see.'' Sweatdropped Mikan at her blunt confession. In the end, they want just to tease her to no end, as the young Yuuki thought.

 **Helloooooooo! Sorry, sorry but I'm really happy. I pass everything on my first year of Medicine. On the summer I really couldn't write because I had a surgery so I couldn't write at all. But right now I'm on heaven because I began second year hahahahaha. Well maybe some of you has seen I tried to correct the grammar faults of my first chapter and slowly I will do the same for the other's one. I think I will repeat sometimes, when I think I gain more experience writing on English. I wanted to say that as I begin second year I have literally almost no time, and when I'm finished of studying I just want to sleep, so the chapters will take time to write. I'm so sorry.**

 **I introduced Ren in a different way to change it. I let him got drained by his jealously and become a bastard something that he doesn't it, changing on the next chapters and becoming the canon one. I wanted to do it in a different way and like this Momo and Nana become impacted by true nature. Momo the most.**

 **OOOOOhhhh Momo will begin now to take him with no end so the fun begins now and all the messes of the relationship. Now there are currently a lot of girls aware of their feelings for Naruto and Momo will do everything to give our Naruto a harem. Now that I think about it Mea will be introduced in the next chapters but not before Momo has sex with him.**

 **Then we have my second favorite character on this world universe. Mikan. She is really cute. I love her. The next episode she will get more time but I really enjoyed her reactions on these one. Let me know what you think.**

 **Saki will be in the harem don't worry. As a I readed on a review. But not at the beginning. Naruto won't like her so much for her princess ego and because she has too much time with Rin giving him none with her. Rin is another character that it will have some rifs and rafts because her promise to be has strong as Naruto but she will got him as a boyfriend too as the other girls. Momo will think about it hahahaha.**

 **Something came into my mind and as I already said I will introduce other worlds as arcs on future chapters as, I don't know, bleach, Owari no seraph, something like that, but a universe keep hanging on my mind.**

 **I want to write also about fairy tail but I feel that for a couple of episodes it won't work out. Maybe If I will wright a new fic about Naruto x fairy tail but right now I focused with these one. So I thought '' Hey let's write a reaction of reading To love maelstrom with the characters of fairty tail guild universe. But as I said I don't have to much time with the finals of histology and anatomy and biochemistry that are killing me.**

 **Let me know what do you think about this. Maybe write one chapter every six or seven of To love Maelstrom I don't know. If someone would like to do it himself, talk me and we can arrange it I don't mind it. I would like to be surprised seeing the reactions of everyone of Lucy's universe.**

 **As I always say I love your reviews but please with respect I'm using my free time so we can all enjoy it. If you don't like it don't read it. I'm not a professional write, I'm just a student. So I hope you are all doing well by the way hahahahaha.**


	9. His past and a promise

***Ring***

The bell of the house rang, calling for the beautiful woman that lived inside. She opened the door, waiting for a commercial ready to sell her something, like a vacuum or a couple of pots. She sighed inwardly, closing her eyes while giving one of her best smiles like she was used to. She has quite the practice with the students on the school.

'' Nurse-chan!'' Her eyes widened hearing the voice of the little troublemaker. For a fraction of second, she became worried at the possibility that the boy got hurt once more, but he was perfectly fine, a wide smile on his face with a bag on one hand. '' I'm glad that you are at home. I hope I don't disturb but I took some ramen to eat breakfast.'' The teen raised the smoky bag.

She couldn't help it but sweatdrop at his matitudinal diet. Ramen? This early? The woman laughed the most natural way she could master, but unable to refrain a hint of awkwardness. '' Why are you here Uzumaki-san? I can see that you don't have any injuries. Maybe you feel bad?''

'' No, no, I feel fine.'' The whiskered boy became shy, making circles with one foot on the floor and speaking with a low voice, amusing her. '' I felt kind of bad to come here just when I'm hurt, so I thought that I could come to say thanks for all you did for me these past times. ''

She smiled at his good nature. '' That's a nice thought Uzumaki-san. I suppose that little old me could let you come in.'' The doctor winked at the boy teasingly.

'' Thanks!'' The boy nodded, walking past her.

 _' Ignored.'_ The woman eyebrow twitched at his lack of reaction. _' I know that he is too innocent. But it still bothers me.'_ Callit pride if you want but it still itched that a young teen boy, whose hormones were going crazy and at their maximum level, wouldn't even be slightly surprised.

'' Mmm, Nurse-chan? Where should I go?'' The boy asked interrupting her tails of thoughts.

'' You can leave everything on the kitchen.'' The doctor closed the door to walk there. Entering in the kitchen, she saw the boy with the two cups already out of the bag, one on each side of the table, drooling like he hadn't eaten in one month. ' At least, he waited for me.' She giggled, observing how the boy restrained himself as hard as he could. Taking a seat and grabbing the wooden sticks, something that gave the signal of start for the boy, they began to eat.

That was a monumental work for the director and the Nee-chan on the orphanage to make him learn that. Educate a dog would have been easier, at least, when it came to ramen. The director hitting repeatedly with a fan while the co-worker covered his head, reprimanding the director and begging her to calm down. It was a scene worthy of being recorded.

'' You love ramen. Don't you Naruto-san?'' Nodding eagerly at the nurse, the whiskered boy began to exalt the food that was a gift from the upper beings.

'' Of course! There is no food like this! Nothing could be ever compare to it! I thank the very first genius who invented these delicious plates. He has to be honored and respected forever.'' The boy cried dramatically pumping his fist on the air. The doctor laughed grabbing her sides whole heartily because of the boy eccentricity. The blonde teen tilted his head for a second, confused, but then he smiled enjoying her laugh. '' That laugh suits you better.''

She stopped on her actions, surprised by the boy's statement. '' What do you mean?''

'' Mmm?'' He said, his mouth full of noddles, swallowing them in a second. '' Well, it's kind of obvious that you play a different personality in front of others. Not that I'm judging you or anything. The guys at school are horny dogs, and you can't tell them to leave you alone.'' He scratched his whiskers marks in understanding. '' What I meant is that I prefer your real self.'' The boy said giving his trademark smile of million volts.

Her heart skipped a beat, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. Trying to act cool at his compliment, the doctor decided to tease him to make this equal. '' Ohhh, you are quite the speaker Uzumaki-san. Did you really come to bring me breakfast or do you want me to put you to bed?'' Her head rested on her hand, surreptitiously opening her lab coat to show him her cleavage.

'' Thanks, but I slept really good at night.'' He answered a bit confused at her offer. _' But I would sleep better if Momo wouldn't sneak at night on my bead. When I finally made Lala understand that she can't, now Momo won't listen.'_ Naruto cried internally at his misfortune. For him, at least, there are millions of guys that would kill to be on his situation.

He was returned to reality when he heard a loud noise coming right in front of him, seeing the nurse's head meeting the table her hand still on the air. _' If he serious?'_ Mikado thought. _' This isn't innocent. This is way more than dense._ ' The nurse felt pity at that moment for the girls that had a crush on the whiskered student. No wonder that the boy gets so teased. He is a perfect target for girls like Momioka.

Trying to stay composed, she began to eat to please the boy who was already looking at her a bit worried that he might have chosen wrongly the dishes for breakfast. But, how could he? Nobody hates ramen.

'' This is quite good.'' She covered her mouth genuinely surprised.

'' Isn't it? Isn't it?'' Naruto hummed happily grabbing the wooden sticks that felt from his bandaged covered hand. Grabbing them immediately but making them fall again. The doctor frowned, asking herself if maybe her diagnostic was wrong and the physical evidence of the damage on his body would show up his entire life. '' Mmm, nurse-chan. Could I use a fork? Today I feel like using one.'' The whiskered boy laughed scratching the back of his head.

''How is your arm?'' She asked directly confronting him on the matter. If she wanted to get the boy to answer, this was the way that she had to do it.

'' Well, you know, it's healing slowly, but it will pass as you say. I feel better from day to day, and there is almost no trembling. ''

'' Uzumaki-san.'' The doctor gave him a hard stare, something that told him that she wanted to know the truth and she wanted it now.

The boy raised his arm, contemplating it, the bandages that he asked Momo to put there didn't help at all. To don't worry the youngest princess, seeing the look on her face when he asked, the boy claimed that he just wanted to look cool, a lame excuse that the girl didn't buy it. She already knew the story behind that injury but to avoid another scene as her sister did, she nodded, going for the first aid pack and patch the blonde up again. He wanted to make the arm firmer, maybe that would help to stop them. He was no doctor, but it seemed a good enough idea. At least for him.

'' What I can say? It doesn't hurt, and I already got used to it. I think I will miss the trembling when it goes away.'' Naruto chuckled slightly at his own joke.

'' You shouldn't joke about it.'' Chimed Mikado lowly. It was true that weakness on his arm was something that they knew will come along with the damage, but it still pained her seeing a boy so young face all those dangerous enemies and carrying on his shoulders a gigantic responsibility as save a planet life worth.

'' Hehe sorry about that. '' The boy said grabbing the fork, that the woman was holding for him, with his other hand. For some seconds, he eyed the woman in front of him, a thought coming into his mind. '' Now that I think about it, you are an alien too, right? Why did you come to earth?'' He asked curiosity raising in him.

'' Mmm, well there were quite a lot of reasons. This planet is peaceful enough for example, or I grew bored with the other places where I lived before, maybe, or I could be running from some criminals. I'm not sure. But it will take more time to tell you these things about myself and more than ramen, but it's a good start for now.'' Mikado smiled without answering directly his question. '' Choose the one that you feel more like it.''

'' Then I just have to crush them.'' The woman felt her hand's sweat, a wave for raw power passing past her. Her spine felt shivers went through it. Danger, her brain registered at the first impact, but then it hit her. The dangerous feeling aimed to whoever dared to lay a hand on her. There was something else on that wave. There was a warm aura that assured her.

Shying away for the misuse of his powers, he spoke lowly amusing the doctor once more. '' I cannot let my doctor get hurt. Who will cure me then?''

'' You are an interesting human indeed.'' Mikado giggled to his drastically change of behavior. Usually, he behaved like any other adolescent immature. But sometimes his choices and his words put himself anyone else.

Self-sacrificing and admirable. This was the boy that aimed to become the emperor. Not because he craves for power, or fame, or lust, but to help one person in need. She couldn't help it but desire to see the miracle happen. A human sitting on the throne. Ahhh that seemed like a passionate story full of adrenaline and romance. Maybe if he was a little older, who knows?

Line Break

A girl with black hair gathered into a high ponytail, struggled to move a boulder easily five times her own weight. For what reason? Strength. Her training regimen increased ten fold, waking up at five in the morning to increase her skills. Her ambition was to reach the back of a certain man and walk by his side, her head high on pride. She yearns it. A back that each time appeared more and more distant. Stumbling, her head met the giant stone, not stopping on stubbornness, now applying strength also with her head, but with all her energies worn out, the stone refused to move from its place.

'' Woah, Rin-chan! Your training is hell!'' There he was. She didn't want to him see her like this, but right now she couldn't gather any energy for anything. Moving her head to the side and up, she saw the whiskered boy sitting on the top of the wall of her family dojo, sitting on one of his legs while the other hanged freely. '' Are you okay?'' He tilted his head, seeing the girl breath with some difficulty. She swallowed a bit, her throat dry, but she chuckled afterward at his innocent question.

She was sweating profusely, some hair stuck on her forehead because of it and the sand of the dojo's ground almost covered her entire body. '' I'm okay. I'm a bit tired that's all.'' She sat on her butt, hands supporting her while she breathed deeply.

He hummed on a response, his eyes not leaving her persona. '' It's weekend Rin-chan. You should rest.'' She shook her head on negation, struggling to stand up but still trying to push the boulder and make it move. '' Come on, let's go somewhere. What do you say about ice-cream? This isn't good for your health.''

'' Shut up.'' She growled on instinct, surprising the boy. Nothing would stop her to reach his side. Not even himself.

'' Woah, are you mad or something? If it is because of your old man, I can talk to him. I'm quite strong, you know.'' The boy giggled flexing his biceps to show off.

At his declaration of strength, she frowned, applying more force at the stone. '' Stop annoying me.'' She grunted, making a tick mark appear on Naruto's forehead.

'' Hey, what is your problem? I'm being nice here!'' He stood up on the top of the wall and his teeth becoming sharper. She still ignored him that caused a vein throb dangerously at her indifferent attitude. '' Well then, no ice-cream for you! Take that!'' Naruto turned around, palming his ass, mocking her, while sticking out his tongue. She gritted her teeth, trying to calm down but finally snapping out at his childish attitude.

'' Will you stop? I'm training!''

'' I see it! You were being mean at-'' He tilted his head to the side, avoiding a stone that went flying past him. '' You shouldn't do that Ossan.'' His eyes turned cold for a second with a neutral facial expression.

'' It's nice to see you again.'' The teen sighed scratching the back of his head.

'' Good morning father.'' Rin bowed respectfully still breathing with some trouble.

'' Rest.'' He didn't look at her. His voice implying authority.

'' But father I didn't finish with my training regimen.''

'' Since when do you question me?'' The head of the house gazed at her from the corner of his gaze.

Frowning again, nodding unenthusiastically at his demand, the black haired girl grabbed the bottle of water that her father was holding out for her.

'' Why don't you come down. It has been long enough since I saw you. Let me check on you.''

A small smile appeared on the corner of his lips, before jumping down while performing a somersault. The two persons waiting down, not faced already used by his crazy skills. The whiskered teen landed like there wasn't seven meters of height and walked forward with a small smirk. '' You liked this one Ossan? I could go to the Olympics, eh?'' Naruto gave a foxy grin before receiving a chop on the head without any intention to hurt the boy behind it.

'' What did I tell you? Pride will only guarantee for fall.'' The man sighed at his behavior. The boy didn't seem to grow up at all on that part.

Pouting, caressing his head, childishly at the reprimand. '' I was just joking, geez. By the way old man, this training is a little too much. Rin-chan will only get hurt!'' Naruto exclaimed annoyed.

'' Naruto-dono, this is my choice. I train for a purpose like once you told me. Strength without a purpose it's meanless. It will take you nowhere. Right?''

'' Don't use my words against me!'' Snapped the blonde grabbing her cheeks and stretching them till an absurd point.''

'' Stop it! That hurts!'' It was her turn to grab his cheeks, an unusual response from her.

'' Then tell me for what purpose do you train like this!'' He replied making the girl's eyes widen, slipping out of his grasp.

'' It's personal.'' She mumbled, averting her gaze from the boy.

'' For whatever reason it is, it's probably wrong.'' The blonde sighed heavily.

'' That's not true. How would you know?'' She growled at his response. Her purpose wrong? To stand by his side? How dare he? But the expression on his face, once she saw it, made her stomach fall in a pit. Disappointment. That was what she saw.

'' It's true that I never really told you. But you should already know how real strength can be achieved.''

The voice of an energetically younger Naruto came into her mind. ' I want to be strong to protect the people that I love!'

'' Someone can only become strong if there is someone that you want to truly protect. ''

Her head lowered down, unable to face the look on his face. '' I-I...'' She tried to speak but the words failed to come out of her throat.

'' It seems that even you can mature.'' Her father spoke proudly of the boy. '' Maybe I should consider making you the head of the dojo once I retire.''

'' Come on, don't say that. Rin-chan will make a perfect head. She is still young. Give her time and she will surpass you, me and anyone.'' The whiskered stated like it was obvious. He really believed that. But those words failed on deaf ears for Rin. Right now, she was numb. Strange sensations recurring her nerves while she could clearly hear her heart. Everything else was silent.

'' Are you lecturing me?'' The man held a blank stare. '' You are one year younger than her. Don't act so wise, when you cannot think of anything else but eat ramen.''

'' Don't make fun of the food of the gods!'' The whiskered teen complained. Before he could show the old man some respect about such delicious food, his phone rang. Seeing the hour on it, being almost lunch time already. '' Fuck! I have to prepare lunch!'' The boy ran jumping above the wall easily. '' See ya, Rin-chan, Ossan! I have to go!''

'' No cursing on the dojo!'' Exclaimed the head of the house at his disrespectful manners. '' That idiot.'' The man massaged his forehead, already feeling the incoming headache.

Turning to the side to see her daughter still choked, he meditated for one second thinking on the outcome that his words will do. But at this rate, she will just fall sick. '' Give up.'' Her father voice took her out of her stupor.

'' W-W-What? Rin asked her blood running cold.

'' Your goal is unreachable. You will never reach his level.''

The girl went in denial, refusing to hear his father words. '' I can train harder, I can increase the train, the weights, do more sword training and shorten the time for rest.''

'' You know that kind of training without taking care of your body will only be harmful.'' Her father gave her a hard stare. '' You felt it, right? We don't need to see him fight because we can sense it. His level is far above us.'' He contemplated her daughter stubbornness, biting her lipid still on refusal. '' And there is more than that. You just don't want to accept it. He will become far stronger than this. This is the tip of the iceberg. So stop lying to yourself.''

She knew it. Of course, she knew it. But she wanted to fulfill that promise anyway.

 _She was 11 years old, laying on the ground, for the thirty times already while a boy, one year younger than her, looked at her from above still standing. How the hell does he keep winning? No technique, no skill whatsoever and no tricks, just pure strength. He always overcame her with easiness._

 _Blinking at her, like he was confused that she could possess so much weakness. She hated that. Looking down on her but disguising himself with kindness. '' You are incredible Rin-chan!'' He grinned widely holding his hand out for her to help the girl stand up._

 _All that acting pissed her off. '' I don't need your help.'' The girl slapped his hand, standing up alone._

 _'' Hehe I get it. Maybe too soon?'' The boy laughed awkwardly. Some people didn't like to lose, so trying to help her surely irked her, but seriously that girl kept impressing him fight after fight. She never gave up, trying to always come up on top._

 _'' Again.'' She growled at his carefree attitude. He wasn't even taking her seriously and that was what pissed her the most. If he at least struggled to win, she could swallow her pride but humiliating her that easily and on top of that a boy younger than her? No way that she would let that go through._

 _'' I would like to, but I have to get going. I have a date.'' He grinned while the girl snapped._

 _'' You are not leaving me here without a rematch. And for a date?'' The little girl pointed an accusing finger at the boy. Showing that much emotion was rare for her. Usually, she was impassive, but this boy just drove her crazy. How dare him to ditch her for a date? And how the hell a boy this young could have a date already?_

 _'' Dates are important you cannot be late, never, to one of them.'' Naruto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. '' That was what Akiho-neechan taught me. But I still don't get why they are only dates if they are with Haruna-chan. That is strange.'' The boy murmured the last part for himself crossing his arm at the thought while his face changed into a foxy expression._

 _'' I don't care.'' Rin ignored him grabbing her sword again ready to attack him. But when she was ready to make the first movement, Naruto appeared in front of her, his leg behind her knee, pushing her and making her fall again. She never thought, he was this fast! How much was he restraining himself while he fought with her?_

 _'' If you don't care, I do. Haruna-chan is waiting for me, so I have to go. And we already fought a couple of times today.'' He said a little annoyed now. His friends were important for him, he would never cancel a plan with a friend just for the hell out of it._

 _Seeing the boy walking away without giving a glance at her while her butt was still touching the floor while the boy didn't even break a sweat made the girl realize that she was weak. Weaker than someone._

 _A genius praised by elders who trained all their life on the art of the sword was easily defeated by a boy with no skills. Maybe she wasn't special as the others made her believe.'' I'm weak.'' Rin murmured unconsciously looking at the sword on her hand._

 _Stopping on his tracks, sighing and feeling a little guilty by his harsh behavior towards the girl, he decided to don't give so much importance at what the girl said earlier. It's not like she insulted Haruna-chan, so he could overlook it this time. '' Then train harder. It's that easy, isn't it?'' Naruto grabbed her hand this time without offering making her stand on her feet. '' You are already strong, you just need to think outside the box a little.''_

 _His punch made contact with her shoulder, a slight hit, making her realize something. Something that was confirmed by the brightness of his eyes. '' I will meet you at the top.'' The whiskered boy smirked._

He acknowledged her. And that made her feel more special than any other compliment or promise about her bright future like a sword-woman.

She didn't know why, and she still doesn't know the motive. But that made her have an objective on her own. A desire. She wasn't just a bodyguard of Saki-sama anymore. Now for the first time in her life, she wanted to do something for her own. That's why right now, realizing that her objective was unreachable made the girl lose herself. Now there wasn't anything she could aim at. Nothing she desired. She was just a bodyguard.

Line Break

'' Are you two ready?'' Asked Lala from the interphone. Momo was there near to her excited to see the level of the whiskered blonde. When her sister told them that Naruto defeated Kuro, she was just speechless. It's true she saw his potential on the training while he fought the Tigrex, but to win against Kuro? That was something else. He was way more incredible than what her older sister told them.

Now she would see again a glimpse of his strength and she couldn't be more excited. It's true that she wasn't one girl who liked fights, she never was, but seeing a human exceed his limits and on that kind of stage, it was simply incredible.

Nana on the other hand, well, she just wasn't on the room. When the youngest sister invited Nana to see the fight of the whiskered teen with Zastin, she replied with an _'I don't care '_ going straight to her room, but not before eyeing the blonde. Since Naruto confronted the prince the other day, she has another kind of behavior, one of curiosity, towards the favorite candidate of her eldest sister.

'' One second Lala. '' Called Naruto finishing to warming up. '' So what do you say Zastin? Are you ready?'' Grinned the blonde excited. Once he arrived home the food was all prepared, making the blonde breath on relief.

Momo prepared lunch thinking that something occurred to him while he was away, so she decided to make food to be it ready once he showed up. _' You don't have to thank me at all Naruto-san. We are a team right? This is just the normal thing to do.'_ The whiskered teen smiled reminding her words. Momo was really nice. He has to do something for her own return.

'' It's an honor to fight against you again, now in a friendly way.'' The body guard smiled before taking a stance and breathing deeply. The teenager that was in front of him was way stronger than he was weeks ago. He needed to take this fight seriously. If not this could end badly for him.

'' Let's do this!'' Shouted the teenager, flexing the muscle of his legs to jump straight towards the sword-man. In a second, he was in front of Zastin, making his eyes widen in surprise making him stop, instinctively, with his elbow a kick that was aimed at his ribs.

' _That was heavy'_ Thought Zastin. Before he could grab the leg of the whiskered blonde, the teen jumped higher stomping the chest of the man with his other foot sending him flying away. Coughing a bit, but reading himself for the next punch, he dodge it going down, wasting no time and throwing a punch to his gut, to be stopped by the blonde's knee and receiving a kick on his jaw that made him crash against the wall.

'' So cool!'' Exclaimed Momo unable to advert her gaze from the monitor. The way he fought was different in some way. She was not much a fighter herself. Just practicing what her father wanted her to learn to protect herself against enemies, but not really a fan of martial arts. But even she could tell that Naruto didn't have a style per se. It was more instinct, like he moved the best way it suited on the fight.

Spitting a bit of blood at his side, Zastin ready himself once again seeing the boy run towards his direction, he kicked high stopped midtrack by Naruto's hand who was on the sword-man knee.

Kicking the ankle that supported the white-haired man making him fall on the floor. Trying to get up fast, he met the fist of the blonde who stopped at a mere centimeter of his nose. Checkmate.

Breathing deeply, he took the hand that the candidate offered to him to stand up. '' You improved once again, Naruto-dono.'' Nodded Zastin feeling at ease with his progress. Zastin contemplated the enormous power that he now possessed.

'' Thanks. Lala is building all this stuff for my training, and it's really helping me a lot.''

'' W-What?'' Zastin began to sweat, the corner of his lips twitching nervously. '' We have to get out of here, but slowly.'' Zastin took a step carefully, calculating if he could jump to get at the main gate, something improbable considering the distance that was separating them.

'' What are you doing?'' Asked the whiskered teen observing the strange walk of the warrior.

'' This is not safe Naruto-dono.'' Zastin spoke in a whisper. You could never know what would trigger an explosion with the eldest princess inventions.

'' What is not safe?'' The boy walked towards Zastin, scaring him.

'' Not so careless! Stay where you are! This is a minefield.'' Naruto sweatdropped at the bodyguard behavior. '' Lala-sama inventions tend to have some mistake along the building process, causing a large explosion or any other misfortune.'' Zastin explained, reminiscing some past events on the castle where the three princesses spent their infancy.

'' What are you talking about?'' Laughed the teen. '' Lala is a genius. She already built a lot of stuff and nothing wrong happen.''

'' Are you sure?'' Zastin asked to confirm what he heard, receiving a nod for his relief. '' Well, Lala is famous because of her intelligence beyond comparison in all the universe. I, myself, have seen ther invention since she was merely two years old and all were impressive. Maybe she improved in that area too.''

'' Really? What kind of inventions? A jetpack maybe?'' The boy asked genuinely intrigued.

'' You are incredible Naruto-san!'' They heard the youngest princess appearing from the main gate jogging towards them. '' You gave Zastin no chance. He was no match for you, and we are talking about Zastin here.'' Momo grabbed his arm like a small child, invading his personal space. Maybe it was a Devilukean thing.

A stone hit the warrior's head at the princess's words.

'' Yeah, it was pathetic Zastin. And you call yourself the strongest swordsman?''

'' Nana-sama it was a hand to hand combat! I didn't yield a sword!'' Replied Zastin before a cloud appeared above his head when the princesses ignored him.

'' You were kind of good, at least for a human.'' Nana muttered, glancing at him sporadically. But it went unheard because of her twin excited state who was claiming all his attention. The vein that appeared on her forehead throbbing dangerously.

Now it was Lala who came out of the gate catching the candidate's attention.

'' That was good Naruto-kun. The gravity room improved your speed, and your reflex improved too.'' Lala walked contemplating the data from her notebook.

'' Lala! Zastin told me about your inventions. Show me! I want to see them!''

Naruto clasped his hands over his head in a pleading manner.

Her eyes sparked seeing her favorite candidate take interest over her work. '' Of course! I will call mama, so she will send me the best ones here. But I'm working in others on my free time when I finish preparing the ones for your training.'' She exclaimed as energetically as usual breaking down her professional character. This could bring them closer! She felt al clingy inside right now.

'' I cannot wait to see then!'' The two of them continued the talk. Lala explaining him some of her eldest inventions that she will show him in the future while the blonde continued to praise her intelligence.

Momo watched the scene, a giggle escaping from her lips. _' Onee-sama looks happy. I'm glad.'_ A warm smile present on her beautiful face.

Line Break

'' I thought I would go to take a walk. Where do you want to go?'' Asked the whiskered blonde to the youngest princess. After Zastin excused himself because of his work, Momo approached the whiskered boy to spend some time with him.

'' Doesn't matter. I just want to get you know better.'' Smiled the pink haired girl before turning around, humming a song softly.

'' I see.'' Grinned the blue eyed blonde before turning around to close the door. Seeing the other princess who was on the stairs hidden looking at them he called her. '' Come with us too, Nana!'' Exclaimed Naruto making her jump surprised to be spotted.

'' Why should I go?'' She walked the stairs down embarrassed avoiding eye contact. '' I'm going to take something from the fridge and watch tv.'' She said before closing the door behind them.

A black cloud appeared above his head raining on the top of it. '' Ahhhh. She keeps her distance from me. She really doesn't like me at all. '' He pouted closing the door of the entrance.

'' I think it's the contrary Naruto-san. You just caught her attention. '' Said Momo making Naruto's eyebrows rise in confusion.

'' What do you mean?''

'' Nothing, nothing.'' The princess giggled before walking forward leaving a confused blonde behind.

Line Break

'' That's Naruto.'' Smiled widely Yuu earning a surprised look from Akiho. The two of them went out to a date, after Yuu asked her for over a week, giving her no other option but agreed this time.

'' You know Naruto?'' She asked getting the attention of the blonde.

'' Yeah. He is my otouto. Well, not yet but it's a matter of time. He is the guy that I told you my sister-''

'' What?'' Interrupted Akiho surprised once more. '' He is that guy? He is the childhood friend of my little sister that she is head over heels about. '' She sputtered making Yuu's jaw drop slightly.

'' It cannot be.'' He muttered in astonishment. He knew that the blonde guy who he considered like a little brother was a ladies man, but to that extent?

'' I'm sorry for your sister, but my Haruna already has a big ground lead. '' She said matter of fact pitying the boy's sister, making Yuu get out of his stupor.

A tick mark appeared on his forehead and he began to laugh trying to avoid to make a scene in front of everyone. '' Well, I wouldn't be so sure. Yui knows him since long ago, and they are really friendly with each other. They already seem a couple. '' The blonde puffed out his chest just to be ignored by the purple haired girl.

'' Meh.'' She said casually while she looked on her phone. '' Haruna was his first friend and they almost were always together. He stayed a lot at our house to sleepover. '' Founding the photo that she was looking for, she showed it to Yuu with a smirk. The little girl was looking amazed at the young boy who climbed to the top of a tree and was later punished by a punch on the top of his head once Akiho arrived at the scene. Her parents couldn't waste the opportunity, she looked so cute, amazed by his first crush. That was what they were repeating endlessly while Akiho reprimanded them for non-stopping the boy before he climbed that high. '' See? They were, and they are inseparable.'' Seeing the blonde tremble frustrated her smirk widened never feeling better.

'' That's doesn't mean anything!'' He greeted his teeth seeing the girl making fun of him. Damn, he needed to protect his sister pride. '' If you think about it, that's even worse. I mean, I couldn't look in that way at my childhood friend. They are like brothers. That's creepy.''

And that made Akiho snap.'' AHHHHH? What stupid thing is that? Of course not!'' She exclaimed irritated.

Now it was Yuu's turn to smirk. '' Just think about it. If passed all this time and Naruto didn't even make a move then that means that something is fishy, right? He thinks of her like a sister, I'm sure.''

'' He is just too stupid to see it!'' She exclaimed grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt who wasn't frightened in the least. He continued mocking her even more.

'' Sure, sure.''

'' Well, then that could be said for your sister too, then!''

'' It's not the same at all! '' He yelled, freeing himself from the purple haired girl, the two foreheads pushing each other like they grabbed each other hand in a contest of strength. '' That is another kind of relationship. There is way more sexual tension between them!'' He said the first thing that came into his mind earning the attention of the people that passed by.

'' There is plenty of that stupid tension between my sister and that stupid idiot of my brother-in-law!''

'' There isn't'' He argued back.

'' THERE IS!''

'' THERE ISN'T!'' The two argued, veins popping on their foreheads.

'' Wait a moment.'' Said Akiho letting go the hands of her boyfriend who meet the floor because of the action.

'' What are you-?''

'' Where is Naruto?'' She said confused, now missed of her sight. '' We have to find him. He was with a girl, I need to watch that he doesn't do something stupid like kissing her!'' Akiho ran leaving behind Yuu who ran to catch her.

Line Break

'' That is so funny.'' Laughed, not able to maintain her elegant attitude anymore, thanks to the blonde's story.

'' I had to prank him. He was always showing off on class. He was begging to be pranked. '' He laughed along side the girl. Seeing a shop that was on the end of the street that called his attention, Naruto decided to go there to find what he was searching from some days ago. '' Let's go there Momo. I need something to buy. ''

'' Oh sure. You want a book, Naruto-san?'' She asked seeing a book shop near to them.

'' No, no. I'm not much of a reader.'' He laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. He just didn't get why so many people enjoyed to sit there, doing nothing for hours in front of a book. It was hell for him.

Founding herself in front of the garden shop, she blinked several times seeing, the energetic blonde kneel down looking for a special product to treat the flowers. '' You like gardering Naruto-san?'' She asked a little surprised.

'' Um, well yes, I like to take care of plants. It's really relaxing, ttebayo.'' The blonde said distracted by his research.

A small smile appeared on her face and kneeling down at his side, closely, she couldn't help but enjoy the warmth aura that he always seemed to emit. ''Are you looking for some special fertilizer? If you are looking it for the flowers on the backyard, I think this one should be perfect.'' She handed a small plastic box after looking for a while between the different types that the shop offered.

'' You are right.'' Smiled widely the blonde. '' You like gardening too?'' He asked enthusiastic to find another person who liked the same hobby too. The princess couldn't help, but giggle at his childish attitude. He was just a balloon full of happiness.

'' Yes, I understand. What you meant by relaxing. Well, at least with some plants.'' The princess shivered remembering the hard work that she had to go through with some unique species.

'' Eh? What do you mean?'' Asked the blonde curious.

'' Hehe it's just that I had to take care of some unique species. '' She laughed before noticing the look of confusion on the blonde's face. Taking out her dial, she showed it at the whiskered savior. '' Onee-sama made these dials some years ago. Thanks to this, I can keep plants from different planets on this device. It's my own garden.''

'' That's so cool!'' Exclaimed Naruto his eyes stars-shaped, shining because of the new information.

'' If you would like I could show you some of them another day.''

'' Really?'' Thank you so much Momo!'' Hugged the girl enthusiastic surprising the youngest princess. Chuckling at the boy's friendly nature, her arms enveloped his back, her eyes softening relying on the hug. '' you don't have to thank me at all Naruto-san. I can understand why Onee-sama has grow so attached to you. '' She whispered almost to herself.

'' Well, she is a little clingy but she is really nice.'' Replied the blonde.

'' Yeah, sure, clingy that is the word. '' She giggled once the blonde stoop up giving her a hand to help her got up. '' It's true that Onee-sama is always nice with everyone. To say the truth, I can't remember even one time where Onee-sama got mad at us, or at anyone.'' She said following at the blonde who was leading towards the counter to pay the fertilizer. Once the automatic door of the shop opened, they got out without noticing the two figures that followed then. '' She wasn't always the happy person that she is now.'' She frowned thinking about the last months where her sister spent almost all the times on her inventions till she decided to escape.

'' It's for the marriage thing. Isn't it?'' He sighed a bit annoyed at her stupid father choice. What the hell was wrong with him? That stupid prick so full of himself. He will teach him a lesson and then prank him for life to try to sell Lala out like that.

'' Yes. On the last months, she always put a strong façade in front of Nana and me, but we could feel it. She wasn't her usual self anymore. Mama always tried to cheer her up, bringing a lot of stuff from other planets or devices that she needed, when she went out for some peace conferences. She even hired an entire circus just for her and us, so she could be distracted a little. Nana and me weren't sure what to do, because everything that Mama tried didn't worked, so we did everything possible to stay be her side.'' The twin siblings were sat for long hours hearing Zastin reprimand but they didn't care. Lala was first.

'' You are an incredible sister Momo. You and Nana. Your mother is pretty awesome too.'' He smiled sadly without adverting his gaze from the park. '' I'm almost jealous.'' He whispered to himself but being heard by Momo whose eyes widened immediately. '' A family.''

'' I'm sorry Naruto-san. I forgot that, I mean-'' She said trying to apologize but being interrupted by the whiskered blonde.

'' You have nothing to apologize about. I'm sorry for my sudden attitude. '' He laughed sheepishly, the tone of his voice completely changed. '' It's just…I don't know. I keep asking myself. How is to have a family. ''

Silence. It's like the world stopped on that instant. He didn't even get why he said that in front of the pink haired princess. It was the first time that he said his true feelings about this matter in front of anyone. Why her? Naruto absently minded who just kept looking forward at nothing with death eyes. No life in them. Momo, on the other hand, couldn't advert her eyes from the Maschera that he was wearing right now. She hated that, that strong façade that he putted on in front of others just like her big sister.

Akiho who was next to Yuu frowned sadly hearing the blonde's confession. Was he hurting himself that much and they didn't know about it? Why that stupid blonde didn't told her anything about it. Was Haruna unaware about this too?

But on Naruto's mind something else was happening. There it was again. He saw it before when he fought against Yami, but this time the image was as clear as a sunny day. There he was sitting on the dirty floor, a desert around him and no one on his side. Crying silently but trying unsuccessfully to take the tears the away. Wearing a white broken and dirty shirt with the same broken pants and some strange kind of sandals. Seeing himself there right in front of him while he was sitting on the bench and the rest disappearing around himself. Just him and his younger version. What was that vision? His true feelings? A memory? Why does it keep hurting so much? He was surrounded by nice people. He has tons of friends. His siblings from the orphanage. Then why does he feels so alone?

'' I will show you.'' His eyes widened, his head snapping towards the side after hearing a voice right next to him. He completely forgot that there was someone right next to him. The youngest princess grabbed his hand that laying on the seat and held it tightly. '' I will be at your side showing what a family is, supporting you and helping you. I will never leave you alone.'' Her head turned towards his directions, seeing the stupefied expression on the blonde's face. Her thumb caressing the back of his hand, smiling warmly at the blonde whose eyes brightened strongly. '' Leave it to me. I will show you.''

His hearth now beating like crazy. Like he had run a marathon a top speed without taking a break. Each beat growing louder. What was this warmth? Why he wanted to hug her so much but at the same his body couldn't move from the spot?

'' And I will begin right now.'' Momo pulled his hand, making the boy stand up. '' Let's go!''

The boy didn't let go her hand, truthfully, the whiskered teen didn't register that they were still holding them. He could only think about Momo's kindness and how he should work to repay her. Every time he talked with her, she could erase his worries and close little by little the hole that he felt inside.

Some moments later, Akiho who was hiding on the bushes stood up with a thoughtful expression. '' Let's go home.'' At first, as she claimed before, she was ready to jump in action and intervene if it was necessary and if something happened between the pink haired girl and Naruto, but now she didn't have the will anymore. The things that the boy said still re-echoing on her mind.

'' What?'' But you saw their interaction the whole time. There is a high chance that something will happen!'' Yuu exclaimed.

'' They are having fun. Let's leave them alone.'' Akiho walked out of the bushes leaving behind a stupefied Yuu who quickly followed her.

'' Are you sure? What if they get all touchy, and then they go out? That girl is really playing her cards.''

'' Haruna is my little sister and I would do anything for her, but Naruto is important for me too.'' She spoke interrupting him. '' Since the first day I met him, he was a strange kid with a big mouth who would put himself in danger countless of times giving me the homework to yell at him and reprimand that loud idiot for his recklessness. I thought that he was a happy boy and a lazy idiot that just used his head when he wanted to pull a prank. But I could never imagine that those were his real feelings. I never knew.'' She paused thinking about those times were Naruto seemed kind of distracted when her sister and her invited the boy to eat with their parents.'' Not even Haruna knew.'' She tightened her grip on her phone at the slight betrayal. She thought that the boy understood that she could count on them when he needs it. Why was he hiding something like that from them?

She turned around seeing the pained face of Yuu. '' Don't get me wrong, I will still try to put Haruna and Naruto together, but Naruto is my little brother too. Right now, he is having fun, and I cannot take away that from him. I will risk this time not intervening.''

Yuu laughed guilty while messing his hair. '' I'm stupid, I never thought about it. I care for him too, but it didn't cross my mind what you said. I'm a selfish bastard. Feeling a hand touching his face, Yuu looked in front of him to see Akiho wearing a sad smile.

'' Don't be too hard on yourself. You were thinking about your sister and that is really sweet.'' She chuckled a bit making Yuu laugh too without knowing the reason. '' In the end, we spent our date following Naruto. We totally forgot about us.''

'' Yes, that's true.'' Agreed on the man, thinking about their overprotection towards their siblings.

'' I think we have a little time. Let's do something. For example, buy me an ice-cream.'' Akiho demanded nicely with a smile making Yuu sweatdrop. She sure knew what she wanted.

Line Break

A girl walked alongside the river. He hands behind her head, two ponytails, one of each side of her head. Her twin went out with her biggest sister's fiance while she continued to work on the laboratory despite the insistence of the blonde, so Nana finding herself bored decided to go out to search for her twin and the blonde since they didn't return home. It has been already hours, that was too much for a walk. Not that she wanted to go with them since the beginning. She was wanted to see the city a bit!

'' Marron, wait!'' She heard a girl yell, finding a little dog in front of her that she didn't notice before, too submerged on her thoughts. Kneeling down to scratch his head, the dog barked on pleasure making Nana laugh. '' Thank you for stopping him.'' Breathed repeatedly and deeply, a blue-haired girl her hands on her knees, exhausted.

'' No problem.'' Continued Nana to play with the dog. '' And what is your name buddy?''

'' His name is Maroon.'' Smiled Haruna before blinking, seeing to recall her from somewhere. '' Aren't you one of Deviluke-san's sisters?'' The blue haired girl remembered the girl at the entrance of the school before the chaos exploded.

'' Mmm? Oh yeah. I am Nana. How do you know me?'' She tilted her head, not recalling to meet the girl earlier.

'' Well, we met some days ago, when you came at the school looking for Naruto-san.'' Haruna laughed embarrassed, not blaming the girl for the lack of memory. Truthfully, she didn't remember the girl either. '' I didn't recognize you at first, but you and resemble each other, so it came into my mind.''

'' Oh, nice to meet you then.'' The princess stood up scratching the back of her head. '' So you are one of Ane-ue friends?'' Nana asked wanted to know a bit of her big sister's life on earth.

'' You could say that.'' Haruna answered, not knowing too well how to classify her relationship with her. They talked sometimes, and she was really friendly, always cheerful but... '' The truth is that I'm Naruto-san childhood friend.'' And there it was the hidden motive of her uncertainness. Her hero. The boy, now almost a man, that was always by her side, on every obstacle, that she went through.

She couldn't say that she wasn't jealous of the pink haired girl after that fight on the park. But she also knew that for the blonde there wasn't any hidden meaning behind it. He would do it, eyes closed for everyone. That calmed down her a bit but seeing Lala so attached to him, always showing so much affection and confessing her love at any chance she had, really alarmed her.

The thing is that she has no clue of how to try to make him fall in love with her. Seeing Risa's bold moves, which didn't work on the blonde, who took it as just teasing, that said a lot about the blonde's inexperience on the love matter. Not that she would have the courage to do these kinds of things. She admired Risa for that. Maybe he wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment, being that the motive of his continuous kinds rejections of any girl that practically adorated him. Perhaps she could ask her sister for advice, wait no, she wouldn't hear the end of it. After almost ten years bearing her sister's speeches of little Haruna's love of her life, if she admits that she liked the blonde, then it would be over for her.

'' Ah, of him.'' The princess blinked. Right now, she wasn't sure of what to think about the whiskered candidate anymore. At first, she thought that he was someone to tried to trick Aneue into marriage, but after seeing the dispute with prince Jewelrie, her mind was a mess. Nobody could be like that, so aggghhh, she didn't even know the adjective. That kind of personality was supposed to be just on main character's manga. Like the ones that take 15 years to finish. '' Do you know him from long ago?''

And there was when Maroon barked to answer for her owner. '' They know each other since long ago since he saved me when I felt on the river. He was a shortie back then. ''

'' We became friends when we were seven.'' Haruna smiled reminding the events. But that went partially unheard for Nana because the dog's answer caught her attention.

'' He saved you?'' Asked Nana a Maroon, confusing Haruna.

'' How do you know? Naruto-san told you?'' That was unlikely, because he never bragged to others, well, maybe as a joke. Sometimes he was quite childish.

'' Hahaha no well, you know how he is. I mean, with Ane-ue and everything some days ago, so I thought that he did it for you too?'' Nana laughed awkwardly, shaking her hands in front of her face.

 _' That was a close one. Momo would have skinned me alive.'_ Shivers running through her spine.

 _' And remember that you cannot say anything about our heritage or ours and Naruto-san powers. Earthlings don't know these kinds of things, so I don't want to cause any more trouble to Naruto-san. Am I understood?'_ Nana paled losing several shades of color on her skin. Remember the threats of her twin when she broke the door of her room was a painful thing. She rarely got to see Momo like that.

'' You are right. He is like that. Naruto-san saved Maroon jumping from the top of a bridge to the river to save him. '' Haruna took Maroon on her arms, hugging him caringly. '' He was only seven.''

'' So it wasn't just to show up in front of Anee-ue.'' Nana murmured but didn't go unheard by the blue-haired girl.

'' Naruto-san wouldn't do that.'' Haruna denied with a slight frown on her eyebrows. '' I know him from long ago. I can assure you that.''

'' That's right! That's right!'' Barked Maroon agreeing. '' He can be stupid, childish, really dense and quite unreasonable sometimes, but he is a good human. He is as loyal as us dogs. '' Nana sweatdropped imagining Naruto with dogs ears and a tail running around the yard back home, peeing everywhere and being reprimanded by Lala who strangled him to death afterward but full of love. '' No wonder why she is so in love with him.''

'' What? She loves him?'' Exclaimed Nana incredulously. What they see on that loud guy?''

'' That's right. At first, it was admiration but then slowly it changed, even if Master realized it not long ago.'' Meanwhile, Haruna blushed furiously, stuttering like crazy.

'' O-Of-Of course no-not, fr-fri-frien-friends. We are just go-good frie-frien-friends.''She shook her hands in front of her face on denial. She recently came to realize that she loved her childhood friend, so she still didn't have the strength to say it out loud, even less to others.

'' I-I see.'' Sweatdropped Nana. Her reaction gave it away, but the little dog also contradicted what the blue haired girl affirmed. '' By the way, have you seen Naruto? He went out with my sister Momo, and they didn't return yet. Big sister is waiting for us at home.''

'' Home?'' Haruna repeated unsure at that piece of information.

'' Mmm?'' Nana put her hands behind her head in a not too feminine manner. '' Well, we live at Naruto's home. He is Ane-ue's fiance, for now, so he is letting us stay with him.

'' Hahaha.'' Laughed in the outside the blue-haired girl, but on the inside, she was freak out, running from one place to another and the floor cracking under her feet. ' They live together?'

'' Master! Master! You have to make your move fast before that human gets stolen away under your nose.'' Barked Maroon getting no reaction from Haruna who continued to laugh monotonically. The dog tried to lick her face, but still, the puppy couldn't break the girl from her thoughts.

 _' I should realize it sooner!_ ' She kicked herself hysterically. Now she will have to ask her sister for advice, no matter the consequences will be. She will have to bear with her endless teasing, but now this was serious. Since when they lived together? They weren't real fiances as Naruto repeated at Lala every time she brought it up. Did something change?

Nana tried to call for her, but she got no answer. The girl continued to laugh to herself.

On Haruna's imagination, she was seating on dogeza style, surrounded by fire while the image of her sister, who was disturbed, had a pointy tail and horns upon her head while grabbing a trident on her left hand.

 _' I told you since you were a kid that this will happen.' Akiho pointed the trident at Haruna's neck. ' Now to get my help, you have to sell me your soul!' She yelled crazily, the fire surrounding them increasing tenfold._

'' Are all the humans this crazy?'' Muttered Nana to herself eyeing the girl in front of her who was still immersed on her imagination.

Line Break

Looking at one street, the images of some children came into his mind. Nodding to himself, he looked at the princess that was at his side, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

'' Umm Momo?'' Said the whiskered blonde, catching the pink haired girl's attention. '' Do you mind if we go somewhere else before we return home?

I haven't gone in a while, so now that I have some time I would like to visit some friends.''

'' Of course not, Naruto-san. '' Answered the girl not minding it at all. Better yet, that gave her more time alone to be with the whiskered blonde and that made her feel butterflies inside her stomach.

Blinking at her sudden burst of happiness, he tilted his head confused, before a small smile appeared on the corner of his lips. He couldn't help it but enjoy her company. She was really nice to him, even when her sisters and he weren't on good terms. And she loved gardening! The whiskered blonde couldn't wait for Momo to show him her special garden.

Wait, wait, wait, he didn't mean it like that! The blonde grabbed his head, messing his hair remembering the morning when Momo was on top of him, practically naked. What was with the two sisters sleeping on his room?

The blonde fought down his blush, murmuring something low catching the pink haired girl attention.

Seeing him blush and his shyness while he looked away, she hugged the blonde's arm, placing it between her breasts, increasing the heat on his cheeks.

' _So cute.'_ Thought Momo happy to get such reaction from the blonde even when he should be used already by her biggest sister antics.

'' I-It's there.'' Stuttered Naruto pointing towards a big house with an enormous yard.

'' What is this?'' Asked the princess curious seeing such a big house, maybe a little old she would say. The house needed some repairs, at least that much she could clearly see it.

'' This is where I used to live. '' Smiled sadly the blonde surprising the pink haired girl.

'' This is where you-?''

'' Nii-chan!'' The two teenagers heard, being interrupted by a mob of kids running at top speed and jumping at the blonde's body.

'' W-Wait, kids, everyone!'' He cried being hugged by more than ten boys and girls making him fall flat on his ass.

'' Nii-chan, where were you?'' Cried a girl of 5 years old.

'' It took you long enough!'' Complained another one, hugging him tightly.

'' I want to hug you too!'' Exclaimed a boy a little older, one who was beaten while they ran to see him, by the little ones.

The pink haired girl stood at their side, surprised, by the sudden chaos that stopped for a second hearing a voice of a woman.

'' Oh our little rascal has returned?'' Spoke a brown-haired woman, on her forties, lighting up a cigarette. '' And here I thought I was finally free from you.'' The blonde's eyebrow twitched at that comment.

'' D-Director!'' Reprimanded a girl on her latest twenties who had blonde hair. '' You shouldn't say those things! I'm happy to see you again Naruto-kun!''

'' I'm happy too, to see you again nee-chan!'' He smiled widely seeing the youngest woman. '' Old hag.'' The blonde changed his facial expression into a bored one instantly when he saluted her.

'' Who are you calling old hag you little bastard!'' The director snapped grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt, a vein throbbing dangerously on her forehead, her face so close that made the boy smell the cigarette.

Disgusted, grabbing her face and pulling it away, or at least trying so, he exclaimed pissed. '' That stinks, old hag, I told you to don't come near to me when you smoke.''

'' Ahhhh? You ungrateful rascal.'' The Director, mad, tried to punch him before being stopped by the coworker who grabbed her from behind.

'' Stop it, you two! Can't you two get along?'' The blonde girl said separating the director from Naruto who first continued to kick into the air repeatedly trying to reach him.

'' NEVER!'' The two of them yelled at the same. The boys sighed, seeing that kind of interaction continuously. The chaos whoever stopped when they hear a giggle at one side.

The pink haired girl, who earned a raised eyebrow from the director seeing her from the first time, was surprised by the scene but seeing the blonde act rude but so natural like he was at home, she couldn't help it but enjoy too her atmosphere. Call her crazy, but it was funny for her.

'' And who are you miss?'' Asked friendly the blonde girl. She came with Naruto, so she was probably a friend of his.

'' Ah, right. How rude of me, I apologize. I'm Momo Velia Deviluke. '' The pink haired princess smiled elegantly before giving a bow of respect.

The director stood there amazed by her introduction for a while before turning around and patting Naruto on the shoulder. '' Don't fuck it with this girl. I don't know how you managed to get a girlfriend, not to mention someone so beautiful and polite as her, but don't fuck it up. '' The director said making the blonde turn bright red of embarrassment before she added, lighting another cigarette. '' And here I thought you would die a virgin.''

'' That's it! I'm going to kick your ass old hag!' The boy yelled angrily, making the adult greet her teeth annoyed by that nickname.

'' I'm going to crush you, failure of a yankee!'' She glared murderously, her face turning dark.

'' Please don't fight! At least not in front of the children!'' The co-worker pleaded, putting herself in the middle to stop any confrontation. Seeing the girl, the whiskered boy stopped automatically, gritting his teeth out of frustration. '' Director, don't be so mean to Naruto-kun! You know that our Naruto is really handsome.'' The blonde girl exclaimed, embarrassing the boy once more.

'' Nee-chan don't say that.''

The brown-haired woman eyed him from head to toe before snorting loudly. '' I don't see it.'' She said grabbing her cigarettes. '' And he is stupid.''

'' Nee-chan let me kick her ass!'' The boy yelled trying to free himself from the blonde woman.

'' Ouji-sama?'' A little blonde girl came out of the building with a wheelchair. '' Ouji-sama!'' Now she cried happily sure that her favorite person in all the world came to visit them.

'' My little princess!'' The blonde exclaimed with the same intensity, taking her from the chair, hugging her tightly before placing her on one side of his chest as they were used.

'' I missed you so much Ouji-sama.'' The little girl said, giggling, caressing his check with her own. '' But this time you didn't take that long to come and visit, so I forgive you.'' She joked, not stopping petting his cheek, earning a chuckle from the blonde.

'' Ohh, so you forgive me eh. I feel honored my lady.'' The whiskered teen said making a short reference.

'' Not fair. I want to play too with onii-chan.'' Cried a girl, tugging his trousers.

'' Yeah, me too!'' Cried a boy, crossing his arms with a pout.

'' I'm sorry guys, but today I really can't. I came with a friend, so we have to look for something else to do. '' The blonde teen apologized, scratching his whiskers marks.

'' Ehhhhh? Noooo, we want to play!'' They all complained at the same time.

'' Don't worry Naruto-san. Go and lay with the children. It seems that they didn't see you in a while. '' Momo intervened, not wanting to sadden the children, seeing them so attached at the blonde candidate.

But when almost all of the kids were happy and showing signs of gratitude at the at the girl to let them have time with the blonde, one girl, more precisely the girl that was on the blonde's arms seemed to have different kinds of thoughts.

'' Who is she?'' The girl said slowly, a dark aura forming around her. The kids took a step back, frightened, while Momo was taken aback, surprised.

'' Becky!'' Reprimanded Naruto, to be ignored by the little girl. She just hugged him tightly, placing her head on the crook of his neck, showing her tongue at Momo, so her prince wouldn't see it.

Sighing at the little girl's attitude, the director decided to speak. '' Go and play with the kids, brat. We will take care of the girl while you play with them. She will be in good hands.''

'' Yess!'' They cried victoriously, taking the teen from his free hand, dragging him to the play side of the building.

'' Sorry Momo, I will return in a while.'' He exclaimed being pulled by the kids while Becky shouted one last glared at the princess without Naruto noticing it.

'' Ahhh.'' The young adult sighed seeing Becky's actions. '' She won't ever change. Won't she?'' She shooked her head before turning around at Momo's direction apologetically. '' I'm really sorry for Becky, but she is always like that when it comes to Naruto.'' Bowed the co-worker before showing Momo the entrance of the house. '' Would you like some tea, Deviluke-san?''

Nodding her head gratefully, following the two adults inside, she contemplated the big house's rooms, as she thought the building needed repairments on the inside too, not just on the outside. '' It's not much, but we try to give our kids the best while they wait for someone to adopt them.'' The blonde girl said opening a door, letting the green dressed girl enter first.

'' So this is an orphanage. I see.'' Her eyes half open, remembering the words from her favorite candidate.

' I don't have parents. I never knew who they were.'

'' Didn't Naruto-kun tell you?'' Said the blonde girl, bringing the tea to the girl, leaving it on the table.'' He lived here with us since he was five.''

Trying to suppress the negative feelings that were growing inside her, she asked for the whiskered teen's childhood at the two women who were in front of her. '' And how was Naruto-san when he was little?''

'' He was always such a joy to be around.'' The youngest adult stood up to take an album of photos to show it at the visit. '' All the kids loved him. He had like a strange power to always make people feel at ease and smile at their fullest. He is our little sunshine.'' The co-worker giggled showing the girl the photos.

'' Woah, was this Naruto-san? He was so cute! Momo's eyes brightened seeing all the pictures. She took the album to herself unconsciously, not minding about manners for the first time. Her eyes roamed all the photos page after page. She simply loved it, seeing the little boy with the same wild looks, that ever-present wide smile that slowly she was getting so attached at.

'' Wasn't he? Wasn't he?'' The blonde agreed, sharing her same enthusiasm.'' He came a little after that I began working here, so I practically raised him. '' The blonde smiled, now a bit calmer, carresing a photo, where Naruto brought her some flower for her birthday. The Director took advantage of that moment to take a picture, so she could blackmail him later. The blonde haired girl hugged him, giving him a strong kiss on the cheek, earning an atomic blush from the blonde.

'' Geez, Ana that little rascal has always been the apple of your eye. You shouldn't have a favorite one. '' The director intervened, putting her feet on the table before laying back on the chair.

'' Please, don't say that Yuumi-san. It's just that Naruto-kun was here the longest, so I know him the best. That's all.''

'' Sure, sure.'' The director shrugged, making Ana pout.

'' Wasn't Naruto-san adopted?'' Momo asked catching their attention.

A sad expression overcame the cheerful one that the blonde haired girl had seconds ago and before she could speak the oldest woman stood up abruptly, walking of the room. '' I'm going to smoke.'' She said, closing the door behind her, not so calmly.

'' I apologize on Yuumi-san behalf.'' Ana apologized, bowing respectfully, being stopped by the pink haired girl who eased her worries.

'' It would seem that Yuumi-san and Naruto-kun don't get along, but they truly care for each other. That's why she got off like that. Even if they fight on daily basis, I can say that those two have a really strong bond. '' Anna said, looking at the door where the oldest woman walked off. '' Oh sorry, I didn't answer your question.''

'' It's alright.'' Momo waved her hands in front of her.

Taking a sip of her own tea, Ana narrated some of the events of the blonde's past. '' As you see Naruto-kun doesn't seem Japanese at all. Blue eyes, blonde hair and those marks on his cheeks, were the first things that people saw when they came here and they couldn't see past that. So he automatically ignored him, by first glance, not even trying to talk to him. ''

'' What? Why?'' Asked Momo confused by that explanation.

'' When they come here, they look for a child that would appear that is their own, because a lot of people that comes here, if not everyone, they cannot have children on their own, so they finally go for the adoption option.'' Ana sighed heavily. '' And Naruto doesn't Japanese at all, giving it away, instantly, that he is not their true son. People are too concerned about looks and what other people will say. He wasn't even an option.''

A frown appeared on the pink haired princess face. Why wouldn't they adopt Naruto-san? For such petty things, as the color of his eyes or his hair? Her hand tightened on her lap, cursing those people. They didn't get to know how great Naruto-san is, falling to see it because of some prejudices. Idiots.

'' You would expect to hear some pain on his voice, maybe some sadness or just a complaint. But Naruto-kun never seemed down, not even once he cried.'' Ana laughed sadly out of impotence.'' He just stopped to come the times when we interviewed the possible parents. He hid on these occasions.'' Breathing deeply to control her feelings, the blonde haired worker continued to talk as if it was a monologue. '' Naruto-kun always put a strong facade, so we wouldn't worry about him. He was just a kid, but he always tried to help the other children when they felt alone and cried. Now, he constantly comes to play with the children and make some repairments on the building. I think that is why Yuumi-san treats him like that.''

'' What do you mean Ana-san?'' Asked Momo with a low voice, sadness showering her.

'' She is harsh and rude with him, so he won't come anymore to visit us, and he will begin to learn to take care of himself, to be a little selfish.'' Standing up, taking the teas cup to fill them once more, she looked outside seeing the blonde relating a story of some dragon with a knight as its protagonist, at least from what it seemed by the comical expressions and gestures that the boy exaggerated to make the children enjoy the story. '' Naruto-kun is completely selfless, not caring about what he has to go through or the weight that he is caring upon his shoulders to make other people happy.'' Seeing the whiskered teen take Becky from the wheelchair and kiss her on her cheeks repeatedly, as if she would wake up from a curse, made her smile, memories rushing into her mind. '' Like with Becky.''

'' The little girl on the wheelchair?'' Momo stood up to look outside with Ana, at the two blondes.

'' Yes.'' She nodded on confirmation.'' When she came here, she lost her parents on a traffic incident and her mobility on her legs because of severe damage on her spine. Becky was utterly destroyed emotionally and physically. She didn't utter a word, just reading books of kinghts saving the princess from all kind of trouble. She closed herself from others in an extreme way, and we didn't know what to do. We tried everything, but nothing worked. At least till...''

 _'' Oh my lady!'' Cried a whiskered blonde with a noble costuming throwing the hat, that had a long feather on it, to the ground, falling dramatically on one knee in front of her. The little girl looked at him strangely, like he was some kind of crazy dude, that escaped from a psychiatric of maximal vigilance. '' I ran through kilometers of camps filled with poisoned spines, killing a mighty dragon, whose breath was so toxic that melted even the strongest armor, and arresting an old witch that tried to stop me to reach your side!'' He exclaimed theatrically, raising one hand while the other rested on his chest. '' I, sir Uzumaki Naruto, have come to save my princess.''_

 _The blonde girl frowning grabbed the wheels from her chair and walked away not having the strength to answer nor to insult him. His voice, however, which came out broken, stopped her on her tracks. '' I will save you. No matter what.''_

 _The girl's head snapped toward his direction and seeing his voice distorted on pain, magically she felt connected with someone. Someone who understood her pain. At that moment, when before she didn't shed a tear for her parent's death, she cried loudly, filled with screams that almost ripped apart her throat, on the arms of a blonde knight._

'' Naruto ran all over three cities, on every hospital, on every private clinic that could cure her of the nerve damage. But the answer was always the same. ' It's impossible. Nothing can cure that.' Naruto still blames himself for not being able to fulfill his promise, but he is still trying. '' Ana faced Momo, her face showing nothing but proudness of the blonde guy. '' What he didn't realize is that he already saved her.''

Laughing softly, lighten up the heavy atmosphere, Ana pointed to the two blondes who were laughing wholeheartedly. '' From that moment on Becky practically workships Naruto.''

Momo's jaw hanged up, hearing the past of the whiskered candidate for the throne. Every second that she was with Naruto she learned something new, that was just inexplicable. He has no limits to surprise people, her sister was right.

The boy that she saw outside playing with the kids that surrounded him, while the little girl, who he returned hopes, was sitting on his lap, was the right one.

She didn't think on this moment about the throne nor her sister. But he was the right one.

Outside, however, watching the kids play with a blonde yankee, supporting her upper body with the wall behind her, the director grabbed her packet of cigarettes. Not finding any inside, she made it a ball with one of her hands, breathing deeply looking at the sky.

 _'' How many times do I have to tell you? Stop playing the hero!'' Yelled Yuumi at a seven years old boy, who appeared at the orphanage with his face covered in blood and a purple eye that she was bandaging for him._

 _'' Where the hell do you come from?'' Yelled the brown-haired woman seeing that the blonde returned with a broken hand, and carrying a puppy with the healthy one._

 _'' Hehehehe.'' Laughed sheepishly, leaving the dog on the floor, he scratched his stomach, earning barks of gratitude. '' The puppy was about to be run over by a car, so I had to jump in and I kinda got hurt.''_

 _A huge tick mark appeared on her forehead, kicking him on the ass, sending him flying. '' You idiot!''_

 _'' I can't get caught this time.'' The director heard from inside the nursery room, while she passed by to go to her office._

 _Seeing the blonde with some tweezers, putting some medicament on his forehead while the lights were off, so nobody would see him. Approaching him slowly and kneeling behind him, she placed her arm on his shoulder, whispering. '' Booo.''_

 _'' Kyaaaah!'' Yelled scared the boy jumping on the spot, his skin pale white, seeing the demonic look on the director's face._

 _Running a top speed, the boy was chased down the stairs by the brown-haired woman. '' Come here! If you like it so much to get hurt, let me show you what is the real pain!''_

Sighing to herself because of the memories, she murmured to herself. '' That idiot knows how to get himself in trouble.'' It was a miracle that there was a week that passed by without the blonde receiving multiples injuries or getting a broken bone. At least, his body seemed to heal in an inhuman way, but that didn't spare her trips to the hospital with the boy. They were well known by the hospital workers already. The nurses tried their best to separate the woman from the boy, to avoid that the kid would receive more injuries but this time from the woman that accompanied him.

Shooking her head, unable to avoid another memory that rushed into her head, the one that still taunted her many nights.

 _Walking down the street, returning to the orphanage, already late from a meeting that went really bad with one of the donators of the orphanage, she walked on a calm pace trying to compose herself and not make a scene, like take down a streetlight or make a hole on one of the walls that were near to her._

 _Going through the park, murmuring to herself, wishing the death of some people and naming all the gods that she knew while she was on it, she heard some noises coming from the trees, but she couldn't see well because of the vegetation and the darkness, so avoiding any possible threat that she would face going inside, she picked her pace, ignoring the noise, at least till she heard the voice of a little child agonizing._

 _''...ama...help...''_

 _Running as fast as she could, not minding about the scratches on her body because of the bushes until she faced a scenario that still tormented the woman on her nightmares and lingering questions that were still unanswered._

 _A boy, no more than five years old laid on the ground, in a pool of his own blood. The clothes that he should wear, were almost nonexistent, shred to pieces. His face and hair tained in dark red, scratches and cuts everywhere while he murmured something that was almost inaudible._

 _'' Oi kid!'' She yelled kneeling, grabbing his right arm that was the part of the body, after a quick check up on the worst state by far. She didn't see it, at first because of the amount of blood that was on the floor. A quantity that was definitely disturbing._

 _The arm was a mess. Radio and ulna were shattered completely going through his flesh like some of the bones on his hand. The epidermis and dermis were completely gone, inexistent, showing ripped fibers of muscles and ligaments._

 _Taking her phone from her purse to mark the number of an ambulance. Hearing two beeps, that she felt like trillions for her, she heard someone answer on the other side of the line. '' Emergency.''_

 _'' There is a kid on the floor bleeding profusely, on the park near Sainan high. I don't know how the hell he is alive but you have to run.''_

 _Repeating the direction of the park, so there wouldn't be any misunderstanding the woman confirmed yelling in hysterically, feeling more blood flowing on her hand from his wounds._

 _''... I lost...everything...'' He coughed blood, tears coming out of his eyes, an arm, the one that wasn't utterly destroyed raised towards the sky._

 _'' Oi kid! Don't you fucking dare to die! You hear me!? One minute and the ambulance will come, so stay with me!'' She yelled grabbing her jacket and putting on a wound that was on his chest, making some pressure on it._

 _'' Kurama...Iruka-sensei...Baa-chan...my promises... my dream...Hokage...'' Closing his eyes slowly unable to hear the screams of the woman at his side._

 _'' Oi, oi, kid.'' She moved him, unable to make the boy stay awake. '' Where the hell is the fucking ambulance? For fuck sakes! God fucking dammit!''_

A week later when the boy woke up after a coma, he didn't remember anything of what happened or why he was injured in the first place. The police tried to find his parents, but nobody seemed to know him. Like he just appeared out of nowhere. The only thing that he remembered was his name.

So without any clue of how his body was damaged till that point or the reason behind it, the brown-haired woman took him on the orphanage, taking care of him till they could.

Years of constant fights between the woman and the blonde. Suffering all his pranks and stubbornness. But all those years, all those memories, even the most annoying one, she held it dearly inside. Not that she would say it out loud. No way in hell. That little rascal would tease her and rub it on her face any chance he had.

Line Break

Seeing the pink haired girl approach the crowd of kids, the director noticed something different on the little rascal when he saw her.'' His eyes... is he... happy?'' She asked herself amused. His eyes were spent since she met him, is true that she saw those eyes shine before on some occasions, but just because he saw one person? '' Maybe...Finally.'' The corner of her lips twitched upwards.

'' Momo! Sorry to have left you alone.'' The boy scratched his whiskers marks embarrassed. '' The kids wanted to play with me and ''

'' You don't have to apologize Naruto-san. I understand that the children want to play with you. Don't worry about it. It's quite the opposite, I like to see you this paternal side of yours with them. I absolutely love this side of yours.'' Momo smiled warmly making his heart beat faster.

 _' What is this?'_ Thought the teen, a faint blush spreading on his cheeks, his eyes unable to divert from hers.

But a tiny hand that a little blonde girl waved in front of his face, took him out of his stupor. '' Ouji-sama.'' Called Becky from his lap with a blank stare.'' Are you here?''

'' Oh, ah, yes, I spaced out for a second hehehe.''

Hearing some giggles from the kids, Naruto glared embarrassed at them, causing the exact opposite reaction that he was aiming at.

'' Onii-chan is in love~.'' Teased a boy, his hand in front of his mouth comically.

'' S-Shut up! W-What would you know?'' The whiskered teen exclaimed, flustered, pointing at the boy with a finger.

'' He is! He is!'' Cried some of them.

'' Onii-chan and Momo sitting in a tree~.'' The sang al unison while his skin slowly gained an atomic blush.

'' Ouji-sama.'' Becky spoke darkly, multiples shivers running through his spine.

Before the situation would get worse, he tried to explain himself. He tried. '' Wait! All of you! Is not like that! I don't love her.'' The blonde sputtered without thinking, immediately correcting himself, facing towards the princess. '' I mean Momo, it's not like I hate you or anything. I like you, you know. You are really beautiful and nice, and caring.'' The blonde kept complimenting her sincerely without second meanings. Momo blushed, her eyes widening, a warmth feeling forming on her stomach.

But the of Ana saved the whiskered teen from the teasing of the little boys and the rage of his little princess. '' Kids, come on. It's time to prepare yourself for dinner.'' She said catching their attention.

'' Noooooo!'' They shouted at the same time. '' We want to stay more time with Onii-chan. ''

'' Come on kids! Or no dinner for any of you.'' She threatened, making the boys pout and grumble about unfairness. Seeing their depressed state, Naruto stood up carrying Becky on his arms, patting some heads, while he walked with them inside.

'' Come on guys. You heard Onee-chan. I will return as soon as I can to play with all of you.'' He grinned widely making the kids cheer up.

 _' Naruto-san, is this what Onee-sama feels when she is with you?'_ The princess stared at the blonde large back, placing one hand above her chest.

'' Momo, wait a second. I will go with the boys and say bye to Nee-chan. Then, we can go home if you want.'' The girl nodded still on trance enjoying the warm feeling.

The girl seeing the boy enter the house, she seated on the bench taking her phone to kill some time, waiting for the blonde, unconsciously humming a song.

'' Deviluke right?'' Heard the princess, the voice of the woman that runs the place.

'' Yes, that's right.'' The girl stood up well mannered.

The Director closed her eyes, unsure of how to express what lingered on her mind, scratching the top of her head out of habit. '' I don't know how to say this, but you are the first person that the little moron brought here at the orphanage. '' Momo stared at her on surprise. '' What I want to say, is that, well, that little annoying rascal is always getting hurt, tch.'' The brown-haired woman suddenly tsked, making Momo blink, confused by her sudden change of mood. The princess softened her eyes, noticing the worry behind her harsh actions. '' That stupid idiot has a hero complex that I couldn't, for the hell out of me, make it stop. And now I'm not at his side anymore. '' The woman closed her eyes, muttering the last sentence, that didn't go unheard by the princess. '' That's why, please, don't let the kid die.'' The director bowed at ninety grades, showing her plea in uttermost respect and voicing her scariest thought. The nightmare of their first encounter always taunting her.

She wanted him to be still at the orphanage with them, where she could watch over him but they couldn't afford it. The orphanage was in a precarity situation. Still the blonde yankee would do whatever he wanted, but at least she could still kick his ass for being stupid.

'' There is no way that I would let that happen.'' Momo firm tone surprised the woman, stopping her to bow to face the girl. The look on the youngest girl face confirmed what she saw earlier. Finally...

'' I will do whatever it takes to protect him. I can't promise that I can keep Naruto-san from getting hurt. '' However, she wished she could do it. Now more than ever. But with the competition going on, and Naruto stubbornness on not marrying Lala left her with little to no choice. '' But I swear that I won't let him die. Never.'' Determination burning on her eyes, her hands tightening into fists.

 _' I was right._ ' The woman smiled inwardly, pleased by her response. '' Thank you.'' She nodded on gratitude. She turned around walking away, stopping on her tracks for a moment. '' Oh now that I think about it. This could help you with the little runt. '' Momo looked genuinely curious at her words. '' Naruto's birthday is on one month more or less. October 10. Give him a nice surprise.'' She continued to walk, smiling slightly. '' I wish you good luck anyway. That kid gives dense a whole new meaning.'' The director chuckled at some past experiences with the little girls at the orphanage.

'' Naruto-san's birthday.'' Momo repeated to herself once. That was something huge! And her sister didn't know? There is a lot to prepare and to think to make the surprise perfect. He deserved that much.

The whiskered teen went out of the front door, finding in front of him the director. Looking away still mad at her comments, he maintained the door open for the woman.

'' Naruto.'' She called, catching his attention. She called him by his name! '' Come more often. The kids are a pain if you don't come. They always keep asking about you.''

A wide grin splitting his face in half. '' Sure!'' He exclaimed energetically.

The woman chuckled at his attitude. He would never change. _' But now I feel more relaxed. That girl is awesome. Good choice little rascal.'_ She hummed nodding approving her. _' Now, I hope that he won't come here every day. What a hassle. Well, nothing that I cannot take.'_

Line Break

Walking on silence, something strange coming from the two of them. The house was on sight, but Naruto wanted to lose some tension. However, the words died on his throat, when he was about to speak. Was she mad for leaving her alone on the orphanage with the two adults? Aggggh, he was such an asshole. Of course, she was mad after leaving her when he invited her there. But she didn't seem mad, did she? More like worried? No. Thoughtful maybe?

And in the middle of his inner conflict, the boy was kicking himself because of his own stupidity while the princess finally gathered the strength to ask the boy about his past birthdays. Something so sensitive probably for him that she didn't know how to begin.

All the route to home, she was focused on the projects for a nice surprise party for him, something that instantly was forgotten, when she saw the slight trembling on his right arm. An injury which reason was explained by her sister. Nerves damaged. That was absolutely no joke.

 _' Please don't let him die.'_ The voice of the director of the orphanage begging.

Stopping on her tracks while the blonde continued for a few steps till she called for him.'' Naruto-san.''

Looking at his side, to see that she wasn't there, but behind him, he saw the princess, whose facial expression was covered by her hair. '' Yes, Momo?'' He asked insecurely. She was really mad! The blonde cried internally, scared for the outcome. He has to find a way to apologize and quick!

'' Onee-sama told me that you value your promises the most.''

'' I will never break a promise.'' The blonde answered immediately with a firm tone. '' Not even if it's cost my own life.''

The princess flinched at the last declaration. It scared her to think about it. The blonde no longer living. She wanted more and more time with him. '' Then would you make one for me?'' The princess asked lowly but loud enough for the whiskered blonde to hear.

'' What is wrong Momo? You can count on me for anything.'' The blonde walked to her worried.

'' Will you do it?'' She asked once more stubbornly.

'' Of course. If I can help you, ask right away.'' Naruto reassured.

'' Please, don't die.'' The princess raised her head showing fear on her eyes making Naruto's widen into an impossible length. She grabbed his injured hand and repeated once more.'' Don't die.''

Smiling sadly, touched by her worries, the candidate hugged her tightly, stroking the top of her head while her face snuggled into his chest, letting herself being comforted.

'' I'm sorry for worrying all of you.'' He paused for a second. '' But you no idea how happy you just made me. You made me feel cherished. ''

'' You are important to us Naruto-san. The children at the orphanage, Yuumi-san, Ana-san, your friends, Onee-sama... You are important for all of us.'' She grabbed the back of his shirt tightly, not wanting to let him go.

'' Yeah, thank you for reminding me that.'' He nodded in agreement. '' I will never die. I swear that I will keep living, no matter what I have to do for it. I made a lot of promises that I have to carry out, but this one is for you. I absolutely won't die.''

'' Thank you! Thank you!'' She repeated at a moment of fragility. He didn't know, but she was also always trying to show herself as a strong woman in front of others. To show herself vulnerable in front of him? That really meant something.

'' I should be the one thanking you.'' The blonde chuckled a bit, removing himself from her. The princess let him go reluctantly, seeing him a few steps. Her gaze lowered for a second insecure till his voice reached her. '' Momo!'' The sun going down, right behind him and the beautiful orange color of the dusk adorning his bright trademark smile. The time slowed down, the blonde with his hand on his pockets, the exact and most pure expression of happiness. '' Now that I made you that promise, let's have tons of fun!''

'' Hai!'' Exclaimed Momo all her worries being washed away. The whiskered blonde held his hand up waiting for the girl. She grabbed it letting herself being leaded till home while contemplating his face that shined at the moment. _' Each second that passses by, I feel more and more attracted to you. I can't help it.'_

Opening the door of the house, the blonde exclaimed loudly, being stopped midsentence by an energetic girl. '' Lala we are hom-upmhf''

A human, well, in this case, a Devilukean bullet met his stomach falling the two of them outside on the street. '' Naruto-kun! I missed you so much!'' Lala hugged him tightly, the sound of ribs breaking could be heard.

'' Wait, Lala! Lala!''

'' You perverted beast! Where were you? That was a walk? All the afternoon?'' Nana shouted pointing an accusing finger at him.

'' This is home.'' Smiled Momo getting used by these scenarios. She couldn't wait to spend more time with the blonde hero. Who knows what else could she learn? What she really knew is that surely, she was fallen slowly for him. _' He will become the emperor.'_ Momo thought imagining the two of them sitting next to each other.

 **First of all, I'm sorry for taking all this time. I feel awful. I have lots of ideas, like for chapter 40 but logically they will all have to wait. Right now I'm working my ass off to study I even cut some time of gym to keep writing but I managed to keep writing to at least writing another chapter before the test come.**

 **Right now, I know that I'm focusing on Momo but I'm doing it on purpose. Now she will catch his heart slowly like for example on this chapter. Naruto said to her that the truth is that he feels alone, the first person that he opened it up, and Momo with her promise just made a strike onto his heart. He will slowly feel that Momo is different even with all her sexual assaults and that he really can count on her, so slowly, even if he is awful with his own feelings and way worse for understanding the girls feelings, he will try to ask Momo on a date.**

 **And next time I will write about Mikan and Risa date. I don't want to spoil to much, but it will be a bit of a chaos. I love writing about Mikan, so let's see what happen with a date of these two with Naruto. Of course, he won't know it was a date hahahaha. The next one I will begin to write about Lala's inventions like on the anime, but I won't focus on the pervert part and least not too much hahaha. What I mean is that I try to stay like on the original series the characters and all but I'm more of a dramatic writer and a tragic one. I love to focus on feelings and developed and sometimes I absolutely loves the sad emotions and the pain. I think I focus too much on the catharsis that gives me while I write them.**

 **By the way for the characters that will be on the harem just all of them will be maybe not the one with the glasses friend of Risa I don't even remember her name hahaha. So yeah, Tearju will be there too like pretty much everyone else. What I still don't know is how to convince Naruto to have one and probably there will be a big fight with Momo once she gets him as a boyfriend and tries to convince Naruto to take a harem.**

 **By the way loved the movie of Venom I went this weekend to take a break and it was awesome. Maybe I will introduce venom as a temporary character on the future. Tell me what you think about it.**

 **Oh this time I used Grammarly like some of you suggested. I hope that you see some improvement but I'm not too good using it, but I hope it will get better and work on my grammar. Maybe on these weeks because of the test I will rewrite the old ones because of the grammar that it takes less work. Let's see how tired I am after the days goes on.**

 **Then I hope that everything is going perfect for all of you. Thanks for reading** **!**


	10. Revelations and feelings

A girl with brown hair that reached her lower back walked till the localization where the slightest oldest boy waited for her. Because what are four years of difference? Nothing right? When they would be on their twenties or thirties that age difference would be nothing haha. That at least was what she repeated to herself on her mind over and over.

If she would say the truth, after seeing the blonde boy take a beating gladly for that beautiful girl, she felt a little self-conscious, so with the help of her friends, who gently obligated Mikan to let them help her with her outfit before the date.

She cannot lie. Mikan looked outstanding, something confirmed by the drools of the boys who walked past her, checking her out without a hint of shame. Maybe, it was a little too much for the date, well, of course, she wanted to impress Naruto, but the brown-haired girl didn't want to practically scream how much she liked the boy. Little she knows the innocence of the boy, better yet denseness.

 _'' Naruto-san?'' She called once the ringtone of the phone stopped and she heard a voice on the other side of the line. Her heart beat a little faster, embarrassed. And for a good reason if you consider the two girls who were attached at her side, hearing expectant the conversation forcing the middle school girl to do the phone call on loudspeaker._

 _'' Mikan-chan?'' She heard him, making her heartbeats increase. '' Oh, hey, how are you? I'm happy to hear from you. Something wrong?'' She could hear some concern on his voice._

 _'' No, no it's all clear.'' Mikan smiled touched by the boy's concern, ignoring Mako who was right in front of her with a giant card trying to give the lovesick girl instructions of how to proceed for asking the boy out. But Yumi pinched her leg making the girl screams painfully by the sudden action._

 _'' Mikan are you okay? Where are you?'' The whiskered teen asked now more like in demand. She could hear noises and sounds of fast steps, so he probably ran towards the door to find her._

 _'' Nothing, nothing. It's just that I hit the little finger of my foot with a chair I was walking without shoes.'' Mikan invented, saying the first thing that came into her mind._

 _'' Are you sure?'' Asked now the boy a little more concerned._

 _'' What is wrong with you?'' Whispered Mikan angrily at Yumi, covering the speaker so he wouldn't hear anything. But Mako ignored her pointing applicant at Ayumi's direction who held the cards, which some words canceled and changed for others._

 _'' Mikan-chan?'' He called once again. Maybe there was a wrong signal._

 _'' Sorry Naruto, it's just that I'm happy to talk to you. I miss you.'' Mikan stuttered, giving into the subtle request of her friends. It's not like she didn't have those kinds of thoughts, but it was so embarrassing to say it in front of others. She gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to kick them out, once their heads impacted with her simultaneously and comically, impatient to hear his answer, even if they would hear it clearly thanks to the loudspeaker._

 _They heard happiness in his voice which made Yumi eyes widen expectantly, that was a good sign. '' I miss you too Mikan-chan. I'm glad you called.''_

 _The two girls hugged a pillow rolling on the floor excited and bitting into it to avoid producing any noise. Mikan sweatdropped at their reaction. She wasn't like this. Was she?_

 _'' So why did you call? Do you want hang out sometime maybe?''_

 _Hearing that, her friend's behavior changed into a professional manner. Mako holding the panels once again while Yumi pointed with a stick the words that she had to read. Strangely the two of them wore a secretary outfit with glasses on. They sure were sumerging into this._

 _'' Truthfully that was the reason that I called you. If you have some time, maybe you would like to go out sometime? We could go to the commercial center.'' She read following her friend's instructions._

 _'' Oh that sounds nice. I wanted to go there.''_

 _'' Perfect! So it's tomorrow a good day?'' Mikan asked a little exalted, not following the plan of her friends who tried to stop her once they saw where this was going._

'' _Then I see you there? Near at the park? I have something to do before, so we can meet at the electronic shop door and then we can walk together till the center commercial. If that it's okay with you.''_

 _'' No, no that's okay. I see you there then.'' The two hung up the phone making the two girls reprimand Mikan._

 _'' Agggh. What have you done?'' Cried Mako dramatically._

 _'' That was too short Yuuki-chan! You should have followed the cards that we prepared beforehand!'' Pointed the girl angrily with the stick._

 _'' Th-There is no way that I can say those things. That is too embarrassing! And Naruto would be freaked out!'' Exclaimed Mikan grabbing the cards to explain her point. Inside those panels were really deep stuff. Something you would say after months in a relationship, not to a boy who older than you who sees you as a friend. A friend! Not a kid!_

 _'' And I want to go slow. He is the first guy that I like and on top of that is Naruto.'' Mikan sighed in a moment of depression. The wall that she had to go through sometimes seemed unbreakable._

 _Yumi eyes softened, putting her hand in her friend's shoulder on support. The nice gesture meanless when Mako decided once again interrupt with ones of her inappropriate comments. '' Well I can get it. It seems kind of impossible. He is older by a bunch, brave, taller than most of the guys. He doesn't seem Japanese at all. Those blue eyes and the spiky blonde hair. So handsome~.'' Mako daydreamed with hearts as eyes. But her moment of passion was stopped when a shiver runs through her spine. Was the room colder? Seeing Mikan with a depressive aura and Yumi glaring at her with sharp teeth made her experience that famous deja vu that she heard once. She didn't want to suffer another German suplex from the black haired girl._

 _' Do you want me to kill you?' She could understand from Yumi's lips, which finger traced a transverary line through her own neck as a promise of what she was about to do if she continued to put down their friend like that._

 _Mako's back instantly met the wall, her head shaking fervently as a negative._

 _The black haired girl sighed, seeing how the work increased each second, so she decided to try to dissipate the tension that it was created on the room. '' Well you have a date tomorrow, right? ''_

 _'' I don't think that he meant it like a date...'' Murmured Mikan still a bit down._

 _'' So what? Are you giving up now? Nonsense. We knew that this was going to be hard, but the price at the end is worthy, isn't it?''_

 _'' Naruto is not something you can win over!'' Mikan immediately shot back annoyed._

 _'' Sorry, sorry.'' Apologized Mako laughing awkwardly. '' It was just a way of speaking. Now move your ass from the couch and let's see what you will wear on your special date.'' She dragged her friend to the closet._

 _After one hour fighting about complements, complaining about the color of the makeup and so over, finally the three girls agreed on a final solution. The two girls looking at the protagonist simply amazed. '' Isn't this a bit too much? We will go to the center.'' Said Mikan turning around and looking herself on the mirror. They decided for long white trousers that stylized her legs and accentuated her little but, pushing it upwards. The multicolors flowers of her loose blouse that arrived till her belly bottom matched perfectly altogether with her open black heels. She also wore a little makeup, not used to wear any at all, but enough to show that this event was important for her._

 _'' Quite the opposite. This is your style. Keep it forever. Never wear anything else.'' Ayumi said a bit envious. It totally suited her! She hoped that at least her friends would work like this for her too when she finds a boy that she likes._

 _'' Yeah, for now, it's perfect, but there is something that is still lacking.'' Murmured Mako grabbing her chin thoughtfully while she eyed Mikan from head to toe. '' Ah, there it is! Your hair. We have to do something with it.''_

 _'' Well I could wear the same hairstyle as last time.''_

 _'' Nop! Never. You already used it once. We can't have you stick with just one style. Now there is playtime you have to impress him every time he sees you. You will have time later when you are a couple to wear pajamas or gym clothes.'' Explained Mako at the ingenious girl._

 _'' Or nothing at all.'' Intervened Ayumi giving her opinion on the matter._

 _The imaginations of the three girls ran wild with Mikan imagining herself naked in front of Naruto, a smirk present on his face, while he seated on the sofa enjoying the show that she was giving to him. He seemed quite interested in the way that she licked the banana while she prostrated herself doggy style for him. For her facial expressions, she didn't seem with the capacity to hold it anymore, so standing up and turning around, she inclined with the help of the table in front of her, showing her ass, her fingers spreading her pussy wide open for him to see. ' I'm ready.' She mouthed sensually, her face showing a powerful bright blush._

 _'' Focus.'' Mako snapped her fingers in front of Mikan's face, snapping her out of her dream. The girl found Ayumi's head encrusted on the floor while Mako portrayed a small blush, her imagination betraying her._

 _'' Well, I don't know how to make any other hairstyle.'' Mikan shied away, trying to focus as her friend told her._

 _'' Well me neither.'' Mako replied looking at the girl on the floor who struggled to free her head from the wooden floor. '' And I don't think that she does either.''_

 _'' Hmmphh.'' Tried to speak the girl, still struggling._

 _'' Shouldn't we give her a hand?'' Sweatdropped Mikan at her friend's harsh behavior._

 _'' No, hopefully, that will teach her something.'' Mako went over the table to look at some magazines to think about a solution._

 _'' Puaf. '' Ayumi finally managed to get her head out from the floor sending a glare at her friend who plainly ignored her. '' A hat. You didn't try that one.'' She proposed cleaning herself from the small pieces of wood._

 _Mako nodded in accordance pleased by the idea, walking to the closet before seeing the main protagonist walk till her bed to grab a yellow hat. ''Then it has to be this one.'' Mikan smiled putting it on her head while covering her face with it._

 _'' Mmm, Yuuki-chan. I don't think that one is the perfect one. It's a little boyish. It doesn't really match with all the other things.''_

 _But the girl refused stubbornly. '' Believe me. It has to be this one.''_

Breathing to calm herself down almost reaching the point of the meeting, she stopped in the middle of a shop's door that showed her reflection. The white trousers? Without a peak of dirt. She washed it, twice be sure of it. The makeup? Impeccable. Mako and Ayumi went to check it up before she got out of the house. And the hat? Perfect. Simply perfect. She had to fight a bit with the two advisors, but she brought it anyway. She kept it since the whiskered boy gave it to get as if it was porcelain that would be broken just be watching it.

When her brother wasn't home, and she didn't have any task to fulfill, she ran towards her room to put it on. It calmed her. Anyone would call her a lovesick girl if they saw her but she couldn't help it. She was falling hard for him. Who knows after today what she would feel? She wanted to create as many memories with him as possible, with the man that saved her from those scumbags, and becoming her own personal knight.

Right now, she wore the hat backward leaving some strands of hair out of the hat, reaching her eyebrows. She bent a bit, to take a quick checkup before her date would arrive, but unfortunately, the doors of the shop opened, finding in front of her the boy that she was waiting for. '' Um? Oh, hello Mikan-chan.'' He grinned widely at the petrified girl. Why does he have to see her at first in this awkward position? Why her? She cried comically, two rivers of tears across her cheeks. '' And woah, you are really beautiful! I'm sure you have your hands full trying to keep all the boys away from your sister. I pity you Rito.''

'' Eh?'' Her mind went on shock seeing her brother coming out of the shop. And they weren't just the two of them. There was a beautiful girl who was just as dressed up as her. You could tell that she was clearly annoyed from the look on her face. That was bad news. Wait? Maybe she too thought that this was a date and she found herself on this situation. Noooo, what the girl would think about her now? So embarrassing! A little girl going after the handsome model. Now she seems like a little girl with an enormous crush.

She had almost no opportunity without anyone around them, but with Rito and that beautiful girl then this was going to be hell for her!

Rito smiled awkwardly, the corner of his lips twitching, apologizing mentally at his younger sister. When he came to take a walk with Naruto he didn't know that her sister would be there nor Risa.

Her sister drastically changed mood was a carbon copy of Risa's reaction when she saw them together. She was in cloud seven finally getting some time with her sweet knucklehead, but it instantly changed into a deadpan stare, probably kicking herself for having hopes on that boy when he called her to go out and have fun. Rito didn't know who pity more, the girls that clearly wanted to be with Naruto or the guy himself. He didn't want to be the one to suffer the fury of a girl that was sure.

'' Ey Mikan-chan are you okay? You seem quite shocked.'' He waved his hand in front of her without getting any reaction from the little girl.

'' Ah, hehe, hello Naruto. I spaced out a bit seeing my brother here. I didn't know he would come too.'' Her eyes gazed towards her brother, giving him a pissed stare like she was expecting an explanation.

Rito clapped his hands above his head, apologizing once more while Risa stood at his side, grabbing the purse with one hand while her arms were crossed under her chest, sighing at the blonde boy who seemed unaware of what was happening.

'' Why didn't you tell Mikan-chan? How could you? Not cool man.'' The blonde teased his friend overreacting dramatically. '' Don't worry Mikan-chan. I will always tell you when we hang out.'' He grinned widely making the girl blush. She still didn't grow accustomed at his smile. It was too shiny to look at.

'' T-Thank you.'' She mumbled.

'' Oh you are too cute Mikan-chan. I'm jealous of Rito, he got Mikan-chan all for himself, but you love me a little bit more than your brother, right?'' The whiskered blonde bending placed one hand on the top of her head. If the girl's mind wouldnt overloading, she would be a bit hurt to have been treat like a little child, but she was too embarrassed to even think straight. That wasn't fair at all. No matter how much she prepared herself, she didn't think he would tease her like that in front of others.

 _' You don't know what you are doing Naruto-san.'_ Rito sweatdropped at his innocence. What should he do? Help her sister out? But maybe she was enjoying this kind of attention, and he didn't want to increase the punishment that he will receive once they got home for not telling her that he would be present on the date.

 _' That stupid knucklehead.'_ Risa gritted her teeth. She wasn't jealous of a little girl, but how come that he attracted almost every girl without even trying to. _' Learn to differentiate which girl like you or not. Idiot!'_

'' Oh, Isn't that my hat? You like it then. I'm glad.''

' _Wait, what?_ ' Risa mouth hanged open. She didn't expect this.

'' Well, you gave it to me, so of course, I'm going to like it. I took good care of it. '' Mikan mumbled fidgeting.

His lip twitched upwards seeing how nice the little girl was. He got lucky meeting her that day. '' I suppose, I cannot ask you for return it, then?'' He said softly startling the girl. Her eyes widened, not expecting to return it. It was her treasure, along with the photos she took that day on the amusement park with him.

'' I-I-I didn't know you wanted it back. I'm sorry. If you want then-''

'' Nah, I was just kidding.''

 _' That is not funny.'_ Mikan fumed internally.

'' It seems important to you, so I wouldn't even think about taking it away from you. Anyway, it suits you way better than me.'' Naruto winked making a slight blush reappear on her cheeks. Now that she thought about it, he was too close. Not that she complained. But at least not in front of her brother and another girl. She cried once she remembered the huge opportunity slipped between her fingers.

Suddenly the voice of her friend rang through her mind _. ' We knew that this was going to be difficult right? You cannot give up.'_ Nodding to herself with determination, a new found power burning inside her. It's true that maybe this wasn't the perfect situation, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the day with the model and create new memories to cherish.

'' You know Mikan-chan? You make me feel really special with these small gestures. You are such a nice girl. You will make a boy incredibly happy someday.'' An aura of depression overcame her, her arms going limb and her back bent forward. '' I wish I could get a girl as nice as you.'' He held his chin thoughtful. '' Maybe I should try to make you fall in love with me, so you will be my girlfriend.'' He grinned, putting his hands on the back of his head childishly.

The girl blushed furiously beating all the previous ones, smoke coming out of her head. That would be her dream come true.

A thin heel met the stomach of the whiskered blonde, making the boy fall flat on the floor grabbing his stomach to roll painfully over himself.'' What are you doing?'' Naruto complained, a tick mark throbbing madly on his face.

'' Think before you speak! You, stupid knucklehead!'' Risa demanded, pointing a trembling finger at her crush.

'' I told you to don't call me that!''

'' Then grow a brain!''

'' Ahhh? Wanna fight?''

'' Bring it on!'' Their foreheads met, fighting for dominance while Mikan was walking from side to side, her body trembling.

'' What did I get myself into?'' Rito asked himself, walking away, trying to not catch the attention of the crow that the other three were already attracting.

Line Break

'' So how it's going?'' A small blonde girl dressed all in black leather heard a familiar voice from behind, surprising her.

'' How did you get here?'' The girl asked in a monotone voice masking her initial shock.

'' Boss sent me out here a while ago since you keep watching over him, but you don't decide to approach him.'' Naruto made a clone right before he met with Rito, the moment he lost Yami for a couple of seconds. It would have been boring if she saw him execute the technique, in this way she got a little surprise.

'' You improved once again.'' The blonde girl stated looking at the boy who was fighting a brown-haired girl.

'' If I'm going to become the emperor, I have to get a lot of allelujah stronger.''

Yami kept silent for a moment, never losing her usual cold attitude. '' You are doing all this for princess Lala. For what reason?''

'' Uh?'' The clone tilted his head confused. '' Lala is my friend, and I made a promise to her.''

'' Such idealistic childish reason will make you meet your death.''

'' Oi! Are you calling me weak? Or stupid? Either of them pisses me off!'' The clone exclaimed gritting his teeth.

'' Out there in the galaxy are fighters with a caliber you cannot imagine. The emperor himself is a man whose strength met no equal on all the history. You are strong, but you are still a human.'' Yami ignored his outburst, keeping her back to him focusing on the real one. She heard the clone sigh, but she could tell he wouldn't give up. He was that stubborn.

'' That is was training is for, to get me even stronger. But you should know something. You shouldn't look down on humans we are a lot stronger than you give for.''

'' You are an exception. An anomaly. But that doesn't mean this race if the weakest on the universe.''

'' You are stubborn, eh.'' Naruto scratched the back of his head in annoyance. '' Wait a second. Aren't you just worried about me?'' The whiskered candidate smiled happily tilting his head from one side to another.

'' I don't have such emotions.''

'' Then why are you stalking me? It has been months already. Should I be worried about my purity?'' He asked mockingly, covering his body in a girly manner.

'' You interest me.''

' _So straightforward._ ' The clone sweatdropped at the girl who chose to ignore him. '' Well you could come down and have fun with the boss and the others. He got me up here to tell you if you wanted to join them.'' He offered.

'' No need. I can decipher him from distance. ''

'' Hehe you could get to know us be talking and having some fun.'' Naruto laughed awkwardly. '' I'm just saying that the boss would like to get you to know better. He didn't have a chance since our fight.''

'' Why?'' Yami asked confused. What was his reason to be so persistent with her? She tried to kill him and almost succeeded if it wasn't because she opted not to when she had the opportunity at hand.

'' Because you reminded us a lot of ourselves. Boss let you watch him, so you could trust him after seeing his behavior the time you need it, but we truly want to save you from your loneliness.''

Her eyes widened. Once again, she heard those words, her mind reminiscing the day the boy protected her from the pile of titanium.

Hearing no answer, the clone closed his eyes, choosing to give her space as the best option. Boss will go and talk to her if she doesn't approach him after some days. '' Just think about it. Friends, it's what keep me going forward. They saved me.'' Images from his special people coming into his mind. A blue haired girl as a last one. Haruna. _' She saved me.'_ Continuing with a girl with pink hair and violet eyes. Momo. _' She keeps saving me.'_ And with that, the clone disappeared his lips twitched upward.

'' Strange human.'' Yami mouthed absently. Why would he go that far for others? For an assassin? Maybe she should try to approach him. Maybe that was the only way to understand his atypical behavior.

Line Break

'' Here we are!'' Naruto opened his arms wide open while smiling brightly. A reaction that not quite shared with the people that accompanied him, well at least for the two girls because the orange haired boy was as excited as him.

'' Cool! I wanted to try this since they opened it a month ago!'' A tag laser game. Of course, it will be exciting for him. Boys will be boys, I guess. The girls would have found it fun too if they were dressed up for the occasion. Instead, they were dressed up with high heels and not very comfortable clothes.

'' Let's go inside?'' Naruto asked no one, retaining himself to enter the shop alone.

'' Idiot!'' Risa's voice made him startled, nearly making him fall.

'' Oi! Why do you have to be so mean!'' Naruto snapped back. '' Look at us! What do you think, eh?'' Risa asked, her hand gesturing to her clothing style along with Mikan, showing him the obvious thing.

' _Oh right.'_ Rito sweatdropped realizing now what she meant. But that went over Naruto's head, crossing his arms and holding his chin on thought. '' Mmmm. Oh right, I thought I already told you. You two are really beautiful.'' He gave them his trademark grin earning and atomic blush from the two girls.

'' Th-That's not what I meant!'' She cried dramatically, anime tears running down her cheeks. Why the boy that she loved had to be so dense? It still made her happy nonetheless that he thought about her like that, just a tiny bit.

'' Ano Naruto-san.'' Rito called him trying to give a hand with Naruto's innocent nature. At first, he thought to help his little sister, but it was too much even for him. He felt sorry for Risa too. '' I think that what they mean, it's that they cannot run with the heels or jump, or any of the others stuff that you are supposed to do in a laser tag.''

'' Oh, I see. My fault then.'' The whiskered blonde scratched the back of his head apologetically. '' What would you like to do then?''

'' Geez, you are really hopeless sometimes, Naruto. Maybe I should teach you sometimes. Can you image if-?''

'' Stop!'' He cried, covering Mikan's ears before Risa said anything that came from her pervert mind. He knew her already all too well.

'' Hehe what do you think I would say? Quite a pervert aren't we?'' Risa approached him whispering something into his ear before biting his earlobe. '' My hentai.''

Seeing this, Mikan jumped in, freeing herself from her crush, pain forming in her chest. For two reasons, actually. '' Let me go!'' The mood broken with a stupified Risa, seeing the girl who was silent all this time interrupt them. On the other hand, the blue-eyed blonde didn't seem bothered by it. Quite relieved actually, his face burning from embarrassment. Damn, Risa and her little jokes. '' And I'm not a child Naruto.'' She stomped her feet on the floor.

'' Mikan-chan don't get mad. It's just that Risa is a pervert, I don't want you to hear those pervert words.'' He waved his hands in front of him defensively.

'' Ey I'm not a pervert. I'm just a little bit when it comes to you.''

Naruto deadpanned at the offended girl. ''And what about the girls who you touch indecently.''

'' Geez you sound like Kotegawa. There is nothing wrong with it! It's not like I do it to other guys.'' Risa said the last part frenetically, not wanting him to get any wrong ideas. '' And I do it to turn you on.'' Risa held her head high without a hint of shame on her.

'' Don't be proud of that!'' Naruto's teeth became shaper, a tick mark present on his forehead.

'' Please let's calm down.'' Rito tried to intervene before they got the attention of the entire market center once more. '' Let's take a walk. Maybe visit some shops?''

'' Ye-Yeah I would like that.'' Mikan agreed with her brother, trying to not overthink too much the kind of relationship her savior had with the girl. They were a quirk duo, but if someone looked closely, he would clearly see that the two of them on those moments were the happiest.

'' Let's go then is that what you want.'' The whiskered blonde nodded, ignoring his friend.

'' Wait, don't I get a vote on this?'' Risa asked feigning betrayal but without getting any answer in return. Rito, however, turned around sending her an apologetic look.

 _' Maybe I overdid it again.'_ She laughed it off internally before following them.

After looking at a bunch of shops, Rito decided to go into a video game shop, leaving Mikan, Risa and blue-eyed blonde behind for a moment. A moment that Risa tried to take advantage of taking Naruto into a lingerie shop before she saw him, and the little girl walk towards a complement shop for ladies before she got the opportunity to ask him. Probably, he would have said no, but she would have got to see his reaction. He sure was smitten with that girl. Wouldn't she know her love interest better, she would have been jealous. But he is too good of a guy to do something like that. Wait for a second. An idea formed into her mind directing herself toward the lingerie shop anyway, a glint shining on the corner of her eye.

'' Thank you for helping me out Naruto.'' Mikan smiled happily finally getting some alone time with the whiskered blonde.

'' No problem. I'm here for you whenever you need it. What are we looking at?'' He gazed around the shop, his hands on his pockets.

'' Ah nothing in particular. Just wanted to try some things and see if you like it or not. I mean, you know you are a model, so you know better than anyone about this matter.'' She quickly corrected herself laughing awkwardly, covering her little mistake.

'' Well I just do what they tell me on the photo session.'' His eyebrow twitched in annoyance remembering a certain woman. ' Even if I have to refuse almost everything that old pervert woman gives me or I would be in a porn movie by now.' Seriously, what the heck? She just asked for extreme things. '' But I can already say that everything would work on you. You are Mikan-chan.''

'' I-I see. T-Thanks.'' The girl used her hat cover her blush. She knows that he didn't do it on purpose, but for sure he knows how to make her heart race.

'' Hehe Is Mikan-chan shying away? Oh, so cute.'' He held his hand in front of his mouth in a teasing manner. He recognized that expression from Haruna's behavior. They were identical. It amused him in some way.

'' I'm not shying away.'' She refused to let him see her in that way. '' Mature, mature. That was the key for the first step to get him to notice her. '' Let's go to see that.'' The brown haired girl pointed at some bracelets walking towards it and making Naruto chuckle. '' So what do you think of this one?'' She changed the conversation into a new direction, looking through some that she liked it.

'' Mmm.'' He reflected for a couple of moments unsure of which one would be perfect for her. '' I don't know. All of them are great, I think. Just choose one, and I will buy it for you.''

'' W-What? No way. I cannot take anything else from you.'' She shook her head frantically. This time for sure not. She will not take advantage of the blonde's good nature.

'' You wouldn't accept a gift from me?'' Naruto gasped theatrically, a hand on his chest.

'' Ah? Are you trying to buy me with presents?'' Mikan mimicked the blonde who didn't answer for a couple of seconds before he broke in laughter, earning a giggle from the girl.

'' That was good Mikan-chan.''

'' I do watch and learn from the best.'' She answered, enjoying their little moment.

'' So cute.'' Mikan heard near to them, seeing multiple girls with heart's as eyes while the look at the model while the eldest women choose to comment about their interaction.

'' Woah they are adorable. They are such cute siblings.'' Again with that thing.

She already knew where this was going to go, and she didn't want to waste her time with her love interest with such petty things. She already overcame that wall. It was useless to go back into that again. '' Let's go somewhere else. I didn't find anything that I want to buy. ''

'' Wait a moment. I think I found something for a friend.'' Naruto went towards a stand where it had different types of hairclips. _' This has to be for her.'_ He thought. It was a hairclip with a print of a dog paw on it. _' Haruna-chan would definitely love this.'_ He wasn't searching for anything, but now he had to buy it. He was pretty sure she would be happy with this little present. Knowing her love for dogs and her usual habit to wear these accessories for the hair. It will be a practical gift too, so she could wear it every day, and think of him. There was all kind of colors, even orange, but this kind of red brought a sense of nostalgia on him. That would be gorgeous as a color hair on a woman. Maybe for himself too? He chuckled at the thought. Wait, scratch that, he would never hear the end of it from Yui-chan.

'' For who is that?'' Mikan asked seeing the hairclip.

'' Is for a friend. What do you think?''

'' It's so cute.'' She gulped before getting the strength to ask, praying that he would answer what she whisked. '' A girlfriend?''

'' Mmm? Oh, no, she doesn't think about me in that way.'' He chuckled waving his hand in negation.

 _' That means that you do?_ ' She cried internally, not quite receiving the answer she expected, but an ambiguous one. Those were the worsts. Maybe he loved her then?

'' She is just a friend. An important one, without her who knows which path I would have followed.'' His lips twitched upward sadly. '' I'm pretty sure without you guys by my side, I wouldn't be the same person as I am today.''

'' Naruto would still be the same as I know. There is no way that you can be anything but kind.'' Mikan looked at him with fierce eyes in a reproachful manner. '' I won't let anyone doubt it. Not even if it is you.''

Shaking his hand at his own stupidity, he kneeled in front of the girl, his eyes shining brightly. He was the luckiest guy in the world of that much he was sure. He didn't deserve this kindness. '' Then I suppose if I ever go on the wrong path Mikan-chan would save me right?'' He placed his hand on the top of her head.

He got a determined nod as response. '' Of course. If you need my help, I will be the first one to be there for you, even if I have punched you to bring you to your normal self.'' She suddenly found herself in between Naruto's arms, a tight hug from the blonde. Usually, she would feel in cloud seven, but she could feel he was in distress, so she hugged him back with all the strength she could muster to make him feel she was there for him.

Realizing his slip, he tried to free the girl, surprised when the girl didn't let go. '' Thank you Mikan-chan. I count on you then.'' He smiled when the girl nodded repeatedly. How stupid he was? Making a little girl suffer, he sure was despicable.

 _' I have to grow up fast and help Naruto. I have to be at his side.'_

''Where Risa went?'' Naruto sighed massaging his forehead at an incoming headache that this meant.

'' Come on Naruto-san. I'm sure she will come in five minutes. Momioka-san probably lost track of time visiting some shops. '' Rito tried to reason just to receive a deadpan from the whiskered blonde.

'' Yeah sure.'' He said ironically. She wanted to play. Of that much, he was sure of it. She hides to play and mess with him a little. She was lucky that she was one of her precious people if not he would just walk away. But a friend is a friend, and he would do anything whatever it takes for them. '' Could you two wait for me here? I'm going to look for her. If I don't return in ten minutes you can go home. I'm sorry.''

'' We will wait. '' Mikan refused, beating her brother into it. She wanted to go home with him, that's it. Not that she was worried that something would happen between him and the beautiful girl.

'' Then I will try to be fast.'' The whiskered blonde chuckled.

Seeing him on the distance, where he could not hear them, Rito decided to play the brother play and tease her little sister a bit, for the first time and not the other way around. '' So quite in love, eh? I thought it was just a crush when he saved you.''

'' You are the one to talk.'' Mikan deadpanned. '' Oh Sairenji! Sairenji I love you!'' She imitated him comically.

'' Shh! Shhh!'' Rito held a finger in front of his mouth. '' Nobody knows!''

'' Ah. Knowing how clumsy you are, probably everyone knows. I will ask Naruto when he comes back.''

A shiver ran through his spine remembering the incident on the classroom when he almost died. '' Please anything but that Mikan-sama.'' The orange haired boy bowed respectfully while sweating bullets.

'' Sure. It was a joke. You know that, right?'' What a wimp of a brother she has _._

Walking around the mall center from shop to shop to find Risa but without any luck, he became a little frustrated when he would have to enter the sole shop he didn't want to go inside, and the same one that his gut was yelling at him to look first. The lingerie shop.

 _' I'm going to kill Risa when I find her.'_ Naruto gritted his teeth, fighting down a blush, gathering the strength to enter. With a girlfriend would have been embarrassing enough, but alone? He looked like a pervert.

Walking from cabinet to cabin to cabin whispering her name, he found himself dragged inside a curtain and sitting on a chair in a room full of mirrors.

'' What the hell? Risa why do you keep doing this stuff.'' He massaged his head that was hit against the wall when he entered. Looking up, he found Risa with an attire that made him grab his nose to stop a nosebleeding. '' What are you doing? There are cameras here.'' The blue-eyed blonde whispered harshly trying to run away before she stopped him placing her hands on his shoulders, her breasts in front of his face.

'' There aren't any inside the changing room.''

'' O-Oi, idiot. I can see everything.'' He tried to look anywhere else, but her reflection was showed up from different angles on the mirrors. There was no way out from there.

'' I want you to look at me.'' Risa whispered sensually, placing herself on one of his legs. '' If you don't I will just help myself with your leg.'' She threatened in a playful manner.

'' Stop joking! And, what the hell do you mean with help yourself?'' He saw her, of course, and she was too hot. She wore black lingerie which was open right in the middle and a bra that just held her breasts on the lower part, letting him see everything nipple included. Those were the same lingerie that his photographer kept teasing him with the possibility to do some photos with another girl while she wore them. If he wanted to do it with Risa, he didn't need to even take them off. Bad! She is a friend!

The brown-haired girl sighed at his innocence. No, wait that worked just fine for her. '' I mean that I will masturbate and cum all over you, so will you look at me?''

'' This is not funny Risa!'' He fought an atomic blush.

'' Who said this was a joke? I'm serious Naruto.'' She placed herself higher on his leg, shoving her chest onto his face. Meanwhile, she touched something that caught her interest. '' Here it is the legendary cock. I wouldn't expect less from you.'' She smiled pleased grabbing it from outside.

'' Risa if they catch us, we are dead, no, I'm dead, your father is going to kill me.'' He whispered harshly once again.

'' You know that dad loves you, so stop with the excuses.''

'' I don't think that he will love me doing this to you.''

'' But isn't it the other way around?''

His eyes snapped wide open when she kissed him, her hand opening the gate to free his monster at that moment when he let his guard down, taking something on her hand that even her as much as porn as she watched and how prepared she was, already knowing his size, impressed her. She couldn't even take the whole length with both of her hands!

' _This is not the moment to retreat._ ' She thought determined, introducing her tongue inside his mouth while her hand began to stroke the tip of his length.

'' Risa, stop, hear me out.'' He tried to talk to be ignored by the brown-haired girl.

'' You always turn me on in a way that you can't imagine. This is your fault.'' She breathed deeply to catch some breath, her upper lip still in contact with his, looking down enjoying the sight of his dick on her hand which covered it on precum. This was it. It was swim or sink. She made up her mind, and she would get him or lose him forever, but she couldn't just wait till some girl would take him from under her nose.

Naruto's mind clouded from the pleasure enjoying the movements from her hand. He let himself go, one of his hands running low her stomach getting a grunt of pleasure from Risa whose vagina wetted even more from the expectancy.

'' I don't care what I become, even if I become a slut, just fuck me.'' Then it hit him like a cold shower. His hands went over her hips pushing Risa away a couple of centimeters, crushing her.

 _' This is wrong.'_

 _' So, this is his answer. I lost him.'_ They though simultaneously. Risa's eyes began to water up, something that went unnoticed for the whiskered boy at that moment, who was engulfed in a sense of guilt.

How could he let himself go like this? He didn't want to hurt her. Man, he sometimes wondered if we had a brain at all. Hearing sniffling, he saw Risa clean some tears away, facing another direction. '' Risa, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.'' Naruto tried to explain, ignoring the fact that she was still naked.

'' No, I understand. Why would you be with a loose woman like me? You even said it yourself.'' She refused to meet his gaze, but he grabbed one side of her face gently to make her meet his eyes which were glaring at her.

'' I never said that. I rather die to hurt you. You are an incredible girl, even if we have some differences sometimes, we can always have fun even on those moments that we fight. You are my friend Risa. Never call yourself that.''

She closed her eyes enjoying the warmth that his hand emanated. '' You said I was a pervert.'' She let herself get consoled.

'' Aren't all we?'' He tried to lighten up the mood chuckling.

'' Even Kotegawa?'' She contained a giggle seeing his inner conflict. Not her fault that she loved to tease him even in these situations.

'' I'm sure that even her.'' She was going to kill him if she ever heard what he said.

'' Then why you don't want to do it with me?'' She muttered.

'' I don't want to use you, Risa. You should do it with someone you love, not just with some guy. I won't be able to forgive myself If I end up hurting you.'' He sighed placing her head on his shoulder, caressing her hair lovingly. Her eyes widened into an impossible length hearing those words. He didn't reject her. He was thinking about her, like always.

 _A small child with brown hair no older of 8 years old, ran away from the park without her parents noticing it, in a moment of lack of attention, a little mad of being lectured on the public. That was embarrassing. Looking behind to be sure that they didn't see her sneak away, she tripped on a small hole on the concrete. Scratching her knees when she fell. Sniffling, not wanting to cry in front of others as an adult that she considered herself. She stood up ignoring the pain from her knee, a small bleeding leaked out, because of the scratches. What should she do? If she turns back to her parents, she would risk to get them mad and again and get lectured once again._

 _'' You are tough.'' She heard a boy say. Continuing to sniffle, seeing the small boy, shorter than her by not too much with an appearance that was definitely not one of a Japanese. A Gaijin. She never saw one, just on tv shows, but this one spoke in perfect Japanese. '' Are you okay?'' The boy asked while grabbing her hand delicately which she immediately took away from his grasp, taking a step back._

 _Slapping himself mentally because of his lack of tact, something that the directed repeated him countless times, he tried to approach her once again, but this time with a different method, introducing himself first as Onee-chan Ana taught him. '' I'm Uzumaki Naruto. How is your name?''_

 _'' Risa.'' She replied shortly, a small sting of pain ran through her body on that instant making her hiss._

 _'' Risa, I want to help you. Can I?'' He asked soothingly this time getting the girl to nod in agreement. Oh, look at that, the old hag was right. Maybe he should listen to her a bit more. On the other hand, never! As if he would give her the chance to rub it on his face. He could easily imagine her all mighty looking down on him with a stupid smirk on her face. You have no idea how much he would want to punch that stupid grin on her face on those moments. Shaking his head, focusing on the matter at hand, he smiled reassuring the girl. '' Follow me, okay? There is a fountain there. Let's clean up your wound.'' Taking the girl there and purring some cold water on her hand to clean up the dirt. '' Brave, aren't ya?'' He grinned complimenting her. '' My sisters aren't as strong as you that is for sure.'' He gave the girl some small talk, so her mind wouldn't focus on the way he cleaned up the wound. '' And done. Mmm, I should cover it up, but I don't have anything. Do you?''_

 _'' No, not really.'' She shook her head on negation._

 _'' Then I don't have any choice.'' He took his shirt off, surprising the brown-haired girl._

 _'' W-What are you doing?''_

 _'' Why are you yelling?'' Naruto sweatdropped, confused. '' I told you, we have to cover it up, so it should work with his. There nice done, I think.'' Not quite but the intention was what mattered._

 _'' Risa! Where are you?'' She heard her parents shout, hiding behind the boy. '' We have to go. I don't want them to get mad. '' She begged, but the boy refused gently, grabbing the hand which was not wounded._

 _'' It's okay. I'll talk to them. You will have me by your side. I can't leave my friends on this alone. Can I?'' The whiskered blonde grinned widely. And there he was explaining everything to her parents and covering for her to the point to bow his face into the dirty floor for a stranger. It was also quite comical how he changed his behavior, threatening them so they wouldn't reprimand her later._

After all those memories together and the strength that she gathered to jump onto him in such an extreme measure, and how come that she couldn't just say it? That she loved him more than she could ever love anyone. She sure was a coward.

'' Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this, okay? I promise.'' The blue-eyed blonde winked at her which made her smile warmly hugging him tightly.

'' Thank you Naruto. You are the best.''

'' Haha if you say so. Now let's go Mikan-chan and Rito are waiting for us.''

'' Before I got up, I have to tell you something.''

'' Yeah? Tell me then.'' He said curiously.

'' Your dick is still out.''

'' Dammit.'' He cursed, trying to put his hard boner inside his trousers with quite a difficulty making the brown-haired girl laugh, standing up from his lap. After breathing to catch up some air, she noticed a stain on his trousers, a huge one, which made her blush madly.

'' Eh, Naruto, there is something on your trousers too.'' She turned around embarrassed.

'' Oh, you are right. Man, it's so big, and it's sticky too. Where I could have gotten this?'' He lamented childishly.

'' I think it's from me.'' The girl muttered her hand covering her private parts.

'' Eh? What do you mean?'' Naruto asked dumbly before all the pieces fell together. Holding his nose which was bleeding profusely, he tried to don't shout too loud, so he wouldn't alert anyone. '' RISA!''

Line Break

Momo opened the door of a certain room uninvited and walked in, wearing just some white panties with an open blue blouse and no bra as usual. Even if the boy repeated her over and over that nobody could sleep on his room and even less do it without clothes, but that surely wasn't going to stop her, not after she experienced the warmness of the candidate when she slept for the first time on his room, hugged on his big arms. Funnily he smells like ramen, probably by the quantity that he ate dairy, and strangely also of nature. Not that she complained, it just surprised her, but damn how addictive his presence was. If you think about it, he was the one at fault! You cannot give such an experience to someone and then take it from them. Then there were also his reactions in the morning when he woke up. Those expressions were just priceless. He was so cute all shy, trying to avert his eyes even if sometimes he eyed at her secretly. He was too pure.

But even if she was the one that infiltrated on the room, he was the one who beg for forgiveness countless times. Those were all good reasons to sleep with the blonde boy, but now since days ago, she has an ulterior motive. She couldn't help it but want to be at his side all the times. She was becoming fond of him in a way that she never thought it would be possible, even less she would be the one experiencing it.

Giggling quietly, a hand over her mouth while closing the doors behind, she walked till the bed, decided to slip under the covers like she usually did, but stopping midway when she heard the agitated respiration of the boy.

'' Naruto-san?'' She touched him, trying to wake him up and she felt his body cold, sweating profusely. Lighting up the small light at her side, she saw the bed wet, all around his body while his chest went down and up erratically. '' Naruto-san! Naruto-san! Wake up!''

She pushed him with more strength. Something was wrong, and he had to wake up.

 _Meanwhile, he was on the lands of dreams, having a nightmare. One that he never had till now, but strangely it felt so familiar._

 _Surrounded by black shadows, no faces and no differentiated bodies, just red eyes, looking at him while he had a chain attached at his neck. He couldn't see by the shadows if they were women, men or children but their voices gave it away._

 _'' Freak!''_

 _'' Why don't you die?''_

 _'' If you never were born!''_

 _'' Freak!''_

 _'' Go away!''_

 _'' Freak! Freak! Freak!''_

 _'' Just disappear!''_

 _'' Don't even look at him! He is a monster!''_

 _''Freak! Freak!''_

'' Naruto-san!'' He heard this time, his body shooting up breathing deeply. He instantly went on denial, his hands grabbing the back of his head, his elbows touching his knees. Not aware of where he was and if he was alone or not.

'' I'm not a freak! I'm not a freak!'' He repeated endlessly, struggling to utter the words.

'' Naruto-san! Are you alright? Look at me!'' Momo grabbed his head forcing the boy to look at her. Her heart clenched because of the sight. His pupils dilatated, his face white, lost the color of his usual tan skin. Even if his eyes were in her direction, he couldn't see her, his mind overloading thanks to the nightmare. She hugged him tightly, his head resting on her shoulder, not sure what to do. His body was all wet, but she didn't care. Naruto-san needed someone to help him, to take him out of his pain. '' I'm here. Everything is alright. I'm here.'' She tightened her grip a little bit more while one hand caressed his large back.

Finally realizing the situation that he was in, his anxiety increased, scared to make a mistake. '' No momo get out! I can hurt you!'' He tried to free himself, getting up from the bed to run away.

'' No!'' She refused, grabbing his hand. '' You could never hurt me!''

'' What are you talking about? You don't know me! Nobody does! I don't even know myself! I'm just a freak!''

But she stubbornly refused to hear him and hugged him tightly retaining the boy on the place. '' That's not true! Don't ever say it again! You are not a freak! You are the man that will change everything! You will be the man who will save the universe!''

His eyes widened into an impossible length. He already heard those words from someone else. Haruna... Lala... And now Momo...

'' Why do you all believe so much in me?'' His body slowly relaxed, and his respiration rate returned to normal. '' I'm nothing special.''

'' And there is where you are wrong.'' Momo removed her head from his chest, but her arms were still surrounding his torso. '' I have seen it. I already saw the kind of person you are.'' She said, moving into the bed, dragging him with her.

'' What are you doing?'' He asked unsure, still a bit emotional from the nightmare.

'' Come here. Give me a chance. Mother always used this whenever my sisters or I felt down.'' She pushed the wet covers onto the floor, placing the pillow to give her some inclination to rest her head, while his rested on her stomach. She began to caress his hair, playing delicately with it. '' The Naruto-san that I know is the most incredible person that has ever lived. He is kind, quite childish sometimes, a prankster. He is someone who goes out of his way to help whoever needs it. It doesn't matter if he knows them or not. The Naruto-san that I know worries about everybody, placing other's desires and needs above his own. The Naruto-san that I know is not a freak. Because of your kindness, you will be the man who will change everything.''

The darkness of the room was not a nuisance because he could see it. The warmth that her eyes held. ' _I feel... at peace._ ' He thought his eyes slowly closing to fall asleep once more.

Seeing the boy succumb into the world of dreams once more, probably because of the exhaustion, she smiled sadly seeing the strongest human who gained the attention of the strongest being, so defenseless. Almost two times her own size, strength reckoned and potential to become so much more, but he was just an adolescent who never had a family, with his own issues. How selfish were they? They have forgotten about Naruto-san in the way. Always so kind and protective, they focused on their own problems, on how to avoid that Lala would get married to an unwanted fiance and they forgot about him. But even the strongest have their own weakness.

'' Momo I will make you happy. I will protect you.'' He mumbled, the boy already asleep.

She could hear her own her heartbeat right now, a small blush rising on her cheeks. Even when he was asleep, he wanted to make others happy. How selfless could he be?

'' I have fallen in love with you Naruto-san.'' Momo kissed her thumb and graced his lips carefully to don't wake him up. All she wanted is to give him a life full of happiness.

Line Break

'' What have you done, Onee-sama?'' Deadpanned Momo, seeing a blonde child with whiskers marks across his cheeks. Wearing clothes too big for his size. No doubt who the child was. That didn't mean that Naruto-san didn't look adorable to the point where she fought against her own to don't take a photo and keep it forever. But right now, there was more important things to resolve.

'' Hehe. An invention suddenly activated. I don't know why, and it made Naruto-kun grow younger as when he was a child.'' Lala scratched the back of her head apologetically. '' It shouldn't take more than some hours to return to normal. A day at most.''

'' A day?'' Exclaimed Momo unbelievable.

'' Well that is just an exaggeration. Just in the worst case.'' Lala explained returning all the devices into their place fast to avoid any other accident.

Momo sighed, resigned and used at the kinds of trouble that her big sister's inventions carried with them. '' Come on Naruto-san. Let's go to change you into some clothes of your size.'' Momo bent, trying to grab his hand to help him, seeing the difficulty of the boy to move on those clothes. He was maximum four at best.

'' Who are you miss?'' The whiskered child refused to take her hand on suspicion.

Of course, he doesn't have his memories, that was just what they need it to complicate things. '' I'm Momo and this is my sister Lala, you don't have to be afraid of us. We just want to help.''

'' I don't know.'' Naruto mumbled insecurely.

'' Come on Naruto-kun, let's have fun. Don't you want to play?'' Lala smiled widely with her usual happy and energetic behavior.

'' You will play with me?'' The little boy with hope, that would the first time that anyone would play with him and they were being nice to him. Only Jii-chan was nice enough with him and he came by only once a month to talk.

'' Of course! Let's go!'' Lala carried him as a mother would do with their child walking away not noticing that Momo was left behind.

'' Why Naruto-san sounded so happy when Onee-sama told him to play?'' She frowned suspiciously.

'' Ahhhh? This is the pervert beast?'' She heard her twin sister's cry. It seems that she had, so putting for some moments and save the blonde child. Who knows what could happen in her sibling's hands?

'' So, he would need a couple of hours before returning to normal eh?'' Nana spoke with the chair, swinging it back and forth, her hands behind her head.

'' Mmm yes, but you cannot say that we are not lucky. We got to see Naruto-kun as a baby boy. Kyaaaah, just look how adorable he is.'' Lala hugged the small boy, giggling happily. She felt the boy stiffen for a second, not used of this kind of treatment. At the moment the blonde candidate was too small to sit on the chair alone, just seeing the top of his spiked hair, so Lala took the boy and sat him on her lap while Momo cooked, already the time of lunch.

'' Adorable? Sure.'' Nana snorted at her sister's words without realizing the effect on the boy. His eyelids went down, sad at her words. He was used to much more, but he thought that maybe they were nice people to him, that they recognized his existence.

But Momo did realize the pained expression on the boy thanks to Nana's words, and pissed, she reacted throwing at her the spatula, that was on her hand at her head making Nana fall backward, smoke coming out of her forehead. '' I told you to be nicer.'' The youngest twin growled, her eyebrow twitching violently.

The boy's shined for a second, seeing the girl protecting him. It felt nice.

'' Hehe look at Naruto-kun. He looks like he is having fun.'' Lala spoke gladly that the boy was enjoying himself. Pointing a small finger at her sister who was standing up caressing the small spot, that was throbbing on her forehead.

'' Say it with me Naruto-kun! Bad Nana! Bad Nana!'' The boy looked unsure to follow what the girl told him, but seeing the girl so enthusiastic, he decided to go along with it.

'' Bad Nana.'' He mumbled, trying to not offend the girl.

Hearing the boy say those words, the two sisters melted in front of such innocent reaction.

'' Soooo cuteee!'' Lala cried hugging Naruto between her arms, making the youngest deviluke worry for a second.

'' Onee-sama careful! Careful! Don't use too much strength.'' Momo jumped in making her eldest sibling pout at the lack of trust.

'' Mouu I would never hurt Naruto-kun!''

'' Onee-sama sometimes you forget how strong you are.'' Laughed awkwardly Momo, kneeling cheeking up the small blonde. She could never be too careful. Right now, Naruto-san depended on them.

'' That is not true! Naruto-kun loves my hugs. Isn't that true?'' Lala asked caressing his cheek with her own, laughing easily.

'' I'm going to be jealous if you just take him for yourself Onee-sama.'' Giggled Momo. '' Let me give you a kiss.'' She approached giving him a small chastized peck on his cheeks, making his eyes widen into an immeasurable length. '' For now, this should suffice. You are too young right now, so I hope you return to your normal self, fast.'' The girl smiled softly, but her words went unheard by the boy who was touching his face with his tiny hand, his hair covering his face.

'' You like Naruto-kun too Momo?'' Lala asked curiously while tilting her head.

'' Yes. I can't stop these feelings. I want to help him in whatever I can too. I'm sorry Onee-sama if this disturbs you, but I will not back down. '' Momo said softly already figuring what her answer would be.

'' Mmm? Why should it bother me?'' Lala smiled purely before her forehead touched the posterior part of the boy's head. '' I understand completely what you are going through and I cannot make you hold your own feelings for Naruto-kun. Besides, he needs all the love that he can get, so I'm glad that you will help feel Naruto-kun loved.''

As she expected of her big sister always so kind. She just knew two people so pure as her big sister. One was her mother, Lala being a carbon copy of their mother on the personality regard and the one that resembled the most on the physical department too. The other was Naruto-san himself and she couldn't say which one between the three of them were more pure, but maybe that was the reason that she was feeling so attracted to the candidate.

'' You will share a boy?'' Nana intervened for the first time, incredulous at her sibling's words. '' How can you do that?''

'' Why? Is something wrong?'' Lala asked confused at Nana's reaction. '' If there are any girls that love him then, of course, they should date him, well at least if he loves then back. But in this way, nobody gets hurt if there is a mutual feeling.''

'' Nee-chan you can't be serious.'' Laughed Nana awkwardly. '' This isn't like when we were children, and you let us play with your toys. I thought that you love the pervert beast. Won't it hurt you to see him with other girls?''

'' I don't see why you don't understand, but I think this is the best solution for everyone. I'm glad you love Naruto-kun, Momo.'' Smiled the eldest princess widely earning another one from her sibling.

'' Thank you Onee-sama. It would have been pretty bad if we had to compete. I don't want to fight with you. Let's make Naruto-san the happiest.''

'' Of course!''

'' I don't get it. This will bring a serious problem in the future.'' Nana tried to reason once again.

'' Mmmm I don't think so. Then also, if he is going to become the emperor, he is expected to have multiple wives to show his power.'' Lala said in thought grabbing her chin. Wait, now that she thought about it the boy was a little bit silent.

'' But that was before, even Papa doesn't have a harem and he is the actual emperor.''

'' That is because Mama doesn't let him have one.'' Momo sweatdropped at her mother's jealousy. Not that it wasn't justified. Their father is the biggest of the perverts.

'' Hey Naruto-kun, are you okay?'' Lala spoke lowly, grabbing his tiny hand. Hearing some sniffling and feeling some drops on her skin, the girl moved the whiskered blonde into one of her legs laterally, so she could see him. Her heart clenched when she saw him cry. '' Waaaah! Naruto-kun why are you crying? Don't cry please!'' Lala panicked moving her hands wildly, not sure of what she should do. Why was he sad? Did something happen? Did he feel bad?

'' This is your fault Nana apologize right now!'' Demanded the youngest Deviluke, startling her twin.

'' What? Why? What did I do?'' Nana felt confused and scared, not wanting to upset even more her sibling. '' Hey little buddy. Are you okay?'' She asked, sitting on her knees, trying to comfort the boy. She didn't want to make the boy unhappy. And why was he crying in the first place?

The boy continued to sniffle, one hand trying to clean the trails of tears while the other was always present on his cheek.

'' Woaah! Look how funny it's my face!'' Lala grabbed her face and stretched it, making strange expressions, but without any result. '' Help me out Peke!''

'' Y-Yes Lala-sama!''

'' Look, I'm a bear! A giant one! Or do you prefer a lion? Or a unicorn?'' Peke metamorphed continuously at its master words, giving her new outfits to cheer the boy up.

'' Nana, I'm going to kill you!'' Momo's eyes turned white, her teeth sharper, grabbing her twin by the collar of her red dress. Nana's skin paled, expecting the worse outcome for her out of this mess.

'' B-B-But I swear I didn't do anything!'' She pleaded as the last resort.

'' Thank you.'' They heard the boy speak on the middle of the ruckus, his voice broken. '' I don't even know you, but thank you.''

Momo's eyes softened approaching the little boy taking his tiny hands into her own caressing the back of it caringly. '' Why would you thank us Naruto-san?''

The boy sniffled, shaking his head, troubled to stop the flow of memories into his head. All of those persecutions, those hateful glares or the continuing cursing wherever he just showed up, why these people were nice to him? He never felt so good before.

'' Why are you so nice to me? Aren't I... a... a...?'' His voice broken on his throat.

But even though two of the three princesses were confused, a certain one, the same one that last night consoled him on his sleep, was being up on edge, her alarm's ringing loudly because of her gut instinct. That means that his nightmare held a deeper meaning, about something from his past. Before he lived on the orphanage and she needed to know it now.

'' What Naruto-san? What happened? What do you mean?'' She pressed a little but getting no answer, she continued to ask. '' Naruto-san, please.''

'' Hey momo, the pervert beast is crying. At least let him breathe a little bit.'' But her words fell on deaf ears, her sister continuing to ask the boy. This was important. Now he could remember his past because he never had forgotten about it in the first place. Once he would return to his normal self, there was no guarantee, he would remember anything. She can ease his pain if she knows the cause of it. '' Momo knock it off.'' Nana grabbed her arm, pissing her sister for being interrupted.

She could never understand about what Naruto-san was going through. She saw a part of it and she never wish for him to experience that pain again. '' Just shut ''

She was about to stand up when Lala's soothing voice interrupted her.

'' As much as it pains me, the truth is that I don't know you.'' Her words surprised the twins. '' I have been living with you, Naruto-kun for a couple of months, but I don't know you.'' The boy looked at her strangely. What was she talking about? This was the first time, he saw her. '' You are always so busy that I rarely have anytime to be with you.''

Ah, she is talking to the oldest Naruto through the youngest that was in front of her, sitting on her lap. '' But I saw it. The way that you take on everyone worries to make everyone happy, and then you took the heaviest burden on yourself and smiled without a second doubt. '' What was this strange lady talking about? It made no sense for him. '' You can have the whole galaxy as your enemy, and I will still be at your side. No matter the odds, or what people may think of me. I will be at your side.'' His eyes widened into an impossible length, hearing so much dedication. '' You are a human, the man who is destined to become the greatest against all the odds, but first of all, you are the man that I love.'' Lala laughed a bit pained making Momo's eye soften. _' Onee-sama.'_

'' I know, I'm being coward, but I can't walk next to you right now. I'm just a burden to you. But I will be worthy to be at your side. Just wait for me okay?'' She asked rhetorically, hiding her face on his hair. She said it. She finally said it. Now she just has to work harder for it.

'' I keep forgeting about it, but sometimes Ane-ue is not just a childish person. '' Nana spoke breaking Momo out of his stupor.

'' Yes, that's true.'' She nodded, sighing heavily seeing now a more energetic Lala convincing the little candidate to go out for some ice-cream. It seems that she will have to hold it, for now, to know what the blonde haired boy wanted to say.

Line Break

Yui walked on the streets, a little mark present on her forehead. She was upset right now. And why? Well, her brother ran away, so he could skip the chores that he had to do this week, leaving her with the responsibility to do it for him. He sure was sneaky. So finally finishing the last chore after going to the supermarket to buy supplies of food, she decided to return home and relax for a moment of relaxing, before going to study and try to don't think about the boy that lingered on her head. Naruto. Thanks to her father now, she knew that she liked the boy, but what was she supposed to do now? It's not like she could ask him to take a walk out of nowhere, that would be too fishy. But she cannot stay put and wait for him to make a move. He never did before. Wait a second. Does he even like her in the first place? She cried internally messing her hair with one hand.

'' I got ya!'' She snapped out of her thoughts when a small child threw himself in front of her feet.

'' W-What are you doing?'' She asked surprised, but she heard an angry hiss typically coming from a cat and then she saw it. The little animal was cover in blond and missing half of a limb from the anterior legs. It had also a deep cut on one of its eyes and naturally, because of the pain and the panic it kept scratching the boy's small hand and his cheeks. Wait, what? He was a carbon copy of...

'' Don't worry little buddy, I'm here to help. I will take you to a doctor, you are hurt.''

It was incredible how similar he and the Naruto she remembered when they were kids. Blue eyes, spiky blonde hair and his characteristic cheek marks. His tone of voice was higher, but it was normal considering how young the boy was. Did he get a girl pregnant behind everyone's back? That could explain the reason for a period of time when she didn't saw him. They were months. _' How shameless!'_ She fumed indignantly. She had to lecture a blonde yankee when she meets him.

Feeling a hand tucking her trousers, she looked down to see the boy holding the cat, now with multiples scratches on his face while the cat bit his hand hard, the little child ignoring the boy. '' Can you tell me where I can find a doctor? He needs help-ouch.''

'' What are you doing? You are getting hurt!''

'' No!'' He refused stubbornly, actually mad at the girl. '' If you are not helping, it's fine. But he is hurt, I have to save him.''

His eyes... it held the same fire as Naruto-san held anytime he fought for someone. How could it possibly be? Her mouth became dry at the uncanny similitude. The boy turned around and ran to find someone who could give him a hand with the cat.

'' W-Wait I will help! I know a veterinary doctor. He can cure the cat. '' Yui shouted running to catch the boy.

'' Are you going to help?'' The whiskered blonde stopped for a moment.

'' Yes, let's go.'' The girl grabbed his free hand and ran towards the veterinary.

Line Break

Momo ran all over the streets, asked for help to thousands of people who were on the streets, none of them saw even a glimpse of the boy that she described them. Dammit, why does her sisters had to loose Naruto-san while she went inside the ice-cream shop to buy what little Naruto wanted. Each second passed by increased the possibility of the candidate getting hurt or be found by some of the contestants for the throne. This was not a moment to be vulnerable.

' _You better find him.' Momo said before taking off._

' _We will try!' Lala exclaimed looking around, not quite understanding the strange behavior that her little sister had since she heard that Naruto ran away. That was a short, but quite loud lecture._

 _Momo stopped on her tracks, not getting time to turn around before Nana clapped her big sister mouth shut, a shiver running through her spine. ' We will definitely find him.' And without turning around, she ran to find the main reason of her worries. Nana could swear she saw a black aura beginning to form around Momo's body._

It was their responsibility to take care of him, and they lost the blonde. How could they be so stupid? Feelings her legs burning from the exhaustion after more than one hour running nonstop, her anxiety oppressing her chest, she took her wings out not caring anymore if a human saw her. She will deal with it later. Right now, Naruto-san could be in danger. But before she could kick the floor or flap her wings, a voice stopped her mid-track.

'' So, I was right. You are Momo-sama. The youngest of the three princesses.'' She turned around to see a face familiar from the reunions of high royalty that were held every once in a while, forced to participate because of their father. He was tall, tattoos markings all over his face, and pointy ears.

'' What do you want Testa?'' Momo growled, not caring to wear her elegant mask in front of the prince.

'' Woah that it's something new princess Momo. I never expected you to have this rude behavior. Maybe from princess Nana, I could have expected it. But from yourself princess?'' The prince sounded sincerely surprised. Who could blame him? The youngest Deviluke was always reckoned to be the kindest and most elegant princess on every ball, but now she held an attitude proper of a lowly warrior.

'' I don't have time for you.''

'' No worries, I will just follow you. For what I heard from my sources, they informed me you could bring me to that fighter that is claiming Lala-sama's hand.'' The tattoed man smirked stopping her once again before she ignored him. '' I have a tactic to get him out of the way. All other's contestants are stupid picking fights or hiring fighters to battle for them. Brains prevail over physic. An assassination is sufficient. A clean and unexpected kill with no confrontations, losers.'' He mocked the other's princes.

But, oh wrong move. You shouldn't say that in front of a woman whose emotions are at their peak, stress overwhelming all the others.

'' You what?'' She muttered, her eyes lost all the life on them, hollow.

'' Of course Momo-sama. It's the most logical thing. Think about it. The most potential toxin carried by insects and they just have to stung him. His death will be fast and he won't notice. I know, I know, I'm too compassionate, but I can't hurt too much a lowly human, that would be like kicking a dog, that isn't-gaahg.'' He was lifted from the ground green vines tightening its grip around his body, and another one contracting constantly around his neck, cutting his respiration. '' W-What are you doing?'' His hand tried to lose the grip on its neck, but more vines grabbed it and held it close to his body.

Momo was holding her Dial looking at the struggling prince with a mixture of boredness and hate. '' You threatened Naruto-san. I will never forgive you.''

'' You cannot interfere. Have you gotten mad? It's against the pact-gaajh. The princesses cannot favorite a candidate nor participate on the fights those are some of the rules that your father, the emperor, agreed with the other kings of the planets. Will you risk a war?'' He managed to speak, the plants still suffocating him.

Momo expression didn't flatter for a second at his threats, quite the opposite her opposite her expression turned even colder. So that is why the Devilukes were so feared, he thought after he heard the answer of the princess before he fell unconscious because of the blockage of his carotid artery because of the pressure on it.

'' I will risk the whole universe being burn to ashes.'' And with that, she flew away. She had a little boy to save, no matter the consequences.

Line Break

They were waiting, sitting on the chairs, the boy focused on the bite marks on his hands, an awkward silence reigning on the room. At least awkward for the girl. Since the moment they entered the clinic the boy shouting to get help, and the doctor came to their little patient, he held the same meditative position while Yui tried to break the ice to at least ask his name, unable to do so. It has been already more than a couple of hours, so probably the doctor will get out any minute to tell them something.

'' He was hurt. '' The boy for the first time. '' I hope he is going to be okay.''

The girl smiled at the small boy with kindness. '' Of course, he is going to be okay. And you know why? Thanks to you. You were really brave, so young still grabbing the cat even though he continued to scratch you.''

'' It wasn't a big deal.'' The boy muttered kind of embarrassed. How it came that he found a lot of nice people today? He heard the girl giggle making him blush.

'' You remind me a lot of a friend of mine. Funny eh?'' The girl sighed with content, the image of the said boy coming onto her mind. '' But I will tell you something. It has to be a secret between the two of us, okay? You are a lot cuter.''

'' Waaah?'' The boy's back touched the wall surprised. '' What is that supposed to mean? You shouldn't lie.'' The whiskered blonde diverted his gaze.

The black haired girl giggled, finding amusing his flustered reaction.

However, at that moment the doctor who received them came out of a door with a nurse being him, slightly covered by the doctor's figure. '' So you are still here? I thought that you would have run away to don't pay for the bill.'' The doctor laughed hard, getting a slap on the back of his head from the nurse. '' Behave, sensei.''

'' I would never leave a friend behind.'' The little boy stood up with a frown.

'' A friend? You said it earlier that you just found it on the street, and I saw how it was biting you. For sure it isn't your friend, brat.'' The veterinary cleaned his ear with his middle finger bored.

'' Sensei.'' The nurse hissed ready to slap him once again before she heard the voice of the little blonde.

'' Yeah, you are right. We are not friends right now.'' His tiny hands tightened into a fist. '' But if I ran away then we won't ever be friends.'' He stated, glaring at the doctor.

' This is the same as Uzumaki-san.' Yui thought with wide eyes. Those were the exact words he said when he saved her from those bullies.

'' Hahaha this kid is awesome.'' The veterinary messed the little boy hair annoying him. '' Here is your future friend then.'' He got out of the way now, to let them see the nurse fully who held the bandaged cat between her arms.

'' He is still a little sedated, but he will be okay mostly. He lost one leg and an eye. I hope you will take good care of him.'' The nurse kneeled giving it to him.

'' I will love him a hundred times more than anybody, so he doesn't feel bad for losing them.'' He nodded before he became a little unsure of how to say what was lingering into his mind. '' I-I don't have any money. But I will work and pay you back. I swear.'' He exclaimed frenetically.

'' What? You think I didn't know? '' The veterinary turned around, walking away. '' Of course, you don't have any money. I'm not charging you because I like you. It's that simple. '' He waved before entering in a room.

'' If the wounds reopen again, please don't hesitate to come back. We will treat him. '' The nurse bowed before following the doctor.

'' Then let's see, how should I call you? You have yellow fur and you are kind of fierce. I think I will call you Raijin. I hope you will like it when you wake up. '' The small boy caressed his fur carefully. Then, he looked up, tilting his head at the sight of the teenage girl. '' Nee-chan your mouth is open. Are you okay?''She shooked her head out to get out of her trance, laughing awkwardly. '' How can I pay you back?'' He asked startling the girl before her eyes softened.

'' I didn't do anything this was all thanks to you.'' She bent over tapping his chest. '' I don't know how your heart can fit inside your chest seeing how big it is.'' If it wasn't because the boy was an exact carbon copy of Uzumaki-san, she would be looking at the phantom image of her friend next to the boy. '' You know what? A boy so nice as you need to receive a reward. Let me buy you an ice-cream.'' She stood up, holding his hand in the air waiting for the boy to take it.

First, unsure of what to do, but finally he decided to trust the girl. She seemed like a nice lady. She helped Raijin when he was injured. So, taking her hand while holding the feline into his other arm, they walked away from the clinic. Anyway, did she say ice-cream? Wasn't that something he had to do? Mmm cannot remember, well probably it wasn't that important then.

That wasn't what a certain princess was thinking at the moment. The sun was getting low, nearly night time already, and she didn't get a clue of where the boy that she was looking for was, and neither she received a message from her siblings.

'' Where the hell that pervert beast could be?!'' Nana shouted at the top of her lungs. '' Hell, if I could just fly.'' She murmured running from one street to another. But no, if she did it, Momo would just torture her to death. Wait a moment. If they don't find him and something happens to that loudly blonde, wouldn't that be it worse?

Her wings flapped out, not caring who would see her, flying at a speed which breaks the sound barrier, crying hysterically and fearing for her life. '' Don't you dare to even get a scratch on you! Pervert beast!''

Line Break

'' Buahahaha that stupid cat got in the way and now your motorbike it's all scratched loser.''

'' Shut the hell up! I didn't try to avoid or anything. It just scared me, and I made a sudden movement thinking, I would fall or something. If I knew that it was a cat, I would just run it over. Fucking animal.''

'' Well, I don't think that the cat survived. That little shit is probably dead by now.''

'' I hope so, fucking shit.''

'' Hahaha.'' A group of yankees yelled back and forth between each other.

'' If not I will just kill it, next time I see it, tch.'' And at the moment when he clicked his tongue, a metal bar met back of the head of the delinquent making him grab it and fall on the floor.

'' Fuck, what was that?'' They cursed before they say a boy not old enough to even pee alone holding a stick.

'' I will slaughter you pigs.'' The venom on his voice could compete with one of their own when they get really pissed. Maybe if he was their age, they would feel threatened, but right now was just humiliating. A fucking three-four years old messing with them.

'' You think you can fuck with us?'' One glared at the boy taking out a knife.

'' What are you doing? Are you crazy?'' Yelled a beautiful black haired girl, grabbing the boy and putting him behind her against his will. On one hand, holding an injured cat who struggled to free himself scratching her. Once he woke up, he began to hurt the girl and Naruto trying to run away from them. '' He is just a child!'' She reprimanded. '' And you what do you think you are doing, eh? You cannot hit people with a weapon.''

'' Let me go! I'm going to kill then!'' He struggled to free himself from her, choking the girl to her core because of his words. '' It was their fault that Raijin lost his paw and eye. It was their fault and they were still saying, they were going to kill him. They weren't even sorry!''

'' Let the kid go. I'm going to crack his head open.'' The one that was hit on the head, owner of the motorbike said swinging his bat fully.

'' Let's see you try, fatass!'' Naruto spat on his face enraging the teenager even more.

'' Stop it!'' Kotegawa begged. What was she supposed to do? '' Go home or I will call the police.'' Yui threatened with the first thing that came into her mind.

'' You shut up, oh? Isn't that the fucking cat that broke my bike? So I got at the same time to kill this stupid animal and this little shit that think he can mess with me. I'm going to kill you both.'' He pointed his bat toward them.

'' Stop! I'm seriously going to call the police!''

'' Shut up whore. Before you even grab your phone, I'm fucking killing you. So, don't even try.'' The bat went under chin before he got a good sight of her. Her eyes were glaring at him but fuck she was hot. '' Thinking about it a little bit you are sexy.'' His bat traced her body down till it arrived at her huge chest playing with one of her breasts. '' You know what? You suck my dick right now and let me do it raw with you and I will let them go. Of course, creampie included.'' And before he got the chance to laugh about it, the metal bar that previously hit the back of his head, now met his groin.

'' I will make sure that doesn't happen fatass.'' The delinquent couldn't even yell from the agonizing pain just grabbing his balls while he cried silently. Another strike went onto his back, another and another, endessly. How the fuck a kid could hit this hard?

One of them which were contemplating finally moved, going to the kill to stab him before a yellow feline jumped straight toward the hand holding the knife and bitting it as hard as it could. '' Fuck! Fucking cat let go!'' He tried to punch it away but the instant the cat intervened, making the guy yell painfully alerting the boy, he moved to land a strike on the jaw of the teenager and breaking the bone.

While one laid on the floor unconscious and the other rolled onto his back holding his mandible, Naruto spoke once more. '' I'm going to kill you.'' It was not a threat, but a promise. But that didn't put them into an edge. That was nothing new, just a daily thing for them. But his eyes were something else.

'' What the fuck is that?'' A tattoed guy gulped slowly backing away.

'' I'm giving you one chance. Grab them and run.'' Didn't his voice sound deeper?

'' Take them and let's get the hell away from here.'' They followed up instructions and ran as fast as they could.

Seeing those pieces of trash ran away, making sure that no one was hiding to hurt them when they were with the guard down.

'' Are you okay, nee-chan?'' The whiskered boy breathed deeply seeing that Raijin was fine.

'' Yes, thank you. Anyway, you cannot hurt people with a metal bar.'' Kotegawa reprimanded the boy who was behind his back, not seeing his eyes. He plainly ignored her when the cat licked his hand in gratitude. His eyes softened seeing the feline finally accept him.

'' I'm glad you are okay. I called you Raijin. I hope you like it. Do you want us to be friends?'' The boy asked quietly the fear to be rejected still lingering inside him. The feline feeling his fear jumped into his arm licking his face as an answer. Of course.

'' Lucky you. It seems that Raijin saw how pure your heart is.'' Yui smiled happy for the boy.

'' Naruto-san!'' A pink haired princess flew down, once her feet touched the ground, she quickly hugged the boy and the at on the process. '' I'm so glad. I thought that something happened to you.'' She checked frenetically on his body to see if he had any wound and hugging him again but this time tighter breathing on relief, her wings and tail still out. Finally, she found him. That was the worst experience she went through. She couldn't imagine what she would have done if he had been hurt or worse, because of her and her sibling's fault.

'' I-I'm sorry.'' He mumbled with remorse for worrying the nice lady.

'' It's okay. It's okay. Now that you are near to me, where I can look for you, I can breathe.'' The pink haired princess kissed his cheek once again making his heartbeat rise once again. Why does she keep doing that out of the blue? '' Oh is that a friend of yours Naruto-san?'' She asked now seeing the cat between them who was glaring at her annoyed.

But instantly what caught her attention were his eyes. Blood slit red eyes, but that wasn't the only change on his appearance. His nails grew larger along with his canines inside a black hinted mouth. His cute whiskers marks became rougher along with his hair which stood even wilder than usual. _' So this is what Zastin told me._ ' It's true, there isn't any alien out there with these typical characteristics. He was a human, but then, this? This was the key to discover what happened to him on the past and what pained him on his sleep. If she found what happened or the reason behind his powers that would give him closure.

She gave him another quick kiss on the top of his head. _' Wait for it. I'm going to save you.'_

'' W-What? T-Tail and w-w-wings? And N-Naruto-san?'' Yui stuttered, her mind not registering in front of her. The girl just came flying? How was that possible?

The youngest Deviluke sighed on acceptance. She knew that something like this could happen and she took the risk more than willingly to find her favorite candidate for the throne, but that didn't mean that this meant a lot of work and probably a lecture from Zastin and her father. '' Can we talk about this later? I just found Naruto-san. I want to take him home and there we can discuss.''

'' W-What are you talking about? Is that U-Uzumaki-san?''

Momo nodded, kicking herself for her stupid assumption that this girl had discovered the truth.

A light glowed brightly involving the little boy, and the princess smiled pleased while the earthling seemed even more confused. The cat jumped onto Momo's arms, calling worried for the little boy. '' Don't worry. He is coming back.'' The princess murmured caressing his fur to tranquilize the feline.

His figure grew several times larger until it reached his normal one, the light finally dying. How should I say this? The image at the end wasn't exactly what they expected. Here was Naruto at his normal age, yes, but he still wore the clothes as when he was a boy, the shirt all riped, not reaching his stomach just coverings part of his chest and the trousers, well, there was almost no trousers for the pleasure of Momo who drooled at the sight and made a mental photo for later use.

'' S-S-Shameless!'' Yui cried pointing an accusing finger at him while her face shined in a bright red color. '' Wait, no, what is happening?'' She cried for answers. What was going on?

'' Yui-chan? Wait, what? Ups.'' The whiskered surprised when a bandaged cat jumped into his arms and began to lick all his face purring happily.'' This is new haha. Are you okay buddy?'' He caressed his head not quite understanding the situation. Wasn't he on his house watching some of Lala's inventions?

'' Naruto-san!'' A body impacted onto his chest.

' This is a nice body.' Momo drooled once again, his hand feeling his muscle before regaining composure.

'' Hey Momo, what is going on?'' Naruto asked bringing her into a one arm hug.

'' Deviluke!'' An angry voice that she immediately recognized echoed through the streets.

Suddenly they were surrounded by robots and a rather pissed prince who was inside in one of them. '' Testa.'' Momo narrowed her eyes at the despicable figure. It seems that he chose to forget about the smart tactic, letting his emotions take over and come to confront Naruto-san personally. Lucy, she arrived earlier than him, but not more, than the candidate returning to his normal self. He will just get his ass kicked.

''Yous know him Momo?'' The whiskered blonde asked not slightly worried, playing with his new yellow pet.

'' Yes, he is one of the candidates for the throne, Naruto-san.''

The blonde sighed tiredly because of those idiot princes. Why couldn't they let Lala choose who she wants to marry _? ' It seems that I need to teach another one a lesson.'_ The whiskered blonde cracked his knuckles at the thought.

'' How dare you intervene Deviluke?! Now I will kill you along with that lowly being, and then I will wage war against Gid if I need to, for humiliating me!''

Oh, another wrong move. This prince didn't seem to learn. Taking the cat from the top of his head and giving it to Momo, his eyes cold. '' Can you take care of him, please? Stay back. I'm going to teach him to don't mess with my friends.'' Momo nodded before she heard Naruto's embarrassed voice. '' And after this can I get new clothes? I look like a striper.'' He diverted his gaze, scratching his whiskers marks making the princess giggle.

'' Of course, Naruto-san.'' Walking towards the earthling girl whose mind seemed to overload, she put the feline over her shoulder waiting for the candidate to win.

'' Wait, what is Uzumaki-san planning?'' Kotegawa asked worried seeing the blonde placing himself in front of the small army of robots. '' We have to get the police or the army! He will just get himself killed!'' The black haired girl exclaimed worriedly.

'' No need. The only one that will need an army to the defeat the other is Testa.''

'' What are you saying?'' An explosion surprised Yui her hand snapping towards the source and her eyes widening seeing her childhood friend jump high, way more than an Olympic gymnast was able to, defeating one after another with extreme ease.

'' What is going on? '' She muttered, doubting what her eyes were seeing.

'' There is no need for Naruto-san to get help against suck weak foe.'' While the princess explained the situation, Naruto's powers, and his goal, he kept destroying robot after robot with high speed.

'' You damn earthling!'' Testa shouted enraged, pressing a button that made a gigant cannon appear from the belly of the creation.

'' I don't care what you say about me! But threat my friends, and I crush anybody, humans, aliens or gods!'' On his hand appeared a giant spiraling blue ball with the help of a clone. **'' Odaama Rasengan!''** The attack impacted over the robot fully engulfing it, producing a gigantic explosion afterward. The two girls used their arms to cover themselves from the shockwave, Raijin immersing itself in the princess cleavage for shelter. After the smoke cleared, there he stood, giving them his back, over a pile of robots, standing majestically. '' Naruto-san will be the first human to govern everything, thanks to his strength alone.'' Momo felt pride inside, though she preferred that he would just marry her big sister to avoid any fight or risk. That sense of pride wasn't quite shared by Kotegawa who felt an enormous sense of betrayal inside her.

After the blonde finally dress up thanks to the spare of clothes that the princess had with her in case, he would have transformed back. He came out of the bushes seeing all the robots gone.

'' You are a lifesaver Momo, not only for the clothes, but for taking care of everything too.'' He grinned widely taking the cat who jumped once again onto his arms and fast climbed onto his shoulder.

'' I told you. We are a team Naruto-san. This is the least that I can do for you.'' Momo smiled enjoying the comeback of her favorite candidate.

'' Then we are a pretty good team. I know that I can count on you then. You took care of me when I was a kid.'' While he changed his clothes, Momo told him everything that happened since he was hit by the invention of Lala. ''Oh and Yui-chan I'm sorry you saw me like that. It was a bit shameless, but I couldn't do anything.'' He laughed awkwardly scratching the back of his head seeing the black haired girl rather upset.

'' Okay I have to go.'' She dismissed him walking away. But he grabbed her arm a frown present on his face.

'' What's wrong? Did I do anything else to upset you.'' Hearing no answer, the boy pressed when his friend tried to free herself. '' Yui-chan help me out on this. I don't know what happened the whole day. I don't know what I did.''

'' You are not playing it like this was a part. You are dense to such extent.'' She gave up on running away. She wanted to go before she said something that later she might regret. '' You never considered to tell us about what you were going through.'' Kotegawa muttered but didn't go unheard by the other two teenagers.

'' I wanted to protect you guys. If you know you might have been gotten involved maybe, and I would never forgive myself if any of you got hurt because of me. Last time, Risa was caught on the middle, and she almost got hurt.''

 _' No Naruto-san!'_ Momo though when the whiskered blonde made that mistake.

'' Momioka-san knew. I see.'' Yui pressed once again pushing him out of the way. '' Let me go! I don't want to see you!'' The blonde let her go a pained expression on his face.

'' I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you or anything.'' The whiskered blonde faked a smile that everyone could see through.

'' How dare you.'' Now it was Momo turn to talk or more like snapping when she saw her always cheerful Naruto wear again that mask. '' Naruto-san is risking his life to protect us, and you are treating like this. How can you be so mean?''

'' This has nothing to do with you.''

'' It has to do everything to do with me. Naruto-san is nothing but kind, he was thinking about what was the best for everyone. You hurt him, and you hurt me too.'' His eyes shined at her passionate words. '' You are just thinking about yourself. You are that selfish, eh?'' Momo frowned at the black haired girl whose hands turned into fists from the impotence. She was right.

'' All of this has begun because of your sister. How can we know that you aren't using him? The timing seems quite convenient, isn't it?'' She glared at the princess. '' Too much to be called luck. She needed a body to fight for her.''

'' Okay that's enough.'' Naruto intervened, but Momo just saw red. Not only she implied that her big sister was just using Naruto-san as a tool, making him look like a fool, but she also despised their feelings over the blue-eyed blonde who she and Lala came to love dearly. '' Onee-sama and me, we would rather return home and face the consequences than hurt Naruto-san, something that Onee-sama tried quite a few times, but was stopped by him. You, on the other hand, what? I already told you, you are just thinking about yourself, not caring at all about the risks that he is going through or if something bad happened to him previously or the pain that he is carrying. You don't deserve to be his friend.'' She spat, venom filling her words.

'' That's enough I said.'' Naruto grabbed Momo delicately, but she wanted to continue before he held her face and made her look at him. '' We can all just be friends, right?'' Naruto pleaded, closing his eyes with another smile while Momo tried to calm herself into his arms to don't stress the whiskered candidate anymore because of her. Kotegawa's heart clenching in pain at the sight.

'' Right now, I don't know if we are friends. Don't try to follow me.'' Kotegawa took off leaving them behind, Naruto's hand on the middle of the air, seeing the girl running each second further away.

'' I-It's all my fault Naruto-san. If I just kept my big mouth shut, this wouldn't have spiraled out of control.''

'' No, no. You protected me.'' He shook his head on appreciation.

'' I don't think I did a good job.'' Momo frowned, holding her head down on shame. However, the feline began to lick her face when Naruto approached her.

'' Raijin doesn't think so either.'' He grinned widely to calm her preoccupations. '' Can I leave Raijin with you? I need to go and talk with someone if you don't mind.'' She shook her head on negation grabbing the cat. A second later she saw Naruto jump high at great speed from roof to roof without knowing onto which direction or the reason or to see who. All she knew right now is that she didn't like a certain earthling.

Line Break

A blue haired girl walked into her room, closing the door behind her, wearing only a towel to cover her body after a so much needed relaxing bath. After a day sitting and listening to her elder sister's plans and tactics to use for the conquest, and I quote ' The heart of that dense idiot blonde'. She needed a moment for herself. It's true that the help from her sibling will be quite beneficial considering that she, herself, didn't know even how she could begin, but the energy and illusion of Akiho was maybe a little too much. Brushing her almost dry hair, she imagined herself following the advice of her sister, a giggle escaping from her lips. Going to eat together ice-cream, to the movies, a little shopping would be nice too. Wait for a second, didn't they already do all that stuff? Dropping her head a little depressed, she confirmed what her instinct was yelling her already long ago. The only way to get through him would be, confess or kiss him, and she couldn't picture herself gathering the strength to do so. What if he rejected her?

Hearing some knocks from the large window of her balcony, she snapped out of her thoughts before shrugging off. It was probably the wind or a bird hitting the crystal. She heard more strange noises before a voice that she knows all too well came as a whisper.

'' Pssst. Haruna-chan. Pssst. Are you there?''

'' Naruto-san?'' She asked surprised. Haruna ran to open the window, effectively seeing her blonde hero standing in front of her. '' How it's possible you are here? This is the seventh floor with no emergency stairs.'' The blue-haired girl asked, looking around to discover how he climbed till her room, leaving her clueless.

'' Mmm ano Haruna-chan. I didn't know you just finished to take a shower.'' Naruto scratched his whiskers marks, looking away with a slight blush across his cheek.

'' Kyaaah-mmph.'' She began to yell embarrassed realizing her state of undressing before the blonde covered her mouth fast.

'' I'm sorry but please don't yell. I don't want to be found by Akiho-neechan. I have something important to tell you.'' Naruto pleaded, his eyes showing a little bit of angst, something that alerted her. He let go, feeling a little guilty because of his sudden harsh movement.

'' Haruna, can I come in? I heard you shout. Is there something wrong?'' The voice of Akiho could be heard from the other side of the room.

'' I'm naked! Nothing happened Onee-chan! I thought that maybe I saw a cockroach, but it was just some dirt.'' She invented as best as she could, hoping that she will buy it.

'' Ew a cockroach. Thank god it wasn't. I wouldn't be the one killing it.'' Akiho walked away, the teenagers both sweatdropping. She would never change. Would she?

Sighing on relief, he turned around, not wanting to make the girl feel more uncomfortable, and so she could dress calmly without being worried about him peaking. But her mind already forgot her clothing state, focusing on the important thing at hand. Her friend was feeling some kind of angst, and she had to help him. That was the main priority. '' Naruto-san, is there any problem? Did something happen?'' Asked the blue haired girl, seeing the blonde's back tense.

He was not ready for this. He wished, he had thought more what he was about to say before rushing towards her house. He was scared of her rejection. He couldn't imagine what he would do if the girl who gave him hope, that looked at him with something else on her eyes, just rejected him. But he cannot back away now because she deserved to now. '' Haruna-chan.'' He muttered with the girl frowning at his low tone. '' I don't know if you are going to run away or if you don't want to talk to me again after, I completely understand.''

But then Haruna hugged him from behind, her head resting on his large back. She hated it. She hated to see the boy she admired in so much distress. '' I would never do that. You are important to me. More than you can imagine, so please stop saying this stuff. There is no way that I would ignore you or stop being your friend.''

His eyes widened feeling the girl tremble on his back. He is such an idiot. Turning around seeing the girl sniffling and wiping her eyes, he placed a hand on her cheek, his forehead meeting hers. '' Don't cry please.''

Haruna shacked her head on negation, still sniffling, trying to recover from her distress. '' It's just that it makes me sad. I don't want to see you like this, in pain. I want you to tease me like you usually do, telling me that I was just a joke with that big grin that you always give me. I want to help you out in whatever you are going through. Don't talk about yourself like you are some kind of freak.'' She sputtered everything that ran through her mind. She continued cleaning her cheeks while Naruto breathed deeply, stepping away from the girl. It was time.

'' I don't know what I am. Maybe I'm not a human. But from what Lala told me, I'm not an alien either.''

An alien? What was he talking about? Haruna looked up after she heard a puff to stay astonished when she saw two Naruto in front of her. Her trembling hand went to touch them, a sad smile ever present on their faces. They were real. How was this possible?

'' This is what I am.'' Haruna heard a spiraling sound coming from a blue sphere that rotated at high speeds on his hand.

'' What is that?'' The blue haired girl went to touch it, but it vanished before she could do it alongside with the clone who disappeared on a cloud of smoke.

'' This is a technique that I can use. Well, it's not like I know a lot of them. But it's incredibly destructive. It would have dismembered your hand off. ''

The girl's astonishment increased ten fold hearing those words. '' How can you do all that, Naruto-san? Wait a moment, you said an alien? Is that something-?''

''I don't know.'' The whiskered blonde interrupted her, shaking his head. '' But they truly exist. Lala, Momo and Nana are aliens. ''

Her mouth stood open unbelievingly. Was this some kind of dream? '' Why are you telling me this? Is there any problem with some aliens? You can stay here for all the days you need if you have to hide from them.'' Haruna panicked, her imagination running wild. Not that she wasn't right. The boy laughed happily thanks to her but confusing the poor girl. '' This isn't a laughing matter Naruto-san!'' She stamped her foot on the floor to get the boy serious. He was too carefree sometimes.

'' It's just that I was worried of how you would react, but you are accepting it and offering me help to hide from the bad guys.''

'' Well, of course, I'm going to help you if you have a problem.'' Haruna stated like it was the most obvious thing to do.

'' I know, I know. It's just that you know, I was kind of scared to lose you.'' He diverted his gaze shyly, the blue haired girl blushing at his words. She also felt kind of happy that she meant that much to him.

'' S-So Lala-san is alien?'' Haruna tried to continue with what the whiskered blonde was trying to tell her.

'' Yes, but Lala and the others are not just aliens, they are the daughters of the ruler of the universe.-

'' Woah.'' How was she supposed to compete with a princess?

'' Yes, and I will become the next one.''

'' W-What? Then are you going to marry Lala-san?'' So, in the end, she never stood a chance eh. Of course, someone as great as Naruto-san was logically going to end up with someone of his level. She was just a normal high schooler.

'' No, but I will still participate in the competition.''

Her hopes rose once again, but it felt confused seeing lack of parts on his reasoning. '' What do you mean by competition?''

The whiskered blonde sighed, messing up his hair with one hand, his back rested on the balcony his gaze focused on the pitch black sky, explaining the whole problem. '' Lala has to marry some guy between the participants, so she ran away, and she ended up into my bathtub. I saw how hurt she was, the desperation she felt to the point to give up on everything that she loved, and I promised to save her.'' As he continued with the explanation about the enemies that he already fought, the ones that he still needed to face and the reasons behind it, the blue haired girl went through a range of emotions that went from worry to a hint of anger, to understanding. But at the end what remained and sank deep inside her was admiration. As simple as that. For a stranger to take on the whole universe for the sakes of earth's survival and a girl's freedom.

He extended his hand towards the sky as if he could grab it. '' I will succeed and save Lala, everyone. I will become the greatest emperor that will ever exist. I will become the hero that you believe I am.'' He closed his hand into a tight fist, her breath stopping at his words. '' Because you saved me.'' Her mouth became dry while she listened her crush open up to her. '' I was a no one. I had no strength to keep going forward and that day when I met you, you saved me. You don't know how much those words freed me.'' Taking a small paper bag from his trousers, taking out a small red hairclip with a dog print on it as a design, he put it on her hair she used daily. '' I will become a man that you can be proud of.''

Her eyes softened, a warm feeling spreading across her chest, the sound of her heartbeat clearly heard for her. '' If it is you, I know you will make it. You will become the emperor no doubt of it.''

Humming softly and happily, he caressed her cheek losing himself on her eyes for a moment before he parted away from the girl much to her disappointment. '' Just wait for it. I want you and Akiho-neechan by my side when I finally become one.'' Nodding her head in acceptance, she saw the boy chuckle. '' I think she will prefer a party with all kind of princes over famous singers, eh.''

Haruna giggled, easily imagining the situation. '' I wouldn't tell it to her, she would stress way much than with your model career.'' The whiskered blonde's face lost all color on his face increasing her laughter.

'' Please don't tell her.'' He begged, bowing his head deeply.

'' But you owe me one then.'' Her hands went behind her back, enjoying this moment with her hero. The boy grinned widely before jumping back doing a somersault and falling from the balcony, surprising the blue haired girl.

'' Naruto-san!'' She ran to see the boy make an acrobatic move on mid-air to land on a tree and jumping into others with high skill.

'' Haruna-chan! Believe in me!''

She shacked her head in amusement as she looked into the distance seeing her love interest disappear at high speed. '' Why it doesn't surprise me as much as it should?'' She asked herself, laying on the balcony. '' I wasn't wrong. I knew that you were truly special.'' Haruna caressed the hairclip that he gave to her as she remained on that position for some time, thinking about her blonde savior. '' I'm already proud of you. I will always be.''

Jumping from tree to tree, feeling like he did it his whole life a wide grin plastered on his face thanks to his first friend.

'' Naruto-san!'' He heard from above stopping on one of the tree's branch to look up to see who was calling him. He stood up surprised for a second seeing Momo with bats like wings sprouting from her back, on her hands the injured yellow cat who was meowing at him.

At the moment she got near to him, her wings stopped to flap, and she began to fell, saved thanks to the blue-eyed blonde who jumped high, and grabbed her landing on top of a tree. '' Are you okay Momo? What happened?'' He asked a bit concerned. The cat seeing the blonde once again began to purr caressing his head with the fabric of his shirt, making the two teenagers chuckle.

'' Nothing to stress about. I'm a little tired because of all the emotions from the day.'' Feeling the warmth that his body emanated, she made herself comfortable between his arms, inhaling his intoxicating scent. '' But now it's all so much better.''

'' I'm sorry to be such a hassle, but thanks for everything.'' The whiskered candidate smiled warmly at the girl.

'' Why do you always have to apologize for things that aren't even your fault.'' She popped one eyed open fighting the tiredness that was overcoming her, but then all her fatigue was washed away when she found herself in one of those scenarios that every little girl dream on. A romantic moment that even if one could intentionally prepare it beforehand, could be for sure not as great as this one. On the top of a tree, being carried bridal style while just the light of the moon surrounded them. His eyes shined brighter than ever, unconsciously holding her breath the sight.

'' Because you are one of my precious people.'' Hearing the yellow cat whine, he chuckled thanks to his little pet. '' Of course, you are one of them too Raijin.'' The cat happily rolled over the pink haired girl's stomach, eliciting giggles from the Devilukean. '' Maybe it's a little strange for you because we met not long ago, but I cannot picture my life without you anymore.'' Why was his heartbeat increasing on this way right now? Why did he feel like this when he was with her? Why was he talking this nonsense to the girl who probably just wanted to sleep?

Momo's blushed at his words, fighting it back knowing that he said those words because of his kind nature. '' You know Naruto-san, you are a smooth talker sometimes. You could confuse a girl's hearth if you say these kinds of things.'' She laughed it off, making the blonde frown. Her wings still out, and her tail whirling around betraying her, showing how happy she was.

'' I'm just saying what I feel. Is it something wrong?''

The girl shook her head on negation, shying away, hiding her face with his chest once again. '' But if you keep saying those beautiful things, I don't know if I can restrain myself to jump at you and claim Naruto-san as mine.''

Momo moved her head, taking one side of Naruto's face with one of her hands, making the boy's face meet her direction to claim his lips.

His eyes widened into an impossible length, the kiss still lasting while time stopped just for them, and strangely he wished that this instant would last forever. He closed his eyes, unsure of what to do, a little nervous because of his first kiss. Momo feeling his tension and reassuring him, caressed his cheek, her fingers trailing his whiskers marks, tranquilizing him as if she was telling him that everything was alright. Keeping the kiss as a simply one but finally participating on it, he pushed away her hair from her face making the girl feel like thousands of lights turned on as if it was Christmas Eve.

Nothing else mattered. She was not a princess, daughter of the ruler of the galaxy and he was not a human fighting for her sister's behalf. They were just a boy and a girl whose feelings for each other kept growing every time they learnt something new or just spent some time together. They were just Momo and Naruto.

 **I hope you liked this one I really worked on it. I had a lot of fun writing about Mikan's almost solo date with Naruto hahaha. I'm a bastard hahaha. If there are any scenes that I absolutely enjoyed writing was the kiss with Momo. Finally, after I think a year already, I managed to make the scene that I wanted to write hahaha. Truth be told I began to write because of that. I would like to know about your opinion because I'm really happy with that one, I think it was really romantic even though I'm not a romantic person in real life. I just can find romantic something if it is something coming from an anime, otherwise it's just too cheesy. Maybe I'm the only one that thinks like that.**

 **On this chapter I wrote also about two other girls discovering Naruto's power, I think I made it creative enough. The scene with Haruna on her balcony it was kind of taken from Romeo and Juliet of course not as great as it though. I'm not Shakespeare, even though I'm pretty proud of it though.**

 **Then also we have the scene with Naruto being a little kid. I wanted to show a little of Naruto's old pain from Konoha, something that I accentuated with the nightmare and Momo helping Naruto ease his pain. I loved writing that too. I'm not really convinced that it was good when she kissed her thumb and gave him and indirect kiss but it's the best that I could come up with. I hope you didn't hate it or dislike it.**

 **Then we have Risa hot moment with out protagonist on the changing room. Man that was hot, but it was also full of feelings more or desperation to see her love that maybe could be steal away.**

 **I read that if I would write of how Naruto ended up on this world. Well I thought to write it when everyone discovered that he was from another world and saw his memories. But I think it's pretty clear. On the collision of the last attack between Sasuke and Naruto a break on the dimensional space formed and he fell inside, then he came as a child into the To love ru's world. That is the scene where the director of the orphanage found him with his arm bloodied, and that would be from the rasengan and the chidori colliding.**

 **For the reviews that asked if Kurama will appear, well of course, but It will take time for that. Till Naruto's faces stronger enemies which I already decided that would be enemies from other worlds like Doflamingo and others from other animes, but just enemies, no luffy or natsu or other. Just enemies.**

 **Anyway, I wish you a good end of year and to enjoy of your vacations. I hope you liked this chapter, it took a long time too, I know but studies come first. I don't know when the next one will be uploaded but it will take time. I have finals of anatomy and histology and I finish this chapter that was almost complete as fast as I could to give you at least another one before just focusing on the tests. I passed everything anyway, so I am quite happy and wanted to end this chapter for me and for you.**

 **Happy Christmas!**


	11. news

Hello every body and I excuse myself that after all these months I update this story just for a question. I cannot say sorry enough times but as you all now study medicine its not a joke. I had not even time to sleep some of the days let alone to write my story. But I passed everything and I came back. These summer I will write as much I can I PROMISE.

Important…. I want to introduce a new character that will not only be for fights but to be introduce permanently but I don't want you to hate it so tell me what you think about. I want to introduce for the next episode Msyu. Its not an imaginary character but a female protagonist from the anime THE POWER AND THE MONEY OF THE POSSIBILITY CONTROL, which by the way I love, I recommend you to see. She is second favorite character after Momo on the anime world and I would like her to introduce her. I hope you don't hate it but before I begin write the next episode I would like your opinion.

Could I introduce her or not… Sorry again to be just this but I will try much more these summer now that I will be free.


End file.
